Crystal of Heart
by justafan86
Summary: Fifth fanfiction. The ideas kept popping into my mind and I needed to right them down. WARNING it may contain some explicit scenes... Seiya will e presented in her true gender
1. The legend of

The legendary Crystal of Hearts. It was until recently, only a bedtime story to put children to sleep. It was about a legendary Princess who's heart was pure as a diamond. Not only that her heart was pure, but she was always referred to as the child of two soldiers who was the fruit of a forbidden love. This pure heart had eight protectors looking out after her. They were the owners of the Pure Hearts. The eight sacred hearts were created during the Moon Kingdom to save the world from the Chaos Heart. They were part of a larger heart called the Purity Heart, which then was split into the eight smaller Pure Hearts in order to protect their Princess. This universe could only came to exist due to a certain visit on Earth of Three Star warriors, which fled to our planet in order to save their Princess, but they found more. Without being aware, their presence disturbed the destiny of the one who one day will rule our world, a simple girl, a pure hearted girl Usagi Tsukino. It took less then a year for her destiny to open up two paths, one that she knew about and second one she had absolutely no idea about. Being firmly convinced that destiny cannot be changed that is something she cannot go against she put aside every feeling, burring it deep inside her pure heat. There was just one problem , the moment the Starlight left the surface of the planet Earth and decided to return to their beloved planet Kinmoku which was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia, the future became crumbling down. Living in an uncertain future the Pure Hearts slowly left the bodies of each faithful soldier, leaving their Princess unprotected. Now she was vulnerable and her Crystal Heart was in great danger. She would be the last one to die if she doesn't do something to change her mother's destiny. One by one each one of them died , and she couldn't do anything about it. So she gathered up all the Hearts in her own, protecting them until they get back. After that she realized that there was one thing she could do. Go back to the past and make it possible somehow for her and for her friends to live.

Before she left she decided she couldn't do this alone, she needed two soldiers , who where just as special as she was to accompany her in her mission. No matter what she knew that they will be by her side for better or for worst.

"You need to cut your hair.." she was looking at herself in the mirror , not sure of the decision she was about to make."You resemble way to much."

"Do I really have too? I mean look at it how beautiful it is..."she ran her fingers thru her pink locks that where tight up in two Odangos.

"Yes! Now close your eyes.. And I will give you big surprise!"She took the scissors in her hand and started chopping off her friends hair. The pink locks lay on the black and white tile floor and she could feel the cool breeze on her neck.

"So...? How do I look?"

"Great it seems like we did it!" said the cute silver haired girl.

"Yeah... It seems like we...did...it..."then her beautiful face from a smile turned into a sad grin. Her pink freshly cut locks started growing back. A bright pink light was surrounding her." Oh why? I can't believe this!"

"Calm down it is not that bad. It is maybe just because you are transformed , if you come back to a civilian form maybe it won't grow so fast."

"She does have a point you know …" the chestnut brown haired girl looked at them. "I remember when we were on Earth once you did the stupid thing to cut your hair and cried over a week after it. "

"You are right!"her midnight blue eyes looked away.

"So are we ready..?"

"Sure we are.. Ready?"

"Do you have it?"

"Here.. Here it is! " she outstretched her hand and there it was the key back to a past to make a new future. There was just one problem. Her dying woke up the Chaos Heart and it wanted the The Most pure heart of all. Being left unprotected she was not only in danger of dying, but Chaos was planning on coming back to take over.

It was a hot summer day in Tokyo city. All the senshies after the Starlights left were getting back to their daily routine. In the first few weeks after their departure all of them always expected to see them coming to school. Everyone was whispering _"What happened to the Three Lights? I understand they are not performing anymore but they aren't at school.."_ Slowly all those questions faded away. There were five girls who were missing them. Especially Usagi, sh missed Seiya, the friendship they had, the way Seiya bugged her during classes, them talking and sharing well.. Their feelings._" I miss you Seiya... At least now Mamo-chan is back and we can start planning our wedding and our future.. If I invite you to my wedding will you come?I mean why wouldn't you we are **friends."**_

"Usagi-Chan..." Minako was telling her a story but noticed how spaced out she was.

"Huhh...?" Usagi thought she her call out to her.

"What is wrong with you? I was just telling you about my date and you..."

"Sorry Minako - Chan.. It is way to hot, I am dying.. I can't take it!"

"I understand, it feels like we are in a some kind of an oven."

"Yeah... We should go to The Crown.. We can eat an ice cream besides, Mamo-chan said he will be coming there to meet up after school..." suggested the beautiful blonde.

"Great idea. That place has the best ice-cream in Tokyo."

"It sure does." nodded Usagi in agreement.

"I am so jealous of you guys. You two are so perfect together..."

"Perfect..." she whispered slowly before she pushed down the handle. Ami, Rei and Makoto were already there.

"Hey guys. It was about time you made it."

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to order, but we couldn't. We were waiting for you to show up!" said Rei giving her the look.

"Sorry we had to attend the exams."

"We know, that is why we bothered to order instead of you." said Makoto.

" Ohhh thanks..." they started digging in, when the bell above the door gave out a ringing sound again. It was Mamoru. "Mamo-chan.." she jumped in his arms.

"Usako..." he hugged him. "Please I am burning up, love."

"Sorry...Come and join us for an ice-cream..."

"Sure..." everyone was enjoying their delicious desert, when suddenly someone got close to the jukebox and selected a familiar song that they haven't heard for a while. Two girls were arguing which song should it be.

_"I want this one.."_

_"But I want that one..."_they were two twins who just couldn't agree. From where the girls were standing all of that was a CUTE fight until one of them managed to push the select button.

" Finally some music! "said Rei.

" Yeah this silence was awkward.. "

" What is the song they were fighting about I wonder... "said Usagi.

" Does it matter? We will wait and see..the jukebox is about to start the song." And then within a few seconds, it started and when the blonde heard the first beat and the voice of the lead singer her heart froze, not because the ice cream piece she just swallowed was cold, it was because it was the voice of the lead singer that made her heart feel tormented. The song from the Three Lights _Nagareboshi he_, brought back some wonderful memories, memories which were buried deep down. They were not the only ones who were nostalgic every single person who was at the Crown in those few minutes stopped and started humming along, singing along and feeling sorry for the break-up of the band. The only one who wasn't impressed with this song was Mamoru,who was actually a bit jealous of her fiancé's admiration towards this group of fake singers. The song slowly faded, Usagi was swallowing her ice-cream slowly, wanting to hear Seiya' s amazing voice, even if it was like this.

"Wow! I Love this song. Especially when Yaten is singing, that voice is amazing."

"It is true! If they would reconsider coming back to Earth, and sing again they would still be a great success." stated Makoto. "What do you think Usagi-Chan?"

"Of course.. Of course..." she was spacing out again.

"Usako are you feeling okay?"

"Sure don't worry about it. I am just exhausted.." she explained looking him straight in the eyes.

"Alright then... I have to go..."

"So. Soon...?"

"Yes I just dropped by before I went back to the University..." he explained.

"See you later?"

"Not today.. I have to study for an exam...I will call you later, and tomorrow we can go out."

"Alright." Usagi leads him to the entrance, holding on to his hand, he turns to her touches her face and planted a kiss on her lips. _"Sei..." _he broke the kiss and smiled leaving behind a heart full of uncertainties.

"Wow.. What a kiss!"

"Minako-chan!"

"Look she already misses him!" Usagi was just standing there looking at Mamoru from thru the glass, he was just about to get on his motorcycle and drive away. _"Why did I...?"_ her thoughts were interrupted by the senshie of fire, who's intuition rarely failed her.

"Usagi.."Rei put her hand on her friends shoulder. She knew something was up with her friend.

" I am fine.. Let's get back to our ice-cream... "and with that she turned around as if everything was took a few seconds for Rei to return to the table.

_" Are you really? "_


	2. Pain of missing you

_**BACK ON Kinmoku the olive scented planet **_

"Open up!"came the voice from the huge palace entrance. A carriege was getting closer to the huge palace settled somewhere outside the town. It was near to the sea, but far enough from it to be protected. It was a place of tranquility, where royalty and her faithful soldier would rest after a long day of duties.

"The Princess is coming..."

"All heil!" said the guard at the entrance.

Kinmoku, the olive scented planet came back to life once more. The blooming fields filled with colorful flowers, the smell that was inviting to every person who lived there to come out and enjoy life, smile, and be happy. Children were running around, a small boy picked one pink rose and handed it over to the beautiful Princess Kakyu who was the heart and soul of the planet, the one who together with her faithful guardians reestablished peace and harmony.

"I am so exhausted..." she said letting out a soft breath of air.

"You should get some rest." suggested one of her guardians.

"Fighter my dear, you are always so concerned about me, but you are right I do need to rest."

"Since we have been back , you have been working hard to make sure our planet will be the same as it was before." stated Healer.

"It will never be same as before, it will be much, much more better then ever. Imagine if it wasn't for Sailor Moon, we wouldn't be alive to see all this again. We are so lucky that we met such an extraordinary person."

"Yes we are truly lucky." Fighter nodded in agreement, although the thought of the beautiful Moon Princess was still haunting her from time to time. Healer and Maker knew that she was still somehow in pain, but never dared to pronounce her name in front of her. The days were passing by slowly, after days turned in to weeks and the weeks in to months. Time was something that she needed to try and get rid of the pain of a one sided love, that was eating her up from the inside. She was the first one to get up and start with all the duties. She was the one who always took on two or three tasks a day maybe even more so her mind would be kept busy. In the evening when she finished with all the tasks she was way to tired to even think of doing anything, but sleep. Unfortunately there were nights when the Kinmokian Moon was high upon the sky it's light shined right thru the window of her room and those were the nights when her mind replayed every single happening, touch, smile, word, smell... Absolutely everything felt so goddam real it hurt to the bones. The other two Starlights knew when Seiya had a bad night, by her puffy eyes, when she has been crying herself to sleep. After a long time she just wasn't willing to talk about her any more.

"What will happen when we get invited to the wedding?" Yaten and Taiki were trying to have a conversation before the leader Starlight came down to dinner.

"What makes you think that they will invite us to the wedding?"

"I don't know why, maybe they won't, but what if they will?" Taiki raised an eyebrow, she didn't understand where the short Starlight got that idea from.

"Our Princess will get invited for sure, that means we have to go back to that Planet and going back to that Planet means..." she was interrupted by the footsteps that echoed down the hallway. It was Seiya, holding four envelopes in her hand, which were trembling. She could not bare to look at them, they were sealed with a pink heart shaped seal with a crescent Moon on it . They landed on the dining table. Yaten and Taiki swallowed hard before they could ask what these were although they were just discussing about it.

"What are these?"Yaten didnt dare to ask.

"I think.. Weddings.. Invitations..."she said with a gloomy voice.

"How? From who I wonder?" Yanten tried to act stupid.

"Odango... I mean Sailor Moon..."

"So?" Yaten asked ironically, trying to continue with her eating.

"So let's open them up." said Seiya.

"Why should we?" she tried to keep a badass attitude as if she didn't care. Well in reality she did care.

"Yaten! She is getting married. And.."

"And what Seiya?" she started yelling at her friend.

"I...can't do this..."

"You can't what? Watch her getting married? I think that is exactly what you need Seiya to get her out of your little head, and your heart." she was so painfully honest to her even Taiki was surprised by her friends attitude.

"Yaten..."

"Taiki, I hate seeing her like this she is just tormented, once she sees her getting married she will reconsider and come to her senses and search for someone else to be happy with."

"Enough!" Seiya turned around and started walking away. She grabbed one of the wedding invitations and started walking towards her room. The envelope, which she held, was creased, by the way she was holding it in her hand.

"Great job!" said Taiki.

"Well somebody had to tell her.. It's not like she wasn't expecting this to happen."

"You were way to harsh on her."Taiki was slowly stirring her cup of tea so it would cool down.

"I know. And I am truly sorry for the way I acted, but she is our friend." Yaten's green eyes reflected nothing but sincerity.

"I think we should get some rest. Tomorrow we shell hand the invitation to our Princess."

"Tomorrow.. Just the thought of going back to that planet..."

"It wasn't that bad..."

"Noo.. Actually there were some people who made it all seem better." Yaten suddenly remembered Minako's smile.

"Are you talking about someone in particular?" Taiki noticed how lost in her thoughts she was.

"Of course not.. Who would I be thinking about!?"

"If you say so."

"I do! Now let's go to sleep."she jumped up from her seat and was heading towards the dining room door."Goodnight!" She said before she left. "Aren't you coming?"

"I am. I just have to finish my tea first." said Taiki taking a zip from the gold-plated cup.

"Okay."

"Goodnight!"

"Yeahh... I hope it will be..."

Meanwhile back in her room the leader Starlight made sure that noone can disturb her while she opens up the envelope. She closed all the windows that were open and pulled the silver colored curtain too, just in case, someone would decide to climb up two floors on to her balcony and take a peek inside. It was absolute darkness inside until she switched up a small lamp on her desk. She slowly put the envelope down not wanting to destroy it totally.

_"Here it is. The death sentence of your heart Seiya. Open it up and get over it all ready. I knew this day was about to come true... It seems it came way to soon.. Never would have been better..." _The Starlight took the letter cutter and started opening it up. Her hand was shaking... She put the cutter down and pulled out the piece of paper which said...she was reading it out loud.

_" With great pleasure_ _from_

_USAGI TSUKINO_

_and_

_MAMORU CHIBA_

_We __invite you to join us dear friend_,

_at the celebration of our __Marriage __and Fullfilment of our destiny. The wedding ceremony will be held at Hikawa Shrine on August the 20th we hope you can join us._

_With love from the bride and her love._

A teardrop fell on the letter that Seiya read at least twenty times that night. "_So finally, you may fulfill your destiny. A destiny which was way to cruel. Why did you have to cross mine, Odango? Why do I really deserve to live in such a great pain?" _Rage took over and she started tearing the invitation into small pieces. Salty drops fell from her chin, drenching the remaining pieces of paper on the desk.She can't stop. Even if she pressed her hand against the wall it shakes, it trembles. Seiya just laid down on her back on the bed, took a pillow in her hand and put it to her face, started screaming out the imens pain and her tears were still dripping until there was nothing to cry anymore. The tears stopped in the end from falling, until her midnight blue eyes closed and she driffted off to dreamland. _"Maybe there... Just there please...please be mine.." _

_**BACK ON Earth**_

Usagi and Minako were heading home towards Usagi's house.

"Usagi-chan you still look worried."

"I am..." she admited honestly.

"Why?"

"Because of the wedding invitations.. We sent to Kinmoku..."

"Ohhh.." she had a hunch why she was so nervous.

"Do you think they are coming?"

"I hope so they are our friends... I mean.. We haven't seen them in while..."

"Of course.. But maybe they are way to busy in rebuilding their planet."

"Yeah maybe they are... I just don't know what to do.. I miss all of them, but especially..."

"Especially Seiya. Hah?"

"Yes.. Because Seiya is my friend we have been thru so much together..."

"Yeah.. I miss them too.. _Especially...Yaten.." _thought Minako.

"Let's hope that we will see them soon..."

"Yeah.. I have to go now Usagi - chan...see you tomorrow..."

"See you Minako - Chan..." Usagi waved goodbye to her friend and went straight upstairs to her room.

"Usagi..."

"Luna.."

"I am so glad to be finally home."

" How was school today?"

"Finally over!"

"Did you and Mamoru-san meet up?"

"Yeah.. Sort of for at least a few minutes..."

"How come?"

"He had to go to the University again.. You know how busy he is..."

"Yeah.." said Luna who saw how sad her owner was.

"Well that's Life. I need to get some rest and I decided to listen to some sweet music." she was determined to get some rest before evening came again and she had to study. A little rest never hurt nobody.

"You go do that..I will go and see Artemis, if you don't mind." Luna smiled at her.

"Oh.. not at all."she said with slight smile.

Luna left Usagi alone, buried in her sadness. She took her player, she plugged her earplugs in and pressed _play. _Usagi was thinking about a special someone she was missing right now, someone she couldn't see, touch, feel, talk to because that someone was galaxies away. _"Seiya.. I can't stop talking of you. This song is still my favorite... I remember you singing it to me.. Only me.. How stupid.. Maybe you won't even come.. I would understand though.. Search for your love.." _the last words she whispered before she closed her eyes.


	3. Chaos Heart

The darkness within it is suffocating. It spreads all over this place, like venin thru our body, it spreads slowly. At first you think it is just a simple ich, than comes the unbearable pain that rips your soul apart and you feel drenched, lifeless.. That is what happens when darkness takes over. The Heart of Chaos, this may sound strange, but yes even Chaos, which is an unformed mass, where all the elements are jumbled up together,has a heart. It's the owner of the darkest heart that ever existed. The one who was posessed by Chaos was Dementia, an evil queen, who was a far away relative of Princess Serenity. She was always jealous of her especially her daughter. The beauty, the admiration surrounding her. Firstly the Black Heart of Chaos tried to take over her mother's souls, it almost succeeded, but the The Moon Princess decided to create together with the wisest people the Pure Hearts, who united with their leader's light and managed to seal it's power. Since than Chaos took on way to many forms and Sailor Moon was doing a pretty good job in defeating it every time. Last time during the fight with Galaxia it seemed that it was finally over, chaos defeat everything seemed alright, but that was the point when everything changed in the future. Don't miss understand, I am not talking about the _destined _perfect future which was laid upon. It was this new future that opened up and it was now in danger.

The palace of this manace was in a far away place, on the darkest side of the Moon. Her mother was initially abandoned there after Princess Serenity speared her life after chaos abandoned her, she was way to weak to survive and after a short period of time she past away in great deal of pain. Dementia was her only daughter who was left all alone. Abandoned in her grief caused by her mother's death,she tried to get closer to the light, but she felt drawn more to the darkness within her soul. Chaos now took over her heart, she was all grown up now, she was hunting for small heart crystal in secret all over the Universe swallowing them up. She was still young and beautiful her wavery black hair was long down to her shoulders. She wore a black and blueish dress which perfectly accentuated her figure.

_"The Pure Heart Crystals left the body of these faithful soldiers.. This future is falling apart."_ she was asking for advice from her faithful Oracle.

_"She took all the Crystals..."_

_"I know.. Well I think she is planning to save this future and she'd better be doing a goddam good job. Just before I became powerful enough to strike down upon her.. This nasty decision of her mother's busts in."_ she was huffing and puffing.

_"How are you going to get her Crystal if she is back in leaving to the past?"_

_"I own the Black Heart __Crystal_, _remember _. _I could send some waves_, _evil signs to my past self. I was powerful enough back then __too. Stupid of me on not acting in time." _

_"But her Crystal she is dying too... Together with the other two.. "_

_" I know.. But you know the power of the Crystal is not whether she lives or dies.. It is in the purity of her heart and soul.. "_

_" Then.. . You have nothing to be afraid of..."_

_"I need to make her weak.. Somehow. Before she leaves back to the past. I have to make her more vulnerable." _

"_This seems impossible even for me..."_

_"Find a way!!!!!!"_

_"Maybe..if..._" the eyes of the Oracle which were black, like the heart of her queen, turned into white as a prediction started to appear.

_" What!? "_ Dementia new that now she was at work.

_" I see... "_

_" What!? "_

**_" I see the eight Crystal gathered in one. They are still protecting her.. Gathered they are strong, but separately they will fail. Break the Crystal brouch that shines on her chest. Let them get lost... Wonder Thru_** **_Time_**"

_"Thanks for the __idea_." her evil laugh made even the dead shiver. She knew what she had to do in order to make weaker.

**_Back at Crystal Tokyo Palace_**

The three girls gathered together in the room of the young Princess and were just about to put their plan into action.

"If we have everything prepared, we can go now!"

"Where do you think you are going?" Fighter heard the three girls talking about a secret plan and decided to find out what was going on. From the first day these three were always into trouble, together with the other young senshies.

"Nothing..."the pink haired girl snapped her head when she heard the leader Starlight enter her chamber.

"Tell me.." she demanded. "Girls leave us for a few minutes."

The two girls decide to let them talk. They knew that the Starlight found out somehow about their plan.

"I...I have to try and save this.. Us...For Everyone..." she started explaining herself.

"It is way to late..." Figher sad looking out the window, she saw it, she knew it that all will end.

"Don't say that... I won't give.. up..Believe in me. Pluto will be upset but I just had to grab it away... This key could save us..."

"It has to be a choice..."Fighter looked at her in admiration. She resembled so much to Usagi when she was like that.

"I know... a choice of free will...No unforced obligations, just free will.. I won't tell... Who I am.. I swear...Unless it's absolutely necessary..."

"Listen to me..." Fighter touched her beautiful face, dearly, lovingly... "

" I know... It was perfect while it lasted... "

" Our miracle child..."

" Where is she? I won't say goodbye.. to her.. Although.. I love her.. I am still hurt... "

" Listen she never wanted ..." but Fighter couldn't finish what she wanted to say because an explosion inturrepted them. Dementia launched an unexpected attack towards the palace.The Moon Princess was on the other side of the palace, so she couldn't reach out when she heard the scream of the children, together with her guardians they had no way of getting near them, for help.

"_Moon Princess!"_

"What do you want?"

_"The Crystal of the Pure Hearts."_

"Noo!They are safe with me!"

"You should go now!"Fighter urged her to open up the portal of time.

"No!"

"Come on!" came the silver haired soldier."Open the door to the past."

"Atsuki!It is time to leave."

"_Let the door to my past open up!" _she said, but before they could enter the portal Dementia grabbed her with a dark cloud. "Ahhhh..."

"_I want it give it here!"_

"If you touch it.."

_"Ahhhhh!" _The bright light of the brouch welhen touched by evil, burnt her hand leaving a mark. It was so painful that she just couldn't hold on to it. She dropped the Crystal.

"Grab it!" Fighter shouted out loud. But she didn't grab it, it fell on the ground at it broke in small million pieces.

"My Crystal...The Hearts!"

_"I want them.."_

"No..."As the light of the Crystals heard her voice, they followed her." I will take them with me and find them."

"_I won't allow you to do it.Why are you leaving...? Your Crystal broke!"_

"I don't care."

"Girls go now!"

"Fighter..." the brunette turned around tell Maker and Mercury that... "

" I will... just go... "

_"Let the door to my past open up! Let me pass!" _The portal finally started opening up and the young Moon Princess lead the Hearts thru the portal.

"_I will get you! You are nothing without your Crystal." _Before she could step inside the portal she pushed her friends thru it.

"Hey!" the two shouted out loud.

"Atsuki... Go sweat heart."

"But I... my Crystal.. I won't be able to.. ."

"Listen to me! Here!"Fighter grabbed her hand, and gave her something. Atsuki's eyes widened when she saw what she gave her.

"This is yours..I can't take it away..." The Starlight handed over her angel winged transformation pen.

"You are a Starlight too.."

"I am... But you are.. ..this works only if you..."she knew it would be impossible for it to work if Fighter was still alive.

"Well my light may end here." She took her hand off her stomach which was wounded by a sharp glass that broke from the explosion. She laid on her hands and knees as blood pooled onto the floor, soaking her knees.

"Nooo!Ahhh..."she sobbed. She sighted.Her whole face was now washed with a dull red, until tip of her nose. Trying to wipe away the salty tears that burnt her eyes, her beautiful face got all bloody.

"Go.. I am..so proud of you no matter what happens."

"Promise me that you will be okay when I get back..Because I will make her see her love."

" I already know how much she loves me.. Besides this is just a small cut...But it will work even if I am alive."

"You are lying...I can't ..."she looked her in the eyes.

"Go...Find all the Hearts and bring everything back to the way it was.."

"I will do my best..."

"Hurry the door closes soon."she said.

She got up said nothing, turned around and she was just about to leave when Dementia frettend her.

_" I will hunt you down, Princess! .. ... I will get you.. No matter what time line you are in... I will catch you... "_ and with that said, Atsuki couldn't bare to look behind, with the Angel winged henshin pen in her hand, she stepped inside the portal and it closed up behind her. It was Iike a roller-coaster ride,except there were no safety measures taken this time. She closed her eyes and waited for the arrival... In the past...


	4. See you soon

It was late in the afternoon when , Usagi woke up an found herself in her room , all alone. After taking a quick nap she jumped up from the bed and looked outside the window of her room , when she heard the phone ring on the hallway .There was no one home, just her. It was Mamoru calling , who just took a five minute coffee break and decided to call her to see how she was doing.

"_Usako!" _he sounded very tired. He was studying all afternoon.

"Mamo-chan..."she said with a tired voice.

_"I just called to hear your voice..."_ he sounded honest.

"I am glad you called. I was just taking a nap , I will quickly finish my homework, then take a shower. I am still tired."

_"You go do that!"_he encouraged her to do so.

"Will l see you tomorrow?"

"_Of course. After I am done at the University, I will go straight to your school and wait for you there."_

"That is a good idea."

"_See you tomorrow then my love. I love you!"_

"I ..love you too." After they were finished with their conversation, the only thing Usagi could hear were the _bip-bips _made by the sound of the phone which Mamoru hung up. She put the phone on the hook and she decided to take a bath. She needes to wash away everything, the pain, the stress of the exams. Usagi went to her room, took her school uniform of and she went inside the bathroom which was right next to her room. The water was beginning to fill the bathtub with hot water, that will help her relax after this long day, that seemed endless. She had her hair undone from her signature Odangos and it covered up her body like a golden dress. The mirror in her bathroom reflected her image she was staring at herself for a few seconds, after which she realized that the water was running. She hurried to stop it before it would flood the bathroom. To make sure that the water was just right she first touched the surface of the water with her big toe. It seemed alright. _"Perfect!" _Slowly the water covered her up, it was amazing how it managed to relax her.The smell of the cinnamon and apple scented bubble bath, created an even more tranquil environment. She slid down under the water,shutting out the outside world and all the noises in it. She stayed under water for almost a minute, when she needed to come up for air. _"Huh..." _she took a big breath. _"My gosh.. This is amazing.. I cannot believe how wonderful this __feels.Seiya...Why.. Why am I thinking of you again?I wonder if I will ever see you again. Did something change in you after leaving ?I know I have changed ... I wish just_ _once... That I could ..." _

" Usagi - Chan... "Usagi jumped up from the surprise of hearing of her , she was startled by the back cat's sudden appearance.

" Luna! "

" I was wondering where you were. "

" Just taking a bath! I needed to relax and get some sleep."

"No time to sleep!"Luna was seemed super nervous she just didn't understand what was her reason.

"Why? What happened again ?" she narrowed her eyes in misunderstanding.

"A bright light was heading towards Earth tonight. t lightened up the sky for a few seconds."

"What light?"Usagi asked her worried thsi time.

"It was some sort of a meteor.. And it hit the ground somewhere near by."

"You think that we are in danger?"

"Not really, but it would be better to check it out.We are the guardians of this planet. We have to make sure that everything is going to be just fine without any problems."

" Sure. I will be out is a few minutes.. "

" Hurry up! I already made arrangements to meet up with the others here at your house."

"Okay..."Usagi sighted, she was really looking forward to relax and think about nothing.

The bright light was really the portal that opened up and permitted access to the three young senshies from the future to step inside. The two young girls were the first ones to arrive, they were followed by the eight Crystal's which were wondering from here to there.

"Where is Atsuki!?"

"She pushed us into the tunnel. She is so going to regret this.I mean.. Look at my hair."

"These lights won't stop swirling around here." the lights of the eight Crystals were lost.

"Ahhhhh!"came a sharp shout of despair from them same tunnel they arrived.

"What is that?"

"I think..."

"Watch out!" Atsuki shouted out loud to warn her friends. Her landing on the ground wasn't easy, she fell badly on her knees she was _coming down _the tunnel.

"Atsuki!" said the girls after they saw her.

"Are you feeling alright?"the brunette rushed to see how her friend was doin

"I guess so."she was a bit dizzy." What a trip. "

"What is that on her face?" the short silverish haired girl got closer to her and touched her face. It was dried blood, but there was no cut on her face. "Blood?"

"Yes.." She was holding on to the henshie pen the Starlight gave her and brushed her fingers over the cold metal and angel wings. "She gave me this..."she lifted it up and showed it to the girls.

"That's her..."

"How will it work? I mean this works only if..." she then stopped when realizing what she was about to say.

"Atsuki.. We are sorry.."

"She is not dead. She promised it would work even if she is alive, I just know nothing happened.."

"Guys.. We have a problem."

"Oh the Crystal's... Mine broke in to small pieces... I cannot gather them..."

"What will happen now?"

Atsuki stood in front of them an for a second they stopped when she called out to them. They formed the image of a heart.

_"**Let the eight Crystals find a way to hide in the Pure souls of human kind. When you hear my voice singing out loud one by one give me a sign so I may find you and unite in one." **_The heart shaped formation instantly started going in circles and it blasted out into eight different ways. Their Princess demanded that they should hide, within a pure hearted human until the time will be appropriate for them to reappear.

" Why? ! How are going to find them now?"

"I will let them hear my voice. They are safe. I will be a Sailor Starlight..."

"Will you be able to use your full powers?"

"I don't know..." she sighted.

"Girls I think we should go..."

"Why is that...?"

"I can sense the senshies coming closer.The portal must have appeared as a meteor or something, it had a great brightness when we arrived. Surely they noticed."

"Let's go then..." The three of them managed to disappear before the four Outer senshies arrived to the scene of the crime. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were the first ones to make it.

"Are you sure this is the spot?"asked Uranus sceptically.

" Yes I am. I know what I saw.."said Neptune seemingly irritated by the fact that she doubted her.

" Sorry, but their is nothing here."apologiezed Uranus and in that very second the five Inner senshies arrived to.

" Sailor Moon... "said Pluto.

" Princess... "Saturn was extremely glad to see her.

" Uranus, Saturn is everything alright?"

"Well.. We did saw this extremely bright light land just about here, we just wanted make sure that..there is no new enemy on the way.

" I see.. It seems that it was nothing.."Sailor Moon looked around curiosly.

"It must have been a meteor..." hushed Venus.

"Then where is it?"asked Mars.

" I don't know.. Maybe it exploded... "

" Yeah.. Bummm.. Haha."said Mars ironically.

" Actually.. Venus is right... It is possible.. "Mercury stated." The light we saw was the explosion. "

"So..can I get back to my getting ready for my date session..."

"You have a date again?"

"Yes... Jupiter..."her face turned pink being shy everytime she was talking about going on a date.

"Is it the same guy?"they started walking away together talking about how wonderful this new guys is.

"I am so happy for you." said Jupiter.

"Ohhh thank.. You..."

"Well I guess we do not have anything to worry about, we should be relaxed." Sailor Moon stated.

"Guess so..."

"Uranus.. Than... Thank. You for being so fast..."

"I just want what is best.. And Mercury is right, it must have been a meteor.. Maybe I am way to paranoid sometimes..." said Uranus.

"Sometimes?"Neptune raised a eyebrow, with a little bit of coyly smile on the corner of her lips.

"Neptune...We'd better get going, we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah right.. Nice way of avoiding me."

"I am not..." they were heading home while _arguing..._

"Luna come on now we should be going too..."

"Yeah we should be...Go ahead and I will be right behind you..." said the black kitty.

"Alright.." Sailor Moon decided to leave after seeing that everyone was about to leave. One of the four senshies was still in one place, her eyes were searching for something upon the sky. It was non other than Pluto.

"Pluto.. Are you okay?" Luna got closer to her and dared to disturb one of the wisest senshies.

"Luna... Ohhh.. Nothing really...at least I don't know..."she said with an uneasy voice.

"Were you admiring the Stars?"Luna looked up, but she did not know if she was missing something." Do you think that it was meteor, too? "

"I do not think it was a meteor."she said looking down upon her.

" Than what could've been!?"

" It was.. It couldn't be... "she thought to herself.

" What? "

" Forget it.. It was stupid of me to think about it even for a second... "

"Do you see a change?" Luna somehow tried to get some information out of the senshie of time, but she wasn't the most talkitive person in the world.

"No.. everything is still the same.. Thank goodness.."

For now, everyone was satisfied with this answer. They were are heading home looking forward for a new day to come.

Usagi and Luna arrived home, finally this day was over,looking forward for the next day Usagi changed into her bunny pijamas, fell into the bed and pulled the thick, plush comforter to her chin. In a few seconds she was off to dreamland.

Meanwhile the three youngster decided to somehow use magic to create a new identity. They did manage to rent an apartment in town, which was the same apartment where the Three Lights lived before they left.

"So..."

"Michiko..." Atsuki called out for her.

"Sorry..." she said looking away.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Maker and Mercury...I didn't get to say goodbye to them..."

"This is all my fault!" Atsuki bursted out in load cry seeing how painful it was for the to be far away from home. "Ai, Michiko.. I only wanted this to save us..."

"Listen.."said Ai looking her friend straight in the eyes. Her green eyes which she had inherited from Yaten were reflected nothing but honesty." We came here because we want to live too. We will fight together... Besides I wouldn't miss seeing Yaten blabbering around Minako. Sometimes I wonder what she saw in her."

"Hahaha!"

"Now we should take a shower, tomorrow it's going to be a very special day." suggested Michiko.

"Yeah.. We will meet up with them..."

"Besides we arrived two and a half months early..." she said looking at her computer.

"Early?"asked Ai narrowing her eyes.

" Yes.. The wedding of your mother with the Prince of Earth is going to be on the 20th of August.. If we can't get them together by then we... "

"Then... We disappeare.." Atsuki finished her sentence.

"Yes.. It is a pretty short time..."

"Well tomorrow we will start our fight." she was holding on to her henshin pen, thinking of what was about to happen

**_BACK AT TSUKINO HOUSE._**

"I am so glad we are back." said Usagi. "I am so hungry..."

"Usagi-Chan! "

" I wonder if we have any candy at home."

"Really!? Candy? Uffff..." Luna sweat dropped.

"Come on you know how much I like candy."

"Yeah.. I know."Suddenly both of them stopped in their way when they saw a small letter in front of the door.

" What is that? "

" I think a letter. "Usagi picked it up and starts examining it." It has such a familiar scent. "

"Open it up!" Luna urged her.

"Alright. Alright... Sheesh..." Usagi slowly opened up the letter and remained stiff when she saw who wrote it.

"Usagi-Chan?What is it?"

"It is from Princess Kakyu."

"What does it say...?" Luna was always curious, so Usagi started reading it out loud.

_"Dear Sailor Moon,_

_First of all I wish to thank you for the invitation to your wedding. Together with my Starlights feel honored to be invited to such a wonderful celebration of love. I wish to announce you that all four of us will be present.. If you don't mind we would like to arrive a bit earlier atleast with two months. The first ones who will arrive will be my Starlights, they do miss your wonderful planet and they truly need a vacation. In two days my Starlights will arrive._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Princess Kakyu._

"Wow!they are coming after all!" Usagi said it out loud.

"It sure looks like it. I can't wait to see Yaten again.." Luna started talking, but the words she said did not reach the ears of her owner. Usagi kept on reading the last line _In two days my Starlights arrive. __"Seiya.. You are coming... In two days... I can hardly wait to see you..." _

"Usagi-Chan.."

"I hear you.. I hear you... I...am excited about this too."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah sleep!" Usagi's gaze turned to the sky, so she could see the Stars.. She hoped she would see that one..." _Soon,soon your light will appear again..._"she turned around and went inside. Will she be able to sleep now that she know that soon enough the person she was missing so bad will come back to Earth.

**_BACK ON KINMOKU _**

Princess Kakyu wanted to surprise her guardian in a special way so she summoned them to her chamber, which was obviously the largest one within the palace. It was graceful and elegant, at the same time very simple. With sweeping views of the gardens, this room was the perfect place for their Princess to relax.

Her three guardians were standing in front of the door wondering what she was wanted.

"What happened I wonder?" said Maker.

"I don't know. Are my eyes alright?" Fighter turned around asked them to say if her eyes weren't puffy or something.

"Sure.. Why?" Healer asked her firmly.

"Uhmmm. Nothing... Just asking..." The leader Starlight knocked on the door and pushed the gold plated door handle down and they entered the room.

"Come my dear Starlights." she invited them inside with wide smile

"You called..."

"I did..." she smiled. "I decide to send you away for a vacation."

"Vacation!?" they said all together.

"Yes..After we receive the invitations for he wedding.. I decided that you should travel to Earth earlier."

"What do you mean?" Fighter reacted vehemently to the news.

"I know you enjoyed your stay there so you will start your journey tomorrow."

"Bu.. But the wedding is only in two and a half months away.. We still have time..."

"I know but you have been working so hard, you deserve a bit of relaxation..."

"Are you sure?what will you do until then?"

"I will be just fine.. Now, you should go. Tomorrow you will begin your journey...I ready sent out a letter to our friends. Sailor Monn will be expecting you."

"I..." the leader Starlight was speechless.

"Come on Fighter.." Maker touched her shoulder to encourage her to come. It was a shock_ "Odango...In two day I will be seeing you in two days..."_


	5. Guests!

"Open up!"

"What.. what... what?"Atsuki jumped up in a second popped her eyes open, immediately as the brunette crashed thru the door of her room.

"We are going to be late from school."

"No! I forgot to set the alarm clock." Atsuki woke up from her bed nervously.

"Hurry up!" Michiko urged her to get ready.

"Where is Ai?" the two girls stopped to see where their friend was hidding. Unfortunatly for them the silver haired girls was in already inside the bathroom getting ready for school, a bit differently, but defenetly getting ready.

"She is in the bathroom..."she sighted.

"Ai, hurry up!" they both rushed her a bit. "We don't have an hour or two. We know how much time you need to get ready."

_"I am sorry, but I was the first one here not you..." _she shouted out loud.

"We know.. We fell asleep, besides you could have done the honor of giving us a wake up call."

"Well I am sorry.." she opened the door. "But this..." she started presenting how beautiful she was "I mean look how great my hair looks and all. I wanna make a good impression."

"On who?"

"The boys.. Who else!"

"Alright.. Alright.."they hushed her to get out from their way.

"I think brains are just important as looks." said Michiko.

"Sure it is...When you are the child of two people, who are a walking encyclopedia, it is easy."

"It is not my fault that I inherited good genes."

"Well... Of course."

"Guys it worked. Come quick!" Atsuki shouted from the bathroom.

"What happened?"

"Look!" the girls was pointing to her hair that she just got rid off.She managed to cut it down at this time it didn't grow back.

"Great! Now can we go...I want to get there all ready..." said Michiko.

"Okay.. Okay... I hate going there.. I get chills from those make up exams." Ai looked at herself in the mirror to make sure every small detail was in its place.

"Come on!I know you are in love with yourself, but this is way to much..." the girls grabbed her by the hand were heading toward **Juuban Municipal High School **which was the local high school in Azabu-Juuban. They decided to pose as student who where visiting Tokyo for the summer and they needed to a place to stay. So the plan was that each one of them could stay at their own parents house as guest students. The only way that would happen if they used a bit of magic to influence the decision of the teachers. We will see how will that work when they get there. Everyone was on time this, time was a rare thing, but even Usagi was able to wake up on time, grab something to eat, and then leave for school.

"Guys!" she had a joy reflecting on her face that the girls were missing lately.

"Good Morning!"

" What happened!? Are you all pumped up!" said Makoto.

"Yeah.. Did you get an A on your exam and didn't tell me?" asked Minako suspiciously.

"Even better" she answered.

"What could e better than an A?"asked Minako in pure misunderstanding.

"The Starlights."

"What about them?" asked Makoto wondering.

"They are coming in two days. Last night I received a letter from the Princess. She is sending the three of them earlier, so they could have their vacation...And they arrive in two days."

"Wow!"Minako was speechless.

"Really?!"said Makoto seeing how excited her friend was.

"Seiya, Taiki and Yaten..."

"Yaten.." Minako whispered slowly so non of her friends would hear her.

"I am so excited...I can hardly wait to see and talk to Seiya again an.. And to all of them actually."

"We can see that..."Makoto noticed the spark in her friends eyes when she pronounced the name of the bluerett._" Wow.. Usagi-Chan is sure excited by their visit. Maybe.. Nah.. She is just very glad that she will see them again. My imagination went wild for a while."_

The three girls soon arrived just before the school bell rang. They had to hurry up if they wanted to make it in time. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones who were in a great hurry. And in all that _hurrying.. _Usagi wasn't looking and Atsuki wasn't looking and they crashed into each other.

"Uffff.!" Atsuki hurt her head.

"Ahhhhh!" So did Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan!"

"Atsuki!"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess..."

"Hey!"said Minako.

" Sorry I didn't mean to..crash in to you."When she saw who she crashed into, she quickly had to get a grip on herself to overcome the urge to run to her and hug her tight." Are you okay? We are in a big hurry.. I didn't see you... "

" Well my head hurts a bit."said Usagi," but I will live. Oh thanks Minako - Chan."the senshie of love helped her friend to get up from the ground.

"I guess now that everyone is. Okay we should get going..." Makoto was right they do need to get inside, the school bell started ringing and they be late for class.

"Sorry again." said Atsuki looking away ashamed.

"It was my fault too. Goodbye!"

"Gooo. Goodbye..."

The three girls watched them run inside. They needed a few seconds to come back to reality.

"That was close.." said Michiko.

"It was.. Boy this is strange.."

"Did you see my Mom?" asked Ai.

"Yeah and mine too.." said

"But where was mine?" asked Michiko.

"She is probably already inside. Now come on. Let's go. Soon we will be presented to our hosts." said Ai, taking a bow before their friend and started laughing.

"Let's!"the three of them were way to beautiful to pass by unnoticed. Yes they were nervous it was their first at school so obviously. Everyone was looking at them, their eyes were judging as if they were trying to guess if they will be a new popular or outcasts. "Why are they looking at us this way?"

"Because we are beautiful!" said Ai, smiling and giving sweet winks to the boys on the hallway, who couldn't help not to blush under the gaze of her beautiful green eyes. They were new at school so they didn't have their uniforms yet and well they chose their some cloths to wear that draw the attention for sure. Well the green eyed beauty had a white lacy dress on with a denim jacket that made it look hot. Michiko with her brunette and slightly blue shaded hair had some trousers on with black pinstripe design, curve-skimming fit and elasticated waist. She wore it with a loose fit tee and some sliders, for a cool girl look. Last but not least Atsuki, had striped sporty skirt with a perfect graphic sweatshirt. They surely draw attention.

"Great! Now everyone is looking!"

"Good!"said Ai looking at everyone, smiling at them.

"Is this is it?"

"Yes..it is!" the three of them were standing in front of the class, and small knock on the door disturbed the class that just began a few minutes ago. The teacher was actually expecting them to arrive. He was quite excited about the new student and he couldn't wait to present the new exchange students.

"What is going on?"Minako almost from her desk.

" I don't really know.. "Usagi nodded from her shoulder.

"Class! Please put your pencils down and listen to me. We have been honered by three students from a partner school which decided to send them here so they would learn something about our methods of teaching . Taking in consideration the fact that they are not from Tokyo, they will be staying at three our students house. Your parents a few months ago were asked to complete some papers, if they agree to be the host of our guests. I proudly announce you that three of you will be the lucky ones. Firstly let me invite the girls inside. Ai, Michiko and Atsuki.Slowly they stepped inside.

"These are the girls who bumped into us." whispered Usagi.

"Yeah.."

"Tsukino-San.." said the professor.

"Ye.. Yes.. I am sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I.."

"Tsukino - san...one of the girls will be your guest."

"Huh? My mother agreed to this?"

"Yes.Atsuki will be living with you until the end of school."

"You mean for two months..."

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No.. I don't think I doo.. " she stated.

"Hahaha.." Minako started smikering.

"Aiono-san...Ai, will be staying with you!"

"What? How? When did my Mom..?"

"Aino - San you would be in need of a good companion in your studies."

"Well maybe... But now..."Minako set down

" And last but not least Mizuno-San. "

" Me...? "she pointed at herself in disbelief.

" Yes.. Michiko - San is the top student of her school, I am sure you two will get along very well.. "

" Ohhh well... "

" Now that is all I have to say..."he turned to the girls." You will get your uniforms later on.. Now please find a seat so we could continue. "

" Thanks you, professor Yukio. "the three girls bowed and the empty spaces were those of the Starlights. Finally the bell, which saved the life of thousands of students, because the class was over.

Now the awkward moment of having to talk to them in resas. The girls were are gathered outside the school yard.

"You go first..."

"Why me!?" asked Michiko.

"Cause you're the smartest..." Ai pushed her forward.

"What if I will faint.."

"Are you serious?All three of us..now."said Atsuki.

"Okay.." The three girls were walking towards their parents, their heart was beating like crazy.Usagi noticed them coming into their direction.

"Hey." Atsuki greeted her with a warm smile in hope that they will be kind enough to talk to them.

"Hello."

"We just wanted to let you know that we are thankful for everything."

"But we haven't done anything."

"Yet.. I mean you receive us in your home, is more than enough." said Michiko.

"Usagi-Chan is used to having guest in her house." jumped out Minako, from behind with a smile. Ai watched her being excited."I can hardly wait to be a host..."

"Me too." said Ami. "It will be a truly a useful experience for more then one reasons."

"If you wish after school we can go back to my house and unpack your stuff."Usagi offered her.

"That is very nice of you..Besides I.. Am sorry.. My name is Atsuki..." she outstretched her hand so they could shake hands. They hands touched there was this vague sense of familiarity the washed over Usagi's heart. Atsuki felt it too, but she just let go of her handz she didn't want to she just wanted to hug her, break down and cry.

"My name is Ai." and she looked Minako straight in the eyes. Minako got the same familiar feelings when.

"Hey I am Minako. _Her eyes... They resemble so much to..."_

"Minako-chan look out!"Ami noticed a bee swirling around her beautiful hair.

"What?

"There is a bee in your hair!" shouted Usagi. "Boy it's huge!"

"Huge?!"

"I have a hunch you shouldn't have said that." said Ai.

"Aaaaa!Get it out, get it out help!"She started running around like crazy, Minako was running from the bee, the bee was flying after Minako's hair, then Usagi , Ami and Makoto were running after the bee to squeeze it. The three girls, or better yet everyone was looking at them how all of them were running. Suddenly they stopped.

"Did it get out?"

"I guess. Strange how that bee wanted to get your hair."

"Maybe it is because of that flower scented shampoo... You use..." Ai said it baldly without thinking, it was as if she had know her.

"How do you know what kind of shampoo I use?"Minako found her statement strange.

"Yeah, Ai how do you know that?" the two girls looked at her as if they wanted to eat her. She blushed..

"It is easy!"

"It is?"

"I can smell it. I have a very sensitive to every smell and that how I felt the scente of water lilies and roses mixed together in a sweet perfume.. _Just as I remember it."_

"Wow... Exactly.. You are good." she smiled.

"We should go inside."suggested Ani.

" Oh Ami-Chan right?"Michiko stopped her.

" Yes."

"I.. Would you show me the library later... I would like to read some good poetry.. Will you show me around?"

"Sure..."she gave her a slight smile and Michiko's heart almost melted._" Mom.. I. "_

She admired everything about her and nothing could ever change that, even if doesn't work out the way they want it, meeting her mother's younger self worth it. Soon the school day was over, time passed by faster now that they were thru the first phase of their plan. The plan existed, but we know how life can change our plans. Soon the last school bell for today rang and the kids were running to it on the school's front gate like a wild herd.

The three young senshies were taking their time to talk to their hosts. Usagi completly forgot about her date with Mamoru today, but he made sure she would remember it. He was waiting for her in front of the school on his motorcycle, back leather jacket, with sunglasses on he was looking for his love.

Usagi didn't even notice him, when suddenly.

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan...?! What are you doing here?"

"We have a date.. Remember?" Atsuki found it strange to see her mother with someone else besides the beautiful Starlight. She felt as if she was suffocating,from the inside it was eating her up, the rage.. But she knew she had to swallow it and at the same, smile.

"Ohh yeah sorry..."

"Tsukino-San..."

"Call me Usagi..."

"Can we go to your house? I still have my stuff to bring over from the hotel." said Atsuki.

"What is she talking about?" Mamoru asked her skeptically."Who is she?"

"Hello.. My name is Atsuki.. She outstretched her hand for a friendly handshake, but Mamoru looked at her full of doubts in his eyes.

"My Mom, entered us in a exchange student program, and Atsuki will be staying at my house for at least two months."Usagi started explaining, something that she herself didn't understand how happened, but she finally got thru the shock and continued with her story.

"Actually until school is over." she corrected her, budding into their conversation. "Sorry..." she retrieved when she saw upset Mamoru was getting.

"So.." Mamoru continued.

"I am sorry, but I cannot leave her alone on the streets Mamo-chan..."

"Alright.. But this will be last time..."

"Thank you for understanding... I knew you would..." she kissed him on the cheecks in signs of gratitude. He then drove off on his motorcycle. The three girls said goodbye to each other.

"Goodluck to us!"

"Take care.. We will talk on the phone..." Ai anf Minako were heading home, Michiko and Ami to the library, Usagi and Atsuki were heading home.

"I am sorry for messing up with your date with your boyfriend..."

" He is my fiance.. "

" No way! Fiance? Aren't you a bit young to be getting married.. I mean don't you have dreams of becoming someone important?"

"It is not that easy. _If you would know.._ Destiny is..."

"Destiny? You know what, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you know what I think about destiny."

"Sure..."

"Destiny is a nothing more than a series of decisions you make. The decision you make define destiny, and destiny shouldn't define our choices."said Atsuki walking next to her mother.

"Interesting thought..."

"It is a lesson my mother taught me."she looked away.

"She is a smart woman..."

"I know.."

"This is it." they stopped in front of the house pointing at it. "What do you think?"

"It is lovely..."Usagi's home was a two-story house. The perimeter is surrounded by a pink and white fence that surrounds a yard with trees and bushes.

"Let's go inside." Usagi invited her guest inside the house. Her mother was at home.

"Oh I am so happy for you arrived. Professor Yukio called. Welcomel"

Usagi's mom gave her warmth. "Are you hungry?"

"I am.." Atsuki was dragged away, while Luna the black cat was wondering who the girl was. Usagi told her the whole story of what happened. While the young senshies were settling in, managing to make sure of their presence in the inner life on the other side of the galaxy, the Starlights were getting ready for their journey..

"Seiya...we need to talk!"

"Come inside Taiki. What's going on?"she invited her inside.

"Are you sure we want to go?"

"You heard our Princess.. We are going..

" What about you? "

" What about me?"

" You know... "Taiki tried to talk to her.

" Nothing.. She is our friend.. Nothing more.. I will survive... Yaten is right I have to see her get married, so I could finally rip her out from my heart. "

" If you say so.. "

" Taiki.. "she stopped her in her way.

" Thank you for your concern... "

" Hmmmm... Hurry up.. We are leaving in ten minutes. "

" Yes... Ten minutes... "Seiya repeated. She felt the fear in her chest waiting to take over. But she swallowed hard, time passed by rapidly and the she joined her companions.

"Travel safely my dear Starlights."

"Princess..." and with that in a blink of an eye the journey began.

**_DID. YOU GUYS LIKE IT? _**


	6. First night at their house

It was dinner time already. It was the first night of Atsuki, Ai and Michiko in their _new _home. Usagi and Atsuki were sitting face to face at the table waiting to taste all the wonderful food, that Ikuko Tsukino prepared for them. She was very generous and loved to have guests around her.

"I am so glad that we were selected. I enjoy having guest."

"Thank you for the warm welcome." said Atsuki shyly.

"Usagi has a brother too. He is studying in another town too, so I totally understand that it must be very hard for you to leave your home."

"It wasn't easy..."

"Tell me Atsuki-San.. Yammm.. Yammm.. Yammm.."

"Usagi.."

" Sorry, this is way to delicious... What did your parents say when they knew you were coming here?"

"They... Are happy that I came...maybe my mother will be upset with me.. But.. She will understand why I did it.."

"She sound like someone very protective. I always say when I will have children I will let them do what they want. I am going to be a cool Mom. Let them eat candy, ice cream before dinner.. And all that stuff..."Usagi said firm convinced of those ideas.

"_Yeah... Right..._"she thought to herself and grabbed a bite, before she would respond to that and say something stupid." Oh my gosh!"

" What? "

" You have a kitty? "

" What? Oh Luna... "

" She is adorable..."Atsuki took the faithful friend of her in hand." Nice to see you again.. "ooppps that slipped.

_" Again?what does she mean?"_Luna thought to herself.

"What do you mean again?"Usagi raised an eyebrow and stopped from chewing on her food.

"Hahhaha.. I saw her by the doorway when we came in, but your mother was showing me around so I couldn't come and see her. I love cats, I have also have a furball of my own at home."

"_Ohhh.. That makes sense." _Luna smiled she liked the way the girl was treating her.

"Girls!"

"Yes?"they said at the same time turning into Ikuko's direction together. Luna was surprised, but didn't really give it thought.

" When I found out that you arrived my dear, I baked a shortcake to welcome you."

"My favorite.." they said it again.

"Hahaha...I guess we have more things in common then we thought." said Atsuki.

"It seems like it too."they started digging in the wonderful shortcake.

" This may sound awkward, but my stuff are still at the hotel. Can I barrow some pj's just for tonight? "

" Of course. "

" Thank you for your kindness.. "

**_BACK AT AINO HOUSE._**

Soon enough Minako and Ai arrived to the Aino house. It was such a familiar feeling coming here, Ai knew every corner of this house, she has been here before as child.

It was hard to pretend, but she did her best.

"This is my room."

"Woowww.. This is.. So colorful..You have everything here."

"Well I am the type who likes cute stuff." admitted the senshie of love.

"I can see that.." Ai's started scanning the room, her eyes were caught on a poster about the Three Lights. She got close and her eyes caught the image of the shortest Starlight... "_This is how you look like a man.." _

"You will be sleeping in the room next to me..." she stopped explaining, when she saw how hypnotized she was by that poster hanging on the wall she notice a little heart was drawn on the poster . "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Ohhh.. Yes sorry... The Three Lights."

"Unfortunately they disbanded.. They were amazing.. Especially Yaten's voice was exceptional..they will be coming for a visit soon.."her voice sounded different when she said her name.

"You know them?"

"They are really good friends.. They were invited to my friends wedding..."

"Ohhh.. I wish I could meet them..."

"I will present you to them."

"That would be nice.."

**_BACK AT MIZUNO HOUSE. _**

Ami's home is in a high-rise apartment in Tokyo. Ami had a large bedroom to herself which has a large window against one wall with white curtains. Inside the room is a desk for studying that has various books on it, a bed with red covers, and a vanity with a mirror. The floor is covered with blue carpet. There is a small television used to watch a news report and a phone in her room as well.

"This is my room. I see mother had the other room prepared for you."

"Great.. May I asked you something?"

"I would really enjoy reading a book, before I go to sleep I usually read a poem or a start a new novel."

"Sure.. You can take whichever you like."

"Thank you."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Maybe a bit..."

They were heading towards the kitchen. It was well equipt ,it was very modern and Ami knew her way around.

"Take a seat. Tell me something about yourself."

"My name is Michiko, bet you already knew that. My passion for learning comes from both of my parents. Both of them are passionate about astronomy, poetry and other things."

"Ohhh.. They do put an accent on education don't they?"

"Yes, they do.."

All six girls then were up talking late in the evening. For their children it was somewhat different to see their parents, not as a parent, but as friend, a teenager that has it's own desires, thoughts. Ai and Minako went to bed early. So did Michiko and Ami. The young girl wanted nothing more than to lay down and be drifted away to dreamland tomorrow will be another day.

Back at the Tsukino house nothing was and never is as easy at seems. Usagi layed in her room, she couldn't sleep, but tried to force herself to sleep, she almost did it, when someone suddenly slowly started singing... "_That voice? Nahhh.. You are dreaming... It couldn't be her's!"Sleep!"_

She started arguing with herself. Silence filled the room.."_There it is again...__Seiya!Noo!"_she opened her eyes firmly convinced." She wouldn't even leave me alone when I try to sleep,but again there it was.

"What is it Usagi - chan?" Luna was half asleep when she heard the blonde tossing and turning around.

"Don't tell me you can hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen.." Luna and Usagi got up from bed. She was at ease at least to know that she wasn't imagining that she heard someone singing. She opened the door to Shingo's room they saw Atsuki standing outside the balcony, singing. It seemed that wind was moving after her voice, the stars and Moon were shining brightly, reflecting their light directly on to her. It was like she was on a stage, performing. She was singing along the song that made every heart beat faster, every memory, more vivid. _"Her voice is just as beautiful as.. Seiya's... How can it be?" _

"**_You are always shining ,_**

**_Your smile is just like tiny star._**

**_I cherish it very much much.(everlastingstarlight)_**

**_That day I couldn't protect you ,_**

**_I can only hold my remorseful tears,_**

**_What was left was pain..."_**

"Auuuuuchhhh!" She was interrupted by Usagi's scream. She just stepped on a small hairpin which fell out of Atsuki's hair.

"Ohhh are you okay?"

"Yes..."

"Sorry I was singing way out loud, haven't I? ... I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"No, I wasn't asleep.. I was getting there but I wasn't. You have a beautiful voice."said Usagi sincerely.

" Thank you. I love that song.. It is to bad they broke up. I wish I could have met them, but no chance for that. "

" Ohh yes there is! "

" _What are you doing Usagi-Chan? "_

" They are our friend. "said Usagi excited.

" You're just joking.. "she was acting stupid.

" No... No... I swear.. And the day after tomorrow, they will arrive here.. On Ear.. I mean in Tokyo.. I will present them to you."

" Are you serious?! That would be just awesome... "her midnight blue eyes widened up like the Starts upon the sky.

" Yes... "she nodded.

" Wow... This is just keeps getting better and better... "

" Now we should be going to bed.. "

" We should be... "said Atsuki excited to hear that she will get the chance to see the Starlight once again. When Usagi stepped out from the room, she remembered the Starlight's last words before they left. A teardrop hit the ground.

She hushed away the rest of it. If you think the evening was exciting wait until you see what happened in the morning. Everyone was still asleep, Atsuki woke up a bit earlier because she had to go to the bathroom,her eyes fell on the clock, there was an hour left until the alarm clock went off. After finishing what she had to finish,she just accidentally looked herself in the mirror and she was horrified she saw that her hair grew back and it was glowing... "**_Noooo.. Noooo.. What should I do? I need to find some scissors..."_**

So she started to tip toe around slowly, searching for some scissors. She found it." **_Now how should I do this?But I can't reach behind my back... Uff nooo... " _**So she had the idea off sneaking out from the house and tried to make it to Minako's house. She quickly got into the cab in the early morning of the day. She finally got there**_..." Let me see if I remember this right! " _**She took some small rocks in her hand and started throwing them, at the window of the room where her friend used to sleep.

"Ai!" the young silver haired beauty thought she heard something and she went to the window.

"Atsuki! What are you doing here?" she whispered slowly..

"We have a problem?" she took the hat down she had on her head.

"Ohh boy.. We do have a problem. I will be right down!" So she took some slippers on and went downstairs slowly opened the door. "Atsuki come here!"

"What am I going to do if this grows up every night?"

"We have to find a solution to it."What if they wake up by time we finish?"

"I will say, I went for a run before school.."

"Noo... I mean I wanna sleep you know.."

"Just cut it off. I will have to learn to cut it off. "

" Yeah.. I guess. "

" I have good news!The Starlights are coming to Earth again. "Ai couldn't wait to tell her friend the good news.

" I know.. "

" How come? "

" Mom told me they are friend with the Starlights or the Three Lights and she is going to present them to us... "

" After that!? We wait...? "asked I after she was finished.

"We are going to see what happens..."Atsuki was convinced that patience will solve everything.

" There your hair is done! "said Ai still half asleep." Now go and get back home until they notice you are gone.

" Thanks... "

" Yeah, yeah.. Bed.. Bed!"

The sun was showing its first rays this chilly morning, leaving behind the darkness and coldness of the night. Sunrise the only thing that feels your heart with hope. Never loose it because if it dies, you die with it. Atsuki and her friends weren't planning to do so.


	7. Busted!

The morning silence was just what she needed to think about the things that have happened. Rays of the sun were finding their way thru the clouds. She looked out at the window of the kitchen, where she decided to make a tea. She thought it would be nice if she could surprise her host with a good morning tea, not breakfast, she wasn't a very good cook. She was just about to prepare it when the black cat appeared in the kitchen.

"Ohhh..you scared me."

"_What is she doing here?"_"Boy you are awake way to early... I am making some tea. I woke up about half an hour ago."she started telling her what happened." I hope Usagi likes tea, I alway have zip to start of my day... "

_" That's nice."_Luna wasn't aware that she understood her. To everyone else she was just a simple kitty.

"It is nice."

"_What?__Can she understand me?""_

The tea I made is nice. Sorry, hope you don't mind that I am talking to you I just want.. If you could understand me. Sometimes I think you cats do understand what we say.. It's just that you can't answer except _Miau.. _

_" I'd better get Usagi-Chan to wake up. "_

Luna ran after her owner who was of course still asleep, although the alarm clock was ringing at least four times until now.

"Usagi-Chan.. Wake up!"

"What it is Luna?"

"It is time to wake up already."

"Just five more minutes.. Please.."

"Usagiiiii!" her mother shouted out.

"What!?"

"Come downstairs, hurry up!"

"I am coming, I am coming..." she pulled the bunny printed sheets of from her head, somehow she managed to lift her head of from the matching pillows. It was hard but she had to put on extra effort to do so. Her head was up, that is good sign, but her eyes were still half closed, she started yawning and stretching.

"Usagi!"

"Coming.. Coming..." she did it. She was now sitting at the edge of the bed, good, good..she lifted herself up from bed she was on her feet. She was walking towards the her bedroom door, and then slowly down the stairs. All of this lasted at least twenty minutes. When she got down, she felt the the aroma of croissants, toast, hash browns in the air. Her mother together with Atsuki were sitting in the dining room waiting for her to come down.

"Good morning."Atsuki greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Hmmmm... this smell is unbelievable..." Usagi slid into her chair.

"We have a good news."

"What good news?"Usagi's eyes were looking at her mother and Atsuki who were sitting with a wide smile on their faces.

"Today you and Atsuki are free from school to get ready for them to settle in. Professor Yukio called in and told me that today you are excused fork classes."

"Wow.. This is great...Does this mean that Minako-Chan and Ami-chan are free too?" Just as she asked, the phone started ringing. Usagi scooped it up, spoke into it. It was Minako telling her the good news. They were like super excited.

"So. What did she say?"

"The same thing. She and the girls are allowed to stay home today.."

"Does Ami-Chan know?I am sure she and Michiko aren't very happy with it because they love to go to school."

"This so great. Let's eat and get down to business."

This was even better than they expected. A whole day to themselves and together with their mom. Could this day be any better?Or maybe worse?

Later on around noon thing were starting to get complicated. Somewhere in Tokyo, the Outer senshies were living their lives day by day. Haruka was a racecar driver, driving is still a well-loved hobby even now. Her partner, was Michiru Kaioh who is also graceful and delicate, with an aura of sophistication. She is artist, she loves music especially, to play the violin. She is highly artistic, but among another things she loves swimming and painting too. She was very intuitive, she does not tolerate to be controlled by any means. Her mirror was one of her most powerful talisman a _weapons_, it powered up her capacity of precongnition. She was all alone when her mirror started glowing on her drawer. The beautiful music of the violin stopped, she froze like ice, remained stiff. _"What is going on? Why now?" _The senshies of see put the violin carefully on the bed next to her drawer and then she set down,slowly. When her hands were in the air to reach out to grab our her mirror, they were shaking. _"What do you want to show me?__The future? Nooooo!" _What she saw stunned her. "_Why are they coming? Something happened? _The vision interrupted as the dirty blonde knocked on the door.

" Michiru? "

" Yes... "she put the mirror down next to her, she was holding on tight to it, she was amazed and not in a good way.. Haruka was expecting a smile when entering the room. She tried to speak, but her voice trailed slowly. Michiru finally said it.

"The mirror.. "she lifted it up.."I saw..."

"What did you see?"

"I am not sure..."

"What did you see, Michiru?"

"The three Starlights!"She said looking away her face went pail.

"What about them..?" Haruka wondered.

"I think.. Noo.. I know they are coming here."

"Why the hell are they coming for?They should be at their planet...They were never supposed to come back.. You know.." Haruka busted out in anger.

"I know, but they are..."

"I bet.. I bet she called them."

"Why would she?" Michiru was way to confused to even think about it.

"Did something change?Did you see it?" Haruka knelt down in front of her.

"No!"

"Good. we have to make sure of that." she said looking away.

"She won't risk loosing her."

"If you say so..."

"Michiru-san. Haruka -san are you in here?"the purple eyed small child ran upstairs to their room, happily, smiling.

"Don't you dare say a word! "Michiru raised her index finger.

" I won't... "Haruka promised to keep a secret.

" Yes we are here."Michiru's voice was calm as always. Hotaru entered inside the room with a sweet and gentle smile.

"Guess what?"she said with a smile." Our prince just arrived. "

" Mamoru-san? Did something happen? "

" No, I don't think so. Let's go see! "they gave each other the glimpse that only they understood.

" Mamoru-san! What brings you here?" Haruka asked him. Shouldn't you be with our Princess.

"She is the host of some students. We have a date later on."

"Will you join us for supper?"Hotaru put her hands together and begged him, looking at him with those beautiful, innocent eyes.

" Yes."

"I will be back. I am going to change." said Hotaru with an excited voice. As soon as the child left to get changed, Haruka couldn't hold back she promised not to say anything in front of Hotaru, but Michiru was the one who popped the question. Before she did they invited him into dining room. Tea was already on the table ready to be served.

"Tea?" asked Michiru politely.

"Yes.. I would like to drink some of it. It will be refreshing."

"Mamoru-san...I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course."

"My mirror... Showed me something..."

"What?" he asked seriously.

"The Starlights.. Are coming to Earth again." Mamoru almost chocked as the news the senshie of the hot him like a rock.

"Why?" he was clearly bothered by the fact by their return.

"I thought you may know something about it." said Haruka.

"Did you invite them to the wedding?"Michiru hopped that his answer was a _yes._

No.. I.. Usako... "

" She didn't tell you... She must have know they are coming.. "

"Why wouldn't she tell you,I wonder.." Haruka took a zip of her tea, but it burnt her tongue. "Auch!"

"If you excuse me I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Hotaru heard him saying he had to leave. "You just arrived."

I remembered...that I have some things to do." he said with a tint of anger in his voice." Maybe some other time,I promise..."

" But, but, but... "Hotaru began babling, Mamoru by the time she wanted to make him stay, he rushed out the door, slamming behind him.

" What happened? "Hotaru turned to the two Outers wondering if they had anything to do with the situation.

" He just left. He remembered he had something to do so he left. "Haruka looked her in the eye and lied, without further notice turned around and sat down on her chair and continued to steer the tea, so it would get more colder.

Mamoru rushed out, from the house of the Outers, not looking behind._" Could it be? She invited them without telling me? Why I am upset about it?" _He was upset because deep inside, he felt unsure of Usagi's love and devotion, and felt jealous of the leader Starlight. After they left Usagi was talking about them, especially how close she and Seiya got, while he was well you know dead. At first it didn't seem to bother him, that much but as time past he noticed how everytime their song was played on the radio, Usagi got sad. He refused talking about them anymore, he was glad his love did too. Their life got back to normal, they would meet up, go on date plan their wedding. Sometimes he missed the way Usagi used to come by his house, but he always tried to excuse her that school and the planning of the wedding were keeping her busy. But this... Why didn't she tell him that she sent out invitations to them. It was a mystery he needed to clear up. He angerly continued his way to his lovers house.

"There!" said Usagi taking out the last box off Atsuki's stuff.

"Huh! Boy.. I never knew I had so much stuff..."

"There will be plenty of space in my brother's room.."

"Yeah..Hahaha!"

"What is so funny?" asked Usagi.

"Did you see the face of the taxi driver when we took out the boxes?"

"Poor thing, he looked like he was going to run away."

"Yeah.. Good thing he didn't."

"Now let us take them into the house."

"Okay.." she smiled at her mother. Before they could so that Mamoru got to their house.

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan?" she was surprised to see him there.

"Yeah me! What are you doing home? I was searching for you at school, but Makoto told me you weren't there today."

"Yeah we were given a free day so we could help the girls settle."

"Usako.. Tell me.." he grabbed her. by the shoulder.

"What is it?" Usagi was confused she didn't understand what was his problem, he never acted like this before. Atsuki watched the two of them and couldn't decide whether to stay out of it or bud in . She decided in the end is was better for her to leave them. Whatever happened must have been serious if he is acting so violently towards her mother.

"Excuse me , I will be inside. I see you two have a problem you need to sort out."

"Atsuki ..I am so sorry..I will be right there.'

"Take your time." she said and she left . She was angry but curious at the same time to find out what got in to Mamoru. So she pretended to leave them alone while in secret she snuck out on the back door, round the house and she decided to hide into the bushes to ears drop and hear what they were talking about.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"I know the Starlights are coming to Earth..Is it true? Did you know about it? Were you the one who invited them?'

"Ho..How do you know about that?"

"I have my way of knowing things..Now tell me!" he demanded vehemently.

"Yes! I was the one who invited them to our wedding and they are coming earlier because their Princess allowed them too."

"Why didn't you tell me?'

"I found out yesterday..So many things happened ..besides we haven't been talking since then..I wanted to tell you, believe me..tey arrive tomorrow."

"Tomorrow..."

"Mamo-chan please understand , they are my friends , they were besides me when.."

"Yeah, yeah I know when I wasn't , but I was dead remember... I know you and that Starlight were pretty close." his voice was ironic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi questioned him, was he really doubting her being faithful to him. Mamoru the minute those words left his mouth, regret washed thru him. "Don't you trust me? I never cheated , and Seiya never did anything wrong , she was always respectful , but I cant deny that we got close as friends and I want them here at my wedding.." Atsuki watched them and her heart ached "_Why is it so hard to admit that deep inside you love her? I have to make those feelings somehow come to surface or else,.." _She got up from the bushes and went inside, she set down on the sofa and took her henshin pen out from her pocket. "_I promised you something..I will try my best keep that promise." _

"Usako..You are right I was acting stupid... I know you love me it's just I was so jealous , the time you spent with them for me it's so unreal , maybe because I wasn't part of it. I hate that."

"Alright..Now I am sorry, but I have to help my guest settle in."

"Kiss me!"

"Mamo-chan ..here?? I…"he grabbed her, pulled her closer to his body until there was no room left not even for a needle and planted a kiss on her small lips. He wanted to know, if she kissed her like before , was it the same passion like before. She pretended very well it was, what was there to do otherwise. It was for the sake of everyone. Unconsciously she recalled every tiny fragment of their love , in hope that it would feel the same as it did before. She was just forcing herself and pretended that this is okay. She lied even to herself and she was believing it, just like everyone else did. Mamoru left her saying goodbye. She returned to her guest and she was watching tv while she waited.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure..Now come on we have plenty of work to do. "

"Yes we do!" One by one girls took the boxes up the stairs. Usagi got the last one . Atsuki while packing her thing forgot to seal the last box properly. Unfortunately we know how klutz Usagi can get she dropped the box, Atsuki's broken brouche fell out from it. Usagi tried to gather her things up, but she came across the broken Crystal. It was heart shaped brouche with a star in the middle that was broken, the pink colored diamond was missing. Atsuki ran out to see was keeping her so much, seeing her holding the brouche she froze.

'What happened?" than she saw her starring intensively at the brouche.

"Sorry I dropped the box..And this fell out..."

"Ohhhh…" her voice trailed of, swallowed hard as if she had swallow a rock. " That is a brouche .."she pulled it out of her hand.

"It seems that is broken..." Usagi found it strange she that she grabbed out of her hand so ruffly.

"Sorry ..I didn't mean to grab it like that, I know you don't want it , but it was taken away from me and destroyed. Someone dropped it I couldn't catch it. I am such a klutz sometimes...But myy mother gave this to me...I will someday get the Crystal and make it shine again..Someday maybe I will find it , the perfect one to make it ..pretty..." She told her the story vaguely though , she was glad she wasn't caught.

"I understand ..A mother's gift is something we cherish for the rest of our life. Now let's get these stuff unpacked , before we waist out whole afternoon."

After everyone finished unpacking their stuff it was time to present the girls to Rei. Everyone gathered at Hikawa shrine in order to meet up. Rei gave the girls a warm welcome , it was unusual for her to do so, but she got the idea that Usagi told some stories about her and wanted to prove her friend wrong. She was king and welcoming. It was the perfect afternoon for an outdoor tea party.

"Is she sick?'Makoto whispered to Minako's ear.

"I don't know. Shhh. .or she will hear you and bite your head off."

'Hino-san.."Atsuki called out to her.

"Call me Rei..."

"May we look around a bit. This place is amazing..."

"Of course...be my guests..."The three girls started wondering around by themselves. They were pretending to be amazed by every corner of the garden. As soon as they were out of sight Atsuki started to tell them what happened this afternoon.

"So you almost got busted..."Ai raised an eyebrow.

"Almost... Sorry...But we have a bigger problem my hair that keeps on growing back every night..."

"I will explain to you how to cut it off, I hate waking up early...and besides if you sneak out you may get caught..."

"All you care about is sleep.."

"Well I have to get my beauty sleep..."argued the silver haired

"Girl we should get back, they will start wondering where we are .: Michiko intervened.

"Good..." They were walking back to the five inner senshies. Meanwhile Usagi and Rei were fighting again.

"I know you did."said rei accusing Usagi.

"No I haven't.."

"Tell me Atsuki-san.." Rei turned to her demanding an answer.

"Me?!"

"Did she tell you anything bad about me...?"

"No way we didn't really get the chance to talk about you guys. maybe vaguely but definitely nothing bad..."

"Ohhh..than sorry ..Usagi...Now girls come with me ...I have something to show you.."

"Oh we are but first I would like too..."

"Now girls!"

"You shouldn't argue with her …"suggested Makoto.

"But the cookies..."Atsuki tried to grab a bite but Rei pulled the three of them away.."Please just one cookie before,.."

"Usagi-chan..you seem so lost. "

"Well..Mamo-chan came by earlier and was very upset ."

"Upset? Why?' Ami was curious.

" He found out that the Starlights are coming and he got jealous."

"From who I wonder?" Makoto narrowed her eyes.

"I wanted to tell him, but he was so angry I have never seen him like this before." sadness showed up in her eyes and she was the kind of person who wasn't able to hide her feelings. In her head she replayed every small, painful detail of their conversation.

"What did he say in the end?!Usagi-Chan!"

"He understood, that there was nothing to worry about."

"Of course you two are meant to be together..." she assured once again.

"We are.. Meant to be..."

_One small comment if you liked it! _


	8. Arrival

"_Our paths crossed that special day,_

_When I saw you I knew there 's no way,_

_My heart beat raced up,_

_And your light brightens me up._

_The Moon shines upon the sky,_

_And I am the Star who is high,_

_Everything changed in the blink of an eye._

_As you suddenly passed me by... "_

Luna was home all alone wondering where the girls could be. Atsuki left her notebook open with some unfinished lyrics for an unknow song. Well we all know that there is a saying curiosity killed the cat. I can assure she wasn't going to die, it's just she was curious to snoop a bit around, Atsuki being the new girl, she wanted to make sure she was okay. She left her scrapbook open she had some of the lines crossed over, some of the words erased, some rewritten. Her eyes took in the lyrics of the song and she had a strange feeling while reading it. "These lyrics are strange... And that wasn't the only thing that was strange.. Let me see!" She started playing the detective all of the sudden, but she was interrupted by the girls coming home." I'de better get out of here, before they see me.. "So she had to quickly hide or better yet, she pretended to be asleep.. She laid down on the bed closed her eyes and she hoped for the best.

" Usagi... I found Luna, she is here in my room, sleeping.. "

" What is she doing here? "

" Maybe she just needed a new place for a nap."

"Maybe.. Here let me take her away..."

"Usagi.. Thank you for this great day.i really enjoyed it.. I think even the girls had a friends are very nice people, even Rei, although she is a bit on fire."

"Hahaha.. Yeah she is. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Atsuki sit down on her bed, she wanted to finish that song she started, but unfortunately she suffered from a lack of inspiration. Maybe a good bath will help her relax and the ideas will start popping up into her mind, like they usually do.

As soon as Luna and Usagi of them left her room, the black cat opened up her eyes.

"I see you are awake. Just what we're. You doing in Atsuki's room?!"

"Sleeping of course..." Luna said blushing. "Were you snooping around?"

"Me?! How dare you accuse me?" she acted offended.

"I know you... You never went to that room before.."

"Oh.. I.. Well.. Okay...Maybe... A bit... I just wanted to make sure.. I just feel like. Something is not okay with that girl..."

"Luna.. She is just a simple girl, and she is very nice, you don't have nothing to worry about I am sure.." Usagi told her to stop by any means snooping around.

"I am sorry.. I promise you never to snoop around.." Although those lyrics, when I read them something inside me.. Maybe my imagination went wild. "

Atsukiaftertaking a shower, got out from and again her hair started growing back, it started glowing." Oh.. I have to do something to stop this.." she went outside started looking up at the Moon." Let my identity be hidden..help me with the signs of origin be washed.. Because when the toime comes to reveal it, l will let is show."

She said the spell and her hair long hair disappeared." We resemble way to much..." What she didn't know that the spell worked partially her hair will stay shorter, but on her belly a sign of the moon and a star reappeared.,a specific birthmark, that is goint to cause trouble later on for sure.

Luna finally fell asleep for real this time, but Usagi had some trouble finding her peace. Her thought were at the Starlight who was on her way to Earth again, just the thought of seeing her made her heart scream from excitement. She always blamed it on the fact that she missed her badly. Yes she was missing her and how will she greet her should her joy be shown or should she hold back her feelings. All these thoughts made her mind feel overwhelmed and she finally closed her eyes and drifted of to dreamland.

This is space. An enormous, never-ending place which sometimes could be compared to a huge blanket. This dark blanket was cowered all over by swirling orange, white lines which crisscrossed. Let's not forget about the Stars upon the sky which shine so bright, making it sparkle they were like little gemstones which were sew on it, to make eit shinier. Some where in this place called space were traveling to our blue planet the three bright Starlights once again. They have been traveling for a day now, which is a lot taking in consideration the fact that they are from another galaxy. Their arrival was to happen soon enough, but until then morning quickly came to Earth and has awaken both mother and daughter.

"Don't tell me it's already morning.. I just closed my eyes." Usagi complained, her eyes still closed.

"It is. Now wake up!"

"Aaaaaa!" came a sharp yell from the bedroom.

"What was that?" Usagi opened her eyes , her hair was all messed up.

"Who was that?!" Luna jumped of from bed she was alarmed by what was going on.

"I am late from school..."

"Atsuki!"

"Luna help me. ohh.. Ahhhh..." Usagi was brushing her teeth while trying to get dressed.

"Help!"

"What the...?!" Atsuki shirt button got stuck in her hair and it hurt.

"I will go and help her." offered Usagi.

"Atsuki where are you?"

"In the bathroom..." she said her head was all cowered by her white shirt."The button got stuck in my hair..."

"I will help you!"

"Hurry up! We fell asleep.." said Atsuki.

"I know we did. There.." Usagi managed somehow to get her hair unstuck.

"Huh.. Huh.. AIR.. Thanks. Now let's go!"

"Let's." the two girls rushed out like crazy out the door. They started running, but it seemed that school was a million miles away. They stopped to breathe and they were lucky that the same time they stopped, Haruka swas passing by in her car. She noticed her Princess and stopped.

"Kineko-san..." she said surprise do see r

"Haruka - san."

"What happened?"

"We fell asleep... And school is so far away we will surely be late."

"I could give you ride.."

"How nice!" said Atsuki smiling..

"Who is she?" she wondered.

"She is Atsuki. She is guest student at my house."

"Ooooo... Come on I will take you than..." the two girls were relieved to see her and for her help. Usagi go inside the car sitting in front and Atsuki in the back. She set they with their hair was blown by the wind, because the top of the yellow convertable was down.

" This car is awesome.. "

" Thanks." she took a glamps of her in the mirror.

"So..Oohh..Usagi-chan..."

"What?"

"Is it true that your friends arrive to Tokyo today?"she said acting all excited and curious to see the reaction of the outer senshie.

"What... friends?" she asked curriosly.

"Well you know... Hahaha..", Usagi was starting to feel awkward...

"The Three Lights.. Imagine they are favorite boy band in the entire universe."

"The Three Lights!? Why?"her voice was ruffruff but she tried to hold back.

"They are coming to our wedding..." said Usagi looking away.

"Ohhh..bug your wedding is two months away. It strange."

"Why would it be strange? They are my friends and they helped us when Gal...it was necessary so.."

"Okay. If you say so.."Atsuki looked satisfied with her mother's answer and couldn't hold back a satisfied smile." We are here. "

" Thank you again. "said Usagi thankful for the ride.

" Yes.. Thank you! "Atsuki turned around and continued her way towards the school entrance."Uhmmm. Usagi..."

I am sorry for this. I didn't know that your friend will get upset if I say anything... "

"Don't worry about it..."the clock was ticking slowly today. Usagi kept looking at the clock, she saw that five more minutes had gone by. As soon as the last school bell rang the hallways of the school were filled with tons of kids ready to go home.

" So this is it.. They are coming..." said Minako.

"Yes.. I wonder when will they arrive."

"Me too.."

"Usagi..I wanted to tell you that I will be coming home later because we decided to go shopping. Besides , your friends arrive in Tokyo today and I am sure you will be there to say hello when they arrive. right?"

"Sure. you guys may go. Just be careful don't get lost. Tokyo is a huge city.."

"I am sure we can take care of her." Ai replied ironically.

"Hahaha..."

"See you later, then .." Michiko and the others waved goodbye and went _shopping_.

The inner senshies gathered together at Hikawa shrine. They hoped that the Three Starlights will find their way to them.

"Should we transform?'

"I think we should."suggested Usagi , who's heart speeded up like a wild horse who was trying to get out and run for it. They all shouted out their transformation phrases.

_" Mars Crystal Power! Make up! "_

_" Mercury Crystal Power! Make up! "_

_" Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up! "_

_"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!"_

_"Moon Eternal! Make up!"_

Their sailor fuku started forming around them and as the transformations were over, something appeared on the sky. Three glowing lights.

"They are here!" Venus was jumping up and down.

_"Fighter..." _Sailor Moon was so excited, but she tried to hide it as best as she could. The landing was smooth, the only thing that appeared on the sky that was slowly getting darker were three lines of the shooting start and a strnge smoke.

"Nice landing, guysguys!" said Fighter.

"Yeah.. My hair still looks good!" Healer was head over heals about her appearance.

"That's important.." an ironic attitude from Maker.

"Guys?!" their heads snapped as the voice of the Moon Princess called out for them. Fighter's heart stopped for a second, not sure if she heard right. Then her gaze turned to her and there she was in all her beauty. She was still amazing in that white sailor fuku of hers. Her eyes took in the sight in front of her, afraid to believe it, that they are here again, and face to face. She wanted so bad to run next to her, but she had to hold back.

"We are glad you arrived." Sailor Moon saw her insecurities. Fighter she slowly approached, watching her thru those midnight blue eyes of hers. The princess looked at her standing it there finally in front of her, her black sailor fuku accentuated her figure perfectly. Seeing how she held back she herself started walking towards her direction. "Fighter..."

"We are glad to be here." said Maker trying to break the awkward silence. But then it happened. The Princess broke the silence with the prettiest smile hoping to lighten the burden she carries on herself. Then something amazing happenef like eyes lightened and she smiles back. Then came a warm hug, she missed so bad,. Oh yes the sweet scent of the blonde that the Starlight missed so much. Yes it was just like heaven and hell at the same time. She was now in her arms, but her heart belonged to someone else. Usagi felt so happy. Finally she was here again.

"You came..."she looked up at her with joy.

"You called.." she caressed her face, it felt so nice.

"I missed you..."

"I did to..." what they didn't know was that Tuxedo Mask was looking at them, his eyes filled with jealousy.

"Aham, Aham..We are here to you know..." Mars was tapping with her feet impatiently.

"Ohhh sorry..." the two of them broke away before the others think more of the situation then it already is.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Tuxedo Mask!" her face from pink turned pail as his voice came shouting her name from behind.

"I came to welcome our guests."

"Yes.. They arrived just a few minutes ago.."

"Yes.. I am. So excited... Healer.. How have you been?" Venus greeted her with her usual cheerfulness.

"Hey.. I am.. Great..."

"You look great for someone who just traveled from another galaxy."

"Why.. Uhnmm thank you she felt a blush gathering in her cheeks.

" Maker... "

" Mercury, Jupiter it is nice to see you. "

" We are glad you arrived safe and sound."Mercury said with a wide smile.

"I say we should all detransform and enjoy the dinner inside."suggested Mars to ease the tension.

"Yes..We should be getting inside.."

"Let's..." Usagi wanted so badly to join Seiya, but Mamoru being next to her it was almost impossible to approach her. She just looked at her, the way she walked, the way her body moved. She was getting used to the idea of Seiya being a girl, she didn't mind though. While Mamoru was holding her hand, her thoughts were clearly somewhere else _"Wow look at her.. The way she moved and her body swinged to right and left.. Her legs were long and toned."_The Starlight turned around and she tried to ignore the fact that they were holding hands.

" Odango...Come here a bit."

"I am coming..." she let go of Mamoru's hand and he felt offended for a second, bit quickly had to get over it.

"So tell me.. What have you been doing without me around, huh?"

"I survived, thank you very much... How about you?"

"Working.. It is the first real vacation we have since we got back to Kinmoku. I am a bit disappointed though. I thought you missed me."

"I did..too..but now.. I have..." her gaze fell on Mamoru.

"Ohh I see...You look great, Odango!"

"Well you surely can't complain either. You.. . Look like someone who is well.. In a good shape.." she blushed only by looking at her.

"Does it bother you?"

"What? '

" That I am a girl.. Not a man... "she rolled her eyes.

" No way.. I think you just look amaz... Mamo-chan..."she was interrupted before she could finish.

" Usako.. I have to go now.. "

" So soon, again?"

"Yes.."and he kissed her long and deep to prove that she is his. Seiya felt the pain in her heart, it was like a sharp dagger stabbed right into it. She left them behind and went to catch up the pace with the others.

" Mamo-chan.. Don't... "

" Why? Does it bother you?"

"No.. But I don't feel comfortable.. If you do it front of everyone..."

"Everyone? Or her?"

"Are you going to start with that again?" Usagi pulled away, but her hand was still holding on to his. "You promised me that you will stop with this nonsense."

"Sorry I just.."

"It is better you should be going now."

"Alright... I am leaving.. Talk to you later on the phone.."

"Yeah.. Goodbye."

"I love you..." he said.

"Me too." he watched him leave and she couldn't wait to go inside and be with her friends.

The three young children were out for an ice cream.

"They arrived." Ai sensed their shine.

"Fighter...Healer and Maker.."

"Now phase two of our plan...Making them fall in love..." said Ai.

"No.. Making them see the love that already exist." said Atsuki.

"Let's see if we can do it.."

"If not we are gonners..But at least beautiful ones." said Ai with a smile.

Back at the shrine Usagi went out to get some fresh air. She needed to process everything that has happened. Seiya joined her, it was easier now that Mamoru was gone.

"Odango.."

"Seiya..."

"May I sit?"

"Of course.."

"You were looking at the stars."

"I was.. Since you told me the story, of the light that everyone carries I can't stop thinking about.."

"What?"

"Forget it...So tell me have you ever been with someone since you got back home?"

"Wow you're not waisting time are you!No I haven't.. I found the one...but.."

"But?"

"Our paths crossed way to late..."she said looking at the Moon." I am not worthy of her. "

"Now that's stupid...You would be worthy of anyone..She must be stupid."

"No, she is not. Her heart.. Belongs to someone else."

"Did you ever tell her?"

"Why should I?"

"Because.. Maybe she expects you to do so and...and fight..."

"I won't because.." she turned to her touched her face slowly.. "

" Be.. Because... Why won't you? "Usagi's voice was shaking.

"I love..." Rei came outside and shouted

"Usagi.. Come on... .hurry up we are going to start dinner and you guys need to get back home in time.."

"Come on Odango.. You and your food." Seiya ran inside.

"Why you.. If I catch you.."


	9. Dementia is born

The dark side of the Moon, is and was always the home of Sailor Moon's most feared enemies. They say that there is no light without darkness, no good without evil... And it is true..There is no success without sacrifice.

_"Have you ever experienced the loss of someone you love? Well I have...and that. Goddam goodness ended it. When Darkness wanted make her stronger, she __was, but she had to push Chaos with her light.."_

"But now.. You are.."

_"I am nothing I am still useles for my sweet revenge... The darkness within me is unbelievably weak.."_

"You still have time my dear to become strong."

_"Time is something I don't have.. If those two lovebirds get married, that jucky goodie good world will settle in once more."_

"You look tired, go get some sleep and when you wake up, maybe than you will find the solutions in your dreams.

" _Maybe.. "_ this was Dementia, the frustrated child, who was left all alone after her mother was drained by darkness.Her body was so drained that the young twenty nine year old woman looked like a a woman at her hundered years. Her skin was roughened and it was dry. The facial skin, especially around theeyes, cheeks, and jowls was loose., it became also thin and transparent. All in all it was terrifying to look at her. As a child the only thing she wanted is to be close to her mother, but she refused to let her daughter get closer. All this time she recalls how Queen Serenity tried to allure her away from her, she even risked her own life, by visiting the dark side of the Moon to come and see her. She was once accompanied by her soldiers, but she asked them, no she demanded them to let her step inside alone. She took way to much risks, but we all know kind she is, she would never let anyone wonder off from the light. Her name was back then Etsudo, child of joy. But she was everything but joyful since they were sent in exile. Queen Serenity somehow admire her strength of being next to her mother. At first she said she wanted to save her, but then her mother told her the immense power Chaos gave her, and she was fascinated by it. She wanted to be the strongest, she didn't want to be the just a simple relative of the queen, she wanted to be her. When chaos realized that the child has a strong desire of being a ruler, it started invading her body, but as child it was still weak.First it a appeared in her dreams then in front of her like a shadow.

She recalled the last day she saw Queen Serenity.

_"What are you doing here?"_she demanded an explanation.

_"My dear,..."_she felt the coldness of the place.

_" I am not your dear. "_she was rude, but it was understandable.

_" Please, reconsider your decision. You still have time to come with us. My only desire was to save both of you. Please our palace and our heart is open to receive you at any moment... "_ the Queen explained to her, in hope that she will rejoin her and go back to Crystal Palace with her.

_"I don't know..." _this was the time, when her final decision was made. At one moment it seemed that the power of the sweet embracing light will win, but then in the corner of her mind, there it was the constant voice_ that said "I am here, remember me? I can give you greatest desire, why be burden when you can become the ruler. If you are patient I can help you, if you get the Crystal and the Pure Crystals you will be the ruler. It will take time, but be patient, patient, patient... "_The voice echoed in her head."_Ahh leave me alone. !_" She shouted and broke down I dispear in front of the Queen. She tried. To get close to the girl, but some thing created a barrier between them.

"_Ahhhh!please open your heart for the light..." _she begged and wanted to release the power of her Crystal, but she held back because the queen wanted her alive.

"_No! I will never leave her alone. I don't need your light!"_

_"Then, if you made your decision, suffer the consequences of your actions. I will create barrier, never ever will you be able to get out. Until the Crystal and the Pure Hearts are alive, you will never get out." _with that the Queen turned around and left her in her own darkness. She kept her promise of sealing them forever, not having the possibility to escape. Since then she gave up her identity and choose her name, of insanity. After her mother passed away she buried her body under a bush of black roses that slowly started growing, embracing the walls of the palace where she and the servants of darkness lived.

As I said she decided to get some sleep, she put her head down on the bed of black roses, sleeping in sweet agony. Her _dreams _were black as her soul, always the same. She dreamed of dead corpse around her, with bloody eyes. Walking passed them was what she was doing always standing on top of them, with her holding the perfect Crystal and the eight Pure Hearts, that is what kept her alive ever since. This time she had another dream and it felt so real like wave of evilness. The dream began at a cemetery, when the Moon which was upon the sky wa bloody red. She saw her mother's grave and then she heard a voice, so familiar.

_"Welcome!"_ a voice came out of nowhere.

_"Who said that?"_ she was turning around and wanted to see who the hell was the one who changed the sweet dream of revenge.

_"I...did.."_then her future self appeared in front of her.

_" Who the hell are you?"_

_" You know who I am.. I am you.. "_she got closer looking her straight in her eyes.

_" How? "_she looked at her more mature self.

_" I am your goddam future.. I came to tell you that you can be what you want us to be... Just get the most shining Crystal of the Moon... And the eight Pure Hearts... From my future.. "_

_" Hahaha.. I can't even get out of here!"_

_"Your shadow can.. Send it to Earth, the daughter of the Moon Princess and a Star was born, under a forbidden day, and she is in your past to save her future, and the light of Pure Hearts as well."_

_"How will I know who she is?"_

_"I am weak.. Later I will show her to you...she is probably protected, her existence depends on free will, she can't directly bud in her mother's decisions. But the Pure Hearts..they will show up as soon as an innocent is in danger. They need pure souls to survive.. "_

_" Why should I believe you..? "_

_" Because you know yourself.. " _and with that the dream was over. The girl woke up, sweating and with a demential smile on her face.

**_BACK IN THE FUTURE _**

" Did you send out the message? "the faithful servent asked it's master.

" _I did... I think she got it.. But.. I couldn't show her the Princess of Moon.. It took me way to much. "_

" Go take a nap. "it suggested.

" _I will.. My bed of black roses awaits. "_

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes and thenthe _dream _reappeared.. Dead corps, with opened bloody eyes, just this time instead of the Queen on top was Atsuki, in her white Crystal Tokyo dress,she was dead, actually they all were.


	10. Almost?

Luna was so caught up in her date with Artemis that she completely forgot about the fact, that the Starlights are coming today. When she realized her _mistake _it was way to late.

"I completely forgot!"

"What did you forget?"

"The Starlights arrived tonight.. I was so caught up by you.. I should have have been there tonight."Artemis had a smirk on his face that Luna wanted to wipe off."What's so funny? "Luna acted all offended.

"You...I am just glad that I have that kind of influence on you.." he said proudly."My _love_ made you forget..." he smiled sexy.

"Hah.. Don't make me laught.. I love you but I forgot because.. I did.. It had nothing to do with you... And your _love._" although her fur was black, when she blushed it was clearly visible.

"Nah.. I'd better get going, it ten o'clock Usagi-Chan must be home already, and I am curious what happened.

" Yeah.. I know you are.. Hahaha..I bet my Minako is already home sleeping like an angel..

" Rrrr. "

" Sorry.. Take care of yourself.. "said Artemis seriously.

" Okay.. Sweet dreams."With that the two lovecats it would be inappropriate to say that lovebirds, said goodbye to each other. Little did they know that their owners were still at the shrine enjoying the company of the three beautiful Starlights. Even Atsuki, Ai and Michiko were wondering where their parents were. Atsuki picked up the phone and started dialing the number of Minako's house. Ai was waiting for call, if not she would have been the one calling, the Michiko called Usagi's house and the three of them joined in a phone conference.

"_Where are they already?"_ Atsuki's voice sounded more worried then usual.

"_They must be having fun.. This is what we wanted right?!" _Ai pointed out.

_"Yeah, but tomorrow is school day and my Mom__ would never get in bed later then she should..."_ Michiko was always worried about her school.

_"We should wait and see what happens.. I wish I could be there_." said Atsuki.

_"Yeah.. We should get down to some __sleeping.Sweat dreams girls!" _Ai said goodbye.

_"Sweat Dreams to you too." _As soon as they hang up the phone,the back cat stepped into the house. "It is you.."

"_She is still I awake."_

"Usagi isn't home yet. Were you looking for her?" Atsuki knelt down next to her and started caressing her head. "Can you help me find some candies?Cookies?I know it's bad for my teeth and all, but I just need to eat something like that."

_"Candies? Cookies?"_

"Please don't tell her, she's gonna kill me. I have problems with my teeth."

_"Why would she do that?" _Luna didn't understand what she meant, but helped her find the goodies, she felt sorry for.

"Ohhh.. Good thanks, but somehow I need reach up. Ohh.. Wait I have an idea." Atsuki took a chair stood up and she stood on her tip toes. "Boy why did they have to hide them?"She had stretched herself way up so she could reach the goodies.Luna's eyes bugged out when she saw her stenching trying to reach out for those candies.

_" What if she's going to fall?"_But her thoughts stopped there when she saw that birthmark. When she reached her birthmark was visible only for a few seconds, Luna could make out a small part of it._" Nah.. I was hallucinating... "_she quickly snapped out of it.

"I did it. Yammm. Yammm.. Boy these are good. But I have to stop eating these.." then the phone rang.

Hello?" it was non other than Ai.

"I just calle say..." there was a heavy pause. "Stop eating those goodies or you will get fat."

"No, I won't. Goodnight!" and she slammed the phone down. "I better stop eating these cookies, I am going to be fat and my teeth will fall out. Wanna join me in my room?Maybe you could help me with my lyrics. Luna nodded in agreement, maybe she couldn't help much but taking in consideration the fact that Usagi wasn't home... She had nothing better to do.

Back at the shrine the loud laughter and joy was echoing thru out. The Starlights informed of every new happening that took place in the time they were gone. Sweet memories were still vivid, like they just happened yesterday not almost a half a year ago. Usagi was sitting between Minako and Rei, Seiya was at the other corner of the table discussing some interesting thought about the music world after they left. Usagi had the shiest smile, sometimes she looked the Starlight's way, with an alluring smile, her lips ever so tempting. Seiya would return her glances smile on the senshie's lips, came naturally. In that very second Usagj blushed ever so slightly and the Starlight wished her being her's.

"So where are guys staying?" Rei asked them.

"We haven't been thinking about that yet." admired Seiya.

"We are way to tired to even think right now." said Yaten with a yawn.

"Maybe we should check in somehow our old apartment." suggested Taiki.

"Or you could simply stay at the shrine.There are plenty of rooms for you to stay in until uhmmm.. You have to go back home."

"Yeah.. Why that's nice of you.But we don't wanna bother you."

"Come on Seiya it will be fun..We could meet up almost every single day." Usagi's big blue eyes begged her to accept the offer.

"Okay!" she said without asking the others opinion. Yaten and Taiki looked at her and they just nodded their heads, obviously she was hopeless.

"Usagi-chan..."interrupted Minako their secret conversation."We should be going it is ever so late."

"My gosh! The girls!"

"Michiko - San.." Ami jumped up for her place at the table.

"They are the girls whom Odango was talking about."

"Yes and we left the alone. I will go and call a taxi." offered Minako.

"I will join you." Ami said firmly. "I promise Michiko that I will show her one of the most beautiful stars on the sky."

"Are you coming to Usagi-Chan?"

"Not with a taxi, I will walk home." said Y

Usagi while getting dressed.

"Odango, are you planning to go walk home alone?" Seiya jumped from her seat.

"Yes.. I did it so many times before."

"It's late. Let me take you home. I will walk with you gladly." Seiya touched her hand and Usagi 's heart and actually her whole body was electrified. Everyone said they goodbies quickly, Minako and Ami got in the cab and drove away. Makoto helped Rei, together with Yaten and Taiki to clean up a bit.

"Ohhh alright... That would be great." Seiya took on her male for again once stepped out on the street. "Don't!" said Usagi.

"Don't what?" Seiya looked confused. They were all alone in front of the shrine.

"Don't use magic! I wish.. To see you.. As you are. Besides there's no-one on the streets at this hour."

"Sure."she came back to herself giving up the cover that she is used to here on Earth.

"This is much better..Now we can go."

"Your hopeless."said the Starlight. They were walking down the streets, the Moonlight followed their footsteps, to give them a sense of security. The silence was nice, but Usagi decided to pop the question.

" Tell me Seiya... "

" What do you want to know more then you all ready do? "Seiya raised an eyebrow in misunderstanding.

"Do you still...?" what did she really want to ask her.

"Still what?"

"Enjoy your stay here?"

"Yes I do... Because of.. You.." Usagi froze for a second. "And our friends." then disappointed settle on her face.

"Ohhh..."

"Ohhhh?What?"

"Nothing..."

"Why are you so offended?" Seiya was surprised by this awkward reaction.

"I am not." Usagi tried to protest against that affirmation.

"If you don't tell me the truth, I will catch you and I will tickle you to death."

"Only... if you catch me."Usagi started distancing away from her.

"I will give you a ten seconds start."she said generously." You know I was once a football player. "

"You are serious..."Usagi thought she was only joking.

"Time is ticking, Odango.." Seiya started the countdown. "Ten, nine, eight, seven.."

"You are serious!" Usagi started running..

"Three two, one..." and the race began. Usagi was already a few seconds ahead of the Starlight, she was running and looked behind her Seiya seemed to be far away, than she turned back to see where she was actually running. The confidence of the Moon Princess grew as the goal, I mean her house was right in front of her.

She took one last look behind herself, but Seiya was gone._"What?where is she?She was just right behind me?" _she turned around and big surprise awaited for her.

"Surprise!" yelled the Starlight and Usagi ran straight into her arms. They have never been so close before.

"Ahhhh!"Usagi screamed as Seiya appeared in front of her out of nowhere. "How did you do this? You cheated! " She started hitting her with her fist playfully.

"Auchhhh."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.."

"Relax Odangos, I was just joking..." she smiled. "You are right I cheated a bit I ran around the other corner."

"Why you..you never change do you?"Usagi thought how perfect her lips turned into a beautiful smile. It was so honest, and her lips._"God what am I thinking?" _

"You think that I didn't?"

"Seiya.. Both of us did..."

"You haven't.. Your eyes are still beautiful." she was in her arms, and raised her hand to her face, caressing it slowly. Usagi's skin was so soft, as her hand touched her cheek it took in a slight color of pink. The Moon Princess felt her heart in her throat.

"Sei...ya."her voice was trembling, from the excitement. It was suffocating, but in a good way.

"Odango...Are you happy?_Get a grip Seiya.."_

"Yes.. I.. Am.. Now.."Usagi's voice drowned by the Starlight's intensive gaze. This perfect moment, before kiss, that awkward silence when the eyes of two people meet, lips way to temptating to resist it. When slowly one of them closed the distance and you two practically breathing the same air. The perfect moment was interrupted by Luna who witnessed the awkward moment.

"Usagi-Chan!" the two of them instantly came back to reality, they were like in some sort of a trans.

"Luna!"

"Where the heck were you?"she started questioning her owner.

"Uhmmm... Hahahaha... time sure flies by when your having fun. Look the Starlights arrived, I..thought you would be there too."

"Well I was way caught up!But it doesn't matter."

"Hello to you too Luna."

"Sorry Seiya.. But our guest was all alone at home today. Besides she found your hidden candy supply."

"What!? How?"

"I kind of showed her.. Boy she is just like you, she can eat her candy."

"Thank's Luna. I don't mind."

"Odango.. I'd better get going."

"Sure..Uhmmm..take care of yourself. Call me when you get back at the shrine just to be at ease."

"I will see it's way to late you will be probably asleep by the time I get back."

"No.. I won't..But if you don't call me promise to see you tomorrow."

"Promise. Sweet dreams!" She planted a kiss on the blondes cheeks. When her lips touched her face, she breathed in the sweet scent of her skin that drove her insane.

"Swee.. Sweet Dreams Seiya!"she watched her walk away. The blonde wondered into the house, still feeling a little slight headed. She was still thinking her. What she saw was when she got inside the house was Atsuki sleeping on the couch.

"Luna did you keep her company?"

"Yes who else. She is nice.. We watched her tv together.. Sometimes I have the feeling that I have met her before somewhere."

"Did you?"

"No and that's just it.I saw something u de her shirt."

"Huh?What do you mean?"

"A mark of some sort, it was strange because it looked like star and moonmoon shaped mark, but I am not short. She stretched herself to reach up for the goodies and her shirtp pulled up..."

"Star and Moon.. Luna I think you ate something. You are way to paranoid."

" Usagi-Chan... I didn't eat anything...Besides what was that outside?"Luna quickly changed the subject. Atsuki woke up from.m her sleep. The two of them where arguing so she sneaked closer to hear what they were talking about.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sorry." she acted stupid.

"Don't act stupid. I saw...You two.."

"We had a race and she caught me."

"Why was she here?"

"She took me home, she just wanted to make sure I am alright."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not."

"Tell me!"

"There is nothing to tell. Me and Seiya are friends." Usagi lied, it was easier this way.

"Are you sure, I had the impression you to were about to kiss." When she said those words, Atsuki's eyes widened _"Kiss?With who,? Fighter?" _

"Seiya and I are friends, we are close.."

"How close?"

"I love.. Mamo-chan, soon we are getting married and our bright future will be fulfilled."

"Okay sorry I am just worried, maybe I am paranoid..."

"Yes you are... Now let's get some sleep, but before that I will get a blanket to tug Atsuki in, if not she might catch a cold."

The girl quickly went back on the couch pretending she was asleep. She closed her eyes and waited. In a few moments her mother was besides her and tugged her in. Luna and Usagi went upstairs to end this interesting day.

In the morning everything was different than before, at least for Usagi was. She woke up all smiles and giggles. Her eyes were sparkling from joy. Atsuki was already downstairs, she got ready in time too.

"Morning."

"Hey... Morning.. When did you get back home!?"

"Late.. Our friends arrived and we'll you know.."

"It is alright I understand perfectly...Can we meet them today?Please I was such a huge fan.. I still am actually."

"Yes after school we will have the chance."

"Super." They were of to school, but at a surprise awaited them. It was the Starlight who wanted a surprise the Princess of the Moon. Obviously Seiya used her magic this time knowing that Usagi had a guest. When Atsuki saw her/him a wide smile spread across her face, she was happy to see her safe and sound, somehow she had to hold back her tears.

"Seiya?!" Usagi jumped in her arm.

"Hey Odango! I see you are glad to see me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprise.."

"It is. Ohhh.. Can I introduce you to someone, she is a huge fan of the Three Lights..."

"Anything for you."

"Atsuki come here." she waved in her direction. The pink hair girl was so nervous, but she approached her slowly. "Seiya she is Atsuki. Atsuki, sh.. He is Seiya from the Three Lights."

"No.. Nice to meet you.I.. I am huge fan."

"My name is Seiya Kou." and then they shook hands and then Seiya felt something incredible, that she felt only once the imense light shining from inside. She felt this enormous energy Atsuki emitted. _"Impossible!"_

"Seiya? Seiya?!"

"_Who are you?" _Atsuki heard her thoughts.

_"I can't tell you.." _she let go of her hand and she stepped away.

"Seiya?!" Usagi was surprised by the way she acted.

"Odango.. I.. I have to go. Talk to you later."

"What happened?"

"I don't know.. I will have to figure this out.."

"I am so sorry.. I didn't mean to.. Nice to meet you.."

"Atsuki-San wait up!"

"Seiya.. What happened?"

"Didn't you feel it?"

"What?" Usagi was definitely confused.

"Her energy.. Is the same as."

"As who's?" Usagi urged her.

"Your's.."

"Mine.. I don't understand."

"Me neither.. Believe me.. Me neither."

Atsuki rushed forward _"She knows. Or at least she felt it.._But she was in such a hurry to get out of there that she didn't look around as she crossed the street and a car hit her. The only thing Seiya and Usagi heard were the sound of the breaks of the car that hit her and scream of pain. She was out.

"Atsuki - san!" Usagi ran desperately to see what happened to her. "Open your eyes." she was crying, in the middle of the street.

"Odango!"

"Seiya we need to take her to the hospital."

"Would someone please call a ambulance.Odango go inside the house and call the ambulance I will stay here."

"Please Seiya stay with her."

"I will! GO!" Usagi ran inside the house. Seiya stayed there with Atsuki, hwo was unconscious, her head was bleeding. _"Who are you? I felt your light! " _


	11. Gossip

The world around us is made out of so many beautiful, exciting sound, colors, smells. When we open our eyes we cannot wait to see the world arounds, the vivid colors of the summer which brightens everyone's soul. You can even hear the summer. Yes hear it, the birds singing, feel the touch of the colorful flowers, smell their unbelievable scent, which make your head feel dizzy. She couldn't enjoy it anymore. She was very badly injured, Usagi quickly called the ambulance and rushed next to her. Together with the Starlight she was near Atsuki, neither of them being aware that she was their child.

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"I.. Did...Why isn't she reacting?"

"Her injury seems serious."

"I never forgive myself if something happens."

"It wasn't your fault... I just told you that I..." Seiya couldn't finish what she wanted to say because the ambulance arrived and they took Atsuki to the hospital.

"Is someone here with the girl?"

"Yes, us." stepped out Seiya.

"Please come with us. She may need a friendly face or we need some data to help us."

"Sure."

"Seiya don't leave me alone." Usagi begged her to stay.

"Are you crazy! How could I do that?" she said looking at her. The two of them got into the ambulance. Usagi asked Luna to go and tell the others what happened and that they will be at the Juban District Hospital. Luna ran as fast as she could so she would announce Atsuki's friends about the sad event. Seiya and Usagi got into the ambulance which quickly drove to the hospital. Although it was near it seemed like instead five minutes, tens of minutes passed by. To make sure Usagi won't have a heart attack Seiya touched her hand, held her relax. She could feel the hands shaking from fear, she held her tight, it was just like when they were on the plane together, before everyone found out about everyone and their identities.

All this time Luna was on her way to Minako's house in hope that they will catch up with them before they get to class. The two girls were laughing around, telling jokes when they saw the black cat in their direction.

"Sorry, I forgot my math book in my room. Be right back!" Ai said smiling.

"Oh.. Good you go inside, I will wait for you outside."

"Minako -Chan! Where is Ai-San?"

"Why? What happened Luna? You look terrified." asked Minako seeing how worried the black kitty was.

"Atsuki - San had an accident."

"What?!What happened?!"She reacted vehemently."

"She was crossing the street while heading to school, and a car hit her."

"How is she?Whe.where did they take her?"Minako demanded to know.

"To Jubaan General Hospital. Usagi-Chan and Seiya are with her."

"Seiya? What was sh.. She doing there?"

"I do not know that. But she is not alone. I figured you might want to know."

"Good but.. But how am I going to tell this to her?i can't tell her you told me!"

"I know.. But somehow.." the phone rang.

"Wait.. Maybe we are lucky." said Minako, she hoped it would be Usagi who was calling to tell her about the accident. "Helllo!"

"_Minako-chan it's me Usagi."_

"Ohhh... Thank God. Luna just arrived to before you called and told me what happened to Atsuki." Ai just came running down the stairs when she heard Minako talking on the phone to someone.

"_Tell them too.. Me and Seiya are staying with her until.." _

"Is Seiya with you now?"

"_Yes. I will explain later.. Please hurry up!" _

"Sure, sure!" She hung up the phone.

"We can go now." Ai said.

"Ohhh.. Ai-San..."

"What's wrong? Who was that?"

"Uhmmm.. It was Usagi-Chan.."

"Let me guess they woke up late again."Said Ai ironically, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really.. Atsuki had accident and was taken to the hospital." When Minako said those words Ai's face went pale and she dropped the books she had in her hands on the floor.

"Where? How?I need to see her... I need to call Michiko."

"Ai-San, listen I will take you to the hospital.." she was acting like crazy and Minako tried to reason with her, it was nearly impossible to do so.

"But she is okay?"

"Usagi didn't say.. But you know what they say bad news is the one which always comes first."

"I want to see her.. I don't care about school right now."

"Okay, I will take you there. I will go to school and tell Ami-Chan and Michiko the news. I am sure they are already on their way."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

If this accident wasn't enough, Mamoru decided to give a visit to her beautiful fiancee, feeling that he was neglecting her lately just wanted to give her a surprise.

Well surprises is what Usagi didn't need, but life has it's own... . I can't use another word for this _surprises. _He went for the door and pushed the button he wanted,he was firmly convinced, that Usagi will open up the door with a smile on her face. But there was no open door, no smile,kiss or hug.

"She is not home!"

"Who are you?"

"I am one of her school colleagues. I just moved into the neighborhood. The new girl had an accident and she and her boyfriend went along with her."

"Accident? Boyfriend?"

"The girl was hit by a car. And yes her boyfriend.. I think I am not sure, but her boyfriend is one of the guys from that boy band... Ohhh.. Yeah.. Seiya, I think it his name. You should have seen how she jumped into his arms this morning.."

"Jumped into his arms?"

"Well if you ask me I would so the same thing..that guy is a dream."

"Yeah.." his face turned gloomy no wonder. Luna returned to the house when he saw Mamoru in front of it."Luna.."

"Mamoru - San what, how, when did you get here?"

"I came to see Usako.. But I just found out that the girl had accident."

"They are at the hospital right now.. She is at the hospital.."

"I know that Starlight is there too."

"How!?... I mean you do?" Luna tried to keep it cool.

"The neighbor told me.." he rolled his eyes. "Why was she here?"

"She is her guest.."

"I am not talking about Atsuki.. About that Starlight."

"Ohh.. Well.. I don't know that.."

"Did Usako jump in her neck?"

"I wouldn't say that.. She was glad to see her though..But she is just a friend.."

"Huh.. If you say so.."

"I...I doo.. I am going to the hospital." Luna stated waiting to see his reaction. "I just remembered I have to go and find Ami - Chan and Michiko - San. They are probably at school."

"I will go with you."

_"Oh boy. After we arrive to hospital. I Hope they are not... Like in situation that could be misinterpreted." _Luna said to herself. All this time Minako and Ai arrived already, Usagi was crying in Seiya'sa arms.

"What happened to her?"

"Ai - San she is inside. She was hit by car.Well because..." She wanted to explain, but the doctor came out from outside the emergency room. "Oh doctor tell us! How is she?"

"She needs to be under control . Although she didn't open up her eyes, that worries us. She has a few bruises on her forehead . She is still weak, but within a few days she should be giving us good a news , hopefully."

"My gosh." Usagi said putting her in her palms crying.

"Atsuki.. You are so good at this. Can I see her?" Ai asked the doctor demanding to grant acces.

"One by one you may go."

"But she can't go alone. Please allow me to inside together..."

"Okay.. Because you are her boyfriend.."

"My boyfriend, yeah..."

"_Her what?" _Minako was stunned.

"Is Seiya - kun her boyfriend?Not that tall guy we saw the other day?"Ai started acting stupid as if she didn't know.

"Well he is.. She just probably wants to he.. Him inside."

"Ohhh." the nurses behind them were like melting.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I think.. Let is figure it out." and the two of them started listening.

_"I heard that Seiya - Kou from the band Three Lights is here with her girlfriend."_

_"No way.."_

_"Oh, yes believe me he is. I know he is. I saw them kissing.." _of course she made that up.

"What?" Minako was stunned."No way.

_" I have seen with my own eyes.. And the way he looks at that girl. I wish my husband would even look at me. "_

" So they kissed? "Ai asked again to make sure she heard right.

" Impossible.. Usagi-Chan is not like that she doesn't like girls. "

" Girls.. She didn't kiss the nurse Minako-chan she kissed Seiya who is a guy."

" Yeah that is what I wanted to say. But still she is not like that. "

" You are weird. "

" I will explain later. Now let me call. Rei-chan to tell her so she can come with the other two Sta... The other Three Lights. They can find Seiya here. "

"So...Yaten and Taiki are coming here?"

"Yes..maybe..Why?"

"Then I have to get going.." said Ai.

"Where to?"

"To get ready and meet up with them,especially Yaten-kun."

"Ohhh.. You like him?"

"Maybe.. If he is any good looking..but if you like _him_ better I won't bud in."

"No, I am not like.. That.. He is.. Well... I just don't want to be with _him _like _that." _

"Good..to know. Be right back."

Okay.. _Why does this bother me? "_ A strange feeling hit Minako's heart when Ai simply stated that she would be interested in meeting with Yaten. Could it Be jealousy? Well if it was she was doing a job in denying it.

Now Mamoru and Luna were at school, and somehow managed to get there before classes began. They met up with Makoto, who rushed inside to announce Ami and Michiko. The two girls left from school, like bullets shut out from a gun. Together the four of them were on their way to the hospital. After Minako told Rei what happened she and the other two Starlights rushed and met up with the others. Usagi and Seiya were still inside.

"I will be right there."said Mamoru while parking.

" Okay."Makoto and the others rushed inside. After fifteen minutes or so he found a parking space and was heading to the elevator. It was full of the nursed who were obviously gossiping.

"That blonde girl is sure lucky!" he started listening.

"I heard someone said they were kissing."

"Oh my gosh. Like in the movies. When saddness stepped in a kiss from your lover is what helps you get thru."

"I would kill to be in her place.. Seya-Kou's kiss must be something out of this world."

_"What? A kiss.. Usako?" _

"That blondie is a lucky one indeed."

When he heard those words he became so frustrated and furious. The elevator door opened up and his love was nowhere in sight. He stepped out and grabbed Minako by the shoulder.

"Where is Usako?"

"Mamoru - San she inside with Atsuki."

"With?

"Seiya - kun... But wait Mamoru-San.." Minako wondered what got into him, but she quickly figured it out seeing the nursed getting out from the elevator. "Oh boy..."

Without knowing what kind of absurd rumers were circling around Seiya and Usagi were both inside Atsuki's hospital room. She was not moving at all and for any safety measures she was being monitored my different kind of machinary.

"Stop crying Odango! If this whole situation is someone's fault, that is me."

"What? How is this your fault?"

"I shouldn't have come today."

"Seiya don't say that.. How could you know that she would react to your appearance so strangely."

"Odango, I am only causing trouble."

"No, you are not. You make me feel at ease." she hugged th Starlight and she noticed that she didn't change by magic this time. "Huh?You didn't change. Are you crazy? You could easily be discovered.,"

"There's no way.. this shirt is bit larger."

Usagi broke away, but their hands remained interlaced, when Seiya's hand let go and glided up slowly on the arms of the blonde, until her shoulder, to her neck and then she reached her cheeks to wipe away those sad tears. "I am here to protect you.."

"Seiya.."there it was again that amazing feeling, her heartbeat rushed up without no special reason,oh there was a reason her eyes her incredibly deep blue eyes were looking at her again full of desire." I. I think... "

"Yes, what?"

" Nothing... I... Seiya... "

" Odango.."she started to lean slowly.

_"Usagi.. She is about to kiss you... Push her away now. Push...I. Am.." _

"Let me inside.." came a voice from behind the door.

"Mamo-chan?"Usagi when she heard his voice quickly rushed outside to see what's all the commotion about, opened the door." What are you doing? "

"What am I doing? I came to see you! What are you doing with Seiya? I know.."

"Know what?" Usagi asked him.

"You two kissed.."

"Huh? are you crazy?"Usagi started arguing with him.

" They saw you guys. "

" Who saw us?Mamo-chan, please. Atsuki is inside she is badly injured. You know this doesn't do her any good. She needs to rest. "

" Odango.. Is something wrong?" Seiya heard how upset her fiance was and tried to ease the tension between them.

"You stay out this."

"Hey", Odango didn't do anything wrong." She tired to keep her voice as a calm as possible." Beside she is right, go someplace else to talk this girls needs to rest."

"Why you, if you would be a real..."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi raised her voice at him. "Go away!"

"What?"

"Come back if you are calm and ready to talk. I don't need this right now."

"I will go if Seiya goes too."

"Nooo..."

"I will go... Don't worry, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble, than I already did." Seiya turned around and left just when the other Starlights arrived.

"We are leaving.."

"But we just got here, Seiya!"Yaten tried to argue with her. She was glad in a way she was about to see Minako again.

"Yaten, now!"

"But. Ahhh.. Okay.Okay..."before they left she turned with a sad look towards Minako." Sorry I couldn't meet up with your friend. "

"Me too.. But their will be plenty of time."

"Yes plenty of time... Meet up with you later." Meanwhile they were leaving, Ai just got out of the bathroom and was searching for the rest of the Starlights.

"So where are they?"

"They left."

"Left?" Ai's face fell. "When were they even here?"

"There was a strange situation between Usagi-chan and her fiance.."

"Was it because she and Seiya kissed?"

"What?" Rei, Makoto and Ami exclaimed.

"The entire hospital is talking about them kissing.."

"I told you that's impossible."

"Boy a gossip surely can cause trouble. And boy these nurses are experts in gossiping. But what if it did happen?I mean there must be reasons everyone thinks it could happen, you should have seen your faces. If you know your friend then you shouldn't doubt her. "

"She is right."agreed Michiko.

"Come on let's go and see how that idiot is doing."

"That is not nice!"

"Nice.. I will tell her to her face, for being stupid and making me worry about her. She is making my skin wrinkle."

"Come on.. Ai... Atsuki is waiting..."

On their way home, to the shrine better yet Seiya remained silent, now words came out of her mouth.

"Seiya?!"

"What is it?"

"Is it true?"

"What?!"

"You know!"

"No, I don't know Yaten!"

"Did you and Usagi kiss?"

"No! I couldn't. How could I even if I wanted too.She belongs someone else."

"Then what were you doing there?!" Taiki was curious about this whole mess.

"I was by her side. Like I always was. What could've have I done?leave her alone?"

"You're right. It was strange. The nurses were gossiping about you."

"Really? A gossip? It is sad that he doesn't trust her. I understand he doesn't trust me.. After this I wouldn't trust myself, but Odango.. Is.."

"Okay.. We understand.. Now let's go. Maybe later when things settle down, then we will go and see her again."

"Surely we will. His jealousy won't stop me from being next to her." The leader Starlight turned around continued her way to the shrine.

"This is way complicated." said Yaten.

"I agree. And it will get even more difficult."Taiki agreed with her totally gave her I _know this means trouble look_. And the day wasn't over yet, it has just begun.


	12. Another storm

The dark beauty was awoken by her faithful servant. She had her usual nap time, for her to get strong.

"My dear, Mistress. Sorry to bother you from your sweet nightmare."

_"This better be a dam good reasons for you to bother my sleep."_

"I have some important news."she said with a noticible smile in her voice.

_"What is it?"_

"The protection field is weakened, we may gain acces for your evil plan."

"_How come? What happened?"_

"It has come to a turning point."she started telling her the great news.

_"Already!? This means that they arrived on Earth. What will she decide?"_

"The future is covered up in fog. It is unclear, terrifying how much uncertainty rules."

_"I love it. Chaos.. She has awaken it with her own two hands. Ohhh yes.. Can you feel it my dear Oracle, the sweet taste off uhmmm.. Revenge..." _

"Don't be to glad yet..you still have a very big chance of winning and to take over. She is injured very badly."

_"What the hell happened?"_

"She had a car accident, down on Earth she is unconscious."

_"Dammm.. But wait... Until they are occupied with her well being, we have the freedom to find the Crystals of the Pure Hearts."_

"How are we going to find them?"

"_Figure a way out. We are going to use these." _Dementia put her hands together forming a lightning ball in her hands and there they were the bracelets, the silver coulered bracelets of death. "_These will get them out.If its the wrong Crystal they will turn into ash and their owners should die, becoming a frightening monster."_

"I will find servants."

_"Quickly.. There is no time to waste."_

"I will announce you as soon as possible."

_"Go!" _She shouted out as loud as she could. The Oracle started gathering up the team of sailors who will be able to help and find the Crystals.

The hospital rooms are suffocating, from the silence that is set upon it. Its corridors are stuffy and the air smells of bleach, it was recently desanitized.

"Girls, I think you should go home."

"Usagi you are the one who should go home, get some rest. She is not here alone."

"Maybe I will. But I need to come back and see how she is doing."

"Relax..besides you can't stay here all night."

"You are right.I do need to go home take a shower and clear my head." she sighted.

"I will go downstairs with you." Rei offered to help her."

"Thanks Rei-chan. Guys if she wakes up, don't hesitate to call me."

"We won't." assured Makoto. While Usagi and her friend Rei were going down in the elevator, the senshie of fire was burning up from inside from curiosity.

"Usagi. Tell me!"

"Don't start Rei-chan.. Nothing happened..."

"I know. But why was she there, at your house?"

"Because... She just wanted to give me a surprise..And boy it was the most beautiful one seeing her again."

"Usagi...

"See you later, Rei-chan." She called a taxi and she wanted to get away even it was for a few hours. She entered the empty house, the weather outside was turning from a sunny summer day, to gloomy one. She home all alone afraid, she grabbed the phone and started diali g a phone number. Her mind dictates to dial the phone of her fiancee, but her heart somehow dialed the number of the shrine where Seiya was laying in bed. _"Pick up!Please_!" she thought to herself.

"_Hello!" _Usagi remained silent. _"Is anyone there?"_

"It's me Seiya..

" _Odango.. What wrong!? what happened?"_

"She is till out, I am at home.. And alone.. I am so scared because of the storm... I didn't know who to call.. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have called you. Sorry." she hung up before she could finish. She was having second thoughts about everything that had happened, about what she was feeling or thinking.

_"Wait...Odan.." _something is wrong. Seiya picked up her jacket was on her way out.

"Where are you going? Who was that?" Taiki started questioning her.

"I need to go."

"Was it her? Are you going to jump everytime she calls you or what?"Yaten jumped up from her tranquility zone. She was reading a book.

"It's not that.. She is scared of the storm.."

"And that too..the storm is going to hit the city at any moment..You are in danger of getting hurt."

"No use talking to her."She was just out of the room. Firstly darkness sank in, then somewhere you could see flashing bolts of pure energycoming down from the sky one, two., three. After they lightened up the sky came the explosion of the thunder. Usagi desperately closed all the windows which were open, the wind blew thru the house. It was scary. Then the rain started falling heavily from the sky, continuously without stopping.

"I have to call someone.." she picked up the phone, but the phone lines were down."Why did I have to come any away. I should have stayed at the hospital with the others." She was terrified. Everytime the lighting stroke, her every muscle moved involuntarily, shaking from fear, she started crying, was it because of the rain or because of everything that happened, she didn't know anymore. A knock on the door disturbed her and shook her up. "_Who could that be?"_ she approached the door and opened it up. It was Seiya she was socken wet from the rain. Her black and bluish hair became one with her face, wetly draped over her beautiful face. Her expression was serious. The rain drops were gliding down her face, until her full pink lips became even more desirable. Yes at that moment, Seiya Kou was amazing.

"Seiya!"she jumped in her arms she was extremely relieved to see her there.

"You called.." Now they were both standing outside in the rain.

"You came.." she whispered as her head was hidden in her shoulder covered up by a black leather jacket.

"I will always protect you..." she took in the wet scent of the blonde's skin. Usagi looked her straight into the eyes. She stared caressing her face slowly, the Starlight was cold, but at the same time burning up from the inside. "Odango..."

"Shhhh!" She touched her lips. "I.."she didn't know what she wanted she just wanted to say something, to take this weight of her shoulder.

"What?You what?" she raised her hands to the blonde's lips, feeling along the wetness. They were so close, they could fell each other breathing heavily from excitement.

"I don't know.."she was confused as it is now her being her was just exhausting.

"Odango..Let me.. Help you!"She wanted it badly.

"Huh?!"

"I hope, I know..how..to..help you..."

"You do?"she said hopefully.

"Maybe..."

"Show me..No matter how wrong it is.Show me!" Usagi begged her, she knew what was about to happen, it wasn't the smartest thing she has ever done, but she wanted it, desperately,. There was no use in denying it anymore. Usagi closed her eyes in waiting to feel the bless of her lips.

"I will.." Seiya leaned in slowly opened her mouth and their lips met for the first time. Usagi let the Starlight do her thing, whatever that was. For the first time their lips were locked together and the world itself ceased to exist. Usagi could taste the sweet drops of rain from the Starlight's lips, and she felt on her lips smile against hers. Magic, that is l what it was, a miracle. They were shivering. The Starlight grabbed her small waist and pushed the wet hair around her ear. Usagi in response pushed herself impossible close to the girl, putting her hand around her neck and grabbed her ponytail, afraid of falling of she let go. The kiss lasted a minute or so, the thunder disturbed them, making both of them jump up from fear. Usagi broke away with a smile on her lips. Seiya's eyes were still closed

"Wanna come inside." she invited her inside. "You may open your eyes now." she said slowly assuring her of the reality of this situation.

"Yes.I am...scared. Is this a dream?"Seiya said.

"Hahaha..no...it's real.Look at me."she opened up her midnight blue eyes an saw the Princess of the Moon standing there, no being actually in her arms, like she always wanted her to be. Like she dreamed her to be.

"I was hoping you would say that." Usagi got out from her grip and invited her inside. The house from inside was justthe way Seiya remembered it when she spent one night at her house as bodyguard.

"Here you go some dry clothes. They maybe a bit large, around the chest, they are my fathers."

"No problem. I will be here in a few minutes ."

"I will be here."Usagi assured her. While the Starlight got ready she realized that she was also shocking wet too. She quickly changed into something comfortable and a the rain outside disturbed the world, she felt so peaceful right there, knowing that she wasn't alone helpes her a lot.

"Odango.I am finished."

"Hahaha.. You look.. Like my dad."

"Thanks a million for the compliment."

"Sorry.. My dad with boobs..hahaha.."

"Great!now stop that young lady or I will.."

"Will what?Spank me?"

"No. Hey.."

"Are you blushing?I did it."

"Did what?"

"Make Seiya Kou nervous." she set up the counter, picked a grape and teasingly started to eat it.

"I didn't know you were such a naughty girl."

"Me neither." she smiled.

"I bring out the worst in you,huh?"

"No..don't be silly.. I was just kidding.." Usagi looked at her with regret.

"Odango.. Can I ask you something?"she turned serious all.of.the sudden.

"Sure.."

"What was that kiss? Was it just a game or..?"

"Seiya... It was no game. But I am still confused. Now that you are here, I can breath again. I missed you. I wanted that kiss, no I... desired it. I wanted it from the first minute I saw you, I just didn't know. "

"But this is somehow so unreal. I could only dream of this. Besides I am not really a guy.. I am.."

"Shhhh! I know who you are Seiya that is what matters to me."

"This is so... Complicated."

"Let's make it less complicated..."

"How?"she leaned over the counter, taking the blonde into her soft embrace.

"By eating shortcake!"

"Odango..."

"Catch me if you can!" Usagi managed to make it out of her embrace and started running around with the shortcake in her hand.

"Your gonna slip!"Seiya was chasing after her. She was smart quickly changed her direction and now the both of them were running in each others direction. Usagi slipped as Seiya predicted.

" Aaaa. _Splash! "_Usagi looked up in front of her and she started laughing from the top her lungs, while Seiya was trying literally to lick the cake off her face.

"Not again."

"Look how cute you are!" Usagi to deepen her _pain _brought a mirror so she could see herself in it.

"Thanks. You are way to kind."

"This is your fault you know."

"How is this my fault again?" Seiya wondered how this mess was her fault.

"Well you had to jinx me."

"Me.. I only predicted...you will.."

"You should have predicted that we are going to eat it."argued Usagi." But you know I could still eat a small piece. "

" Yeah!? Like how are you going to do that?

"You a small piece here in the corner of your mouth.."

"I guess you could try and _eat _it."

"Don't move!"Usagi said.

" I wasn't planning too.. "

"Good!" Usagi kissed the corner of her lips. "Uhnmm delicious." she said.

"I bet.."

"Wanna taste it!?"

"Yes!" Seiya nodded she knew what that meant. There it was again, Usagi's heart beat raced up to a hundred miles per hour, she knew the Starlight felt it,she loved it. Slowly their lips touched together with lust, desire. It was even better this time because they were kissing for the second time and they were filled up with more courage this time. Things are getting complicated not only at Usagi's house but at the hospital too. Ai and Michiko were inside Atsuki's room when they saw a light.

"Ahhhh...Oh my gosh!"Michiko shouted.

"What? What? "Ai was sleeping like log when Michiko woke her up, shaking her up.

"Look!" Michiko pointed at Atsuki's forehead.

"Ohhh boy!"

"It is glowing..."

"Her celestial symbols are.." they were interrupted by Minako and Ami. "Quick, quick grabbed that wet towel.."

"Here!"

"Girls!"

"Oh Minako-Chan, Ami-chan what is going on?" she was caressing the top of her friend's head.

"We came to see if you need anything."

"No. Thank you.." said Ai.

"What's wrong with her head?"

"Her head? Oh she has a fever and I decided to do something a out it."

"Let me help you!"

"No! I mean, no need I can manage thank you by myself."

"O...kay.."Minako backed up." We are going to get something to eat. "

" Bring me please something.. "

" But you said.. Forget it! I will bring you some sushi.. "

" Sushi is perfect.. "said Michiko.

"Bye then.."The two girls left them alone. Minako and Ami said goodbye. They found their attitudes a bit awkward, but maybe due to the exhaustion.

" Boy that was close. Is it still glowing? "

" It does. "

" What does it mean? "

"Maybe..."

"Please let it be!Let it be!"

"We have to save her ass way to many times. Listen to me young lady wake up already, we are here with a mission..remember.." In the bed lies everyone's future if something happens to her... That was the first time the two girls realized how vulnerable their friend was and how much she needed them for survival and how much they needed her.


	13. Insecure!

The two girls Ai and Michiko were just outside, they were invited to get something to eat, they ordered sushi. Finally they could easily leave Atsuki alone without the risk of seeing her lighten up the whole room.

"It's nice of you to stay here with us all afternoon." said Michiko. " I am aware you would rather stay home or at the library at this hour."

"You are welcome. Besides, I brought my books too."

"Great idea. I should have done that too."said Michiko looking away. Ami looked at her in admiration, her passion for studies reminded her of herself, how she enjoyes every minute of studying, sucking in all that knowledge.

"Here, I have noticed that you like astronamy. I already read this." Ami handed over her book and the girls eyes lightened up in surprise.

"I appreciate your gesture. Thank you!"

"You are welcome!"

"Well.. I am glad I have a reason not to go to school. I mean.." Minako realized how stupid just sounded. "I am not happy with her accident, just...not being at school is great."

"Yeah...yeah..me too. Homework and then makeup exams..and all that blablah." Ai agreed. "Me and Atsuki are just like you two, make up exams are a monthly routine."

"Oh look the storm stopped..."said Ami."The sun was just about to show itself from as the clouds slowly go way."

"It seems it has. I prefer the sunlight, when I we can go to the beach. Boy Thai sushi is mushi. I love it." Ai was digging in.

"Do you think she will be alright?"

"Yes.. I do think so. You have to believe that she is going to open her eyes and come back with a wide smile on her face."

"You really mean that. Thank you for your encouragement and support. I know you guys owe us nothing still, you stayed by our side."

"Of course we do."said Minako."That is what friends are for." she said proudly. "And if you guys are lucky you will be able to come to the wedding of Usagi and Mamoru-san. It will the wedding of the millennium."

"Ohh.. If we are lucky, but I don't think we can. _That marriage is and will be the end of us, Mom.." _

"Why not?"

"Because of..." Michiko wanted to make up a good reason, but the nurse interrupted them.

"Excuse me.. You are friends with Miss Atsuki?" the voice of the nurse was calm.

"Yes we are..."the four girls jumped up from their place.

"I have news. She opened her eyes."the nurse said that with a huge smile on her face seeing how the girls were waiting all day long for her to open her eyes.

"Yes!Good girl! That's my moon girl right over their! Come on Michiko let's go see her!" the two girls were so excited that their friend woke up from her sleep taht non of them realize that what Ai was shouting. _Moon girl. _The other two senshies were stunned, looked at each other in confusion." Are you girls coming?"

"Be right there." said Minako and her voice was small. " I better call Usagi-Chan and tell her the good news."Minako volunteered for this job.

"You go do that!" Ai smiled at her and rushed in side the little patients room.

"Did you hear what I just heard?"

"I did, but that because of her name. You do realize that Atsuki means _love moon_. It does not mean anything. We are overthinking it."

"Yes maybe you are right, Ami-Chan. Let me call Usagi - Chan. I hope that phone lines are up and running."

"Okay. I will wait for your you here."

**_Back at Tsukino house._**

"You are incredible!You are talented." Seiya gave a sweet compliment to the blonde who was sitting next to her, close to her their hands were interlaced. The Starlight's long finger slowly ran up and down her arm., tickling the senses of the beautiful blonde.

"Why thanks. Wait did I hear you say _talented? _I need to hear this one more time."

"I never seen anyone eat so much candy and still be hungry for pizza. I like that about you."

"Hey! Why .. .. Thank you. People always teas me about the fact that I love food. Finally who knows how to apprappreciate my _talent. _What it is?"Usagi noticed how the blueret was looking at her, it made her blush. Seiya's eyes never stopped admiring the beauty near her. Her silky skin the way her hands glided up an down, she could see the reaction. She was like a porcelain doll, so fragile yet so strong." Is something else you lo.. Like about me? "

"The first thing was your light. I never thought that someone's light could burn so deeply into my heart and soul. Then there is you. The way you treated me back then, although I was _star_, you always pulled me back to reality, treating me as your friend. Then something clicked. I don't know when, how or maybe the times we spent together, but my heart speeded up everytime I was near you. My primary mission of finding our Princess, slowly turned into my secondary one."

"Which was the first one?" she awaited the answer with suspence.

"You!" her voice was full of sheer determination. "Protecting you from the enemy after I found out who you are. That is when I knew, the wild realization hit me."

"What?"

"That my love is impossible, then you were sad because you were missing him badly, I knew I could never take his place. I still think I can't . I am not worthy of Princess. A solar Guardian who dared to lay an eye on you, a hand, a Guardian who had the honor to be kissed by your lips. I deserve to be pushined for this. "

" Now you are being silly, Seiya... Don't talk like that. "

"Can you feel that?"she grabbed Usagi's hand, pulled her closer, she was almost in her lap.

"Your touch.. Yes.. I like it."

"That too.My heart, my feelings for you are like a drug, that spread thru my veins, your presence has the same effect. When you were gone, I had to work myself until I was so tired that I couldn't even think anymore. Now that we came here this whole situation is torture, you are here but still so far. I thought it would be easy to see you in his arms, but it's not. But I still linger for you to be near me. I am a masochist."her blue eyes reflected the pain in her soul Usagi never knew about. Seiya was finally relieved to talk about all of this.

"I am causing you so much pain. I do not know what will happen to me now, us.." she started explaining and realizing that this was really happening.

"I messed up, huh? I always do. Since I was born they always said I cause nothing but trouble." Seiya confessed ever so honestly."Maybe I shouldn't have come and non of this would have happened. But tell me how can I forget about you and me, this kiss?"

"Do you regret kissing me, Seiya?"Usagi asked while she snuggled into her arms. The Starlight was hugging her firmly from behind, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Usagi felt so safe in her arms, an unexplicable warmth and tranquility took over them both.

"Do you?"she turned her head and their eyes nmet once more. Usagi released herself from her embrace and looked out the window, the dark clouds took her over once more, the storm started rumbling again ever so heavily. It was way to dangerous to get out now. This was no regular storm, it slowly grew wilder and more furious then it was before. Before Usagi could answer the question the phone rang.

"_Usagi-Chan.."_

" Minako-Chan?I am at home I don't know if I can make it back to the hospital in this weather."

_Relax.. I saw it on TV. Noone is allowed to go outside, and tomorrow they are canceling all school activities."_

"How is she?"

_"She woke up!"_

"Thank Goodness."

_"I will tell her that I told you. Tomorrow you can come and see her."_

"Minako-Chan.. Thanks.."

_"You're welcome." _the conversation was over quicky, boy she was glad that Atsuki woke up.

"Good news! Atsuki woke up! It looks like she will be definitely alright.I am happy for her. Now I can relax."

"Me too." then they stopped, a bit there it was again the phone. "It seems it won't leave you alone."

"Just a minute..Hello!"

_"Usako!" _Usagi froze. _"Usako!"_he repeated her name seeing that there was no answer at first.

" Mamo-chan... "she started whispering so the Starlight wouldn't hear her pronouncing his name.

_"What are you doing? You sound sleepy. "_

" I was taking a nap! How about you? "

"_Studying.. I wanted to say that I am sorry for the way I acted the hospital. I should have know that it was a nasty gossip, that I've heard back at the hospital."_

"It.. Is.. Was..."

_"Aren't you scared? Are you alone?" _

"Somehow I am not.." she gave a meaningful look in the Starlight's direction. "I am watching TV, don't worry Mamo-chan. I need to rest it was a long day."

"_Some say the phone lines are down because of the storm.__ It might happen in our area too. It's a heavy weather." _

"I am big girl.. I can take care of myself."

_"I know you are brave.. Talk to you tomorrow. When you close your eyes dream of me." _

"I will.. Be ..."

_"I love you!"_

"I love you too." she swallowed hard. Seiya heard her conversation and wanted to leave. Usagi hung up quickly as she saw the intention of the Starlight to leave her. "Where are you going?"she rushed after her.

"Odango.. This is a mistake...You.. I know you were talking to him."

"I was.. But listen to me..."she tried to make eye contact with her somehow to get her attention.

"Sorry..."Seiya tried to avoid her, or else she will be tapped again by her eyes.

"Seiya.. There's a storm outside. Stop acting stupid and come here, stay with me."

"Odango..."

"Fight for me!" She raised her voice at her.

"What are talking about?How could I do that? I am ruining it for you Odango!"She started yelling back at her.

"No...just fight for me Seiya.."

"Why? Is there any use? I came here to watch you get married, so finally I can get over you and what do I get instead? The kisses I always dreamed off, your touch, you're standing here asking me to fight."

"I know.. I am so lost without you. You understand me! I do not know yet if this feeling is what I think it is... But you could help me bring it to the surface. Don't leave me like you did before." she just broke down in front of her.

"Don't do this to me, Odango." she couldn't bare to see her cry like that. It was such a familiar situation, they were together once on the roof top, but then Usagi was crying out for Mamoru and Seiya was asking for a chance for her love. "Come here, stand up!Listen!" she pulled Usagi close, touched her face, her right hand was right behind her ear. Seiya could feel Usagi's heart pounding thru her chest, it had the most beautiful rhythm _bum!bum! bum! _she was so nervous. The Starlight's heart was beating just as fast as hers, it was just about to burst thru her chest. "If you tell me right now, that I have the smallest chance of being with you, I will stay. If not I will turn around, walk out that door. We will be only friends, never kiss again, never touch, just friends."

"Seiya I... Don't.." her lips were trembling as she spoke.

"I understand. Don't worry, I wish.. I would have met you sooner, maybe then.."she broke this magical moment between them, the great tension turned suddenly into despair." Maybe in another lifetime I will get the chance to love you. "Seiya turned away, let go of her hand, leaving her behind her nothing, but emptiness. Usagi watched her leave she was still under a spell, she was caught of guard by all of this. She wanted to scream, for her to stop, but she just watched her leave without doing anything. She was now all alone in the house, while the outside world perfectly reflected her world from inside._"What am I doing?Seiya! Come back! I need.." _She ran for it, outside the door. A few seconds passed since she stepped out. Usagi wasn't the fastest runner, but this time she had no choice. Unfortunately she was nowhere in sight.

"_I need you... I love you!"Why didn't I stop you?" _she has already given up the hope to find the beautiful alien, when she saw her walking back towards the house. Or she thought to so. She only saw a black jacket. _"Seiya!I knew you would come back!" _Arriving to the house, she had a big surprise to see Mamoru standing outside the door.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Usako!? Shouldn't you be inside?!"

"Yes. I was, but I thought I heard something and.."

"I came to be with you a bit so you wouldn't be alone."he said with a naiv smile, never suspecting what happened few seconds ago.

"Ohhh... That's nice."

"Come on let us go inside the house." he held her tight and they went into the house. The Starlight arrived back at the shrine just in time. The other two jumped up as door slammed.

"Where were you?"

"It was about time!" Yaten quickly started acting like a preoccupied wife.

"Seiya?"Taiki knew something was wrong from the way she acted.

"I went to burry my heart. If you excuse me, I am way to tired to even speak."

"But.. What the.."

"Leave her Yaten."

**_BACK AT THE HOSPITAL _**

"Really.. You mean it guys they appeared?"

"They were glowing like a.. Oh my God..." said Ai,with a truly excited voice.

"Maybe they made the first steps towards each other." Atsuki's eyes lightened up.

"Maybe.."

"Girls..we have to start and search for the Crystals."

"Do you believe they are near?"Michiko wondered looking out the window.

" I hope so. They will listen to the sound of my voice. "

" How are they going to hear it?"Ai asked, when Atsuki gave her the look." Oh..let me guess.. We are all going to sing? "

"Yes we have to pull out our singing talent."

"All the fuss is a exhausting."Ai said and she sighted.

" I know, it is the only way we can find them.Your sisters are there too, Venus and Mercury... "

"What if we find them, but all the hard work will be in vain and she still wants to marry that guy?" said Ai with tears in her eyes as she remembered her little sister being lost.

"Then we die trying...Wow that's some nasty weather." their conversations was interrupted by Minako's warm welcome.

"Hello! We are so glad you woke up!"

"Minako-Chan! Ami-Chan!"

"We came to see how you were I need to give a report to Usagi-Chan about how your feeling. She went home to rest a bit."

"Ohhh. I thought she would be here, but I am glad you girls stayed.Guys would it be alright if we could take a walk?"

"No walk for you young lady." Minako quickly took on the nurse's role.

"But.. I just need to walk a bit."

"Maybe it won't hurt a bit. I will help her." offered Ai.

"Okay ..Me and Ai will help you!"

"I am glad I can stand up." she slowly lifted her head up from the white pillow, pulled of her sheet, she was dressed up a white and a black polkadot robe. "Boy I look ridiculous."

"This a hospital.. What were you expecting to wear DolceGabbana?"

"Hahhaha... No.. But I will give you DolceGabbana when I get better."

"Now girls stop arguing!"Minako interrupted them firmly.

"Yes Mam! "they said together, while sticking out their tongues out at each other.

"Now try to stand up slowly!" the blonde was giving the instructions.

"One! Two! Three!" and Atsuki stood up and success. "Now come on!" She seemed fine she was smiling and everything, she even made it out to the hospital hallway, but a out of nowhere a suffocating feeling came over her, it was as if someone cut off her access to air. She fell on the ground.

"Atsuki!? What?"

"I can't breath... I.."

"I will go get a nurse.." Minako rushed after a nurse.

"Ai...Look!"

"Yes...?! Your hands are almost transparent..."

"Fighter ..and Sailor Moon.." then she fainted.

"Help! Someone help!"

Her voice echoed the hallway while she was holding her friend in her arms. The pain in her voice was caused not only because of her friends health, but also by the realization that this is the beginning of their end.


	14. Starlights?

The doubts filled her mind. After Mamoru left her house, she couldn't stop crying and replay that wonderful, forbidden kiss between her Seiya. It was sheer magic. She imagined her lips all over and over again, brushing to hers gently. Then reality kicked in. She let her leave, when she should have stopped her, hold her back, tell her what she watched her walk out the door, without realizing how much she must have hurt her, how miserable she will be after the Starlight left. She tugged herself in pulling the sheet above her head and closed her eyes, in hope that she will know what to do in the morning.

While Usagi and Seiya were lost in their feeling, trying to figure out how will they survive, Atsuki was getting weak, her transparent hand gave Ai the goosebumps.

"I don't wanna end up a ghost and then just vanish into thin air."

"She looks alright to me now. I don't understand, at one moment her symbols start glowing like crazy and after that she is..."

"I don't wanna die. So we better figure out something quick or we are goners." Ai pointed out the obvious fact.

"Mom once told me that they were in a summer camp where obviously there was phage, but besides that the Starlights had a movie shooting there and after they took care of the _enemy _they were having a blast. What if we would make them be together again. "

"Yeah.. Yeah.. You are right. Put them all together and somehow bring them together. We are in trouble with Healer, I mean Yaten she is kind of a wuss. But I know how to make Venus and Healer _found_ each other. "her eyes were sparkling, she resembled Minako so much when she was like that.. Making plans was her specialty.

"We should be going home too. I am exhausted. She is in good hands, the doctors will take care of her. Ami - Chan is already waiting for me downstairs."

"Okay..Minako-chan.. I think we should be going home too. I trust that Atsuki will be alright now."

"I agree."

"Sleep tight!"

"You two!" they said goodbye to each other, taking one glance at their friend who was now asleep, they left her in the hospital. The way home was long and silent, Ai was still in a shock, Minako noticed the unbelievable sadness in her green eyes. She parted her lips to say something, she found it better to stay quiet this time.

"Can I ask you something?" Ai broke the silence that ruled.

"Su.. Sure."

"If you knew that you are dying, and you have only two months of life, what would you do with your time?" Minako was stunned at the question, at first she needed to think about the right answer.

"_Why would someone ask you this question. Strange.. I can see the sadness in her eyes._ I would live it to the maximum."

"Great idea. Wanna know what I would do?" she looked at Minako seriously. "Tell my parents that I love them. Hug them tight and just.. Uhmm... Say thanks to them for my life."

"Yeah..Ai-San, are you feeling alright?" Minako was amazed by how the girl's thoughts drifted to her loved ones. A funny warm, feeling took over her, she didn't understand why, but her soul was touched by her words.

"You know.. Our light will fade away someday, and they will never know how much we loved them. It's funny how this stupid thing called destiny thinks that it has to control everything. Well, it doesn't!"

"Ai-San.." Minako saw that she was clearly affected by what happened.

"To be _destined_ to do something? Why can't we just follow our hearts? Choose to be free, and live the life that we want. I mean.. I know I was born to fight, but now.. Fighting for.." and she stopped right there when she realized, that she almost exposed themselves.

" Fight for what? "her big blue eyes widened up.

" For.. Everything.. I almost lost my friend today and I am so sorry. I have to be tough. "

"I understand you perfectly. I have been there before way too many times. Love always helped us thru. I can see you really care about each other, as long as you are together nothing can go wrong. Ai-San?"

"Your Mom would be proud of you and I think she knows how much you love her."

"Now I believe that too."

Finally this day ended, it was over for everyone. In a good or bad way every ending is a new beginning.

Another morning, another hope for a better day and to get things ready a letter arrived from the school to the the house of inner senshies, that would give a slight spark of hope to those who may be lost it.

Usagi felt her head heavy as a rock when she opened up her eyes today. She was crying all night long, she barely slept. When she found the letter on the doorstep. "I really need to talk to this postman. These letters are left behind, like a piece of junk. What could this be?" She opened it up carelessly.

_" Dear Students of Juban High school_

_My name is Sir Yamamoto,_

_I am the director of __Daisen-Oki National Park. I am proud to announce you that every year we select a school from Tokyo, who's representatives can join our one week journey, all cost included of course. You may bring your friends who have the opportunity of participating to this fantastic event. We are aware that your school is also part of an exchange student program, so we decided to extend the number of participants. The school principal announced us that the Miss Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, and Aino Minako are the hosts of three Atsuki Kio, Michiko Shimizu and Ai Ueno. This means that everyone, more specifically each of them may bring one person. The maximum number of people can be twelve. Please until tomorrow if you have the opportunity, send us an acceptance letter with the names of those who will join you._

_Hope to hear from you soon. _

In her hand, there was a hot cup of blueberry tea. While reading the lines she managed to spill the tea on her foot.

"Aaaaaaa!" she started screaming like crazy.

"Usagi-Chan?What the heck?"

"Aaaaaa!"

"What happened?"

"I burnt my foot, with the hot tea." she ran inside the bathroom. "This cold water sure feel nice."

"Are you okay?"

"I...us..were invited to one week journey to a national park, together with the girls."

"Wow...But what about your wedding reception rehearsal?"

"Oh.. Yeah.. It's tonight. I completely forgot..."

"Yeah..I can see you have. "While Usagi was trying to get better, the girls went over to the hospital, they were ready for many things, but not for this unpleasant, pleasant surprise.

"She what ?!"

"Miss Kio opened her eyes, saying she was fine. The doctor examined her, considering that she was fine he let her leave. "

"Are you crazy!"

"Ai!"

"You people are nuts !how could you let her leave she fainted yesterday."

"We should call Tsukino-san and announce her ."

"I am ..so angry ..Is she really that stupid?" The two girls rushed out to the Tsukino house hoping that Atsuki would be there. The cab they got into got stuck in traffic, so the two of them decided to continue their way by foot. Usagi's house was a few minutes away. They pushed the doorbell desperately. The blonde was not prepared to see the two of them there.

"Girls! I was just thinking about you two.'

"Tsukino -san is Atsuki here with you?'

"No she is not. She is at the hospital."

"That's just it. She is not. We can't find her anywhere!"

"How come? Where could she be?'

"I thought you may know?"

"Me? I am getting ready for tonight. "

"Why?"

"Today I is my wedding reception rehearsal."

"Your...uhmmm…."

"You are welcome to join us. I told Atsuki the other day. We wouldn't want you to stay at home."

"You told her?'

"I did..We need to go and find her."

"No.I think I know where she is!"

"Where?"

"Thanks for the information Tsukino-san!"Michiko nodded in agreement. Usagi was more worried then ever it wasn't enough that she forgot about the wedding reception' s rehearsal now her guest was missing too._" Where could she be? I have to go and find her! "_

The truth is that she was closer then she thought. Atsuki did get out from the hospital earlier before she went home she stopped at the park. The air after that heavy storm was refreshing and the colors of summer were radiating more than ever. The park was full of kids who were playing in the sand, were chasing each other. Mothers took their children in their arms, lovingly. The air was warm, the beams of sunlight were glowing on her skin. A lady approached her.

"Miss, could you look after my baby, until I get my boy down from the swing?"

"Ohhh.. Of course."

"Thank you." The baby started crying and what to do, what to do Atsuki started singing to her.

**_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_**

**_Smiles await you when you rise._**

**_Sleep,_**

**_Pretty baby,_**

**_Do not cry,_**

**_And I will sing a lullaby._**

**_Cares you know not,_**

**_Therefore sleep,_**

**_While over you a watch I'll keep._**

**_Sleep,_**

**_Pretty darling,_**

**_Do not cry,_**

**_And I will sing a lullaby._**

"Wow.. That was amazing."

"Sorry I.."

"No that was amazing." the mother of the child smiled she never sleeps like that with anyone. "And for a few seconds, a symbol of Venus appeared on the mother's forehead.

"You are welcome." the mother and the children started walking down the alley. She started following them, but the girls spotted their friend spying on that lady.

"What you doing? Are you crazy running away like that!? "

"Shhh!I saw the sign of Venus. I sang to her baby and Venus heard my voice."

"She must live somewhere near your mother's house." The only danger that they were not aware of was that someone else was watching this poor lady. She was strolling down the street and she just passed thru Usagi's house.

"Guys? What the heck is that?"

"What is that black cloud?"

"It cannot be!" oh but it was what they feared off. A dark-hearted stopped in front of her. Outside the house, Usagi heard a high-pitched piercing sound.

**"_Give me the Crystal!"_**

"What are you talking about?"

_"**Your Crystal!"** _Usagi seeing the danger and the woman being attacked she transformed into the fighter or justice.

"_Moon Eternal! Make up!"_

"Oh boy... We should change!"

"But what if mine won't work!?"Atsuki turned to the girls.

" Believe! you are also a Starlight. "

_" **Fighter Star Power Make up! ".**_

_"**Healer Star Power Make up!"**_

_"**Maker Star Power Make up!"**_

Their outfit resembled so much to the other Starlight's but still, it was different. They had a star symbol on their foreheads without tiaras for example.

**"_Give it here_**."

"You let her go!" Sailor Moon was the first one to get there.

_"**That Crystal is mine!" **_

"Please. Nooooo!" but the evil sailor senshies attacked her launching a silver colored laser attack toward the woman. It was a direct hit. The yellow colored Crystal raised emerged from the woman.

"Venus!My sister!"

"Healer. Listen to me. I will get it. She will listen..only to the sound of my voice."

"Bring her back to me!"

" I will try and do that!"

"My dear Mistress will be more than satisfied. The Golden Crystal of Venus."

"Give it back!"

"Who are you?'

**_"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil, and that means you."_**

"Ohh I am so scared!"

"You should be!"

"And who might you be?"

'We are the lights upon the dark sky!"

"We are the wonderous Stars of the Univers!'

"We are the Sailor Starlights!"

"How?' Sailor Moon remained speechless."Starlights?How?" The three young senshies ignored her question and continued with their mission in trying to get that Crystal away from Dementia's servant.

"Give me the Crystal of the Pure Heart soldier!"

"Or what are you going to do?'

**_"Star Serious Supreme Laser! " _**the attack Fighter launched was more powerful than her predecessor's. A huge lighting laser beam emerged from her hands and it was a direct hit. "Healer catch the Crystal!"

"It won't come to me, only you!"

"No, it is mine! To keep you occupied here's a mommy phage to keep you company!" The woman who was a kind lady, tuned into a monster phage, with diapers and baby milk bottles in her hand ready to feed her babies.

"Sailor Moon!'

"You know who I am?" she turned to Maker and Healer.

"We do. Watch out!" maker jumped in front of her protecting her from the phage.

**_"Star Dragon Twister!_**" this power of her summoned a watery tornado, that slowly took the form of a dragon and she launched an attack towards it's enemy. 'Sailor Moon! Now!'

**_"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" _**

"Now let give that Crystal of that Pure Heart! It's mine!"

"Wanna bet!" Then the Princess let her voice get heard by the Crystal that will only follow her.

**_When you hear me you better come without delay, _**

**_Here me singing right away _**

**Coooome on surrender to me **

**I am waiting here with my arms open wide..**

**So I can save your beautiful Light!" **

The golden Crystal started shining bright, blinding the enemy and it returned to her Princess.

"Fighter..You did it! The golden Pure Heart is saved!" Healer was glad that her sister was fine.

"Yes! it worked ..the transformation.'

"I told you it would!"

"You are Starlights? How if you..?"

"We are the wonders of the infinite Universe Sailor Moon! We are not the enemy!" in a blink of an eye they were gone.

"Sailor Moon, I saw the whole thing." Luna came running.

"I have to see her!"

"But the wedding rehearsal."

"There won't be any wedding rehearsal!'

"What!? Why not!?'

"Because we have a new enemy!"


	15. Weddinng dinner rehearsal

"Look at it glowing!"

"Her light is truly amazing, Ai."

"Of course it is. She is my sister after all. I wish she would be here too. This is what we are fighting for."

"Yes... Uhhh.."Atsuki almost fell.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Just feeling a little dizzy that's all."Atsuki was just about to get up when she felt her head spinning.

"That reminds me! Are you stupid? Leaving the hospital like that, alone... In your condition."

"She is right." Michiko was now taking the silver-haired girl's side. "Lucky that we found you."

"Sorry guys."

"Your mother's is having her wedding reception rehearsal today. I mean, rehearsal. For what crying out loud? We are rehearsing the way I should eat my food or.. I don't get it!"

"The worst thing is that Fighter is there and has to watch them being together."

"Our parents suck at this thing called love." Ai laid down on the bed of leaves in the park. "Michiko, what's wrong?"

"Sailor Moon.."

"What about her?" Atsuki wondered what was wrong.

"She ran to see the Starlights."

"Luna will stop her."

"She will never let anything get in way of this perfect wedding. What she doesn't know is that we are the wedding crashers," said Atsuki with a grin.

"Wedding Crashers... I like that."

"We should be getting ready for tonight," Michiko suggested.

"Come over to our house. We should be preparing together."

"Great idea. I am ready for _the party." _Ai jumped up. "I am so happy, my little sister is safe with her Princess."

"Ai!" Atsuki gave her a look that she is being insensitive towards the pain of her friend who's sister was still lost.

"What? Ohhh...Michiko.." she stopped in front of her looking her straight into her eyes, that was a strange mix of purple and blue.

"Yes?" her eyes were sparkling from the teardrops she held back.

"I promise.." she leaned in an touched her shoulder. "No, better yet, I swear, we will find Mercury too. I never intended to hurt you."

"I know! Of course, we will find her. All of our friends. I am happy, that we found her." she smiled while finally, the salty water made her way down her cheek. The three girls were heading towards the Tsukino house, to get ready for this magnificent event. All this time Luna was trying to calm Usagi down, who was nervous as hell. She wanted to cancel the whole thing, she just wasn't in the mood for it, right now.

"Is it just me, or you are looking for an excuse to cancel this whole dinner?"

"Meee? she pretended to be offended.

"Yes, you!"

"No way! Now don't be silly." she tried to hide her face while walking inside the bathroom. "I am just stunt and I feel I should tell the others about what happened. I learned that evil never sleeps. Just when we thought it was all over a new enemy comes and disturbs our peace."

"Isn't there anything else disturbing your peace? Or someone else, maybe?"Luna had her way with her owner.

"No!" she shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"If you say so. Which one of the dresses are you going to wear?"

"This one." this was a pink plain lace draped sashes V-neck short sleeves elegant long dress. "Isn't it lovely?"

"You will look beautiful. Mamoru-san will be thrilled."

"Thrilled..." she looked out the window and spotted the three girls heading home. "Oh my gosh!" she ran downstairs and opened up the door before "Atsuki! Where have you been?" she hugged her. Atsuki'a heart melted when she embraced her, it felt great. Just like when she was a child.o

"Oh.. Mo...I mean Usagi... I felt better and they let me out of the hospital. Then I took a walk in the park. The girls found me and we decided to get ready for this evening here, together. Of course, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't."

**_BACK AT THE SHRINE._**

"What is all the commotion about?" Yaten wondered down the stairs, at twelve o'clock, in her pyjamas.

"It seems, that they are making arrangements for some kind of a party." While Taiki and Yaten were discussing, the situation, Rei came inside the dinner and was very excited. "Hino-san!"

"Taiki-san!"

"What is going on?"

"Oh... That... we are preparing to hold a rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?For?" Yaten's eyes widened.

"Usagi and Mamoru -san are having their wedding reception dinner rehearsal."

"Wedding reception dinner rehearsal? What are we rehearsing for? We are rehearsing how we are going to eat our food? I don't get it?"

"Something like that...Everyone will be here. Now, if you excuse me I have a lot of work to do!"

"Sure!" said Taiki numbly, she was stunned.

"Taiki?!"

"Huh? oh yeah ..What are we going to do about Seiya?"

"Nothing! We are attending this dinner rehearsal and we are going home." Seiya was already dressed.

"What are you saying!? The Princess told us to stay until her arrival.

"I am aware of that, I am sure she will understand."

"Are you going to tell her, that you are in love with Usagi?" Yaten asked her about her true intention.

"If necessary, I will."

"But...what happened?"Taiki wondered.

"I love her way too much! Let that be enough."

The preparations were coming along slowly, but surely. We all know how precise Rei can get. She wanted everything to be perfect. First, her priority was to set up the lights. The right lighting was the key for receptions, that took place in the evening and outdoor. They set up strings of delicate lights mixed with large hanging bulbs to achieve an enchanting look. The table decorations were kept quite simple with a selection of white flowers, green foliage and long white candles.

"This is perfect, Rei-chan!"

"I hope Usagi-chan and the others will like it." Makoto smiled.

"They will. Especially, when they will taste the delicious food you prepared."

"I am baking a special cake," she said proudly. "Rei-chan, how do think Seiya is taking it?"

"Bravely. I secretly admire her strength. It must be hard to watch the one you love, get married to someone else."

"It must be. It must be hard living in a one-sided love."

"It must be. Now, back to our preparations."Rei and Makoto were getting ready to finish up with everything.

Slowly the evening was coming around the corner. Those who were invited were slowly gathering in the shrine's garden. Everyone was joyful, smiling and talking about how beautiful everything is. The first ones to arrive at the party were Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. The four Outers who always stick together, you can barely see them apart. Obviously, Haruka's eyes twitched when she saw the three aliens, the Starlights, especially Seiya was the one who she, lets put it nicely, she disliked her. Michiru was always the sophisticated one, so she approached them.

"Long time no see!"

"It has been a while..." said Seiya with a small voice.

"You arrived way too early." Haruka just couldn't hold back a comment. "The wedding will be in almost two months."

"Our Princess decided for us to come earlier."

"Why?"Haruka secretly wished they would be gone.

"Haruka!" Michiru tried to put a stop to her lover's uncomfortable questioning.

"It is alright, Michiru-san. " Seiya smiled with a faint grin, seeing how irritated she was by their presence.

"Let's sit down, shall we!" Michiru invited them for a chat, although Haruka was into everything, but a chat with those Starlights. The situation and her feelings got even deeper when Michiru grabbed Seiya by the hand and went with her.

"Michiru..." the blue haired girl ignored her plea. "Look he is here." she turned to the senshie of time. He was all dressed up elegantly, awaiting for Usagi to arrive. She and the three girls were ready to party.

"I can't wait to meet the Three Lights! How do I look? Does my hair look any good?"

She was beautiful in a floral swing dress. It came in a butter soft fabric for the ultimate comfort. This dress had an elastic waistband for a great stretch.

"You look amazing, Ai."

"Thanks." she winked."Let us see you, Michiko."

"I don't know." She chose a purple A-line rockabilly dress cap sleeves floral swing party dress. Her voice was full of insecurity, but when she showed off herself in that amazing dress, she was shining.

"You look perfect."Atsuki smiled ar her.

"And now it's your turn to show us your dress."

"Hope you like it!" Atsuki got up from the bed, but she almost fell, her head was still dizzy.

"Hey now! Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes..it's nothing. Now let me show you off my dress." Atsuki opted for a glam look for this special occasion in this light baby glitter one shoulder dress.

"Now there's a beautiful Moon Princess."

"Shhhh...she is going to hear from you. Let's go see her." The three girls were heading towards Usagi's room.

"Usagi are you ready?"

"Guess so!"

"Come out then let us see you!" Usagi walked out from her room, she was all dressed up in that slight pink dress.

"How do I look?"

"_Like the true ruler of the Moon Kingdom."_ Atsuki thought to herself.

"Usagi-chan I think your fiancee will be blown away."

"Now you are exaggerating._ Will Seiya be blown away? Why do I care? I send her away_

Soon they were on their way. Ami and Minako arrived just before Usagi and the girls. When Yaten saw her she was standing, right next to Taiki. Minako had an orange mini dress on, with a V-cut on her back. Her golden hair was glowing, she was like an angel. Yaten took two steps back, stepping in Taiki's foot.

"Watch it Yaten!" there was no reaction.

"Yaten..are you here with us? or somewhere in Aino-san's dress."

"What are talking about I just bumped into a rock."

"What rock?" Taiki asked her with irony in her voice.

"Shut up, Taiki! I will go and say hello. Besides, I just saw Ami-chan ..."

"Where, where?"

"Hahaha...you fell for it...Hahaha."Yaten stared laughing." Hey Mina!"

"Yaten!"

"You look ...beautiful..._breathtaking actually." _Minako blushed hard and started babbling she was so nervous.

"Hihihi..thank you."

"Minako-chan..come here," Rei ordered firmly.

"I have to go! Talk to you later."

"But ...there won't be any later." the senshie of love didn't hear the last part. Se just kept on looking after the blonde, while she was smiling like an angel and she lit up the world around her.

"Hello everyone!" Usagi stepped inside bt her side were the three girls, who accompanied. When Seiya saw her, she was breathtaking, she wanted so bad to get up and kiss her, but when Mamoru got next to Usagi, seeing them kiss, she realized she definitely had to give up her fantasies. Soon it will be over. The torture, this whole situation was impossible for her to handle. _"Odango...After this evening I will say goodbye to you. Leave you to be happy."_

"By the time you girls got here the guests are probably pretty hungry.

"Hey, where's the food?" Yaten whispered so no one would hear her.

"Shhhh..."

"Michiru-mama who are those girls?"Hotaru looked at them as if they were some ordinary people.

"Ohh. Usagi-chan is one of their hosts."

"I see..." Hotaru continued zipping her juice.

"Oh my gosh...Minako-chan!"

"Yes Ai?"

"I need air...There they are the Three Lights!"

"Ohhh..."

"Minako-chan...I know, that this might not be the proper occasion, but please, I beg you to introduce me to them." Ai pleaded.

"Sure..., there are a lot of people we would like to present you to. Some of our friends arrived only for this special occasion. We have been waiting for ages for this wedding to happen."

"Ages? That's a bit exaggerated don't you think?"

"If you would only know..."Minako smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Our happy couple is here, finally the bride to be made it too."Rei.

"Sorry, everyone. This is amazing." Mamoru hugged her by the waist. The three girls found some free seats near the Starlights. Since everyone was so busy with Mamoru's speech, they have decided to make their own way to them. Ai set down next to Yaten, of course, the shortest of the starlights didn't even notice her. Or better yet she did, she just tried to ignore, that wide smile the girl had on her face.

"My name is Ai."

"Huh?' she looked up at her finally.

"I said my name is Ai."

"Excuse me are talking to me?" Yaten asked her. Ai looked around her there was no one else besides them.

"Guess so, there's no one else beside you here." she was trying to play with her, knowing how easily she could lose it.

"Well, there are others you know too." Yaten is an argument.

"Realy, you don't say. I thought the others were just dummies."

"My name is Yaten."

"I know who you are. I just wanted you to know who I am."

"For what?"

"Boy are you cranky," she whispered under her nose.

"What?'

"What what?" Ai looked at her with her eyes widened.

"You mumbled something."

"Little old me? No!"

"I heard..."

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"But I..."

"Yaten what's wrong?"

"She said something about me!"

"I did not. I just met you!Shees..you're a wuss."

"See?"Yaten pointed out.

"Don't tell me you are hearing things. Poor thing. Are you sick?" Ai liked to push her buttons.

"What is wrong with you!"

"With me? I didn't say anything."

"Boy, are you annoying.' Yaten said ironically.

"Why? I am not the one hearing things." said Ai with a grin on her face.

"So how are you two getting along?'

"Mina, come here." Yaten invited her to get closer. The moment she got closer, the shortest Starlight felt the wonderful perfume Mina had on.

"Yes?'

"Is there something wrong with her."

"No...She is probably is a huge fan. Are you being rude?'

"A fan? I wouldn't call her that. With friends like that, I wouldn't need haters."

"Yaten...please. She is my guest. She is very nice , I swear, try to be nice to her." Mina gave her a puppy eye look and a smile, that made the cold heart of the silver-haired beauty melt.

"Okay..." she agreed without protest.

"Thanks!" Mina gave her a quick peck on her cheek, the second her lips touched Yaten's face, blood rose to her cheeks and the pale skin turned red as a tomato. She turned away so none would notice, but Ai did, she smiled and she thought, that the senshie of love will always have, this kind of effect on the Starlight. She never lost it. "_I admire your power over her. It lasted since day one. If you would know when you do that she still __has cute blush."_

"Taiki-san... me introduce you to Michiko. She is the one who is staying at my house." Ami presented them.

"Nice to meet you."Michiko was nervous as hell.

" Same here."

"And she is Atsuki."

"We have met before your car accident l. How come you are out of the hospital?"

"I heal fast! I think it wasn't as bad as it seemed, so they decide to let me leave."

"I am glad. Odango was pretty upset." Seiya was looking at her intensively.

"I feel bad for what happened."

"It was an accident."

'It was..." she was interrupted by Mamoru, who was about to make a toast. Usagi was sitting right next to him, smiling, but her eyes had an inexplicable sadness in them. She tried to make an eyes contact with Seiya, but every time she looked her way the bluerett turned away, pretending that she didn't notice. Usagi knew she deserved the coldness from the Starlight, but it hurt her like nothing else ever before. Mamoru outstretched his hand, Usagi gave it to him and stood up next to him.

"First of all, I wanna say thank you for this wonderful evening to all our friends who made it possible. We all know how much pain and suffering we had to endure to make it so far. Finally, destiny has granted us the chance to be together. In less than two months, Usako and I will unite our lives. I am glad to be among those who we love and we can share this wonderful event with you." While listening to his toast, Usagi and Seiya's eyes met, both of them screaming out from despair. They weren't the only ones who were screaming on the inside. Atsuki felt just as weak than before. She had to hide her hand which turned transparent for a few seconds again. "To you, my love and our destiny that awaits." He leaned in and gave her a kiss to seal his confession.

"To Usagi -chan, and Mamoru-san!" they all raised their cup of champaign. Seiya never used to drank, but maybe alcohol will help her forget.

The dinner was just as delicious as expected, but it went on in a strange silence. Usually, when everyone has gathered around, from all the talk no one can hear what the others want to say, but not this till Minako broke the silence with the news about the free trip.

"Oh, Usagi -chan Ami-chan did you guys receive the invitations to the trip?"

"Actually, yes we did."

"What trip?' Mamoru wondered why he didn't know about it.

"I forget to tell you, that we were invited, to participate on a trip with the girls and we are allowed to take other friends with us too."

"I was actually thinking, if the Taiki-san, Yaten, and Seiya-kun are here too, maybe they would like to join us, alongside, Rei and Makoto."

"That would be awesome, Minako-chan." Usagi approved.

"We cannot go!" came the harsh reply from the Starlight.

"Why not?" Minako asked her demanding an answer.

"Because tomorrow we are travelling back home." Seiya response was so unexpected, that Usagi dropped her glass of champagne she was drinking.

"But..but you said you would stay..until the. wedding .."

"I know, things change Odango."

"Things don't change in two days Seiya."

"This time it did. We must not let it Princess alone for such a long time."

"She sent you here...on..a..vacation.."

"That vacation ends here, Odango. I am sorry it has to end so soon, but there is no other way."

"Find one!" she almost yelled at her. Everyone was looking at how frustrated Usagi was.

"Usako...if there is no way they can stay."

"I wish we could, but Kinmoku needs us."Seiya tried to explain the inexplicable.

Usagi swallowed hard and continued with her food. "Then go! You will be missing out on so much fun? Right girls?"

"Yeah...Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. I don't feel so good" Atsuki raised herself from the chair, and almost fell, her knees went weak.

"We are going with you." Ai and Michiko followed her. They were holding on to her and made it somehow to the bathroom.

"Did you guys hear what I just did? Why are they leaving?"

"Your mother has chosen."

"Nooo! No!No!No!"

"We are dead." Ai just realised her life was over. "Just when I thought that ..maybe somehow...This is what happens when I get my hopes up."

"Our light will slowly die."

After the announcement that the Starlights made the whole dinner turned instead of a party, into a funeral. Usagi started playing with her food, she took it to one side of the plate, to another. Mamoru was tensed because of Usagi wasn't really focusing on the importance of the event. Minako, well she tried to chase away the silence, obviously without any success.

"I hope everyone liked the food."

"Yes, Mako-chan thank you it was delicious, you are the best."

"Thank you!"

"We better get going, it's late!" Haruka excused herself."Michiru!Hotaru-chan!"

"But wait for the ca..."

"I will be going to .." Setsuna never paid attention to the girls.

"I am sorry, but Haruka is right."

"Thank you for coming, "Usagi said goodbye.

" Usako."

"What was that?"

"I said goodbye to them."

"Not that. The fight."

"There was no fight. I am just tired. I

When we chose this date, I never thought so many things would happen. I became a host, my guest was hit by a car and now the Starlights want to leave."

"I understand. You are under a lot of pressure lately, relax this just a rehearsal, by the time the wedding comes everything will sort out."

"I don't know.."

"I know...Come on now I will take you home."

"No...I will help the girl's put everything back in place."

"Alright. Goodbye, my love."He kissed her and said goodbye to the others. Usagi went back to the girls, but the Seiya was gone. " Where is she? Where are the girls?"

"In the living room, I just saw them. It seems they fell asleep on the couch."

"Poor thing...I will.go and wake them up."

"No need, let them sleep. Seiya is back in the garden." Rei looked at her, knowing, that there was definitely some things the two of them had to clear up.

"I need to talk to her."

"Go!"

The Starlight was just in the back.

"Why do you wanna leave?"

"You know why."

"But ..I..I..."

"What you what?"

"Seiya..." the Starlight approached the blonde, lips trembling."Don't do this to me!"

"I cannot stand seeing you kissing him.." She brushed her fingers, thru her moist lips."I am not needed."

"I need you.."

"For what?" she snuggled closer. "See, I promised to keep away, but I can't stay away..."

"This is...crazy."

"It is. These feelings are forbidden for more than one reason. First, you are taken. The second reason why we can't be together, it's this and she transformed into her true gender. Look at me Odango. This is Seiya." She took her jacket off and Usagi was staring at her. She found her, god she was beautiful.

"I am...and I ...told I ...Seiya...this is you...I cannot stop thinking about our kiss."

"Don't marry him!" she touched her face, the tip of their nose nuzzled together, their lips were mere inches away. "I am selfish for asking you that. Forgive me! The only thing I can offer you is my heart."

"Sei..." that was it the Starlight gave in to her desires. She kissed the blonde lustfully. Her hand held back the blonde's head, her lips were exploring her's once more. She tasted her and Usagi let her do it. The Moon Princess could hear once more blood roar in her ears. Usagi tilted her head not wanting to break this wonderful kiss. She locked her long arms around the Seiya's neck, once again she dug her hand into her ponytail, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. The Starlight broke the kiss, and her lips found themselves landing on her jaw. A soft moan escaped Usagi's lips.

"Ahhhh." dizziness took over her. Without thinking the Starlight said it, what everyone knew, she just kept inside.

"I love you, Odango!" her midnight blue eyes, confirmed that what she did is real. There she said it finally. The blonde responded with another kiss to the sweet confession.

"I will go and see what they are doing," Rei said she had a strange feeling about this whole situation. She tiptoed over silence, took a peak, and saw the two of them _sort things out._, it was an unusual way to do it, though. Her eyes widened from the scenes, that was unfolding in front of her. The senshie of the fire was so shocked she couldn't speak, so before saying anything she just sat down for a few seconds.

_"Baka Usagi! What is going on?"_


	16. Two Young Starlights

Love. The most important thing in their life was love. Her mother always had to keep an eye open for her. Although she seems like someone who is always bored, she was always a trouble maker. The silver-haired girl was born, in early spring. She was the oldest of the three trouble makers. The daughter of Venus and Healer. A special child indeed. Her mother always used to tell her a story about the way she came to be. Here is her story.

"_Once upon a time, the Princess of love wished upon a shooting star for her heart to be stolen away, She was the one who spread the love but never ever got to experience it. One day, changed her life forever. A star came down, from the sky._

"And what happened, mommy?"

"Be patient, my dear." said the senshie of Love. "_The light of the Star almost blinded her eyes. What she didn't know was this small Star was just as lonely as she was. Love was the first one to approach her._

"Why are you here?" asked the Star.

"_I came to see what landed on our Planet, with such a silvery light."_

"_I don't do wishes!" The Star had a bit of cranky attitude. "I am shooting Star, but hey not a wizard."_

"Just like Healer ...Hahahha.." interrupted the child."

"Kind of..." she giggled at the child remark.

"So what happened next? Tell me, mommy!"

"_I just want to talk. I am a bit lonely."_

_"How come? You are the senshie of Love."_

_"I am, I make others fall in love, I have never ..ever..." the green eyes of the Starlight widened up._

_"You are beautiful, I wonder how come you can't find love when I look at you,..."_

"What?"

"Did they fall in love? Was it love at first sight mommy?"

"Yes..it was...but it was way to hard to admit it because they lived galaxies apart. You see the shouting Star came to Earth with a mission. She had to search for her Princess, what she didn't know is that she will find more, love."

"Did they kiss? And have babies?"

"Maybe..." she giggled.

"Yukky!" she said sticking out her tongue, her giggle was vibrant and heartwarming. It echoed thru the room.

"Yes ..actually.Do you know who that child is?"

"Yes, I think I know."

"Good." said the senshie who caressed the side of her daughter's cheek.

"Mommy..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I...wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Am I a Starlight or do I own your powers?"

"What do you feel?"

"I think ...I am...a part of the Stars. I feel so drawn to them. But if I am, then you will send me away?"

"Why should I? of course not."

"But we serve the Kinmokian kingdom, that means.."

"Sweety...I understand you being concerned, but you don't have to be. No matter if you are a shouting Star upon the sky or the preacher of love, you are both of us. Deep inside, you have a bit of me a bit of Healer. Your light came to me, and me the happiest."

"Will you love me, if my sister is born."

"Sister?" she narrowed her eyes in misunderstanding.

"I feel the light..." she said looking at her mother. The healer just entered the room.

"What light, baby?"

"My sister..." she said pointing at her mother's belly.

"Healer..." the senshie of love was stunned at the girl's prediction.

"What is it?" she got closer."Hey, are you alright?"

"Mommy's gonna have a baby!" she shouted.

" What?!"

"Her light is here, I can feel it." It took a second or two for the new information to sink it. The child couldn't stop smiling at their reaction, their eyes popped out from surprise."I am tired now..."

"Ohh...Goodnight sweetheart!" the of them kissed her on her forehead, slowly.

"I promise, I am going to love her," Venus said nothing, just looked at her in admiration. As soon as she put her head down the child was off to dreamland. The two senses left the room.

"Venus!" the silver-haired Starlight took her lover by the hand.

"Yes?"

"I love you! Thank you." she planted a kiss on her lips.

"For what?"

"I know I'm not the easiest person to love, but...I will do everything to make you happy."

"You already did." she touched her face slowly, her finger was lingering near the Starlights lips. "Do you think I am...again?" she asked her with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"A Starlight is never wrong, she can feel when a new star is born and she senses the powerful presence of the Starsheeds."

"We won't send her away right?"

"Why would we?" she narrowed her green eyes

"I thought she has to be sent to Kinmoku."

"No, we don't have to do that! It will be alright." she held her tight in her arms

"Thanks."

As the child grew her abilities grew greater and trouble grew. The teenage years can be difficult for every parent and kids alike. But she was different she used to have this weird habit of walking alone. Some may say that she is weird. Sometimes just before going to bed, she loved to walk on the rooftop and just look at the stars. She was blunt and down to Earth, but at the same totally wild, shameless and talkative. Ai always stood up for her friends when they needed her. After the age of fourteen, she was sent to Kinmoku together with Michiko, this happened after, they gained their powers. The trio separated, for a year or so, but they somehow managed to keep communication alive. Atsuki was trapped between two worlds that of Starlight and Moon Princess, back then she was the only one whose powers were uncertain. She and Michiko always protected her until one day, they couldn't, because the enemy caught them first. Now Atsuki had her Crystal but never used it, until the monster threatened the life of their friends. Ai never forgot how brave her friend was. The enemy asked her to come alone if she wanted to see her friends alive. And that is what she did. She started fighting, but she was aware she had to somehow find the strength from within. At that point, the Moon Princess remembered what Aidid.

"I will never be able to fight..." Atsuki started crying. Ai had enough of this self

"_Stop whining..."_

_"You guys are so lucky..."_ she was crying during a training session, but Ai had enough and slapped her. When her hand touched her face, it echoed thru, it was loud as a clap and it stung her face. Atsuki looked at her and tears gathered in her eyes. "_What..?!"_

"_Instead of whining all the time, try and fight! It won't lead you anywhere."_

"_But_.."

"_But what? Stop looking for excuses..."_ Atsuki got up from the ground and ran away."_That's it! Run away like you always do!"_

_"Ai was that really necessary?"_ Michiko wasn't sure that was the best way to deal with the situation.

"_I don't care if she never talks to me again, she needs to come to her senses. Fear always blocks her. Besides that whining drives me crazy."_ After this incident, the girls got in trouble. All of this happened on Kinmoku and the two girls were caught by the enemy. Her words echoed thru the mind of the Moon Princess. That is what gave her the power to finally acknowledge that she possessed both powers. After she discovered she managed to save her friends.

"_Healer...Maker!" she hugged them tightly, she was glad that they were alright._

_"Princess. Finally..." the young Healer hugged her friends. "I should have slapped you earlier."_

_"Thank you!"_

_"Your welcome! Any time!" she gave her a wink._

_"But promise me you will stop slapping me on the face, it hurt." she smiled._

_"I can't promise you that!"_ Ai was honest and whenever one of her friends needed help well she was there to help, even if this meant hurting them.

Now she was the one who needed help, for survival. She was afraid to admit it that she found this whole situation almost impossible. For the first time, she realized how important was to live life to the max because maybe you are part if a future that should have never happened. The idea of disappearing was terrifying.

When the three girls noticed their world crumbling down, they decided to leave and try and save it. She kissed her little sister goodbye, she was still asleep before they left. "I will do my best to take care of you. I hope they will understand why did I agree to this. Will you tell them ..don't tell them...I will come back home." Now here she was, sleeping on the couch from exhaustion, the forbidden future was now, at least that is what they thought, surely falling apart. She had to be strong for both of her friends. But who is going to be strong for her? She was now fighting for herself and her sister. So happy that Michiko and Atsuki were next to her. The rest of the senshie's Crystals were still somewhere lost, the only thing they listened to was Atsuki's voice.

Michiko the smart one.

Mercury was a few days away to give birth to her second daughter. She was excited s decided right her a letter.

"_My beautiful Starlight._

_Yes, you are a Star. It was written in the Stars for you to be a Light upon the bright sky. I am happy. You are special, you too are the child of two solar guardians. Ai was the first one to be born and soon, our Princess will give birth to her child...you will be friends, hopefully...The way you were conceived is still a miracle that cannot explain scientifically...You are made out of pure love, a strange and forbidden one, but I will never regret it. "_

While she was writing the letter, a sharp pain rushed thru her. The child decided to come into this world earlier. Everyone rushed to the hospital. It was late spring, somewhere at the end of May.

"Maker...Did you see her?"

'Yes, she is perfect."

"I am glad she is alright."

"She looks smart." Time passed by slowly and she was just as interested in exploring the Universe, like her parents. At the age of three instead of collecting and playing with dolls, she wanted to see how flowers grow, she wanted to see the Stars from close to explore the galaxies. Her parents bought her a telescope so she could admire it from close up. They loved how passionate she was about everything new, but still, she was way too shy and introvert. Thank goodness there were Ai, Atsuki and the rest of the senshies always managed to pull her out to the rest worlds. As she grew she turned into a real beauty. She was smart and beautiful too. Dangerous combination some may say.

Being a good soldier was also a priority. Being sent away for a year was tough. They were enrolled to serve the Kinmokian kingdom, a part of their heart always stayed on Earth. This was truly home. She had a sister, who was older than her with a year. Her Crystal was also stolen, now all her hope was in Atsuki.

"_I don't think we should go!"_

_"What? Come on Michiko, you cannot be serious?"_

_"What if we?"_

_"What? Die? We will if we don't something."_

_"Ai..."_

_"You want me to slap you too? I will do it if necessary!"_

_"Ai! I am going...I want to live."_

_"Boy you-you are scary when you are angry," said Atsuki._

_"Let'do this."_

That was their story, and there is more to come soon enough things will speed up. Can they handle it?


	17. Begining of a stormy night

She is amazing, the most wonderful thing she has ever tasted. Their lips were still engaged in the sweetest kiss ever. It was pure heaven, it was earthshaking the way they gave into the passion, lust ..unbelievably delicious. They broke away, breathing hard. Usagi still had her eyes closed, wanting to stay there forever, to savour the moment.

"Odango..." her full pink lips were kissing her cheek, that was red as a rose, from the blood that rushed to her head.

"I..." the words choked, she didn't know what to say. There was actually nothing left to say.

"This is even more painful this way. I am sorry...I couldn't resist." Seiya was breathing hard.

"You love me?"Usagi asked her.

"I do, with all my being. My heart and soul belongs to you and no one else." Usagi couldn't stop smiling, that is what she wanted to hear. "I wish I could kidnap you, take you somewhere, I don't know..."

"Shhh...Stay ...don't leave me. I need you!" she whispered slowly to her ear, while her warm breath was tickling the Starlight's senses.

"Am I a masochist or just crazy, for giving in to your sweet torture?" her midnight blue eyes, met the two pool of water she always got lost into.

"Than this means I am crazy and a masochist too." Usagi smiled at her. "I don't know yet what this feeling is."

"How..how much time do you need to find out?"Seiya asked her to almost begging.

"Not too much." her arms were still wrapped around the Starlight's neck."I am scared of losing you again." Usagi knew that she definitely felt something, but what was this feeling, that lifted her up from the ground, up into the clouds? This was exactly as she was missing, the thing she wanted, just be in her arms.

"You look lovely in this dress."

"Why thank you. I was kind of hoping you would like it."

"I.." their talk was interrupted by Makoto, who had no idea what they were doing.

"Seiya! Usagi-chan are you here?" they broke away quickly, it was way too early for anyone to find out what was going on between them. Usagi didn't know what was going on so how would she explain the situation to the others. Seiya smiled at her flustered reaction, with a satisfied grin. She was glad that she was the reason why the Moon Princess was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"We are here Mako-chan." she waved with her hand as she let go of the Starlight's hand.

I was searching for you. We brought out the cake, that I made for you guys."

"You made us a cake? Oh, I am sorry we didn't eat from it."Usagi bowed her head down, feeling ashamed. Makoto:s cakes were always special because she put all her heart in them. Her special ingredient was love.

"Don't worry we can do that now. It would be a pity to waste it." she smiled naively.

"Yes, it would. She is right, Odango. And Mako-chan's cake is something I wouldn't mind eating all day." Seiya grabbed her hand, pulling her away with a wide smile on her face. While Seiya and Usagi were doing whatever, Yaten was sitting all alone at the table. Minako noticed how lonely she was.

"Hey." she sat down next to her with a smile on her face, putting her head on her shoulder. The short Starlight was so caught up in her thoughts, that her heart rate raced up when Minako got closer.

"What are you doing?" she tried to keep it cool.

"Resting my head..."

"My shoulder is not a pillow you know."

"I do...I just ..wanted to get your attention."

"Well, you are doing a good job at it. _Mina_.," she said looking away as if she didn't care.

"Why are you leaving so soon? Is it because of Seiya?"

"No!absolutly not." she tried to hush away her question._"Of course, we have to leave because of her. That idiot is so in love with that girl...I don't know what she likes about her." _We can imagine Yaten saying that thing out loud, but this time she kept it to herself.

"Than why? " her baby blue eyes made Yaten's cold heart, melt.

"You heard Seiya. Our Princess needs us."

"I am...sad...I thought maybe we could spend more time together as we did before. We all missed you guys. I know I did..._Especially you! Mina what are you thinking..."_

"Well, it is a pity it has to end so soon, but what is there to do." a sharp breath of air left her lips, suggesting that she felt the same way.

"I guess.." she lifted her head from the short Starlight's shoulder, their eyes met for a second. "I just..." she was interrupted by Usagi's giggle."Huh? Why is she so happy?"

"Yeah, why? _Seiya what the hell did you do?"_ Yaten noticed that her depressed friend was happy all of a sudden.

"Guys they are staying!" Usagi made the big announcement.

"Who?Where?"Taiki wondered." Tsukino-san who are you talking about?"

"You ...are staying."

"Now who decided that?" Yaten jumped up.

"We talked over."

"We?We? you mean you and Seiya, how come we didn't? Do you realise how much time it took me to pack all my stuff."

"She is right Seiya...At one moment we are staying, then leaving...This is .."

"I know..Insane.." her eyes turned to Usagi. "Odango needs m..us."

"Great! Now I will have to start unpacking my stuff." Yaten acted as if she was so offended, but deep down she wanted to stay too.

"I will help you unpack your stuff." Minako volunteered. "Can I?"Yaten looked at her and finally nodded for her to join her.

" Where is Rei-chan?" Rei after seeing them kiss, she thought that this was a sort of goodbye kiss and boy was she wrong.

"I am here. I am here. I just had to take care of some stuff inside. Without suspecting that Rei saw the two of them kissing, Usagi excitedly told her friend the good news.

"The Starlights are staying after all."

"They are? What made you change your minds?"

"I think the right question would be who." Taiki noticed the happiness glowing in Seiya's eyes

"Odango made me reconsider this decision. She is right we are here to enjoy our stay here."

"And now we should all eat some cake." All the commotion woke the three girls up, who fell asleep on the couch. They heard how everyone was laughing and they were checking out why was that. "Girls! You woke up!"

"We are so ashamed. The girls stayed with me."Atsuki started excusing herself.

" No need to explain. You back just in time

for the cake." Usagi was so happy, whatever this was the others wanted a piece of the energy bomb she had.

"Wow...Boy, are you jumpy at this hour." Ai commented. "Where is Minako-chan?"

"She and Yaten went upstairs," said Seiya. The girl's lips turned into the widest smile.

" Ai...!Ai!" Michiko snapped her fingers together.

"I am here. Let's eat." she was heading directly to the cake.

"Where are the others? Did we miss anything?"Michiko set down next to Taiki, put her glasses on. "There that's much better. What are you reading? Don't tell me. Let me guess. The poems from Blake."

"Yes. You like poetry."

"I do."

"Michiko come on. Put it down and come here and taste this wonderful cake Mako-chan made."

"Be right there. My favourite one is _The Sick __Rose._ If I remember it right you can find it on page fifty-two." Michiko got off from her chair. _"No way. But what if?_" Taiki opened the book at the page fifty-two and there it was, one of her favourite poems._ "Impossible."_

Back in Yaten's room, Minako helped her unpack.

"She is unbelievable."

"Who?"

"Seiya, who else."Yaten was irritated." She keeps on hanging on to every single movement your princess. She is so stupid."

"Why? Does she still..?"

"What do you think Mina, and she is not the only one who suffered." Oops ..it seems she couldn't hold on anymore. Yaten turned around and started putting back her clothes in the closet. She wouldn't even look at Minako.

"Do you suffer too?" Minako went closer, touching her shoulder. Yaten stopped what she was doing, turned around, said nothing, in hope that Minako will understand her without words. She grabbed the blonde, spin her around and pushed her against the wall, next to the closet.

"Yes!" she swallowed hard.

"I..uhmmm...understand...I think."

"Mina..if you would only know..."

"What?" she felt the Starlight impossibly closer._"My gosh! I want ..." _Yaten opened her mouth, it was now or never.

"This!" she planted a small kiss on the lips of the Love Princess., it was sweet, daring, perfect. Minako didn't dare to move after Yaten broke the kiss, she still had her eyes closed for a few seconds, leaving time for her mind to process what the silver-haired senshie did.

"I..I..." she ran out from her room. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, but she was way too startled by Yaten's actions.

"Mina..wait...I..._Stupid, stupid!"_

Minako ran outside she almost tripped. She was more nervous than usual.

"Minako-chan.."

"Hurry up, Ai-san!"

"Why? I just started eating this delicious cake."

"I said hurry up! Don't argue with me!" she said it in a firm way that everyone was shocked. She noticed how inappropriate her attitude was and how rudely she demanded Ai to come with her. While Minako was nervous, Yates looked out the window. Ai had a hunch that she had to do something with her mother being disturbed."Ai-san.I am ..."

"We should be going."

"No. Stay...I will go..alone..."

"But Minako-chan.."

She started walking down the street, it was getting dark when suddenly she heard a scream from the ally. It was one of Dementia's servants who was about to attack a girl who was just heading home from the library.

"_Give me the Crystal of the Pure Heart."_

"What a new enemy?"The girl ran away, but in a few second the evil senshie was right in front of her.

_"Give it to me!"_ Minako decided to take the matter into her hand.

_"**Venus Crystal Power!Makeup!"**_ The sense of love was late because the Crystal was already taken.

_"You are late!"_

"No, I am not. **Rolling Heart Vibration**, was a heart-shaped beam of rainbow energy, that she released towards this new evil sense, but she never misses except now.

"_Is this the best you can do! Hahaha!" _a great deal of energy was launched against Venus. She was not too far away from the shrine, the others heard the explosion and her scream.

"Mina?!" Yaten heard her scream."_Healer Star Power!Makeup!" _she was in her room so the girls didn't see her change.

"You guys stay here!" Usagi ordered the girls to stay put. They started running, towards the sound of her voice.

"Should we change?"

"Yes we should!" suggested Seiya and they all changed into their senshie forms.

The girls knew that this was not okay.Ai was worried and she was right.

"That's my Mom!" said Ai.

"Maybe a new Crystal..."

"But they are all there." Michiko tried to make a reasonable argument.

"We should go. And if its Crystal of a Pure Heart, then I will get it." The girls also decided to transform, taking a big risk of being discovered.

"_The Crystal this time is mine!"_

"Not if we have sone thing to say about that." said Healer."Venus! Are you alright?!"

"Healer!"

"We are here too.."

"_Not you again. Sailor __Moon!Twice in one day! But this time you are late. Look the Crystal of Merc..."_

"**_Star Gentle Watery Wave!" _**it was unexpected, so her attack was a direct hit."Fighter!The Crystal!"

"Fighter?... I am Fighter!"

"Maker ...keep her busy!"

"With pleasure!"

"Maker?" the tall Starlight was shocked to see a new version of herself, which wasn't at all. The difference was not only in their appearance but their outfits were different too.

"_It seems I am outnumbered, but I will take away this Crystal of ..Young Maker ...Who do you think this is?"_ she held up the Crystal of her sister.

"Merc..."

"_Yes! I will destroy it."_

"I won't allow you too. And the young Princess let out her voice and began singing. Somehow the other series were under a spell.

"**_When you hear me you better come without delay_**.

**_Here_****_ me singing right away_**

**_Coooome on surrender to me_**

**_I am waiting here with my arms open wide._**

**_So I can save your beautiful Light!"_**

The young Princess outreaching her hand reached out and grabbed it.

_"You are the One..."_ she realised that she was the one Dementia was talking about.

"Yes...tell her, I won't allow her to get the Crystals."

_"Show your face.!" _The young Princess covered her face with a black mask.

"Go!"

_"This isn't over yet!"_

"I know. Maker ..I have it." she showed off the beautiful Crystal to her friend, it's blue light was almost blinding her.

"Fighter .." she hugged her tight."Thank you!" a tear glided down her face from the joy inside her heart.

"Sailor Moon! Please help and heal that innocent."

"Who are you? I am Sailor Star Fighter. You are some kind of an imposter?"

"Hahahha!I am no imposter, just a stronger version of you."

"But if you are ..then I... am..."

"No!" she yelled vehemently. "We are here to protect and find the Pure Heart Soldiers and our future."

"Fighter let's go!" the young Starlight grabbed the hand of the solar guardian.

"We need your help in this one...Chaos is back!"

"It cannot be I defeat it!"

"We demand an explanation.." the soldiers started gathering around the three Starlights girls.

"Fighter ..we need..to do our disappearing act."

"Quick they are getting away!" Healer pointed at them and the Three Starlights were out to grab those who they thought of as impostors.

"_Star__light Winds will!" _they shouted out loud together holding on to each other's hand. Tornado-like swirls appeared and slowly embraced the three young girls, it grew stronger and more powerful. The three of them tired in vain to get closer, it was impossible.

"Come and catch me, sweety!" the young Healer teased the silver-haired soldier, with that they were gone.

"I will..." she grabbed after her, but the only thing she caught was air.

They were quickly transported back to the shrine.

"Wow. That was close."

"Yes...I have her Crystal, let me put it in a safe place."

"Mercury..."

"Relax Michiko she is safe with now."

Atsuki said and opened her locket, and sealed the blue light of Mercury in it.

"We should try and act natural. Dis you see Healer's face? She is hilarious."

"Yes, she is..."

"Next time we meet."

"I will..." she grabbed after her, but the only thing she caught was air.

"Dammmm!"

"Let it go! They are gone."

"What the hell was this? Did you see how her voice made that shiny Crystal obey Healer was still stunned?

"I don't understand, how...I should have told you, this morning I had the same encounter with them."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mars asked her.

"I had so many things on my mind, I forgot. Besides Luna said the most important thing was this party.

"We should go back, the girls may get worried," said Ami.

"We should."

The others de-transformed and continued their way back to the shrine. Minako and Yaten were the only ones who were walking behind slowly until the others completely detached. Minako was so ashamed, she couldn't look at her.

_"She hates me! I need to talk to her."_

"Mina..."

"Yaten..." they started talking at once.

"I'm sorry...Me too!" they said it again.

"Why?"

"I wanted too. You ran away, Mina!"

"Don't you think I don't know that."

"This is...I ...forget it."

"Really? You kiss me and want me to forget it!" Minako was kind of upset.

"No..I thought you hated it."

"Well ..I..was surprised, but that doesn't mean hated it ."

"So you liked it?!"

"Yes!"

"Really? I bet the only reason you liked it was because you probably still think of me as a guy."

"Well just to let you know I think you are..pretty..huh...And it hurts that you think I am that shallow. " she started speeding up her pace.

"You always date guys ..not girls!" the short girls shouted after her.

"Uffff." Minako continued her way without looking behind. Yaten got so furious, the blonde was driving her crazy. She quickly ran after her, grabbed her hand, pulled her into an embrace and kissed her again. Minako wanted to get out from her grip, but she gave in. The lips of the shirt Starlight were tickling her every sense. Her own lips turned into a smile and her hands slowly embraced the neck if the Starlight.

"Mina.."

"Yaten..." her fingertips lingered near the Starlight's pink lips. "You are..."

"An idiot...I know...I never do things like this. I.."

"Thank you for being an idiot." Somewhere in the distance, Usagi's shout echoed the street.

_"Minako-chan!Yaten-kun! where are you?"_

"We should be going."

"Oh yes, we should be..." they started walking up the street, their hands touching secretly. It was still a secret, but how long could they keep it that way. The girls were waiting patiently for the others to arrive while they were making plans, plans for the future. To make themselves useful in the past they decided to continue helping the girls.

"You girls stop right there!"

"Why? We are gathering the dirty plates. "

"You are guest, besides Atsuki is weak," said Usagi taking the plates out from her hands.

"But ..I am not. Go and have some rest girls. Tomorrow we have to go to school and announce who are the persons who are coming to the trip."

"We are all coming? Or the Three Lights are leaving?"

"No they are not..leaving..they are coming..."

"Really...but we should go and call a cab," said Michiko.

"I think this day was way too exhausting. You are all welcome to spend the night here!"

"Great!"

"Besides... I think there's going to be another storm."

"Yeah..the dark clouds are gathering..."

"We should hurry up then..." suggested Makoto.

Surely they are looking forward to an interesting night.


	18. It was the chip munk

"I hate this stormy weather."

"Me too."

"Thank you Rei-chan for letting us spend the night over here," said Atsuki smiling.

"You are welcome." she said."Where are Usagi and Minako?"

"They are in the kitchen washing the dishes," said Ami, we offered to help, but the rather help with preparing the rooms."

The two girls were in the kitchen, washing the dishes, both of them were awkwardly quiet. Minako's mind still recalled the scene where Yaten grabbed her by the hand and kissed her. Usagi's thought was swirling around, wondering about this new enemy and these new feelings that have come to the surface.

"Usagi-chan?"Minako felt the need to tell someone this secret or else she would have lost it.

"What is it Minako-chan?"

"Well..." she stopped washing the plates and stopped the water from running. She was so nervous, probably ashamed too, but at the same time excited, in a good way.

"Did something happen?"Usagi saw how trouble she was.

"I have to tell you a secret."

"A secret? Uhhhh...I am listening..."

"Swear to me that you won't tell."

"I swear!"

"I kissed..." she looked away ashamed. Before she could say anything Rei burst inside the kitchen almost giving the girls a heart attack.

"Usagi! Minako-chan!" she shouted and she noticed that she just interrupted a serious conversation. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Actually, Minako-chan was about to ..."

"I was about to tell Usagi-chan about how frightening this situation was."

"Sure...Now come on..." Rei urged them to come.

"Minako-chan quick tell what happened?"

"Some other time."

"Are you sure?" Usagi tried to make sure that her friend was alright, although it is as obvious that she was eager to tell her something.

"Absolutely now come on, before Rei-chan bites our head of off."

"Yes, she is capable of doing that." When the two girls arrived in the living room., they were surprised to see that in front of the tv there were a lot of pillows, drinks and all sort of goodies. Usagi's eyes bugged out, she was confused about what was about to happen.

"We are having a movie night." Atsuki stepped out smiling.

"Wow! That is an awesome idea."

"Yes! We always used to this back at home," said Ai grabbing out the goodies form Atsuki's hand.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"It's not only your's young lady." Ai started teasing her.

"But.The cookies."

"How did you convince Rei-chan to do all this?" Usagi asked the girls.

"We just reasoned with her," said Michiko.

"Family Movie Night is one of my favourite ways to spend time with friends. On a Friday or Saturday night, we make dinner together and then "picnic" in the living room while we watch a movie or television show." Ai started telling them the stories. Her voice was nostalgic.

"That's sweet! Your parents are cool," said Minako. " One day if I have had children I will definitely spend a lot of time with them."

"I am sure you will be." she smiled.

"But the most important thing is to decide the movie."

"I know..How about a love story?"

"Naaaa...Those are a way to sloppy." came down Yaten from upstairs. They had to be dressed like guys, because of if the girls.

"She is right. I know a documentary?" suggested Ami.

"That would be a great idea." Taiki nodded.

"No way! I wanna have fun," said Ai reluctant.

"I know! A horror movie!"

"Now that's my kind of movie."Seiya jumped up.

"I am scared of horror movies."

"Don't worry Odango, I am here to protect you." Seiya went closer to the blonde. " You can sit next to me if you want."

"Sure!" she felt a blush in her cheek.

Before it, all began they draped some fairy lights across the living room, to eas the darkness and spread out cushions and sleeping bags across the floor. They snuggled down, Seiya and Usagi were next to each other. The movie was about a boy doll which was possessed by an evil spirit and was out to get everyone. Usagi watched the movie with her eyes half close every two minutes she snuggled close to Seiya, she had one more reason now to do it. The Starlight obviously didn't mind her closeness

"I'm here!" she made sure that the blonde feels safe.

"I am glad!"The next moment was maximum intensity: loud, bright, fast, shocking even. At this scene everyone remained silent, they didn't draw to move.

" Aaaaa!" a sudden scream disturbed them.

"Minako-chan!" they all said baffled.

"Sorry! I can't watch!" she hid her face into her palms.

"Don't be a scary cat this is actually kind of funny! There is no such thing as a killer doll," said Yaten without any apparent fear.

"Yeah...maybe you are right," said Minako, still uncertain. To take advantage of the situation Athe senshie of love snuggled closer to the short Starlight, touching her hand slowly If the movie wasn't scary enough for Yaten, well she got frightened by the sudden closeness of the blonde for sure.

"Alright then."

"Mizuno-san?" Taiki whispered slowly.

"Yes?"

"Am I the only one finds this movie a bit absurd and unrealistic ?"

"Well the way it is presented gives me the goosebumps, but I have to agree on some parts of the scenes are exaggerated."

"I thought so too. Listen, tomorrow there will be a documentary movie about how stars are born at the planetarium."

"Sounds interesting," said Ami thinking _why is she telling me this._

"I thought, maybe, now that we are not leaving, we should go and watch it. What do think?" her heart was beating fast while waiting for an answer. Ami's mind was troubled for the first time_. "Quick Ami say of something."_

"Yes, I would like to go," she said in her serious way. It was a good thing that they were sitting in the dark and the others didn't see how red her face was. The movie was finally coming to end when at the hight point of the action, a great roar of thunderstruck down, accompanied by lightning.

"Aaaaaaa!"

"Enough!" Yaten had just enough from this. "This is no proper way to war watch a movie."

"I have to agree, besides it was getting rather scary. "Atsuki was seemingly disturbed by what she saw.

"Nah.." Ai hushed. "This is a piece of cake."

"Yeah...I think we should all go to sleep."Usagi suggested.

" Yeah. We have all the room ready," said Michiko. "I and the girls are sleeping together."

" You can sleep in my room, Odango!" Seiya offered to sacrifice herself.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Usagi is sleeping with me Seiya!" Rei grabbed her by the hand before the bluerett would even touch her.

"I'm no bad guy."

"I don't trust you."

"Rei-chan!" Usagi narrowed her eyes while she was looking in the Starlights direction.

It was soon time to sleep, everyone got dressed. The rooms were next to each other. Yaten and Taiki insisted on sleeping alone. Ami, Makoto, Minako were together in the room. As expected Usagi and Rei were all alone in their rooms.

"Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." Seiya and Usagi looked at each other, the Starlight wanted to give her a kiss, but she couldn't.

The night was about to get even more excited than this. The weather outside was nasty. Usagi couldn't sleep, in every shadow, she saw a figure that was out to grab her. _"Why did we have to watch this stupid movie? Relax Usagi!" _she kept on telling herself that everything will be alright, but she started hearing noises from the attack.

"Psst!Rei-chan!Are you asleep?!" there was no answer from the goddess of fire. She was fast asleep. _"What should I do? I have an idea!" _she grabbed her pillow and slowly started walking out front their room._"I hope she won't wake up!" _When she stepped out from the room the floor started to squeak._"Shhh!" _the noise from outside was heard by Minako, who had her own trouble of sleeping, the reason of her sleepiness was the short Starlight who was sleeping down the hallway. She decides to check out the noise she, of course, had to think it over twice. Usagi meanwhile started slowly knocking on Seiya's door. The Starlight was not fully asleep, she just had to make sure that she wasn't dreaming when she heard the knock on her door and Usagi's voice.

"Seiya!?" the door flung open.

"Odango? Is something wrong?"

"No..Actually..forget it." she turned around wanting to leave.

"Hey. Are you scared?" she touched her gently, afraid of not bruising her soft skin.

"I heard some noises from the attic and Rei-chan is asleep..and the shadows... and the storm from outside." her hand started shaking.

"Shh!" Seiya hugged her close. "Come inside with me."

"I don't think I should."

"We won't do anything you don't want to."Seiya lifted up her chin with her index finger.

"Okay!"Usagi dragged her pillow on the floor which was red. Minako opened the door and the only thing she saw was something going into Seiya's room. _" What was that? An evil doll is out to get Seiya_! _Who can help me beat it? Yaten..."_ without thinking she knocked on Yaten's door. The silver-haired was a crank when someone woke her up, but this time, when she saw was at the door froze, she was standing in front of her in a white shit.

"Mina.." she had to rub her eyes twice to make sure this isn't a dream.

"Yaten.Something went into Seiya's room. I heard the noises. Maybe the evil doll wants Seiya's soul.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Shh! Minako touched her lips, shutting her mouth. "It may here you.."

"Yeah.." Yaten touched her hair and looked her in the eyes. "Mina..."

"Yes?" Yaten started to lean in for a kiss when they were disturbed breaking of a vase in the attic.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes.."

"But that didn't come from Seiya's room."

"I know..." Minako ran into her arms. Yaten hugged her, carefully she was tempting her, in that outfit.

"Let's check it out!"

"Now?"

"Yes!" Minako and Yaten started investigating, they just turned around the corner of the hallway, when Seiya and Usagi decided to go and check the situation themselves. The only thing is they were heading in the other direction. Now four of them were looking for the funny noise. What the others didn't know was that Makoto and Ami heard the noises too.

"Mako-chan?" they cracked open the door, only Ami's blue eyes and Makoto's blue eyes were seen.

"Yes...Ami-chan?"

"This is spooky! Besides where is Minako-chan?"

"Maybe the evil doll took her away."

"Now seriously you don't really believe that now do you?" Ami looked up at her.

"Noo..."

"Don't you think we should check it out?"

"We should, but I don't want to." Makoto's voice was full of honesty and fear at the same time. "We should grab something if we sew someone or something then we can knock it down."

"If that makes you feel better. They closed the door. Makoto grabbed one of Ami's books.

"What are you doing with that book?"

"This will be my weapon."

"Well that's one of my favourites, but I guess it will serve a good cause." Slowly the door of their room opened totally, they took a look on the right one on the left l, the cost was clear. A thunder roared, so loud that they changed their minds.

"We should stay here. Where it's safe."

"No..Now come on! You have my book to protect you." Ani tried to encourage her friend. The two girls started wandering down the hallway. "Mako-chan you go that way and I go this way."

"Do we really have to split up?"

"Shout if you see something!"

"I don't wanna see anything," said Makoto honestly. Lightning cut crazy zig-zags into the black sky. She wasn't scared of it, lightning being the friend by nature.

While everyone was out to find the other or the noise from the attic, Atsuki woke up because she was thirsty, and needed some water. Without being aware of what was going on, she slowly wandered down the stairs, without suspecting that others were searching for the noise and for each other.

"Yaten ...If something happens I want you to know..."

"What?" she stopped in her way.

"That I ... have never ever been kissed like that before."

"Mina.." she wanted to kiss her again but they heard footsteps. "Quick hide behind the door."

"Seiya!"

"Yes?"

"If something happens I want you to know..."

"What?"

"That..I..what was that?" Yaten steppes on the squicky floor.

"Someone is in there!" They opened the door, the lightning illuminated the room for a few seconds. Seiya tried to flick the light in, but without any success. More footsteps were heard heading towards the attic. Without saying anything Usagi and Seiya hide behind an old drawer on the right side. Yaten and Minako were on the left. Now Makoto and Ami were heading inside.

"Look the door is open."

"I don't wanna go inside," said Ami.

"We got..so far now-now come on." she started pushing her from behind. But unfortunately for Makoto, she stepped on an old toy and she started screaming, of course, form the pain. Then the others started screaming like crazy, but it was way too dark to see anything, so Ami grabbed the book out from Makoto's hand and hit someone in the head.

"Ouch!"

"That voice is familiar."

"Ami-chan?"

"Minako-chan?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me. I have heard some noises. And you?"

"We are searching for you. We woke up and you were missing."

"But if you are here then who did I hit on the head?" Ami was afraid to hear the answer.

" It was me!" Yaten stepped forward.

"Yaten?"

"Seiya-kun?I thought the monster ate you."

"What monster?" Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"Mako-chan! Are you okay?"

"Usagi-chan?What are you doing here?

"I heard noises from the attic and went over to Seiya's room."

"You are the monster I saw?" asked Minako.

"It sure looks like it."

"But what was that noise we heard before we came upstairs?" wondered Makoto.

"The lights are out we can't see anything," said Seiya trying to make something out in the darkness, when there were footsteps again, followed by the flash of a lantern Atsuki was holding._"The batteries are low in this thing! I hope no evil doll will catch me."_

Quick guys! We can catch whatever is going thru the house." The six senses quickly hide away where there was a free space. Atsuki opened the door, the light of the flashlight was slowly fading away, but she decided to step inside bravely. What she didn't know that she will soon be under assault. Seiya grabbed her from behind and Minako put a sheet on her head.

"Help!Help!Help!"

"Wait that's no monster." Usagi quickly grabbed the sheet from her head.

"Atsuki!" they shouted all at once.

"What?Why?"

"Sorry, we thought you were some kind of a monster."

"Mee?Thanks, a lot. I just heard some noises. I was in the kitchen for some water."

"We are so ashamed."

"Well...Wait did you hear that?"

"Not again.." Yaten took a deep breath."Oh man everyone is hearing things."

"Shhh! There it is again." something was moving around and things started falling from the shelves.

"She is right! I saw you had a flashlight."Seiya reached out to grab the item.

"Here, but the batteries are dead."

"Don't say that word!" Minako was frightened than ever.

"Relax...I am here." The flashlight started lightning up the room, a strange shadowy figure stood up on two feet and started squicking louder and louder.

"Aaaaaaa!"

"The evil doll!"The light suddenly was turned by Michiko and Ai who unwillingly came up and see why were the others shouting.

"Aaaaaa!"

"Wait...! That is no evil doll."

"Than..than what is it?" almost everyone had their eyes covered up by their hands.

"Hahaha!"

"What so funny Seiya?" Usagi asked her.

"This was our _evil doll. _"

"A chipmunk?Ahhhh! He is so cute! 'the girls melted instantly.

"He must have been scared from the storm and found shelter in the attic. See ..the window is open." Seiya pointed at the window that was open.

"Good! Now that we solved this mystery we can go back to sleep. I need my beauty sleep." Ai said flinging her hair to the side.

"We all need a good nights sleep."

Yaten and Minako got left behind again.

"Thank you for saving me!"

"Nah.I .." the blonde surprised her before they got back with sweetest goodnight kiss ever. When the blonde broke away the only thing Yaten said was "Wow."

"Good night!"

"It will definitely be!" They waved goodbye to each other and returned to their room. Sleep was never so sweet. Slowly everyone returned to their room.

"I wonder how come Taiki-san didn't wake up?" Ami was curious.

"She sleeps with earplugs in her ear," Seiya told her the secret weapon.

"That makes sense. Good night."

"Goodnight girls!"

"See you tomorrow." Ai, Atsuki and Michiko were exhausted it was time to have a shut eye. Usagi and Seiya were the only ones who were on the hallway.

"Sweet dreams, Odango!"

"Sweet dreams!"

"Can I take you to your room."

"Sure.." Seiya interlaced her hand with Usagi's, bot wanting to let go. Even in the last seconds, she was still holding on. Usagi opened the door, Rei was sleeping like log and he was snoring."Oh no! I can't sleep like this. She is worse than a wild hog. Don't tell her I told you that!"

"Come and sleep in my room. The bed is big enough for both of us." Seiya made a proposal that was tempting.

"I don't know if I should."

"Odango..." Seiya leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "We are only sleeping..."

"Promise you won't try anything funny..."

"Cross my heart..." Seiya gave her a sexy wink. "I guess this means _yes_.."

Usagi nodded in agreement what else could she do, it was way to hard to resist her and she still needed to feel safe it was a night full of events.


	19. Did you do It?

The two were all alone in the room. Seiya's bed was huge, truly big enough for two people. It was all covered up in white, there was only one red pillow on it, Usagi's.

"Which side do you choose? Right or left?" Seiya offered her the possibility to choose on which side she wanted to sleep.

"It doesn't matter, I am way too tired, to even think." the blonde admitted honestly, that she was sleepy it was more than enough for one night. The Starlight saw how indecisive she was and made the decision easier.

"You will sleep on the right, so you could sleep easier, without being disturbed by lightning."

"Great idea. I couldn't handle it any more. I had a fright for a lifetime."

"Hahaha...". Usagi undid her hair from her Odango, it started cascading down her shoulder. She was standing in front of a mirror admiring the reflection of the bluerett. She never saw Seiya with her hair undone before, maybe one time during the fight with Galaxia, when it came undone during the fight against her. The blonde smiled at her and Starlight got closer from behind and touched her shoulder giving her a magnificent massage.

"This is amazing..."

"Yes. I agree..." the Starlight leaned down to her kissing her cheek, Usagi's breath became uneven, she closed her eyes enjoying the sweet touch of her lips. But Usagi jumped up when she saw that it was almost two o'clock. "My gosh. Look how late it is."

"Odango..."

"Come on now Seiya!" she grabbed the dark hair girl by the hand and practically she dragged her in bed. "This bed is sure comfortable. I love it."

"Enjoy it then."

"Seiya I have to warn you that I might tend to snore, talk in my sleep and that's not the worst thing."

"What could be worse than the other two things you told me?" she said laughing.

"Hey...Well, I tend to act like a karate master in my sleep. Once I kicked Luna off from my bed."

"Really? Well, no problem."

"I bet if you sleep with me tonight, you will never want to sleep with me again."Usagi blushed suddenly when she realised what she just said and Seiya couldn't stop

"**_Why_**? Would you want to sleep with me again?"

"**_Maybe_**..." she whispered pulling the sheets over her head, trying to hide away. Seiya tried to pull it off, without any success. "**_You can't find me_!"** Usagi thought to herself. The Starlight wouldn't give up so easily. She got off from the bed, sneaking to the edge of it, she lifted up the sheet slowly, the Moon Princess was firmly convinced that now she had the bluerett right where she wanted her. "**_That's funny! I can't hear her breath."_** The blonde pulled the sheet off her head, not totally, of course, she just took a quick look, but Seiya is gone "**_Huh_? _Where is she?"_** she completely uncovered herself, looked around but she was gone_."Seiya_?" but there was no answer, just when she saw the sheets moving."**_Seiya..is..is that you? Aaaaa!"_**

Suddenly the bluerett touched her leg. "**_Shhh. It's me_!"** the sheet covered the bluerett's head completely.

"**_Hey. What's the big idea scaring me like that?"_**

**_"I am sorry..but I thought this way I could get an answer from you."_**

"**_Okay. I will answer you. Just ask!"_**

**_"I did. You wouldn't answer me."_** her cheek started turning red as the Starlight started caressing it slowly, up and down, he hot touch made the Moon Princess feel alive.

"**_Yes, I would like to sleep with you."_**

"**_Sleep with me? Or next to me?"_** her teasing was seductive.

"**_Seiya ..I...I..want to yo..you.."_** she felt flustered after she realised what she said.

**"_You what?"_**

"**_Wi..with you_!"** she said this time her answer was firm. Their eyes met and the Starlight started crawling next to her. Her move resembled that of a panther, her black her was over her shoulder. Seiya looked more like a wild cat that was about to eat up an innocent antelope.

**_"Me too_**!" she grabbed her, pulled the blonde close her and she planted a kiss on her lips that were trembling from excitement. Every time those midnight blue eyes looked at her, her mind went blank, her eyes hypnotized her. The way she kissed her waa magical, Usagi truly felt that she was the only one, actually the one. Somehow the Starlight's lips figured out a way to make the blond want more. Their tounges were battling, it was a sweet war between their mouth, a battle that was impossible to finish and truly neither of them wanted to end. The air was getting heavier, was it because of the weather outside made more humid or was it because they were engaged in a wild kissing session that was about to get even more complicated. Usagi and Seiya switched places. Seiya, as she crawled up on the bed, was on top of her, but quickly spun her around. She set upon the bed, on Usagi sat in her lap, her legs were locked around the Starlight's waist, still kissing wildly. They broke away for a second and their eyes met, started kissing again, this time the Starlight's hand dared to discover more of the blonde's body. Usagi didn't think straight anymore, her instincts took over her. Why deny herself this pleasure of being loved? Seiya was doing now the thing that she was fantasising about. This was real and it was a dangerous game the two of them engaged in. She glided her hands under the shirt of the Moon Princess feeling along the bare skin. Usagi dared to let her explore her body and boy she was in heaven.

"**_Odango.."_** she grabbed a hold on the edge of the blonde t-shirt. She wondered if she should try to lift it up or not. Without giving it a second thought she started lifting the shirt up, discovering underneath a pink bra."**_You are beautiful."_**

"**_Seiya..I...huh_**.." the blonde was breathing hard.

"**_Yeah.Huh!?"_**

**_"I know what how I feel, now_..."** she grabbed her face into her two hands.

"**_Ho..how?Do I wanna hear this?"_**

_"**I...I love you!"**_Seiya looked at her with saying a word."**_Seiya did you hear what I just say?"_**

"_Yes, I did..I am dreaming right. When I wake up..._" Usagi sealed her mouth with a kiss.

"_Seiya..._" she whispered her name in between kisses_."No_.."

**"_I love you too, Odango! I love you."_**But as they were engrossed suddenly the Starlight disappeared. Vanished into fin air.

"**_Seiya where are you?"_** She found herself alone in a dark room and in the middle of a field, upon the sky the Moon turned a bloody red.

"**_Mommy?!"_** a midnight blue-eyed pink-haired girl in a white dress got closer to her.

"**_Who me?'"_** the blonde pointed at herself.

"**_Ahammm. Save me, Mommy..."_**

"**_What_**?"

"**_You love Fighter?"_**

"**_I..Where is she?"_**

"**_Mommy...The fighter is_** ..." The girl held a henshin pen in her hand, with a golden Star in the middle. She pointed at the lifeless body of the Starlight.

"**_Nooooo!She was here. I was with her a few minutes ago. She was alive."_**

"**_You...I am dying Mommy..."_** the child disappeared. Usagi Started screaming.

"**_Seiya_**!" the loud scream and cry woke the Starlight up who was sleeping next to the blonde. She hugged her.

"Odango! Wake up!" she tried to wake her.

"Seiya..." She woke up, all covered in sweat.

"Hey relax!" The blonde was clearly scared by what she saw.

"You are here right? You are not dead."

"Of ..of course, I am not, silly!"

"I had ..a night...nightmare...It was so beautiful at the beginning, then the child came to me and you were..."

"Shhhh...Hey ...I am here aren't I. Here. Can you feel that? My warmth."

"It was so beautiful. We were...together we almost..."

"What?" the Starlight wondered what she meant.

"Kiss me!" she demanded. "Prove to me that what I just saw was a nightmare."

"Odango.." she got up on her knees, she bit down her lips before she leaned in and kissed her. "Let me turn that nightmare into the most beautiful dream." Her lips brushed the side of her cheek, kissing away the salty tears, that were gliding down the girl's face. Slowly, she reached her lips, she met two trembling lips, that suddenly started playing the game of seduction. Usagi never felt this way before, she pushed the Starlight down on her back, she crossed her legs around her waist, she was on top of her. She wanted to show her what she felt, she looked her in the eyes, breaking the kiss. Seiya's hands were playing with the edge of Usagi's shirt and started gliding it higher and higher.

"Show me how much you love me!"

"Odango..." she threw away the shirt and started kissing the skin around her cleavage.

"Seiya. Come and.. Love me!"

"Odango...Wait... I... wait..." The bluerett wanted to slow Usagi a bit down.

"What? Don't you want...?"

"You have no idea how much... This... everything is... So unreal... I could only kiss you and touch you like this in my dreams. There is nothing I wouldn't give to pin you down and continue what we are doing, but I want it to be perfect, special, without regrets. That is why I am stopping you., myself from ripping everything from you. "

"Seiya..."

"We should stop this here, if not I will..." she looked away her cheek was heated up.

"Thank you!" she understood, that she was right.

"I am so stupid."

"Nooo. You are not."

"Odango, the moment when we are going to be together, will be the most beautiful one. It will be special. Look outside. The sun is about to rise above us again, a new day new opportunities. Who knows what the future holds. Come here. You know if I die then I die happy because I could taste the sweet lips, you have no idea how happy you make me. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay..."Seiya wrapped an arm around the blonde, Usagi rested her head on Seiya's chest, listening to her heartbeat. She was now relaxed, but the image if the child popped into her mind. _"**Save me...Mommy.."**_ but quickly her eyes closed as her mind cleared away all the thought good and bad.

The Starlight was right. Everything will be much better when they open their eyes. After this sleepless night, everyone was still in bed, except for two people who were sound asleep all night. Taiki and Rei woke up, fresh as the morning dew.

"Taiki-san did you see Usagi!? She was next to me when I got to sleep."

"No...it's strange. The others are missing too. I am not talking about Seiya and Yaten, but the others surprise me." When she said it, Ami and Makoto started walking down the stairs. They looked really tired.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Nothing...", Makoto set down on the couch, put her head down." Just one second."

"It's not that early, guys. How come you are so tired?

"Y'up it's early,"

"Y'up? Ami -chan what is going on with you guys?"

"The chipmunk kept us awake all night."

"Chipmunk? What chipmunk?'" She stared at them without understanding what they were talking about. "I am going upstairs."

Rey started walking upstairs, she was fed up with all this situation, that no one gave her a plausible explanation for why they were tired, where Usagi was. She had a hunch where she was. "_She can't be that stupid."_ Because the two girls had a tough night when Rei opened up the door, they were still asleep, Seiya was lying next to Usagi her arms wrapped around the blonde who had nothing, but a pink bra on.

Usagi was so relaxed, she was smiling.

Down the hallway came smiling the senshie of Love, she saw Rei standing their frozen stiff.

"Rei-chan what you doing?"

"Minako-chan!Shhhh!"

"Are you spying in Seiya?"

"No..I am spying on Usagi and Seiya!"

"What?Wow. How did she get here?"

"That is what I wanna know," said Rei whispering. While the two girls were busy playing the detective, Yaten saw them standing in front of Seiya's room. She tiptoed over, in order not to disturb them.

"Morning!"

"Shhhh!"Minako pointed at to keep it down.

"What are you doing? Why are you spying on Seiya?"

"Look!"

"What do you want me to see? What?"

"Shhhhh!"

"What is she doing here? And why is she wearing a bra? Look her shirt is on the floor."

"We can see that!"

"Do you think they did **_it_**?" Rei asked her.

"Did what?"

"You know..." Rei tried to give the blonde a hint by putting an accent _**its** _word.

"No, I don't ..."

"Of course they didn't. They would be naked if they did." Yaten tried t make a point.

"You think so?"

"I know I wouldn't bother getting dressed after _it._" Yaten gave Minako a wink, that set the face of the blonde on fire."Let them sleep. After last night, your Princess must be confused." with that, she left them behind.

"Confused? What do think Yaten meant by saying that Usagi-chan is _confused?"_

Nahhh.Let's go." Rei knew something no one else knew about, the kiss. _"Usagi...are you really...Confused?_

**Crystal Tokyo.**

"What is it?"

"How is she?"

"Fighting for her life... This all my fault. Why is destiny so cruel to her? She loved me, the way I am, my light captured her."

"She loves you."

"This is an illusion. This future is a secondary one."

"When did you realise you loved her?"

"When she wanted to leave, go back to Kinmoku. The thought of losing her was killing me."

"I saw you kiss that night."

"You did? How come you never told me?"

"There was no use, it wouldn't have changed anything. One question did you guys do_ it_ that night?"

"Noooo...She stopped me because she loved me, she wanted it to be special."

"She really did love you then. It 's a good thing he didn't see anything."

"I loved him, too. But I gave in to the unexpected. If I wouldn't have, now I would be...Soon it will come to make my decision... Atsuki is there.."

"Our world is fading..."

"I know...I wish she knew who Atsuki is."

"What about Chibiusa?"

"I can't have them both unless Atsuki..."

"You think she will?"

"I understand if she, wouldn't. I saw how hurt she was. She gave me the look when she left and stepped inside the portal. It was the same look she gave me as a child. I remember when I told her that Santa Clause doesn't exist, I remember when she saw me cry over Chibiusa's photo. She knows that I was destined to be with someone else, not with her.

"Listen ...No matter what you decide, we are by your side."

"Yes...And there is you. And your life...I still don't understand how she, I mean..How I live without Fighter's light? I guess Chibiusa will be hr light. And my baby is a danger. Dementia escaped and she is able to ...Mars..."

"Princess..."

"Go and summon the others. We have to protect what it's left. Until we see which ..."

"Okay." Mars left them alone.

"_My Starlight ...I am sorry for ruining your life. You fell in love with the wrong person. You gave me a miracle child. Will your powers be enough? I love you...Seiya Kou...I Usagi Tsukino love you, you are more than enough...I am selfish for saying this...But I am glad I had your love."_ The Moon Princess snuggled close to her love whispering a sweet confession, in hope that she will open her eyes.

Now back in the past was the future was dying, because of Usagi knew she loved Seiya, but the things that will happen now will influence her decision, which won't be an easy one.


	20. Stars Crashing

As expected everyone finally woke up and went downstairs to eat the magnificent breakfast Makoto and the girl prepared for everyone. The three young girls were smiling seeing how happy everyone was. This was just like home. Wouldn't it be nice to have it forever?

"Where are Usagi and Seiya-kun?" asked Ami.

"They are busy sleeping toge..."Yaten couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. But she was rudely interrupted, or better yet intentionally by Rei.

"They are sleeping. I couldn't wake them. Now tell me guys what happened last night. What is this story about a chipmunk?" the senshie of fire didn't want anyone to find out that the two of them were together last night. Everyone started telling the storey of the fright they had last night. Up in Seiya's room, the two girls were trying to get out of the bed, but somehow they were drawn to it, it was pulling them back like a magnet. It wasn't because they were tired, it was because they were safe in each other's arms. At least now they had a pretty good excuse to be lazy and stay in bed past breakfast, a reason only the two of them knew. Usagi knew that nothing can hurt her when she's around. For some reason, when she was sleeping alone, in her own room, she sometimes got panicked at every sound she heard outside. Seiya's eyes were still closed. After Usagi fell asleep, she was up for at least half an hour admiring the beauty next to her. Now the blonde was the one admiring her.

"Morning..." she whispered to her ear, waking her up.

"Morning..." the midnight blue eyes opened up, slowly, what they first saw was the smiling face of Usagi. She started stretching.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great...You are not a kicker at all Odango, and you sure didn't snore."

"I am glad. I will go and get ready."

"You do that. I will stay in bed for a few more seconds to wake up."

"Come in Seiya, the others are probably downstairs already. I am hungry."Usagi rushed her a bit.

"I am coming...Jeez, Odango..."

"Don't jeez me Miss...Get ready...Stop fooling around. Wait I have to brush my teeth then I need to get dressed."

"Okay. But after that, I am taking away what's mine."

"Yeah..._What did she mean by that?"_

The two girls finally managed to brush their teeth, get dressed, tie up their hairs. Usagi noticed that Seiya was sitting on the edge of the bed, she was sad."What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." she acted offended.

"I want to take away what's mine. I didn't get it this morning."

"What are you talking about Seiya?"

"A kiss. I didn't get my morning kiss. I want it now."

"Ohh is that all. Well, I don't think you deserve it." Usagi stood up and pretended to leave.

"Why is that?"

"Because of you. You didn't give me one."

"You do have a point. I have an idea. You have one if I give you one. Then we are even."

"That sounds great." Usagi leaned in, so their foreheads touched. They closed their eyes, their breaths were shaking. Usagi lifted herself up so she could kiss Seiya's warm lips. Her kiss was slow and soft, comforting. After a few seconds, they broke away a small breath of air left their lips.

"Let's go. We should go separately and don't forget to change, the girls are here too."

"I won't ..." Usagi slowly turned around and waved at her, sent her a kiss in the air, closed the door behind her. She leaned next to the wall, she touched her lips, she could feel the taste of Seiya's lips.

After they were finished with breakfast the girls had to go and take care of the paperwork at school so they could all participate in the trip.

"Miss Tsukino, Miss Mizuno and Miss Aino welcome!"

"Thank you, Principal, for receiving us."

"We are so happy that you were chosen for this trip. You have to make a documentary of it also."

"A documentary?"

"Yes. A presentation short film. Do not worry, I am sure, you will be doing just fine since Mizuno -san is going as well."

"We also brought the list of those persons who we would like to join us."

"Great. You make sure that by tomorrow everyone is ready. Here are the plane tickets."

"Thank you again for this wonderful opportunity." Ami bowed respectfully.

"You girls are welcome. I hope you will enjoy yourselves."

"We sure will." The three girls left the principals office. "Guys I am so excited!"

"Yeah ..I still can't believe we are so lucky," said Minako overexcited. Ami was silent more than usual."Ami-chan is everything alright?"

"Yes...I am in a dilemma."

"You? Why?"

"Well, Taiki-dan invited me to the planetarium tonight and I have no idea what to wear."

"Is it a date?"

"No...of course not, it's just I don't wanna look stupid."

"Sure you don't. Relax ...I and Usagi-chan will help you get ready, for your ..._not a_ _date."_

"Because it's not." Ami turned around flustered and started walling away.

"Sorry, Ami-chan...I was just teasing you. Now come on!"

The free girls were heading to Ami's home

She was nervous, she didn't really understand why, but she was. Her mother wasn't home so the three of them were relaxed to help Ami pick out her dress.

"What do you want to wear?"

"I don't know..."

"Let me see! Let me see now! Minako took charge of the situation. " No..No...No..Now this is perfect." The blonde pulled out a cute little blue dress with small white flowers printed on it. "Try this on."

"Are you sure?" Ami had her doubts.

"I am positive."

"Okay." The short-haired girl went inside the bathroom and got dressed. Slowly she pulled up the side zipper on her dress. She finally after ten minutes she opened up the bathroom door and stepped outside."I am not sure..."

"It's perfect." they showed her thumbs up.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, we definitely do," said Usagi.

"Is she coming here?"

"No...We will meet at the planetarium."

"Great! Good luck!" said Minako.

"Good luck for what?"

"Nothing..just go.And.Ami -can don't over think it."

The girls said their goodbyes and the blue haired girl got inside the cab. It was the most beautiful summer day. Taiki was already there waiting.

"Taiki-san!"

"Mizuno-san, I thought you changed your mind."

"No...sorry I arrived late." the girl was almost late she never used to be late before.

"It's alright. Shall we go inside?"Taiki pointed at the entrance.

"Yes. I cannot wait to see this documentary. I read that the Star they discovered somehow travelled from another galaxy to ours.

"We shall see." The planetarium was built primarily for presenting educational and entertaining about astronomy the night sky for training in celestial navigation. The presentation hall was huge and for their surprise, they were the only ones inside.

"How come we are the only ones?" Asked Ami looking around surprised.

"People usually come to the latest projections so...The whole room is yours." said the person who was selling them the tickets.

"Great!" said Taiki.

"Let's go!" she was nervous, but she didn't know why. The two of them started walking down to the presentation hall. "I enjoy being here. I see this planetarium as a type of "star theatre" for learning about astronomy and the universe around us, planetariums allow visitors to enjoy the beauty of the stars.

"You go first." Taiki let the blue haired girl inside first.

"Thank you. Wow!"

"This is amazing."

"Yes ..."

"Raking in consideration the fact that we are all alone here we do have the right I guess to choose from the best seats."

"I don't think we should." Ami wasn't the bravest.

"Normally I would follow the rules. But ..look around there is absolutely nobody here, just us. Look!" Taiki pointed at the grey star-shaped couch

"That seat sure looks comfortable It's bigger than my bed."

"Then come and enjoy it." the brunette grabbed Ami by the hand and lead her to the couch. They set down, set down. Ami was so nervous her heart jumped out from excitement. At first, both of them were looking up on the dome.

"The show is about to begin."

"I am so excited."The voice which was recorded during the one hour show began narrating.

_Explore our universe and beyond with one of our many space science Planetarium shows, _like undiscovered Worlds: _The Search Beyond Our Sun and Explore The Universe._ The projectors were amazing, they had the latest technologies incorporated within them. The ways of the Milkyway, the Stars, the Solar System were shown brightly. The two girls were so relaxed they forgot about everything. Ami and Taiki leaned back on the comfortable couch.

"I just adore how science made all this possible."

"Yes although I am a shouting Star myself, the beautiful shine of the other planets mesmerize me. Look!" While the tall Starlight was talking, Ami turned in her direction looking at her amazed.."_Wow, she is smart." _Taiki pointed at a star."Look!"

"Where?" Ami's eyes were scattering the _sky. _

"There!"

"Is that?"

"Mercury! It's beautiful." Taiki stared at the beautiful senshie, while Ami was admiring the spectrum scan of the planet. "One of the most interesting planets in the Universe."

"Why?"

"Because it is close to Sun, which can heat it up to 427 Celsius (800 Fahrenheit) and cool down during the night to (-173 Celcius, -280 Fahrenheit). The two extremes. Is it possible to find a balance?"

"Well, it may seem cold from the outside, but sometimes it would like to burst out."

"Does she?"

"Are we still talking about the planet?"

"I don't know l. Are we?"

"Uhm."

"Seiya wasn't the only one who was sad because she had to leave."

"She wasn't?"

"I was too. We left so many things behind," said Taiki looking up at the Stars.

"Thing? You mean your life as an idol?"

"No...We left behind some important people. You and we became close friends."

"We did."

"Closer than we ever thought we could get to someone."Taiki wanted to confess.

"I have to admit I missed you being around. " for her surprise it was Ami the first one to say everything out loud." I missed a good competition at school."

"Competition? You missed one only because of that?"

"No.."

"Well, I missed the talks we had, although we always fought at the beginning, reason made its way thru."

"Yeah...Taiki..I.."

"Yes...? " Ami said nothing her face turned slightly pink as the Starlight's eyes were searching for her's.

"I missed you!" there she said it finally.

"Me too." came the honest answer from tall Starlight. The silence between them said it all. Their communication was silent but meaningful. Taiki decided to take a chance on her this time. Her hands slowly touched the face of Ami.

"I think, Mercury is burning up."

"She is. She collided with a Star...and now..." the Starlight didn't finish and took a chance, going for the kiss. Ami closed her eyes, waiting, waiting for her lips to meet the Starlights's. And finally, happened their lips collided like a meteorite crashing into the plane, creating spark and crates at impact. The Stars above them were crashing into each other, it is as if they knew what will happen. _**The Stars** **crashing** _should have been the title of this beautiful show.


	21. New Moon Princess?

**"_How could you fail, again?"_**

"I am sorry!"

**_"I am surrounded by idiots!"_**

"That girl's voice draws the attention, of the Crystals. You should have seen how it followed her."

**_"What girl? "_**

"Those other Starlights."

**_"Starlights! The one who draws them supposed to wear the symbol of the Moon."_**

"This one doesn't, she is just a Starlight, insignificant."

"**_Strange...Next time if you fail, it will be your end as well. I can find servants at any corner of this freaking hell."_** Dementia got closer to her evil senshie, grabbing her by the jaw. "**_You have one more chance. If you blow it then...You will be blown away permanently. Now go!"_** she started yelling like crazy, every soul around stopped doing what they were doing, their gaze was hooked on the evil persona in front of them.

"Why are you so upset?" the Oracle followed her.

"**_She told me she will send me an image of that girl. I have waited and waited but nothing. I feel the weakness..."_**

"You know you are talking about yourself?"

"**_The future me, yes... Am I this weak in the future? Somehow I have to boost my energies up."_**

"Being strong in the present, will make you strong in the future."

**_"I have to get some Crystal to feed on their light. Not the Crystal of these humans...The light is weak .. I will be off for a small hunt on other planets_**.

"You should go and do that." the Oracle watched her leave when the dark-haired girl turned around.

"**_Tell me Oracle how come you can't see the future?"_**

"Because the love of a Starlight changed the way everything should be...The future is still uncertain."

"**_At least I could break loose from this place. And I swear to get my hands on every solar soldier's Crystal. I will rule the world." _**with that she was gone. The Oracle watched her flee, unnoticed to distant, insignificant planets to feed on the light of others, turning light into darkness. What did this hunt really mean? Dementia to pass by unnoticed by the guardians of the planet she wanted to attack destroy, she pretended to be an innocent hurt warrior. Her fragile age made it possible for everyone to believe her story. To make it all more credible, she caused herself some bruises. It was almost as if she enjoyed hurting herself. Now her next target was planet Nebula. It was a small planet at the end of the Milky Way. The ones living here were mainly peaceful. Once she was in the atmosphere, she pretended to have been attacked.

"Who are you?" the guardians rushed to the place where the innocent looking young girl landed.

"I am...Princess Etsudo. My home planet was attacked by evil queen Dementia."

"You do look like someone who indeed needs of some serious help." the guardian helped her up, she could barely control her thirst, for energy, but she was patient. "I shall lead you in front of our ruler and he is very generous."

"Thank you!"

The Guardian leads her straight inside the palace. These strange creatures of this small planet were all blue, humanoid-like, still strong, the energy of their star was barely enough to keep Dementia's appetite for power satisfied, but it would do for now. She was now in front of the ruler of this planet.

"Who are you?" the king of this small star started questioning her.

"I am Princess Etsudo. My home planet was attacked and destroyed by evil, fearless Dementia." she was a great actress indeed, even her tears felt real.

"I heard that woman destroyed out fellow planets. Taking away their light. She was possessed by chaos." he said without realizing when he

"**_Hahaha_**!"

"What is so funny young Princess?" the king first thought of the girl lost her mind.

"**_You goddam fouls!"_** she shouted.

"How dare you?" he got up from his throne and pointed nervously at the girl.

"**_I am the one and only who will destroy you?"_**

"What? Guards!" he yelled out, it was in wain. Noone could do anything to save them from the painful death of this Star.

"**_The sweet Crystals will be mine."_** She raised herself up in the air and released her evil black smoke, slowly the glowing Crystal were swallowed up, by the dark smoke off Dementia's evilness. Slowly instead of life, death took over this small Star which lost its shines way too soon.

After she had her little fun she returned home.

"I see you had your little fun." said the Oracle with a smile.

"**_Actually I did. It's enough for now. At least I can leave this place, I have been locked up here for so long. And nobody knows who I am. Soon they will find out_**."

"I am sure."

"**_My bed of black roses is waiting for me."_**

"Sleep, my child...Your mother would be proud of you."

"**_Yes...That means a lot to me."_**

So she went to sleep once more, her bed of black roses was the place she could rest her head and think over the way she will conquer the universe. She was sent a dream from the future. Her future self was getting stronger.

_"**Here you are!"**_

"_Where have you been?"_

**_"Gathering some energy...Can you show me the girl?"_**

_"Not yet...__Instead, I suggest you should show yourself to the Princess."_

**_"If I see her...I will..."_**

"_You won't do anything yet."_

_"**Send me some useful servants...These are useless, good for nothing."**_

"_Sometimes you are the only one who can get the job done."_

**_"Me?"_**

_"Think about it. If you get more Crystals, although these Crystals are weak, you will gain power, even if it's a small one."_

_"**Yeah..."**_

_"T__his is what you get for your patience. Look the image of hell in Utopia." _The future self of Dementia showed her a possible image of the future if she will triumph. Nothing but darkness all over, the palace of Crystal Tokyo destroyed, the Princess of the Moon imprisoned and is suffering from the pain of her loved one's death.

"**_I just ...love this!"_**

_"You can have it!_ _Make an impression._"

Back on Earth things started speeding up a bit. The presentation was over and their kiss was over. The two of them were walking side by side without saying a single word. It seemed to be the longest walk they ever had.

"Listen I. " they turned facing each other.

"Sorry .." the two of them started talking at the same time.

"Mizuno-san.."Taiki touched her hand.

"Call me Ami..." she said looking away.

"Really?" she wouldn't dare to call her otherwise, showing her the respect Ami deserved.

"Yes.."

"Listen ..what I said back at the planetarium... I have meant I, every single word."

" Me too."

"Are you upset with me?"

"Not at all. I liked it." Ami confessed honestly.

"I am glad."

"Me too." Ami smiled when the two of them got near the shrine and some crazy fans started yelling after Taiki.

"Look I can't believe this it is Taiki from the Three Lights."

"Impossible.! But wait you are right." After a few seconds slowly heading to the shrine were Minako and Usagi who were trying to make sure that the others were getting ready for the trip.

"What is all the screaming?"Minako was curious as always.

"I think they recognized you Taiki-san," Minako stated smartly.

"You don't say!"

"But she just did!" said Usagi.

"Odango!Minako-chan!" Seiya and Yaten were on their way to finish some tasks they assumed, but when they met the two blondes, they suddenly forgot about their duties.

"Seiya..." her eyes lightened up when she saw her.

"What's with all the screaming?" Yaten's voice turned sarcastic.

"Aaa! Look! All three of them are here." those crazy fans started shouting ile a herd of angry wolfs.

"It was a bad idea coming out."

"How could we know?" said Yaten who was prepared to run for it.

"Aaaaaa...there he is!Seiya-kun!"

"And Yaten.."

"I think they recognized you too."

"Watch out they are running towards us," Taiki warned the others. The fans started yelling.

"Seiya, Yaten Marry me!"

"Marry?!" Usagi wasn't sure she heard them right.

"Run...Come on Odango!"

"You come with me!"Yaten grabbed Minako and started running in three different directions.

" I hate running Seiya!"

"If they catch us..."

"_Seiya marry me!"_

"Wow, those girls are crazy about you."

"Quick let's hide."

While Taiki and Ami were hiding out at the shrine. They were smart and ran inside. Yaten and Minako were also running.

"_Yaten ...she is not for you!"_

"Hey now...I have to argue with that."Minako stopped and started arguing.

"Stop that! Mina, in here!" Yaten pulled the onde inside the street sellers dress cabin. "Shhh!"

"_Yaten -kun! I know you are here somewhere."_ the fans went wild and started searching all over. Minako had an idea to put a hat and some sunglasses on the girl's head and a scarf on hers. The fanatic fan opened the cabinet but saw a couple kissing. She turned around...

"Do you mind..." she gave the fan a look that would kill.

"Ohhhh...sorry..." said the girl embarrassed and closed the door behind her. They didn't move for minutes, just to make sure those crazy girls left.

"Wow. Nice save Mina. You saved us."

"If I did ...then I think I deserve a reward," she said smiling and hoping that she will get a kiss as a reward.

"Come here.." she pulled Minako into a kiss that set electrocuted the blonde, from her toes to her head, a nice fuzzy feeling covered her entire body. Yaten felt the same way the way Minako's lips tasted set her spellbound. "Did you like your reward?"

"Yes. But I could use some more!" she gave her a wink.

"Aren't you a bit voracious?"

"Maybe ..." she said with a daring smile.

"Than come here..."

"Ohhh.Yaten..." she leaned in and she engaged into a sweet kiss. The more times they kissed, it seemed even more real and finally Ai could feel herself alive. While getting ready to pack her stuff, she was facing the mirror and saw something awkward. "What the? My symbols..my ..." she could hardly breath from excitement.

"Guys.." she shouted after Atsuki and Michiko, but she couldn't wait and busted out from the room insanely. "Look. Finally..."

"Ai...I am so happy. But I got it first." Michiko turned around smiling, showing off her own celestial symbol which was glowing.

"Ohhh!Shoot!Yaten...you slowpoke." she turned around offended and continues with her packing.

Now it was Seiya's and Usagi's turn to find a place to hide. The fans power of running seemed endless.

"Seiya. I am way too tired. I can't breath."

"Odango..relax.Here a photobooth. Let's hide here."

"Anywhere is good for me." she sat down in Seiya's lap, they were so close, because the booth was small.

"Alright." Seiya pulled the blonde inside.

"Where are they?"

"I think they went this way!"

"Finally. Being outside with you in public it's dangerous."

"Is it?"

"Yes..." There was an awkward silence."What?"

"You are tempting me again."

"Me? How?" Usagi pretended that she didn't understand what she meant.

"This position is..."

"What?"

"Gives me some ideas..."

"Ideas...Are you thinking dirty stuff?" Usagi gave her a poke.

"No! Absolutely, positively, maybe ...yes." the Starlight confessed.

"Ohhhh...Good..."

"Good?Good for who?"

"Undo your magic Seiya."

"Yes, mam...Better?"

"Much better. I like to see you like this."

"Odango. I will rip my shirt..." the blonde didn't say anything just set there in the Starlight's lap. Her thin finger ran gently thru the face of the beautiful Starlight. She stared at her eyes. Her midnight blue eyes were closed taking in the touch of the beautiful blonde her two thumbs brushed her perfect eyebrows, then she continued to her nose, which was perfect, coming down to her lips. Yes, her lips..were amazing.."_How come I never noticed how kissable they are?"_ And then she made her daring move on the Starlight. She brushed her lips against hers, slowly, lovingly, lustfully. The bluerett then just couldn't hold back, she responded to the kiss passionately, lovingly.

"Seiya.," she whispered between heated kisses. The way Usagi said the Starlights name draw her crazy. "I can't believe so many girls are in love with you."

"I don't care about those girls. I want only one to be madly in love with me."

"Is that so? How do you know she is not?"

"Odango...could she be, or just..."

_"Hey you guys!"_ a guy outside interrupted them_."I and my girlfriend want to take a photo too."_

"We should go!" Usagi quickly got up from her lap and went outside. Before everything, they made some photos. "Look Seiya!"

"They are nice?"

"Nice!? I think they are great!"

"Yeah, I always look good on the photos," she said with sheer modesty.

"Thanks a lot."

"I said I look good, but you are beautiful."

"That's better." Usagi pointed out as the Starlight was getting closer.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Minako-chan!Did you get rid of those fans?"

"We..did..." said Yaten. "I guess we are still famous."

"Hahaha! it was hilarious the way they were shouting _Marry me!_"

"I guess it was."

"We should go back to the ..." suggested Seiya, but the shriek was heard from down the alley. _"Aaaaaaaa!"_

"What was that?" Minako snapped her head.

"We should check it out!"This time the one who wanted to draw attention was Dementia herself. So she felt strong and confident after her little feast.

_"**Your Crystal seems...delicious.."**_

"What is that?" she was all dressed up in black, wearing a hood over her head.

"I think we should change."

"You think so! _Healer Star Power!Make up!'_

"_Fighter Star Power!Make up!"_

_"Venus Crystal Power!Make Up!"_

_"Moon Eternal!Makeup!"_

Now the four girls finished their transformation and rushed to save this innocent from her claw.

"**_Now give it here." _**this Crystal was nothing special, it was a way of drawing attention.

"Let go!"

**_"My, my...Sailor Moon and her faithful soldiers. I never thought you are so fast, but what the hell, better sooner than later."_**

"Do I know you?"

**_"Oh...maybe..maybe not. I have just escaped from prison..._****_I am Dementia."_**

"Prison?"

**_"I was locked up for so long..But now _****_I was offered the chance to finally get my hands of the Pure Heart Crystals and the Crystal of the new Princess Of The Moon."_**

"What are you talking about?"

**_"She is here! the air stinks from the goodness she emits. She thinks she can hide away from me, but the goodness in her heart will reveal her."_**

"But Sailor Moon is the Princess of..."

**_"Hahaha, she is now. You changed the course of destiny Sailor Moon. Her Crystal the brightest in the entire Univers..."_**

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"**_You will find out soon enough." _**and with that, she was gone. Sailor Moon remained stiff_ Her Crystal the brightest in the entire Univers..."_

"Venus...Is that girl alright?"

"Yes...She just fainted."

"No wonder," said Healer looking down on her again.

"She just wanted to get my attention."

"But why?

"I bet Luna knows."Sailor Moon decided to ask about her, maybe she knew something. For her surprise, she did not.

The girls were all. summoned to the shrine to an emergency meeting.

"Wow. That was the first time I never heard about the Pure Heart Crystals." Makoto truly looked surprised. "Luna do you know anything about them."

"Yes, I have heard something, it's a story for putting kids to sleep. It is about a pure-hearted Princess and her eight protectors."

"You mean, Odango?"

"Yes. The Crystals are the symbols of the eight soldiers. I never heard the name Dementia before."

"But she said something about a new Princess of the Moon."

"Well, I guess we will have to see and wait what will happen now.

"Who is this New Princess?"Rei wondered.

"I don't know."

"Hey everybody!" a joyful voice interrupted the conversation.

That was the moment when Atsuki bursts thru the door and all eyes were on her. It was an awkward moment for everyone, they would only know who she was,_ The New Princess Of The Moon._


	22. Before the trip

**_SORRY GUYS. I AM BACK... THE STORY WILL GO ON... _**

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No!" they all said.

"Great! Sorry, I burst inside, we just wanted to tell you guys that we are all done the packing. And Usagi-chan you told me to tell you not to forget about your Mom's grocery list." Atsuki reminded her of her chores.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot. What would I do without you reminding me?"

"You are welcome. Now I have to go too." Atsuki was outside the door just as fast as she came in.

"Odango...Wait. Want me to join you?" Seiya jumped forward quickly.

"Yes...I would like that." she blushed, smiled, secretly she just wanted to spend more time with the Starlight.

"But Usagi-chan..what about this new enemy? What about the trip?" Luna was worried and she couldn't believe that the only thing Usagi was thinking about was fun.

"Luna...we cannot allow evil to rule our life."

"We have to tell the others and Mamoru-san too. He deserves to know."

"Oh..right.Mamo-chan.I forgot about him.." she whispered slowly, ashamed to say his name out loud.

"Well...Odango is right." Seiya steps forward. If one thing we learned from our previous fight is that if we stick together there is nothing we cannot defeat."

"Yes, if we stick together we can do it." she felt how supportive Seiya was once again. Just like in the fight against Galaxia.

"Girls all of us must go and pack our stuff and enjoy the chance we have been given," Makoto said with a very positive attitude.

"You are right. I have to pack my books. Oh my ..oh my..."

"What is it Ami-chan?"Minako was wondering what is wrong with her.

"I just remembered ...Which one of my book should I pack?"

"Well I was wondering too..." she said her eyes widened and despair settled on her face, the kind which you see when a child loses her favorite toy.

"About which book to take with you?" Ami was surprised to hear her talk that.

"Nah...I was wondering if should I take a bikini or ..."

"Minako-chan..." Ami nodded and sweatdropped.

"I will take the new bikini I bought." Makoto

"Mako-chan, if you bought one, I have to by one too. The other ones are from next years style."

"But you haven't really used it."

"Shhh! We have to go!"Minako grabbed Makoto.

"Where?" Makoto asked her suspiciously.

"Shopping!" the blonde was overexcited.

"Shopping...?"

"Yes ..please you have to help me pick out the perfect one, I want Ya...I mean ...hmmm. the boys tone how lovely I am..hahaha...Wow, that was close!"

"Okay, okay...I guess I could use some new outfits too."

"That is what I am talking about. See you guys tomorrow at the airport."

"Sure. We can hardly wait."

"Wait up! I have to do some shopping myself." Ami decided to join them.

"You?" Makoto and Minako face almost fell.

"Yes ...me ."

"Okay...See you tomorrow everyone." she waved goodbye, but from the corner of her eyes, she gave a meaningful look in Taiki's direction. The brunette smiled shyly nit wanting to draw attention, thanking the gesture with a smile. The the

"Goodbye! See you girls at the airport."

And with that, they were out. "I think we should get going too."

"I am ready. I use this for a disguise."

"Wow.Sunglasses?Really?"Usagi started laughing at her idea.

"Hahahha.Now come on Odango, or you will be in trouble if you don't get home in time."

"And who's fault will that be?"

"Maybe mine...I would keep you near me even tonight," she whispered so no one could hear her.

"Come on. Don't be silly."

The two of them started walking down the street, Seiya wanted so bad to grab a hold on Usagi's hand, she knew she couldn't do that. They were walking next to each other, giving each other sweet looks and gentle smiles. They soon arrived at the supermarket.

"So? Where do we start?"

"Ohhh boy..." she was looking at the shopping list and confusion was written all over her face.

"Come on Odango cheer up."

"I hate chores."

"They are not so bad if you are doing it with someone you like. Now I am going to help you, to try out my new method of shopping."

"New method? This I've got to see." Usagi gave her the usual treatment.

"And you will." Seiya was always the type who liked to take a chance in life, to risk it, go for it. She was always impulsive and stubborn, the last word always had to be hers. No wonder she is the leader of the Starlights. The only thing she was ever willing to give up was Usagi. She wanted her, but she excepted the fact that she couldn't have her. But now...There was a slight hope that maybe the two of them could be together and she was hanging on to that shred of hope desperately.

"What are you doing?" Seiya grabbed a shopping cart and told Usagi to hop on and hang in tight."I won't do it!"

"Odango now really listen. Here is the plan. You jump in the cart and I will be the one who will be pushing it around. You will be some sort of navigator and guide me."

"I ain't good at that."

"Stop underestimating yourself."

"You know I am klutz, do you?"

"I know. But...we have to hurry because of tomorrow we are going on a one week trip and I don't want to hear that you forgot something at home."

"Maybe we could try this." Usagi looked at the cart then back at Seiya and hopped on.

"Now..Tell me captain which way should I navigate our boat?"

"That way?" Usagi pointed to an uncertain direction.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Seiya started pushing the cart.

"To the vegetable island, "Usagi shouted out. The only is that they didn't know is that the Outer senshies Haruka and Michiru will be at the same supermarket doing their shopping too. Suddenly Haruka stopped in her way as familiar laughter echoed thru aisles. Of course, she was right as always. She took a peek and what she saw made her blood boil. Michiru saw that something must be wrong.

"Haruka?"

"Michiru ..Look!" she invited her to look.

"What? How is can this be? I..."the eyes of the senshie of seeing widened.

"I thought they left already."Before she could say anything, the blonde started walking in their direction. The two of them were busy fooling around, people around them were whispering what a cute couple.

"I should be walking. I am heavy."

"Nah.."

"Okay. Let's see what's in the list. Now..We need some potatoes, cabbage, onion, carrot and some garlic."

"Sound appetizing."

"Well, how about broccoli and mushrooms? Now that we are thru with that we can go and get some goodies."

"Are those on the list?"Seiya asked skeptically.

"Sure they are. Cinnemanrolls and candy.Yammm."

"Let me see, Odango." Seiya tried to grab the list out from Usagi's hand of course without any success.

"Why?" she pulled it closer to her chest.

"Give it!"

"Okay maybe they're not, but I wish I could eat some candy. We have to by some rice." Usagi said baffled."Besides, I have to buy goodies because of Atsuki, she likes them too and she is our guest and it could be bad if I couldn't give her anything."

"Odango..." Seiya suddenly turned the cart around so she was facing the blonde, the bluerett leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. "I wish..." she whispered to her ear.

"Wha..what?"Usagi's mind went blank, but she was pulled back to reality soon enough.

"Kineko-san!"

"Aaaaaa!" the blonde fell off the edge of the cart where she was sitting."Haruka-san!Michiru-san!"

"What are you doing?" Haruka didn't like what she was doing or maybe the fact that she was together with Seiya.

"Hahaha...Oh boy! How do I explain this?"

"Odango needed help in her shopping so I gave her a helping hand. Two actually!"

"Why you? You said, that you are leaving."

"We changed our minds." Seiya said proudly.

"What?"Haruka couldn't hold her rage.

"Odango asked us to stay..." she looked at the blonde who didn't even blink."She can be very convincing."

"You should have left!" the blonde sounded like she just had threatened her.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because ?" the Starlight said with a grin.

"Seiya.Haruka-san.Stop this!"Usagi got between the two of them

"We haven't even started yet."

"Haruka!" Michiru stepped forward."Don't make a scene."

"But Michi..." Usagi's face went pale. She was almost trembling.

"I said don't!" she said it more firmly, gave her a look that made even Seiya cringe.

"This time..." the dirty blonde turned around before she did something she would regret.

"I am sorry. Goodbye." With that Michiru turned around, hurrying after her lover. Seiya just noticed how nervous Usagi was.

"We should get going." Usagi

"Odango. There is nothing is wrong, right? This is all my fault. We all know she doesn't like me."

"No, Seiya, she doesn't...I am scared for you. Haruka -san is strong and there is no secret, that she hates you."

"Well, I am ready for everything, besides by tomorrow we will be far away from them, remember. Now come on let's pay for this stuff and go, we haven't got all day you know. Now ..What could I do to make that beautiful smile of yours come back. A kiss maybe?"

"Seiya...Not here, because if a fan sees us we have to get running again."

"Just one, but I will wait for it until we are alone then."

"But I can't wait. " So Usagi surprised her and kissed her, it was a quick peck on the lips rather than a kiss, but the bluerett was satisfied by the blonde's reaction. This meant something, it meant that Usagi also desired to be with her, although it's hard part was about to come. After paying for their stuff they said goodbye to each other. Seiya left Usagi at her house, she didn't want to leave her, but she was aware that whatever was about to happen from now on between them will have a great impact on their lifes.

As I was telling you about Minako and her worries, she dragged Makoto and Ami with her to the store.

"Thank you, girls, for joining me."

"We didn't really have a choice now did we?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Now that is not totally true. I also need to pick a new swimsuit." Ami started defending her.

"Alright, I understand but this is the third one both of you tried on." Makoto pointed out the fact that the girls were overthinking it.

"I think I found it!" Minako shoutednout Minako. From her yell rhe whole store stopped for a second at started staring.

"Finally!" she picked out an orange one.part that showed of more skin than the average one-piece suit which also had some flirty cutouts and suggested Minako's playful attitude. It had two bows in front. She was aure ro impress when she goes on the beach. Besides the blond

Ami picked out a baby blue coloured one, the top perfectly mixed with chic and scallaped edges. She looked stunushing and both girls wondered why was she so preocupied all of the sudden.

"We should better get going."

"Yes tomorow our incredible vacarion starts. While everyone was getting ready, back at The Outer's house, Haruka and Michiru were still under a great deal or shock.

"This is unbelievable! Did you see them?"

"I saw something.. But not what you are implying."

"You must be joking, Michiru."

"I saw that Seiya was trying to get closer as always."

"She is.asking for it."she was holding up her fist as if she was about to make a punch.

"Relax... Our Princess will never leave our Prince. She wouldn't be so crazy to risk all her future for her." she went behind her back and hugged her from behind, hopping she will relax.

"I hope so,but this feeling inside me says, that we have look out."

"Stop being so paranoid. Now come on. I have a surprise for you." Night slowly took over and this adventurous day was over too. So many things changed in these two days, no one knew how many, except some one. Pluto, the senshies of time felt a cold breeze coming towards their way. It was unfamiliar. She felt the change, but could no longer see the future clearly. She decided, that it was time, time to check out the new wave. The night was a chilly one, although it was summer, this breeze took a little uncertainty in their way. This wasn't noticeable, atleast not yet. Everyone closed their eyes in hope that morning will come sooner. Everyone fell asleep instantly. And it did, the rays of the sun slowly heated up the cold air, and its shine was peeping thru the blindes. All the girls were up early in the morning. They had their stuff packed up and ready to go. Excitement was floating in the air. Everyone arrived to the crowdy airport. The last time they were here was when the Three Lights lad a presentation movie on the plane and their cover was revealed.

So many were lined up at the check in desk with suitcases and baggages.

"I am so excited!" Minako was jumping around. She was carrying at least two suitcases.

"Minako-Chan what did you bring, that you

need two suitcases?

" Strickly all my necessary stuff!"

"I am sure." Rei smiled.

"Well...I am a bit nervous about this trip."

"Relax Odango, I will take care of you no matter what happens."

"I know.. I just don't have some good memories regarding to the airport." Usagi's eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"Hey I..." Seiya stopped when she heard the voice of Mamoru calling out for the blonde. "Go ahead!" Seiya left to help the others, Mamoru didn't even see her yet.

"Usako!" Mamoru decided to drop in to say goodbye, it was perfectly normal for him to do so.

"Mamo-chan!" She went pail.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I just..."she wanted to say something smart but she couldn't.

" I came to say goodbye."

"Ohhh...Goodbye."

"Why are you crying?"He asked curiously.

"I have such awful memories. Saying goodbye to you, here.. I..."somehow Mamoru wasn't listening to what she was saying her words were passing by his ear.

"What the hell?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" then she turned around and saw the Starlights coming up the escalator. Yaten was always whining as usual, Taiki kept it cool and Gathered, Seiya looked like a million bucks. Shoutings were following them as the fans recognized them. This romantic goodbye slowly turned into a bad argument.

"I thought they left! Why are they here?"

"They are staying.."

"Why?"

"I asked them to stay."

" Usako!Is there something going on..." he wanted to ask her the question which was bothering him, eating him up slowly. Usagi was now lucky, that the girls were right behind the Starlights, creating a commotion.

"Mamo-chan.. please do understand.. How important this is to me and to all of us."

"Sure!" but to prove his point he grabbed and kissed her long and deep. He wanted to show everyone that she is his. Seiya's heart pounded thru her chest from the pain inside. The way she respondes to his kiss was confusing her. Atsuki saw how they kissed too and suddenly her knees went weak. "I will miss you!"

"Me.. Me too!!" Her shoulders felt tremendously heavy, weighing her down, leaving her paralyzed. The angony she felt inside was tearing her. These few days will decide it all.


	23. Charmed?

Finally, everyone was settled in their seat, the plane was about to take off to this exotic destination. They were heading to discover a whole new world. Now as I said, everyone found their places on the plane. Usagi and Rei were sitting next to each other, Seiya and Yaten were sitting together. Yaten tried to make the best out of this long put on some earplugs and started listening to the sweet sound of music. Taiki and Ami were next to each other.

"Mizuno-san!" she leaned discretely to her.

"Yes, Taiki?"

"I am about to finish this book. I saw you brought some interesting ones on board. Could you lend me one of them?"

"Sure with pleasure. Which one would you like to read?"

"I guess love poetry would be ideal, don't you think?" she said with a certain

"My thoughts exactly." her eyes were smiling when she looked at Taiki. She recalled every time they saw each other the kiss, but for now, it is close to one another had to be enough. After the plane took off, Usagi had to go to the bathroom. Seiya followed her, she wanted to talk to her. For her surprise, Usagi was the first one who started their conversation.

"I know you are upset with me."

"Whatever gave, you that idea?"Seiya got impossibly close to her, Usagi could feel her breath.

"I know you saw me and Mamo-chan kiss." Seiya couldn't react to her question, the pain of seeing them together was hard enough as it is. "Say something, please." she grabbed her by the shirt, wanting to pull an answer out of her at any cost.

"What could I say to you?"

"That you hate me, that you are angry and you should be. Wanna know why? Because I am coward."

"Odango, shhh. I understand, that this is not easy, I knew it wasn't going to be. We will have the chance to discuss this when we get there. I swear." With that Seiya turned around and left her, she had never done this before. Clearly, she was disturbed by what happened, and she wasn't ready to talk about it, at least not now. Seiya regretted leaving her, but she was hurt, it felt alright to just go away, she didn't want to say something she would regret. While Usagi and Seiya were working on their way toward each other, Taiki and Ami were sitting next to each other exchanged thoughts about the alignment of the stars. Usagi wanted to go back to her seat, but to do so she had to pass Seiya by. Usagi herself was very proud, she tried to pretend that she didn't care, but faith is kind it is starting to show the sign that the two of them do have a future together. Turbulence, the fear of every passenger is nothing more than air, but more scientifically it is an instability in the air around a plane caused by winds, air pressure, temperature differentials. That is what happened now, some may not like this phenomenon, but it perfectly normal to happen. It happened even now. This turbulence caused the blonde to lose her balance, the bluerett who was playing hard to get, she was watching her. Her awareness saved Usagi once more from getting hurt. As the plane was disturbed by this ruff air flow, the blonde fell, but right into the bluerett's arms. It was nice, she was strong, at the same time protective.

"Thank you for saving me from the fall." her cheeks felt hot, from the position they were in.

"You are welcome. Any time. How about you sit next to me?"

"But what about Yaten?" she asked still sitting or staying in Seiya's arms.

"She will live." she smiled. "Besides we only have one hour from this trip."

"Okay..I will go and tell Rei-chan ."

"Do you have to? I like the position that we are in," she said with a wide smile.

"I bet you do." Usagi started giggling and she was relieved also because the Starlight once more paid attention to her.

So without any further notice, Usagi set down in Yaten's seat.

"Just what the...? Why is she in my seat?"

"I told her to sit next to me."

"And just where am I going to sit?" Yaten questioned her friend ironically.

"Logic dictates if she is sitting here, then you will be sitting over there." Seiya pointed out the seat near Rei.

"Seiya...Alright." It wasn't really that much of a sacrifice, because she could be closer to Minako. Now she had an excuse to see her and talk to her.

"Yaten-kun, what are you doing here?" Rei was surprised to see the short-haired girl coming to occupy Usagi's seat.

"Your friend stole my place." she pointed at Usagi who was acting like a girl who was now falling in love for the first time in her life. The remarks of the Starlight made her blush even more. Rei noticed something in Usagi's eyes, the spark that was slowly burning out, was coming back to life.

"Don't worry about it." Yaten took a seat, behind them were Minako and Makoto, the blonde got so nervous.

"Psst! Psst!" Minako tried to get Rei"s attention.

"What is it now?"Rei was trying to relax, but with Minako traveling behind her, that was merely impossible.

"Can we change seats?" Yaten pretended that she was taking a nap, she heard everything they were talking about.

"No! Why? I like it here." Rei argued.

"I wanna sit next to Yaten."

"Why?"

"Because, because.."there was no real logical reason for her to ask Rei to switch places.

"Yeah, I am waiting..." Rei wanted nothing more than a reasonable explanation.

"I like your seat."

"You said you hated to stay there and that you want to be next to the window."

"I've changed my mind. I am claustrophobic." Minako tried to make up a good excuse. While the two were changing ideas, Yaten was cracking up."I am afraid of heights."

"You mean acrophobic?"Since when you are afraid of heights!?" Makoto herself was surprised by her statement too.

"Since like forever..." Minako waved at her.

"Yeah, whatever... Okay, we are changing seats."

"Oh thank you Rei-chan. You are the best."

"If you dare to bother me after this."

"I swear I won't." she gave her a reassuring wink.

Minako tip-toed over to Yaten who was asleep. She was waiting patiently for the silver-haired girl to open up her eyes. Without being seen she glided her hand and touched hers. Yaten was surprised by her actions a d reacted to her touch by giving her hand a squizz. Minako was a bit surprised. "Why did she just squizz my hand? She thinks, that the one who is next to her is Rei-chan. Do they have something going on between them... Nah... But she is touching my hand so was still sleeping. She knew what the blonde was thinking, so she decided to take this joke a little forth further. She pulled her hand out from the blonde's grip and started gliding her hand to her leg. The blue eyes of the blonde widened as her touch set her body on fire. Her blood was boiling from anger and slapped Yaten's hand which turned red.

"Auch! What was that for?"

"You player. You..."

"What?!" she turned to the blonde. I knew it was you all along. I heard you are claustrophobic."

"You knew? Is that why you were doing..."

"Yes... But it seems you hate it so... I am really going to take a nap."

"Yaten come on let's talk this over." Minako's voice was full of regrets. Yaten being the way she is, she kept on ignoring the girl, until she touched her hand, meaning it is alright. Minako got the idea, finally, she closed her eyes and took a nap. After an hour the stewardess announced the arrival to their destination.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are about to land. Please fasten your seat belts. Thank you for choosing our company's services."

As expected everyone on the plane started giving the crew members the applause they deserve for arriving safely to their destination. At the airport after arrival, a special committee was waiting for a group of friends.

"Look, guys. I think those three people are waiting for us," said Atsuki.

"Finally we arrived. I need to take a shower. My hair is a complete mess."

"Ai, stop complaining."

"Remember, that all of this is thank to us," she said baffled.

"I know. Keep it down or they will hear us. Now let's go and go along with our roles, shall we." Atsuki said smiling at her.

"Sure."

"Look Usagi-Chan. Those people are waiting for us. "

"I saw them too."

"Wow. I still can't believe how lucky we are." Makoto said.

"I cannot believe we finally arrived." Usagi, Minako, and Ami together with Atsuki, Ai and Michiko went to greet the three representatives of the

"Welcome. I am president of the welcome committee, Ichiro Suzuki. We were sent here to lead you and your friends to the hotel where you will be staying for a whole week."

"We are honored to be here!" Ami bowed showing the signs of gratitude.

"No, we are proud to be a part of this wonderful system, that gives students the opportunity to learn about our world." He smiled at Ami and she smiled back at him. Taiki noticed the sweet looks the young president gave to the bluerett and her heart actually hurt. She swallowed hard. Seiya was calling out for her and there was no reaction to her voice.

"Taiki?" Seiya called out to her.

"What is wrong with Taiki?" Yaten asked curiously and surprised.

"I don't know maybe.." by the time Seiya wanted to say what was on her mind, Taiki snapped out of the trans she was pulled into.

"There is nothing wrong with me. It was just an exhausting trip."

"And there will be more." came Minako with a smile.

"What do you mean? I need to make a shower, fix my hair it's a mess."

"Mine too." Ai stood next to her.

"Well, unfortunately, we have to travel by bus."

"What!?By bus?! No way!" and that was the moment when everyone felt awkward as their attitudes showed a remarkable resemblance between them.

"Boy... This is awkward. If I wouldn't know better, I would say that she is her kid." Seiya made a remark, she obviously was joking, but little did she know how right she was. Yes, Ai was the child of Healer and Venus, her attitude was inherited by the short Starlight.

"God forbid. The world has enough of one Yaten for a lifetime," said Taiki laughing.

"Hey, I heard that," she said with a grin.

"I know." said Taiki laughing.

"Now let's start our trip with the bus."Atsuki was feeling positive.

"The young lady is right. Bus travel is ideal for the adventurers at heart. There are so many small towns with a rich history you can visit." said Mr. Suzuki.

"I think we should just get to our destination," commented Taiki.

"Aren't you interested in history, Taiki?" Ani found her reaction awkward.

"Of course I am, Mizuno-san!"

"Mizuno and?" asked the young man curiously.

"Ohh. Ahmm. Ami Mizuno."

"I will keep that in mind," he said. Taiki's blood pressure was getting higher. At one point she prayed she could punch this guy on the face.

"Hey, Michiko..."

"What is it?" Ai saw right thru that guy's intentions.

"Mr. Suzuki has fallen for your mom."

"No way!"

"Well, maybe he will be your daddy."

"Stop saying that!" Michiko was clearly bothered by his advances.

"Just joking." Ai smiled.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Relax, we will take care of him later."

"Like how?"

"Magic of course."

"Ai stop mocking her and get on the bus," Atsuki ordered her.

"Yes!"Everyone got on the bus. It was an impressive luxury bus, that was elegant and all factors contributed to a sense of well being.

"Now this is life." said Yaten."I sure like to travel in style." Everyone took their seats and bus began moving, rocking its passengers from side to side during the travel. Taiki wanted Ami to sit next to her, but instead, she was lured into sitting next to that guy. She was so jealous, she could barely take her eyes of the blue-haired senshie. She was pretending to read a book and sometimes, every two minutes actually she took a peek from behind the book. Of course miss nosy noticed her actions.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing...Can't you see I am reading a book."

"The only thing I am seeing is, that you are spying on Ami-Chan," said Yaten with a grin.

"You're seeing things, that are not there."

"I do not think so."

"Well mind your own business, as I can see Aino-San is being charmed by one of the members of the welcome committee."

"Huh?_What?_" she thought to herself."Why should I care? Haha.." Boy, she did care.

This trip will be more interesting than I thought. What do you think?


	24. Find out what?

Sometimes it is alright to feel jealous, within the normal limits. What happens when jealousy goes way too far? Like causing someone insomnia and anger. That was what was happening to Mamoru. He was way confused by all the happenings. So many things happened these past few days. He was alright with the fact, that Usagi was having some complete stranger over her house as a guest, without knowing anything about her. He was almost in peace with the fact, that Usagi somewhat grew up. She was acting more mature when she saw him her outbursts of joy were significantly reduced, her kiss sometimes felt cold and lonely, but Usagi always gave him a good explanation for everything, It made sense, she had been going thru ruff time. Being all alone for, not knowing, that her destined one was dead, the fight with Galaxia was probably way too much. Sometimes even he tried to compensate the time that they were apart. He did the most unexpected things like waiting for her at school, take her to fairs, which he found absolutely ridiculous, but hey if the blond liked it why not try and have fun. They both deserved it. He decided to take it easy, but then he returned to his studies once more. Usagi at first felt elevated by the attention he was giving her, but after Mamoru returned to his studies at the University, slowly things were getting back to the way they were. Just when Usagi thought she could enjoy her love, now without any enemy, he started becoming once again more a father figure, than a lover who understands her. Yes, Usagi did love Mamoru, but being suppressed many times, she needed someone to talk about her problems. Maybe she wanted to talk about them, but with whom you may wonder. She was surrounded by so many friends, but those friends always thought of them as the perfect couple. Even she believe it at one point. I mean who could ask for more. She was to become the ruler of the world one day, by Mamoru's side. Their love survived, given another chance. They were about to have a daughter somewhere in the future. It was all so unbelievable, so magical, predestined. This kind of fairy tale story is rare. Her friends, who were also her faithful soldiers, were so excited about the wedding, how could she disappoint them, everyone with her complaint. And that was the moment one night when she looked upon the dark sky the Moon was shining brightly, and shouting star crossed its path and a song from The Three Lights was playing. She remembered Seiya, their adventures, the conversations they had, and the honesty she could tell her everything. Then her confession of love came so unexpectedly in time when confusion ruled over her heart and mind, still, she remained by her side during the fight with Galaxia, without her nothing was the same. Then her mind turned to the scene when they said goodbye, maybe forever. Their return now to Earth before the wedding was seen as a great threat, but why? Seiya, her memory every time she recalled those midnight blue eyes of hers, the way they were looking at her, she felt shivers running down her spine. She could never let those feelings come to the surface. With Mamoru's return, she ignored them until she managed to bury them deep down inside.

Mamoru felt uncertain, of course without admitting it, but let us face it, Usagi was doing a good job in hiding it. He remained at the airport looking up upon the sky, and the airplane that took his love away. On his way home he felt the need to somewhat stop by the Outer's house.

"Mamoru-san!" Hotaru was the one who opened the door.

"Sorry, to bother you. Haruka and Michiru-san...Are they home?" he asked seriously and it was impossible not to notice how nervously was.

"No, they just left a few minutes ago. Can I help you with anything?" the child saw how troubled he was.

"No! Please tell them that I was here and I need to talk to them."

"I will! I promise," she said with a smile trying to make him feel at more at ease, but of course without any success.

"Goodbye, Hotaru-chan!" He touched the top of her head slowly and left.

"Goodbye!" the girl closed the door "What happened? He sure looked preoccupied. Is it because of this new enemy or did something to the Princess. Nah...it cannot be. I am sure he would have told me. We will see." Hotaru went up in her room and her room was just down the hallway. To make it there she had to pass by Michiru and Haruka's room. While they were gone, the marine blue haired girl left her talisman at home. The wonder mirror. It was a wonderful object that could show a fraction of the future. Its glow was bright and shined thru their room. Hotaru passed by their room when she noticed that it shining as bright as possible. "What? This must be only a coincidence? Or may not." She went inside the room and lifted the magical object up in her hands, but she couldn't see anything, but fog. "What? I have to warn them about this." Her eyes fell on the clock next to the mirror. "There is still time until they arrive. This is not good." What she didn't know was that the two for some reason decided to come back home earlier.

"Why would she come?"

"Now...now Haruka, relax. This doesn't mean anything."

"You don't believe that now do you!"

"Uhmmm…You know, I always say it is stupid to think that she is coming here just because something is wrong."

"Well, we are about to find out soon enough."

There they were in front of their house and Michiru felt awkward. She somehow felt the need to hurry upstairs. When she arrived, the child was still gazing at the mirror, as if she was in a hypnotic state. "Hotaru-chan what is wrong with you?"

"Michiru..what happened?" Haruka burst inside the room.

"The future…"

"Let me see."

"It is so unclear…" her hand was trembling as she handed the mirror over to the senshie of the sea. She set down, but before she took look in the mirror she looked at Haruka intensively.

"What is it that you see?" the blonde was rushing her lover once more.

"Wait." And it began."I see the mark of the Moon and Star, a child, that is not a small lady, a baby girl."

"I thought we made sure that…"

"Make sure of what?" Hotaru had no idea about what the two of them were talking about.

"We did. I don't understand. Near her, I can still see Chibiusa -san…"

"So, that means that we are safe," Haruka said pushing away the negative thoughts.

"Possible…" a small voice said from behind, scaring the other three Outers.

"Setsuna-san!"

"Hotaru-chan. I am so happy to see you." She hugged her tight.

"Why are you here?" she started questioning her. She almost forgot about the vision within the mirror.

"Just visiting for now." she lied.

"Oh, I saw something in the mirror."

"I know...but there is nothing to worry about it. Hotaru -chan could you show your grades."

"Of course." she was so excited about the presence of the senshie of time. As soon as the child left the room, they started talking.

"Why did I saw…?"

"That symbol, when I saw last time..it was gone.."

"We goddam made sure it will be gone."

"Haruka! Keep it down will you! Hotaru -chan will hear you." What they didn't know was that Hotaru was listening to them. Before she left the door was left open.

"That only happened when she and Starlight got closer."

"But this is unacceptable. We only have one Princess and that is Chibiusa-san."

"That child is…"Hotaru's curiosity for the best of her and she wanted a firm, honest answer from the other three Outers.

"What child are you talking about?" The three of them remained speechless, they were staring at her looking ashamed. "Tell me! Is there something wrong?"

"Sit down!"

"Haruka! I don't think she…" Michiru got up and she wanted to stop the blonde at any cost. The secret was known only by the three elder Outers.

"Okay, if you insist then…"

"I am listening…" she set down on the bed and listened to what they had to say.

All this time the girls were having a blast on the bus. Maybe not all of them. Taiki and Yaten were cracking up from the jealousy, they were right behind Minako and Ami. At one point Minako looked behind her and saw Yaten's expression and she knew that she was hurt.

"What you doin'?"

"Travelling.."

"Well, we are about to get there."

"You noticed that…"

"Sure I did…"

"I thought that guy over there made you forget about me."

"Are you jealous?"

"Come on now. That's absurd."

"Then I don't understand what is your problem."

"You are a free woman Mina, go ahead and be with those guys you like so much." Yaten's well-known attitude came to the surface once more. Minato was hurt, she was not going to let anyone hurt her like that. She got up on her feet.

"You know, probably I will."

"Go ahead enjoy your little flirt while you still can."

"I will!" She wanted to cry, she turned around a teardrop slid down her face right in front of Ai.

"Let me kick her ass!"

"Ai!" The girls had to hold their friends back."It is no use getting involved in this discussion."

"But she is such an.."

"We all know how difficult Yaten is. They need to find each other, the best way they can."

"But she is crying." she pointed at Minako.

"She is too, on the inside." Michiko argued."Besides, it seems my Mom is in a flirty mood."

"Yeah...We have to do something about this."

"Not too many things, but we will try to make them get closer.Relax."

"Okay..what an idiot," Ai mumbled.

The only ones who weren't upset during this trip Rei and Makoto who was asleep, exhausted from the trip. Usagi and Seiya were sitting together again.

"I read in the newspaper that in three days there will a Blue Moon. Would you like to see it with me?" Seiya asked Usagi whispering to her ears.

"I would love too."

"Okay." Suddenly, the bus stopped."I think we arrived."

"Yeah, we did."

"Guys we arrived."Minako was super excited she almost forgot how upset she was.

"We know, we know!" Yaten came from behind with a rude answer.

"Sorry, I…"

"Yeah...we know you are over excited." Minako just looked at her without understanding her attitude. Or maybe she did, but what was there to do anyway. She maybe gave her some reason to be jealous, but the Starlight was taking it to far.

"I am gonna.."

"Ai!"

Finally, after a long trip, they were at the hotel. All of them had separate rooms, with wonderful views. Everyone settled in. Yaten was so upset, with herself mostly. She got undressed, the first thing she did was to get in the shower. Maybe this will wash if the stress. Unfortunately, for her, it didn't work. She was even more upset.

"What have I done? Maybe I overreacted this entire situation. She makes my blood boil, the way she was flirting with that guy." She was not the only one who was upset, but she was completely lost in her thoughts. The book she was reading was completely uninteresting at this moment. Ami and the flirt of Mr.Suzuki were swirling thru her mind when a knock was heard on her door.

"Mizuno-san!" it was Ami who was surprised to hear that she called her by her family name once more.

"Taiki...I…thought you are going to call me Ami from now on."

"I thought so too, but it seems that you are going are getting close to that Mr.Suzuki."

"Well, he is cute and smart, but not really my type."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. The only thing he talked about was the ruins of the old city. It was quite boring at one point."

"Well to me you can about anything you'd like."

"You are right. See you at dinner tonight."

"I can't wait...Ami." Both of them were relieved that finally, they could talk things over. Now Seiya had a surprise at dinner for everyone. She went to gather Yaten and Taiki to make her plan come true.

"I have figured out a plan," Seiya said proudly.

"Today at dinner, we are going to sing."

"Have you lost your mind?"Yaten jumped up from her chair.

"No."

"It has been ages since we sang. Yaten is right."

"Now come on guys, we can do this."

"You wanna impress your Odango."

"Yes. And hell yeah..you should try and apologize to Minako-chan for making a scene on the bus."

"I wasn't!"

"Actually you were." Taiki raised an eyebrow."Did something happen to between the two of you?"

"None of your business," Yaten said offended.

"It did!"Seiya said

"I said…"

"Yeah, yeah none of our business.Now back to my plan."Seiya was over excited about her plans, she was hoping for the best. Now after an hour or so, the evening was just around the corner, this also meant that hunger was big among our protagonists. Dinner was specially made for our guest. Usagi was probably the most excited.

"Look at this menu guys.1. Japanese Fried Chicken 2. Japanese Chicken Udon Japanese' 3. Shio Ramen 4.Teriyaki Ramen Noodle.

"It is truly a hard decision to make." Makoto was indecisive herself.

"Well, anything for me from this menu is perfect."

"Hum…?"

"What is it Mako-chan?"

"I wonder where Taiki-kun, Yaten-kun and Seiya -kun are."

"We saw them a few minutes ago, coming down here." Came Atsuki with an answer."Sorry for being late."

"They are not here."

"Do you think something happened?"Usagi saw how most her friend was."Minako"-chan don't you find it strange? "

"Whatever!" Her answer was cold when suddenly the curtains went up on the small stage. The lights were shining red, yellow and light blue on the three Starlights. The eyes of each person in the room were filled with joy seeing them on stage once more. Seiya begins her speech.

"_Ladies And Gentleman."_

"_Wow_!" the crowd went wild. Yaten stepped forward and continued.

"_We are here to perform once more as a surprise to our dear friends. I would also wish to apologize to a beautifully here in the room, for acting stupid. I hope this will help her forgive me."_ Minako knew the silver-haired girl was talking about her. They began singing their song Nagareboshi he, and the crowd was singing one with them. After finishing up they received huge applause and joined their friends.

"Wow, you guys were awesome!" the girls were fascinated by their performance.

"Thanks."

"What a surprise indeed."

"I am happy you all liked it."Seiya's gaze turned to Usagi's.

"Hey, Seiya…" she leaned in and whispered to her ear.

"Yeah, Odango?"

"Wanna join me for a walk in the garden after dinner?"

"Sure." the blonde touched the hand of the Starlight under the table, their hands interlaced, at Seiya could feel the blood pumping in the blondes veins, and she was sure that the blonde felt hers. It was from the excitement and chemistry that was between them that grew with every passing second, minute, hour and day. It was something that was getting hard to deny in front of everyone. The feelings of the blonde towards her were getting clear and a new future was opening up once more.

"Mina, I hope you..." Yaten tried hard to say _I am sorry._

"I do! See you after dinner by the fountain."

"You bet."

Back at the house of the Outers, Hotaru listened to the story of the child who was to be born if Fighter and the Moon Princess were to be together.

"I can not believe, that she would do this."

"She would, that is why we had to keep them apart. It would be catastrophic for them to happen."Haruka was bloody honest as always.

"Another Princess besides Chibiusa-san would be...A world without her.."

"We surely won't allow it."Setsuna good forward too.

"Does our Prince know?"

"He must not find out!" Setsuna insisted."In order to protect him." we all know how she always listened and followed the orders of her Prince. He was very dear to her, justice everyone else in the royal family.

"Are you sure? He was here earlier, I forgot to tell you. He wanted to talk to you immediately."

"I wonder why."

"He didn't say." the child felt ashamed for not really knowing about what her Prince wanted."Sorry…"

"Damn... maybe something happened." Haruka was so angry.

"Let's call him and find out." Just when she reached out to pick up the phone, her mirror started glowing again and this time it showed…


	25. Loosing her power

Future Crystal Tokyo.

The Moon Princess and her soldiers were gathered within the walls of the dining room. After Dementia launched an attack a part of the palace was destroyed as she tried to get her hand on the Crystals.

"Princess." Mars stood up, pushing away the chair she was sitting on

"Are you all alright?"

"We are. We heard Fighter was hurt."

"She is unfortunately still out."

"We have to put an end to this," said Venus. "How did she even get out?"

"I don't know…I thought we managed to take out every small piece of chaos, but it seems we didn't."

"We noticed that everything is falling apart," Jupiter said with sadness in her voice.

"You are right. This is all my fault."

"Well, it sure isn't ours." from the shadow, came Uranus and Neptune, by their side was Saturn.

"It is no use making her feel bad about this entire situation." the others protected their Princess.

"You had to risk it. Here are the consequences."

"Uranus, Neptune you have to admit it this isn't that bad. Atsuki is a wonderful child and friend, right Saturn."

"Yes she is, but deep down…"

"Are you really trying to make us believe that what you decided was the right thing? Or it is some sort of a story to ease your conscious?" Uranus wasn't gentle at all when it came to saying things out loud.

"How dare you talk to her like that?" their royal guardians and friend all of them were by her side when someone tried to hurt their Princess and friend. "Her decision gave us a future...remember…"Mercury always had a good answer."Our children's safety is at stake here."

"She is right. But you instead have to admit, that this child you all four fought to destroy, is someone you deeply care about. Don't you forget the day you held her in your arms, the days you spent teaching, guiding and playing with her? Love and respect she has for you are enormous. I think you feel the same way."

"I cannot argue with that. We do love her and respect her. But she has no place in the hearts of our past selves." Neptune argued."You know it would be impossible for both of them to exist."

"Maybe if she could…"

"We won't change our minds. Believe me."

"But you did once, why can't you accept her?"

"Because deep down we are longing for the right thing to happen. The right thing is for you and Prince Endymion get married and not you and that Starlight."Uranus started yelling.

"You are so cruel!" the Princess broke down on her hands and knees in front of them. Her emotions were like a wild horse, they broke the thru the fence that was holding them back. She burst out in a cry, her pain was heard all over the palace walls, or what was left of them. Her hand was hitting the ground like a toddler who is upset. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Making a decision was never easy. Your feelings were and still are solid ones towards Fighter, there is no reason in questioning them. " Venus rushed to her without hesitation and consoled her.

"Besides don't forget Your future is in danger too Neptune, Uranus. Or the Crystals of your children could get in the hands of Dementia too." Healer tried to make a point.

"Duty before...anything...My past self won't care, or better yet won't accept you."

"We know you hate Fighter."Maker was teasing.

"I don't!" her face turned red from the frustration within.

"Not anymore, maybe remember what it will come down too, at one moment."

"Why I ought to." Everyone was about to start a fight just when her a desperate cry interrupted them.

"Stop! All of you!Stop!" All eyes were on the Princess who took a deep breath and lifted herself up from the cold ground. The others were looking at her some with admiration, some with pity and some with confusion. Where did she have all the strength from, after a fall to get up on her feet and fight."Where is Pluto?"

"She is keeping an eye on the gates of time. She said two gates opened up, one of them is fading, the other will live." Saturn explained.

"For now...it all she has to do. But tell her I need to talk to her.

"I said I want to talk to her." She was firm.

"I myself will make sure she comes."Saturn bowed down.

"Thank you!I…" she wanted to say more, maybe an apology, but she was interrupted by Luna, who was by her side as always.

"Princess. Fighter…" she looked away.

"What is it…?" She could feel the fear in her chest, taking air away, it was sitting there, it was like an atomic bomb waiting until the last second to blow up and cause total destruction. Instead, the cat brought news which stopped the bomb from exploding, just like in those action movies we all like, she cut off the red wire just before the explosion.

"She opened her eyes! She wants to see you. She is calling for you." the black cat saw the light in her owner's eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I am coming." she hurried quickly by her side. This was all wonderful, but her waking up was bad for Atsuki.

The first night here, in this magical place, was about to bring some unpleasant surprises to the young Princess. But let's not hurry, we still have time to get there. After enjoying their wonderful dinner at the hotel's restaurant, the girl decided each one of them to go their separate ways. Rei dragged Makoto to see the old shrine, which was still visited by many believers.

"I am happy you convinced me to come with you."

"I am happy too.Listen.n. Maybe it is stupid, but I noticed a change in Usagi-chan's behaviour." she was unsure if she should try and discuss her observations with the senshie of fire or not, but she couldn't keep it inside.

"What do you mean?" Reid wondered what she was going to say "Maybe Mako-chan saw them kiss too. Is it possible that it happened more than once? Usagi!Baka!"

"I noticed Seiya-kun and Usagi-chan, have gotten pretty cosy with each other these few days," she said with a small whisper, in hope that the sunshine of fire won't bite her head off.

"Maybe I have to admit...that is how it seems to me too."

"Also, she changed her attitude. I missed her being so cheerful and full of life. Since the three of them returned everything seems brighter, and I am not talking only about Usagi-chan, but I have noticed some strange behaviour on Minako and Ami-chan's part too."

"I haven't noticed that. They do realize that they are girls, right. Maybe Minako-chan is just fooling around with Yaten."

"Why would she do that?" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief, finding it awkward

"You know how silly she can get. Maybe she is just confused and all."

"Confused? I get confused when I try to pick out a dress to a party."

"Well, yeah, but picking out a dress for Minako- chan is a choice between life and death. You should have seen her at the mall yesterday when she dragged me to the store, to buy a swimsuit."

"I can imagine. Well, I guess we are going to have the possibility to see what will happen."

"Yeah...We arrived."

"Wow, this is amazing. Let's go inside."

The temple is one of the major sightseeing spots for travellers when they arrive here. The shrine's complex was large with gardens, pond, and trees. The perfect way to end a busy day, meditation at a new level.

Taiki and Ami decided to spend an evening together, reading poetry and discussing some other important issues.

As promised Seiya and Usagi went for a wall in the amazing garden of the hotel, it had a wonderful gazebo right in the middle. A fantastic, hexagonal wooden gazebo dressed up by all the flowers that grew around it. The smell of the flowers was overwhelming, playing with the senses, making their heads feel lighter. The colours, because of the darkness were a bit blurred, but that wasn't the most important thing. This magical place was slightly illuminated by white strands creating a romantic glowing scene.

"Come here!"

"Hey…Wow. This is amazing…" The blonde was admiring the beauty of nature and the Starlight was looking at the blonde as if she was a dream or mirage. The Starlight was thirsty for her love, it was as if she was in a desert and she was the last drop of water somewhere in the middle of it. She wanted more and more of her.

"Yes, it is amazing." the blonde noticed how quiet the bluerett was.

"What is it Seiya?"

"Are you even real?" she went closer to her, touched her face gently dragging her fingertips to her lips. "You are beautiful…"

"I think I am. Sometimes I wonder how could I live without you in my life, Seiya. I don't know if I could again…"

"Odango…"

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. It was about time you admitted you love me."

"Now...I didn't say that."

"But you were about too…," she said with sheer confidence.

"Now...aren't you a bit full of yourself?"

"Nah. How about a kiss?"

"A kiss?"

"Yeah..you know the thing when our lips touch and our body catches up in flames."

"You have to earn yourself a kiss."Said Usagi.

"Earn it? Like how? I would do anything for it.

"Anything, huh. Let me think now…" She actually was taking into consideration the task.

"If you're not giving me a task or kiss me, I will be forced to get that kiss on my own." Seiya got closer and closer to her Odango, whose heart rate increased with every second.

"Like how are you going to do that?"

"Let me show you…"Seiya started to lean in when Usagi touched her lips, stopping her.

"Wait...I have found the perfect task."

"I am all ears."

"Look! That flower is so beautiful up there on the top of that tree. Would you bring it to me?"

"How about we go together? I dare you!"

"What? You want me to climb up there?"Usagi pointed high up on the top of the tree.

"Well, I would do it for you...I will be by your side."

"I don't know."

"It is not that tall."Seiya started to argue. But if you're scared, then.."

"Okay, I am not scared. Let's go."Usagi stepped forward and was firmly convinced that she could do this. She started climbing when she realized she was wearing a skirt. "Why do I have to be the first one?"

"It was your idea to get the flower."

"But...but I am wearing a skirt."

"So?"

"And you are climbing after me..under me…"

"What are you implying Odango?"

"You...you know.."

"No, I don't think I do."

"If you dare to take a peek under my skirts you won't live to see tomorrow."

"What! It never crossed my mind to do anything like that." Seiya's face turned red as a tomato.

"Okay.." The blonde continued her way up, it was quite a long way up. She took her time, one step at a time they climbed higher and higher. Finally, the two of them reached the top of the tree. The view was amazing. This tree was amazing, its flowers had creamy white flowers that smell heavenly. "This is crazy!"

"I know! Isn't it exciting to be so close to the Moon and yet so far? Look." The Starlight pointed at the bright Moon upon the sky.

"It is beautiful."

"Odango…"

"Yes?"

"Here is the flower you wanted." she handed it over to her.

"Thank you! I guess I owe you a kiss."

"Wait…" the Starlight moved from the tree's branch next to the Moon Princess. Luckily, for them, the tree was at least three hundred years old and its branches were so grown out for quite a distance they walk out on them. "I was wrong."

"About what?" she smiled beautifuly.

"The Moon!"

"What about it?"

"It is closer than ever." she was obviously referring to the blonde in front of her, who remained silent and just waited for Seiya to make her move, do her magic of taking her to a wonderful place. Seiya swept away from her hair and kissed her skin near her collarbone. Then slowly moved her hand to her face and held her head in her hands and pulled s her into a fiery and passionate kiss. They broke away after a few seconds.

"Seiya I…" she wanted to confess her love, but suddenly a scream interrupted them.

"_**Aaaaaaaa**!"_ a scream was heard somewhere in the distance.

"What was that?"

"Someone is in trouble."

"Let's go Odango!" the two of them quickly climbed down the tree. "**_Fighter Starpower!Make up!"_**

"**_Moon Eternal! Make up!"_**

Boy, they were right. Evil was getting stronger and they were capable of finding the ones who were hiding the Crystals of the Pure Hearts. Taking into consideration the fact that the three young girls were near the hotel, they also heard the scream.

"Did you hear that?" Atsuki pulled out her henshin pen.

"Not here!Not now!"Ai ran out of the shower with nothing, but a towel on and with her beauty mask on her face.

"Great. I am in the middle of this astronomy book."

"**_Healer Starpower!Make up!"_**

**_"Maker Starpower!Make up!"_**

"**_Fighter Starpower!Make up!" _**But when she shouted out her transformation phrase, nothing happened.

"What is going on? **_Fighter Starpower!Make up!"_** She tried at least three times, all in wain. For some unknown reason, the transformation didn't work.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Go without me!"

"But, they won't listen to us. Only to the sound of your voice.

"Ask Fighter to sing. Our voice is similar. If not save the innocent and let her have the Crystal.

"We can't let that happen." the young Healer protested.

"Go and save that innocent." Atsuki could only watch the two senshies leave, she kept on looking at her henshin pen, in misunderstanding.

"_Give me the Crystal!" _

"I don't know what Crystal?"

_"Of Mars_!" and she used the beam to get the Crystal out. The red coloured Crystal was glowing brightly.

"Leave it alone!"

"_Sailor Moon!"_

"Not just her." Fighter stepped forward.

"We are here too!"

"_Just the two of you?"_

"Mind your own business," yelled Healer.

"Give it!"

"Take it away if you want it." the evil servant of Dementia was satisfied that there was no one who could take the Crystal away.

"Should we try?" the young Healer wondered.

"You should…" Sailor Moon rushed them.

"The problem is that Fighter's voice is the only one they listen too."

"So where is your friend?"

_"I don't have time for this. My phage will help you."_ the girl who was attacked was a waitress, who started throwing plates, knives and forks at them.

"Let's try and sing, maybe!"

"Hurry up!" Fighter and Sailor Moon tried to keep the phage away.

**_When you hear me you better come without delay._**

**_Here me singing right away_**

**_Coooome on surrender to me_**

**_I am waiting here with my arms open wide._**

**_So I can save your beautiful Light!"_**

Healer and Maker outstretched their hands without any use. Suddenly, Dementia appeared.

"**_Finally, success!"_** the Crystal wasn't listening to the sound of their voice and she sealed it in the medal.

"Mars!"

"**_Yes, the senshie of fire is mine. Tell your Princess I am back. By the way where is she?"_**

"Shut up!" Healer broke down in despair.

"**_Who cares? Have fun with my phage."_** Dementia disappeared in thin air.

"Sailor Moon, save the innocent because the Crystal of Mars, we lost it!"

"_**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"** _the waitress turned back to her normal form. The two Starlights wanted to leave.

"Wait!"

"Where is your friend?"

"She couldn't come."

"Sailor Moon!"

"Mars!But how?Her Crystal…"

"What is it? We heard the screams!"

"Jupiter we...saw…I don't know."

"That Crystal isn't hers. Listen maybe...when we will have time to talk."

"Talk now!"

"No...our friend needs us."

"Is she coward?"Jupiter jumped at the girls.

"Don't you dare say that. You don't know the circumstances. Shut up!" Healer shouted at her.

"Healer….We are out of here." said the young Maker and in a blink of an eye, they were gone. The two girls went back at the hotel searching for Atsuki.

"Atsuki we are back..we couldn't…"

"Ai...she is not here!" She wasn't there because she was there too, just hiding...

The whole situation was rolling down in front of her, she was hiding away, in the bushes crying, holding onto Fighter's henshin pen."_Why didn't it work? What did I do wrong? Is it me or?"_ She tried to keep it together, her breathing got heavier, the anxiety bubbled inside her rib. She felt sick to her stomach. She prayed for everyone to leave and they did. "_Mars! I am so sorry! I am a coward! My friend...Homura(flame)"_

Little did she know that Fighter woke up in the future and by her being awake and well the pen won't work anymore.


	26. Intuition

The spiritual connection between a mother and her child is an invisible link, that is stronger than reason itself. The intuition of a mother never lies, and never fails to prove toe to us that the impossible is possible. This something we can not see or touch, it's there. Some mistake it for fear, but this is something that superior to that. Could a mother feel if her child is in danger of any kind?

It has been two hours since the last fight was over and there was still no sign of Atsuki. The girls were seriously worried, she was powerless, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Where could she be?" Ai was worried that she has done something stupid.

"I have no idea. But would you be kind enough to stop walking up and down, your making me dizzy."

"How is it possible for her not to be able to change?"

"The oy logical explanation is that the owner of the henshin pen is awake and well."

"You mean, back in our future Fighter…"

"Think about it Ai. If a senshie dies, it's powers are inherited by its successor."

"Yeah, this makes sense. But does this mean she does not have any power at all?"

"We are back to square zero."Michiko was stunned at the situation.

"Not really, she still has her brooch. Oh wait, that is broken. I don't know. Without her voice, it's useless."

"Her voice is still there."

"Our voices are still there," Ai said trying to convince her friend that the three of them can do this.

"So if we find an excuse to sing, we can also find a way to the Crystals."

"We have our excuse. Look what I found in the hotel lobby." She pulled out a flyer about a singing competition, which was of course for amateur singers. Every year to please the tourists they held such small competitions. "This would be fun."

"I hate to consider myself an amateur, but what the hell."

"Come on now Ai."

"Alright...alright...but we need to find our lead singer or else."

"Yeah. Where should we start searching?"

"I don't think...she would be that stupid…"

"You mean...she was there all along?"

"Wanna bet. Come on!" The two girls practically had to sneak out from the hotel in order to find their friend. The other senshies were gathered in the lobby of the hotel to discuss what happened.

"I cannot believe that this followed us here," Yaten said.

"I don't think us, is the best way to put it. They are searching for those Crystals." Usagi said. "It was strange..one of those Starlights was missing."Seiya's voice was gloomy.

"Yes...Fighter."

"I am, Fighter Odango…"

"I know, but somehow...It is hard to believe she is you or…"

"Improved version as she said." Yaten started laughing.

"Hahaha...your a jokester aren't you. Where were you when the girl was attacked?"Seiya started questioning her.

"I was busy." Said Yaten and she started babbling.

"Doing what?"

"None of your business."Yaten and Minako were out fooling around, but we will be getting there too, don't worry.

"Now it is no time to argue. We should focus on the problem here guys." Taiki got between the two.

"I am not arguing...just saying…"Seiya made it all look so innocent."Sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone, this entire situation is weird. The truth is I expected, to see that girl again."

"Why?"

"Nothing...never mind…"

"We should try, relax and enjoy this trip. Everything is so beautiful here and this night was perfect until…" she smiled at Seiya and her eyes were smiling at her.

"By the way...I haven't seen the girls."Minako broke the silence.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen them in while." Usagi wondered what happened."Let's go see them. Their room is somewhere on the third floor." Suddenly out of nowhere a rumble disturbed them. A storm was about to hit this small paradise.

"What the?"

"It's just a bit of thunder and lighting, relax you guys."Makoto continued zipping her tea relaxed.

"It is easy for you to say Mako-chan."Usagi almost had a heart attack by the noise produced."I hate storms."

"Are you afraid?"Seiya touched her hand trying to calm her down, she was surprised to see how they were trembling.

"Yes," Usagi answered firmly.

"Don't worry. I am here."

"Thank goodness." Usagi smiled faintly. The weather was getting heavier every minute. "Minako-chan would you like to join me, I would like to see what the girls are doing."

"Absolutely." she stepped out, saluted and grabbed Usagi by the arms and they started walking away. All this time the girls were out searching for Atsuki.

"Don't get lost without me Odango." she gave the blonde a sexy wink.

"I am not that klutz." but as soon as she turned around she bumped into a chair and fell over."Don't say anything!" Usagi sweatdropped.

"I wasn't going too." Seiya turned around trying to hide the fact that she was cracking up. She found that Usagi was so adorable when she is like this. The two blondes decided to continue their way.

"If I get my hands on her. My hair is ruined." Ai complaining as always.

"This isn't fun for me either, so let's try and find her."

"Sure. But we better hurry up. It seems the storm will be getting heavier. Where did this storm come from? When we arrived here I was about to melt like ice cream."

"Actually it is possible to happen because of them…Sorry, this was a rhetorical question." she quickly realized her mistake

"Yeah...it was...But if we don't find Atsuki in time we will be caught by this storm and that will be for sure." Atsuki all this time was all alone in the woods. The shadows of the trees resembled something, that was taken out from a horror movie. The wind was howling, blowing the leaves off from the trees. She started running, but where? Where is it? Which was the way back to the hotel? The girl was terrified of the darkness. She was alone, her mother wasn't there to soothe her fears.

"I am sure the girls will be happy to join us."

"Sure. It was a great idea to call them and spend the night together." Agreed Minako. Wow, this would have been a great idea, but the girls sneaked out, from their room without telling anyone about it."How about we take the elevator?" suggested Usagi. They took the elevator to get their faster. Suddenly it stopped. There was no way out. There were a huge blackout and the two of them for sticking in. The others were in the hotel's restaurant.

"Aaaaaa!"

"Minako-chan!"

"Usagi-chan!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know! It seems we stopped."

"Oh my gosh. We are stuck inside."

"No!" the two girls started shouting.

"Odango! I cannot go anywhere."

"Seiya...there is no use. Probably the lights went out because of the storm, relax."

Meanwhile, the girls were struggling inside, they were fighting outside. Atsuki was so scared, her face was scarred by the twigs, she even fell on the ground. There it was all of a sudden the choking fear. Something magical also happened. It said that a mother and her daughter are linked by an invisible string. Being alone, missing her mother's love a memory of the blonde popped into her mind.

"**_Mom!Mommy_**!" she started crying in her dreams. the Princess of the Moon woke up in her room she thought she heard her daughter cry.

"**_Atsuki. Sweetheart, what happened?"_** the Moon Princess rushed out from her room and saw the child crying in her sleep."**_Wake up, my dear_**!"

"**_Mommy...I had the most awful dream!"_**

**_"It is alright. I am here!"_**

**_"I was caught up in a storm."_**

**_"Storms can be nasty alright."_**

**_"Mommy, how do you know I was in trouble?"_**

**_"I felt it. My love for you will always protect you and will always tell me if something is wrong. That is what mothers do."_**

"**_Oh...Mom hold me!"_**

**_"Close your eyes, sweetheart…"_**

**_"Okay….Mom, love you!"_**

**_"Me too."_**

"I need you here. I am so scared of the storm." the girl broke down on her knees and her fear somehow reached her mother to be. The lights came back and Usagi felt a pain in her chest as if all the oxygen was taken away from her. Atsuki's feat was hers, she could hear her calling. **_"Mommy, I need you_**!"

"I need to get out of here!Now!"Usagi stood up and started pounding and shouting.

"Relax Usagi-chan look the lights came back and we are moving again." Minako noticed her strange behaviour.

"But I need to see her…" she was acting as if something possessed her.

"Who?" Minako was just standing there confused.

"Didn't you hear?"

"What was I supposed to hear?"

"That voice, she needs me. I need to see her."

"The elevator door opened on the third floor and Usagi ran towards the room where the girls were supposed to be, the door was locked. Usagi was knocking on the door desperately."Open up!"

"Odango!"Seiya and the others quickly came up too, in order to see if Minako and Usagi are okay. "What happened?"

"She needs me Seiya!"

"Who?"

**_"I need you, Mom!_** There it was again."

"Odango no one said anything." she was seriously starting to worry about her. She was acting strange.

"She needs me!" and in her desperate cry, her celestial symbol appeared on her forehead, shining brightly and fainted, falling directly into Seiya's arms.

"Odango!"

"Usagi-chan!"While struggling to wake their Princess up, Atsuki was still crying and the girls were still searching for her.

"Atsuki!Give us A sign!" She hoped at least for one small way of finding her friend.

"Ai!Look!" In the middle of the path, there she was, her symbol shining brightly giving the girls the sign.

"Atsuki!"

"Ai!Michiko!How did you find me?"

"You lead us here. Your symbols are shining brightly and the energy…."

"I am so sorry, I couldn't save her."

"We will get her Crystal back. There is no use in making a big fuss about it."

"She is right!" Michiko knelt down."Listen the energy is within the goodness of your heart. try and find it. We are here to help!"

"Oh, guys." she hugged her friend and all her fears evaporated in an instant.

"I think we should go back to the hotel," Ai suggested. She was trying to calm her down in order for her energy wave to retrieve they hugged her. They knew that this will work. What the girls didn't know what was going on in the hotel. The bond between Usagi and Atsuki was born. For a few seconds, all the senshies felt that enormous energy.

"Is this Usagi?" Rei was shocked.

"No..I don't think so." Said Yaten."This is similar, but still...and it is near."

"Where did it go?" Taiki wandered."It was the birth of a new Star."

"I think it appeared for a few seconds only."

"Strange…."

"I am taking Odango back to her room."Seiya took Usagi and carried her into her room. She slowly put her down on the bed, which was covered with white sheets and huge pillows."Odango what is going on?"

"Seiya!" Taiki ran inside the room.

"What is it?" the events were speeding up a bit.

"The girls are missing."

"No way!Them too?"

"Mina knocked on the door it is closed. Maybe this bad weather caught them."

"The last time Odango talked to them was about an hour ago. They were in their room."

"Now they are not."

"Great! We should start looking for them."

"Guys! The girls are back."Makoto hurried to announce them. "They were caught by the nasty storm."

"Mako-chan, please stay here with Odango."

"Sure." Before she left she kissed her on the cheek, slowly. The one resembled sleeping beauty, except this time she did not wake up. Seiya felt the need to see the girls, especially Atsuki. She knew if she would be in trouble Usagi would be worried sick.

"Where were you guys?" Reid questioned them."We didn't see you leave."

"We were taking a walk," said Ai.

"Yeah, we were caught by the storm," Michiko said. Atsuki remained quiet, she was exhausted mentally and physically.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

"The important thing is that you are safe," said Seiya from behind.

"Yes. I am afraid of the storm."

"I think we should call it a day," said Yaten.

"We should…I will stay with Odango, maybe she will wake up."

"Why what happened to her?" Atsuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"She had a panic attack, we got stuck in the elevator, because of the huge blackout. She fainted, but she will be fine."

"Thank goodness."

"Now we should go and have our shut-eye."Ami was the one this time who suggested that rest will do everybody good.

Everyone agreed to go back to their room and maybe tomorrow when the weather will be them feel better.

"**_Did you feel that my dear Oracle."_** Dementia was about to lose her mind.

"Who didn't. That energy is immense."

**_"I WANT IT!" _**

"She made it easier. I am getting close to her. Her fears gave her away!"

**_"Good! FIND HER FOR ME!_**


	27. Strange Morning

"_Odango, please open your eyes and look at me. What happened? I believe you when you said you heard someone calling out for you. Who was it, I wonder? Is this happening, because of us, of me? I screwed up something, huh? I never meant to hurt you, I hope you know that."_

"Uhmmmm…." the blonde started slowly to come to her senses.

"Odango?"

"Seiya?" Her voice was small and unsure.

"You are awake, finally it was about time."

"What happened?" she was confused.

"You don't remember?" she was surprised to hear that she did not remember.

"I remember getting stuck in the elevator, but after that everything is blank."

"You fainted after screaming that someone called you."

"I..I remember now...that girl was crying and asking me to help her. She was calling me mom. It was strange."

"Was her voice familiar in any way?"

"Yes...Maybe...I do not know." she felt dizzy unsure of what was going on or where she was.

"Your symbol appeared and that is not the only thing that happened."

"Why? What happened?"

"We all sensed the birth of a new Star. It's energy Odango was so similar to yours, but yet so different at the same time."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know...Odango did I do something?"

"Noo...Like what?"

"Like mess things up for you. If I did then…"

"Seiya, you did not do anything I swear." she went closer to her, wrapping her arms around the Starlight's neck.

"You really mean that?" their foreheads touched together, Seiya as searching for her eyes.

"Yes, I do…" Usagi reassured her.

"Alright then. I think you should change in your pyjamas. I will go to my room and…" she started walking away from her.

"Don't…" the blonde grabbed the bluerett by the hand pulling her back next to her."Don't leave me...I am scared...I don't want to be alone.."

"Are you sure you wanna sleep with me, Odango?" she smiled coyly easing the tension immediately with that confident smile of hers.

"I am not sleeping with you….Next to you…" Usagi corrected the Starlight.

"Maybe, someday…" she whispered slowly to her ears.

"Maybe…" she smiled, blushing hard at the same time.

"Okay then...I will go and change into my pyjamas and come back. I suggest you should take a bath and relax till I get back."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" she gave her a wink.

The Starlight said goodbye for ten minutes until she went to her room and change. She had to pass by the room of the three girls and heard that they were still awake and talking. Curiosity got the best of her and decides to ears drop. The hallway was barely lightened because of the blackout, most of the lamps were burnt out. She looked to her left and then to her right just to make sure no one sees her. The girls were preaching to Atsuki about the dangers.

"That was stupid!" Ai started.

"What were you doing there?" Michiko also started questioning her.

"I am sorry, I know I wasn't supposed to be there. It was so hard watching and not to be able to do anything…" Atsuki started her defence.

"Maybe you should think twice before you serve yourself on a gold plate. Maybe the enemy knows you are here."

"I don't think it does."

"Well after tonight...Luckily for your light...or else we wouldn't have been able to find you…"

"Ai is right we have to be more careful….or…What was that?" when Ai was getting to say the last part, suddenly a noise was heard. No wonder they did. Seiya got so startled by the maid the elevator that she jumped and hit the door handle. The girls noticed it and stopped talking. "Quick Seiya...think of something. The elevator." Luckily, for her, the door opened and she managed to jump inside, just before Ai opened the door and a stuck her head out to see what was going on."That was close! What light are they talking about? These girls are mysterious...I think we have to keep an eye open…"

"What was it?" Atsuki asked her.

"Nothing. Maybe we are so tired, that we are imagining things."

"Maybe. I have to be careful…"

"Yeah, you have to be...your energy was so immense. What if the others sensed it?" Michiko was right they did.

"Well, they don't have any idea who it came from. It is weird though."

"I'll say…. What's weird exactly?"

"You guys know how scared I am when there is a storm outside."

"We do!"

"Mom always came inside my room and calmed me. A memory of her flashed they my mind and I was focusing so hard on her that I felt as if she was trying to reach out for me, but she just couldn't come."

"Interesting...Usagi-chan just had a panic attack..trying desperately to get out."

"Do you think she sensed something or..?"

"I don't know, how could she? She doesn't have any idea that you exist, my dear friend. We have to hurry them up, to make them see that they belong together, or else we are dead...literary." Michiko never used to believe in these things, the facts surrounding her were proof of everything around her.

"Maybe, I was so scared, I imagined it." Atsuki's eyes filled with small tears, that were gliding down her cheek. She hoped for a miracle, that didn't work, at least that is what the young Princess thought. Now Seiya tried to clear her head and focus on Usagi and the fact that they are spending another night sleeping next to each other." She put on her funny face pyjama and hit the road. Usagi decided to take a shower. Quickly she dressed up, but this time she chose sexier underwear. It was a lacy, blue coloured silky nightgown, machine her beautiful eyes. The minute she took it on, there was a small knock on the door.

"Seiya? Is that you?" she approached the door, she was scared now that the enemy reappeared.

"Yes…" she whispered slowly.

"Hey…" the Starlight stopped for a few seconds, taking in the sight in front of her.

"Wow…"

"Are you going to come in or stand there all night with that look on your face?" Usagi smiled at her reaction, being pleased with the same time.

"Sure. I am coming…" The Starlight stepped into the room, the blonde quickly crawled on the bed, she was exhausted, from what was happening, but her crawling on the bed was well least to say sexy. Seiya was looking at her intensively "God she is amazing! Her curves drive me crazy! Did I really stop her last night? I know why! Seiya get a grip!"

"Are you coming, Seiya?"

"Sure. This bed is sure comfortable."

"It is."

"Odango? Can I ask you something?" Seiya inches closer to her.

"Anything…." she liked the warmth of her body.

"Will you come with me tomorrow?" she asked her.

"Where?" her eyes widened.

"I made some arrangements for a date."

"A date?"

"Would you let me invite you to date?"

"Yes. I would like to go on a date with you."

"But this won't be our first date. "Usagi reminded her. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah our date here. That was something. I remember how hungry you were." she smiled at the memory.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Odango! I promise there will be plenty of food."

"Hahaha...You are a jokester."

"Laughing is the best medicine in the world. I like to see you smile."

"Seiya…" Usagi got close and kissed her slowly, her lips were amazingly soft. She got closer, the blonde rested her head on the bluerett's chest, listening to the sound if her heart. It was playing fast, the rhythm of love. "Your heart is beating so fast!"

"It is, because of you."Seeing how tired the blonde was. "Sweet dreams, Odango!" But there was no response, the blonde closed her eyes. "She is beautiful. A true angel!"

The next day was about to bring surprises for everyone in the hotel. The night was of intense darkness. Atsuki couldn't get any sleep she was tossing and turning around all night long. "What is going on? I need to get some sleep! Close your eyes!"

"Atsuki!?"

"Yes, Ai?"

"I can hear you are still awake."

"It seems, you too have trouble sleeping."

"Do you think we can make it?"

"Honestly...I don't know…" she said honestly.

"If we don't…Then I was honoured to grow up with you guys."

"It was, but let us try and find a way."

"I found one. I forgot to tell you."Ai had a plan.

"What plan?"

"I entered us in a singing contest."

"A what?" Atsuki exclaimed.

"An amateur singing contest! Please don't kill me!"

"Why would I? It is a great idea."Atsuki smiled.

"I thought so too." Ai smiled. "We should really get some sleep now, or my eyes will get puffy."

"Okay, okay." Atsuki laugh.

"Sweet dreams."

"To you too."

After, a heavy stormy night the morning of the next was as bright as possible. The birds greeted the rays of the Sun with their lovely melodies. The trees that seemed so frightening became, since more friendly looking, and waiting to embrace you with their love. Atsuki and the girls were the first ones to go downstairs and have their morning coffee. The others were still trying to open their eyes. Being used to get up early in order to finish their duties, the three Starlights were already up. Seiya was the lucky one, she slept next to the girl who made her heart beat faster. Usagi herself slowly opened her eyes, she was searching for Seiya, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Seiya?" she scattered the room, but she wasn't there.

"Morning, Odango!" she came out for the bathroom.

"Morning. I thought…"

"What?That I left?"

"Yeah…."

"That would be pretty stupid. I am just used to getting up early. In Kinmoku we always have to be in our toes."

"But here you can relax… "Usagi smiled.

"I know...We should hurry up. It is breakfast time and if you miss it then there will be no good until noon."Seiya tried to motivate her.

"No food!Until Nah Nah...Impossible! I will be ready in a sec."Usagi jumped up from her bed, ran into the bathroom then came back. "I forgot something!"

"What?" Seiya looked at her.

"This!" And the blonde surprised her with a sweet morning kiss, it lasted a few seconds, but it was amazing how good it felt. The others, of course, were already heading downstairs they spotted the girls at the reception.

"Morning, girls!" Everybody greeted them with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Ai completed the paper to finish their entering the song contest.

"We are entering in song contest!"Michiko was so excited about it.

"A what? Song contest? You guys sing?"

"Yeah, we do. We have and a band you know and we thought it would be fun." Said Ai with sheer confidence.

"And what do you guys sing?Lullabies?" Yaten started laughing and she was almost cracking up.

"Yaten!You are being mean."Minako almost slapped her from behind.

"I will give you lullabies. I can prove we can even sing better than you three." Ai

"You' de wish!" Yaten saw how irritated she became.

"I make you swallow your words."

"Ai…Relax...Yaten-kun.." Said Atsuki with a calm voice. "May we invite you tonight at the karaoke party tonight and we shall prove that we are more than just looks."

"Where are we going?" Usagi caught only the end of the conversation. She and Seiya were coming down from the stairs.

"This is a funny thing." Yaten was still mocking them. "The girls entered into a singing contest."

"And what are they singing?Lullabies?" Said Seiya with a smirk.

"I heard Atsuki sing before…" Usagi recalled the one time she hears her sing."She has a beautiful voice."

"Really?" Seiya looked at her sceptically.

"Imagine that I bet we sing even better than you guys."She gave her an ironic answer.

"Now...we will see about that won't we now." Taiki tried to end the conversation.

"Tonight at the karaoke party," said Yaten.

"Tonight?" Seiya exclaimed.

"Yeah, tonight. Why? Do you have other things in mind Seiya?" Yaten gave her a look.

"Actually...I had something in mind."

"Well, cancel it. I wanna hear these ladies sing their lullabies."

"Shut up!" Ali hushed her. Yaten turned and was heading toward the dining room, laughing, talk g somehow to herself

"Lullabies. Hahaha….I crack myself up!"

"Why I ought to…." Ai was just about to kick her ass.

"Ai!" Atsuki and Michiko had to hold her down or else she would have beaten her up. The others followed the silver-haired girl into the restaurant to have breakfast. Seiya and Usagi were behind them.

"It seems our date is off," Usagi whispered.

"No way! We are going earlier and we will be back on time for this karaoke night and the battle of stars."

"Hahaha...Okay…" Usagi nodded."Just warn me before we go...I wanna change first."

"Who said we need to be dressed?"Seiya walked away from her Usagi's face turned red as a tomato.

"What do you mean? Seiya come back here!" But she was already gone, leaving her with the ideas that have formed in her mind.

After breakfast, everyone calmed down, more or less. The youngsters were still upset, but they did a pretty good job of hiding it. They were still at the table when suddenly last night's conversation popped into Seiya's mind and figured she could maybe pull some information out from the girls.

"Atsuki-san.."

"Yes...she snapped her head when she hears Seiya's voice calling out for her.

"Where exactly were you lost last night, you know during the storm?"

"Well, I have no idea. I was so lost in my thoughts, I wandered off and I couldn't get back. The storm came so suddenly."

"Lucky that your friends found you."

"Yeah..lucky me." she found it awkward that she was questioning her.

"You got lost last night?" Usagi's eyes widened.

"Sorry, Odango. I forgot to tell you. I thought you might be worried. Girls, by the way...How did you know where to search for her?"Ai swallowed hard and her gaze met Atsuki's for a brief second. In the end, she took a deep breath and she spits it out.

"We have a special connection to know. We grew up together, we have been thru so much. Although we are not sisters by blood, we are linked in so many ways. That is what leads us to find her. I guess the pure intention is what helped us." she said looking Seiya straight in her eyes. Atsuki and Michiko were moves by her answer but the others had nothing to say about either.

"I understand now." Seiya felt uncomfortable for doubting them, still certain things were still unclear, but for now, she gave it a rest.

"If you all excuse us.." Atsuki stood up. "We need to get prepared for tonight."

"Prepare? For what?" Yaten is always sarcastic.

"Like to kick your ass…"Ai answered her, and left Yaten behind, boiling in her rage.

"Why you little…."

"Yaten!"

"Mina...that girls are driving me crazy! Whoever the parents of that girl are must have grown grey hairs by now."

"Maybe...but that is not our problem She is really sweet, believe me.Ai is only like that when you Are around."

"Maybe she has an allergy on her." Seiya started laughing.

"I will give you an allergy. Here!" She kicked Seiya in the leg for mocking her.

"Yaten…"

"Now we should all settle down and relax. After we are done with our duties….We can get ready for tonight. These girls really mean so...Let's go, Mizuno-san...I mean Ami."

"Ami?" they all said together, wondering about why Taiko called Ami simply Ami.

"Where are you two going?"Yaten is always curious.

"To the library of course," Taiki respond.

"Of course," she said sticking out her tongue. Taiki and Ami with that left them at the table. Suddenly from out of nowhere, Mr Suzuki appeared. A totally unbelievable scene was about to unfold in front of everyone.

"Mizuno-san…"

"Oh, Suzuki-sama…" she bowed to greet him respectfully.

"I was wondering...If I could invite you to the library today at three o'clock there will a poetry reading hour." Taiki's head was about to explode and Yaten noticed it.

"Look at Taiki's head, she is about to punch this guy in the face."

"I..I am sorry, but I and Taiki-san have already made plans for this afternoon."Ami went close to the Starlight, Taiki hugged her from behind. Twelve eyes bugged out as her hand slipped slowly to the blue haired girls back.

"I understand...Then I wish you a good day." he bowed and turned around defeated.

"Wow...Do you think?"Yaten asked them.

"No..i don't think anything."Usagi stood up nervously.

"Me neither." the others got up from their seat and left Yaten alone.

"But, but…" Yaten. "Where are you all going to?Hey, wait up!"


	28. Trouble on the beach

"Did you really have to talk to her like that?"

"Like how?"

"Ai, she is the one who gave you life after all."

"So…?She has a bad attitude, someone has to make her see that."

"Yes...Now I am firmly convinced that you totally are like her."

"Not even a bit!" She shut the bathroom door behind her.

"Yeah...Like someone believes anything you say. What are you doing inside? You just got out of the bathroom after we woke up!"

"I have a pimple! Yaten upset me so much."

"Now, don't tell me that is her fault." Atsuki started smiling.

"Sure. I give her grey hair, she gives me pimples. Look how huge it is!" She was freaking out.

"Where?" the two girls had to narrow their eyes to see what she was talking about.

"Here? Atsuki touched the spot on her face where Ai thought it was.

"Yes...Look!"

"That's no pimple…"Michiko started laughing.

"Than what is?"

"It is a spot, from your pink eyeliner," said Atsuki. "Look."

"Oh thank you, I am saved!" she was relieved that it was nothing more than a

"I guess you are." Atsuki started giggling.

"Tonight we are gonna sing, like never before girls. Let's show them what our band really is made off. Are you in?"

"I know I am." Michiko was excited.

"Good! How about you, Atsuki? Atsuki!" She noticed the girl wandering off.

"What is wrong?"Michiko got closer to her.

"I was thinking about Fighter, I mean Seiya and her sudden questioning this morning."

"That was pretty awkward…" said Ai.

"It was indeed."

"When she first saw me before the accident she was kind of shocked since then she never said anything, but today she had quite a strange attitude."

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"Maybe last night she felt what we all did."Michiko assumed.

"Even if they did sense her energy, they have no idea what that was or who it was."

"We have to be careful."Atsuki looked out the window."If the good sensed it, then evil did too."

"Dementia...She if she becomes strong in the past…" Michiko was baffled by the thought.

"I don't know what do without my powers."

"We figured, that Fighter woke up in the future that is why her henshin pen did not work."

"But then I...my brooch." Atsuki started searching for it like crazy. "Here it is! It is broken."

"Maybe it works even it is broken." Michiko figured.

"But if it does...No, I don't think so." she went next to the window, looking outside she spotted Usagi, Seiya, Rei, Ami, Taiki, Makoto, Yaten and Minako. Minato spotted her and started waving at her. The blonde went closer to the balcony and started shouting.

"Hey, Atsuki-san!"

"Minako-chan!"

"Would you join us today for a day out on the beach, itis such lovely weather and there will be a beach party later on with a karaoke contest."

"Karaoke!? Let me thru." Ai pushed Atsuki aside and quickly replied to her mother.

"We will down in a sec."

"What? We are? But I didn't even bring a swimming dress."Michiko argued.

"Me neither. Will buy one."

"Okay see you in ten."

"Go ahead Minako-chan. We will surely find you on the beach."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Shouted Atsuki.

"Okay. I will tell the others."Minako shouted loud, a man passing her by was scared out of his wins."Sorry!Hahaha."

"Boy, your Mom is sure loud."

"Yeah, I know, but still she is the best." Ai was looking after her from the distance.

"Now let's go and buy ourselves some swimming suits." Ai got overexcited. The beautiful, big blue ocean's waves were crashing together, hugging the golden sand. The beach was full of people who were enjoying the exceptional weather, there was no sign of the storm that hit the island last night.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"It is! Now let us get ready for a swim." Boy was Minako ready to show her bikini off. When she took her dress off Yate 's heartbeat stopped beating. "Oh, My gosh! I am gonna eat her all up one day."

"You like it?" Minako turned slightly to her.

"Ahamm.." it was the only thing she could say. She wasn't the only one amazed by how nicely the girls looked. Taiki watched Ami, in this unusual outfit and swallowed hard. The only thing they could do is keep their manly cover up.

"Odango...Come with me!"

"Where?"

"Surprise...We will be together. I told you earlier."

"Okay! So is this a secret date we are heaving?"

"Actually..yes.." she gave her a sexy wink.

"But I wanna have a date with Seiya." She ran her hand over her chest."Come on do it for me, be yourself. I need you."

"Don't do this to me, Odango!" Seiya closed her eyes. "Why risk it?" Usagi said nothing, just looked at her with begging eyes. The Starlight finally gave in."Is this better?" Usagi said nothing, just wanted to feel her, the real Seiya, her hands still lingering near her chest. "Odan…" she couldn't finish because Usagi kissed her passionately.

"I don't know what is going on with me." she broke the sweet kiss, her lips tasted so good, she kissed her again.

"Odango…"

"Take me somewhere, away from everything …"

"Where?'

" I don't know, you name it anywhere…."

"Shhhh! This is a way to hard if we cross that line Odango...That invisible line…" she whispered down her

"So what?" she looked up at her lustfully.

"Listen…You know how I feel about you, don't you? If I could I would take you to Kinmoku, for are none of them would follow us there."

"Hahaha...Sounds great!" Usagi laughed at the idea.

"Come on now! We have to get back soon. Time flies by when you are happy."

"It does. Let's go!" Seiya, before arrival, decided to take Usagi to a very special place. She made some detailed research and found that most romantic place here wasn't really the beach, it was a small park full of all the natural beauties. The park was the home of some flowers which were never seen before. In the middle of it, there was a fountain. It said it was the fountain of a young Princess, who came every day for a walk. She used to make a wish every single day, she wished for true love to find her and never leave her. It is said that one day, her wish came true.

"And how did she find her love Seiya? Tell me don't leave me hanging…"

"Actually, it came to her uhnexpectedly…"

"Unexpectedly?"

"Her love was always there, right before her. But she didn't realise that until it was gone. Sadly her love died, without telling that person her feelings."

"What happened?"

"Her love said goodbye to her own before the war came and that person died. Her heart broke into million pieces."

"Did that person loved the Princess?"

"Yes. The Princess went to her lover's house and saw a letter with a confession."

"What happened to the Princess?"

"Her heart broke, and her tears never stopped falling ever since. She died from a broken heart, near the fountain. It is said that her tears are the water that emerges from the ground, that is why the fountain hasn't dried yet."

"My gosh! This is so sad."

"Yeah, but there is a great lesson in it. Never ever hold back on your feelings."

"Seiya…"

"Odango…I love you! Even if this means to be punished for it. You know who the love of the Princess was?"

"No…"

"Her guardian…who died saving her."

"Seiya...I wanted to tell you that…" Usagi was about to confess when something jumped out from the bushes. It was a small puppy. His owner was running after him.

"Sorry for the interruption…" said the little boy smiling.

"No problem." Usagi gave the child a warm smile, even though the perfect timing for the confession was gone.

"We should go and see what are the others doing."

"Okay...I just wanted to…" the doggy escaped once more and started running towards the lovebirds once again interrupting the couple again.

"It will have to wait."

"Yes**_... I wanted to tell you...I love you!"_** Usagi thought to herself. Seiya took the blonde by the hand and they were heading back to the beach to have fun.

While the two of them were out on a walk, the others have already settled in comfortably on the beach shore.

"Taiki...I am sorry…"

"For what?"

"I know we had a plan for today…" Ami looked away ashamed.

"No problem. We can make it another day. It would have been a pity to miss out on the fun. Just promise me one thing, that you will come with me and not with that guy."

"Oh...sure...Are you jealous?"

"Who?Me?.Uhmmm….Yes…" she whispered.

"Hahaha…" Ami got up and looked at her smiling, at the same time blushing hard. She was flattered by her words, this meant something.

"Isn't this nice, Rei-chan?" Makoto and Rei were bathing in the warm rays of the sun.

"Yes, Mako-chan...Indeed."

"We sure are lucky."

"By the way...Where did Usagi and Seiya disappear too?"

"I don't know...I haven't seen them in a while."

"Hey, guys!"Minako bumped down next to the girls."Wanna come for a swim? The water is great."

"In a second…" said Makoto.

"Maybe Usagi-chan and Seiya would like to come."

"They are not here."

"I can see them coming now." Miyako pointed out.

"Where were you guys?"

"Seiya took me to a park, but we decided to join you. Did the girls arrive?"

"Not yet…"

The Sun was high upon the sky, glowing releasing its warmth. The three girls were at the nearest shop, you buy some swimming ware. Atsuki and Michiko were ready, the one who couldn't decide which one to buy was Ai. She was difficult, even when it came to shopping.

"Ai...Are you planning on staying here all day?"

"Nah…" she waves carelessly. The girls thought of something to make her hurry up a bit. She loved to admire herself in the mirror.

"Is that?" Atsuki looked at her in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh…!" Michiko grabbed her hand to her mouth looking intensively at Ai's reflection.

"What? What is it?" She was starting to freak out.

"Ai...I told you not to eat so many doughnuts."

"Why?Why?"

"She is right you know. In the end, you will start looking like a doughnut."Michiko could barely hold back a smile.

"Oh my...You are saying…"

"This bikini is kind of kinky," Atsuki said half seriously.

"Then I will get the other one. I don't wanna look like a whale. Aaa..!and there are people in here!"

"Yes...hurry up."

"Oh my gosh…" she quickly grabbed something to cover herself up.

"Worked like a charm." said Michiko."I don't like to be mean, but the time she spends in front of the mirror…"

"Yeah, I know we will regret this later." Said Atsuki

"I know." Finally, the girls were on their way to the shore to meet up with the others. They were getting close. The sea, perfectly calm, was like a peaceful lake, their arrival was welcomed by the others.

"Hey there!" Miyako spotted them.

"Hey!"

"We thought you guys will never arrive."

"We did too!" Atsuki rolled her eyes in Ai's direction.

"Come on! You are exaggerating…"

"Sure I am…."

"Blah, blah, blah...Now let me enjoy this weather."

"I guess we should do the same thing too." The girls changed into their swimsuits, revealing how beautiful they were and Atsuki's birthmark, which at first looked like a tattoo.

"Wow!" Minako spotted her sign.

"Oh my gosh!" Amin noticed it too.

"You have a tattoo!?"

"What? A tattoo?"

"We all have one."

"My Mom would kill me if I had a tattoo. Oh, I want one too." Minamo gasped.

"But this is not a…." Atsuki tried to explain, but of course, Ai cleared things up for them.

"That is no tattoo. This is a tattoo." Ai showed off her small heart-shaped tattoo.

"Yeah...I have star shaped." Michiko had a tattoo on her shoulder.

"Yeah...Atsuki is way too goodie good. She did not have the courage to do it. That's the same birthmark.

"Nah…" she stuck out her tongue.

"Interesting…It is a moon and star sign."

"Yeah...Mom told me the day I was born the bright star crossed the path of the Moon...maybe this means something...I don't know. Quick Ai...hide your tattoo...Yaten is coming…"

"Holly shit…"

"What is wrong?" Minako found it awkward that she wanted to hide it.

"Mina...wanna come and play volleyball?"

"What?Sure**_!_** **_Why would she want to hide it away? _****_Strange_**!" Minato was stunned but tried to keep it cool.

"That was close! Now let us enjoy the sun!" You see this tattoo was a secret that Healer did not know about. So acted as if she was back at home not knowing how strange her reaction to Minako was. Healer was always against her having a tattoo, but being the rebel she is, Ai got one without her consent. The girls started their sunbathing.

"This feels great." While the others went playing the girls remained on the beach, taking in the sun when some guys started to hang out around them. The three guys were watching them since they have arrived, but they decided to talk to them after the others left.

"Hey! What happened to the sun?"Ai asked all of the sudden.

"Ai this is your fault. The clouds are blocking the sun."

"This is me. Not the clouds, beautiful." One of the guys said to Atsuki.

"Hah? Who are you?" Atsuki opened her eyes to see who said that.

"Your dream come true!"

"I don't think so! Now, please move," she said with a harsh voice, not realizing how ego bruised that guy must have felt. The other guy's started mocking their friend.

"Wow, bro. Let me show you how it's done. I am taking the silver-haired haired lady. So he made his move on Ai, what he didn't know was that this will be the biggest mistake he had ever done.

"Don't look, but another one is coming."

"Yeah…I can see that."

"Wanna hang out with me baby?"

"You are joking.."

"No...you girls are hot, we are hot, we should hang out." Ai took her sunglass off, raise herself up.

"My friend, we are not interested."

"How about you?" The guy got closer and closer to Ai, grabbing her by the waist.

"Don't touch me!" She pushed his hand away. The other two joined their friend for spiritual back up.

"I and my friend would be to enjoy the warmth of the Sun. I thought it was pretty obvious that we do not need your company."Michiko explained while the guys were blinking.

"You must be the smart one of the group. Smart and beautiful."

"As I noticed, you are not the smartest homo sapiens on Earth."

"Homo..what?" asked one of the guys.

"She meant that you guys are stupid and don't get it." Ai started translating what Michiko wanted to say.

"That wasn't nice!" he grabbed Michiko by the hand.

"Hey, you let her go!" Ai wanted to rush next to Michiko, but the guy grabbed her holding her down.

"Where are you going, pretty thing?"

"Let me go!" Ai tried to get out from his grip, but he was holding her wrists so hard "Hey this hurts." that was not enough for these guys. One of them started running after Atsuki, but she fell and hit the ground.

"Aaaaa!"

"Why run? Now that is stupid." The others were further away from the girls playing volleyball, but Atsuki's scream was so high pitched it was impossible not to hear it. Then they realised that the girls were in trouble.

"Oh my gosh! The girls are in trouble."

"Let's go!"

"You are gonna regret if you won't let me go."

"Oh really...what are you going to do?" he pulled Ai close still holding on to her wrists.

"The lady said to let go!" Yaten stepped forward.

"Huh…"

"Hahaha...Are you with this guy?"

"None of your business," Ai answered him.

"He is just another pretty boy. I am a real man."

"Yeah right and I Am the queen of England."

"I will show you.." The guys were about to slap Ai when Yaten stopped his hands.

"Apologies to the lady!"

"Make me!" he let go of Ai's hand and turned into Yaten's direction. Although Yaten was short, she was a strong soldier.

"Hey, you…" Ai tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Huh!' Ai punched him so hard in the face, his tooth fell out.

"I warned you, that you will regret messing with me. I am a soldier, a guardian, not some stupid chick you can pick up." the guy was running for it, searching for his tooth.

"**_Soldier?A guardian? What does that mean?"_**

"Thanks…"

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You did a lot." She gave her a thank you kiss and Yaten felt the energy of Star. It was hers too. She felt a strange warmth in her heart. "**_Who are you?"_**

While Ai managed to beat the crap out from the guy, Michiko was struggling to escape.

"I like my woman smart and beautiful."

"I am not your girlfriend, you creep."

"Hey creep!"Taiki called for the guy.

"What?" he turned around.

"This!" Taiki gave him a slap that made the guy see stars.

"Thank you!" Michiko instinctively hugged her. Taiki was surprised by the sudden closeness, she is not used to showing emotions, but she felt Michiko's heart beat like crazy and how scared she was.

"You are welcome."

Now the one in trouble was Atsuki. She tripped and hit her leg.

"Seiya...do something she is trouble."

This guy started pulling her from her leg. It was difficult to get out. She tied to kick him, all her effort was in vain.

"Help!" She started screaming.

Seiya was one of the strongest, she jumped quickly to save the girl. The Starlight grabbed the boy who held the girl's leg from behind and she pushed him to the ground, not before she punched him in the stomach. The three friends ran as they could.

"Are you alright?" Seiya knelt down next to her, Atsuki looked at her and the Starlight saw Usagi for a moment, then Atsuki snuggled into her arms, she felt safe once again. "Don't worry...Thank goodness I arrived in time."

"Just like you always do…" she whispered slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I..am yo..." she looked up at her, Atsuki was about to tell her, the fright she had made her do almost something stupid.

"Atsuki-san!" Came Usagi running.

"Usagi...I...always get in trouble.."

"I always do too. Those guys were hideous."

"Seiya-kun saved me." she quickly raised herself from the ground. Seiya just stood there with her arms open, blinking "**_Who is this girl?"_**


	29. It Begins

The world has changed since the last time I have been here. What happened? One day when everything seemed perfect, everything started falling apart. Happiness may perish in a second. Could you imagine your life without your family? No...I don't think anyone could. The way you, Mom and Dad take long walks in the garden, playing with your cat and friends. I bet you would miss the goodnight kiss of your Mom, before going to bed. Family is a source of love, happiness and security. Without your loved ones, life would be a lot more difficult and a lot less joyful. That is why we have to take care of it. Growing up without their unconditional support we would grow up alone and lonely. Life is too short to waste it. After chaos was destroyed by the Princess of the Moon, Crystal Tokyo was the perfect place to be. Everyone was happy, chaos was finally defeated and their destined future was now something that was true. The child was born happy and careless, knowing that the world around her is the perfect Utopia. Define Utopia! It is a world of perfect harmony, love and peace. Peace was the laughter and smile of children, the security of your father and mother's arms. Utopia is the triumph of good over evil the sweet satisfaction if glory after a long fight, that sometimes felt endless, the triumph of just, the victory of truth. Could this change in a blink of an eye.

Chibiusa was living amongst her parents happily, freely with any cares in the world. She is known for having pink hair put into a unique style that resembles rabbit ears on top of her head. Happiness surrounding her, no darkness, until the day came and everything started to change. It started as a normal day. Sunlight was playing between the trees, rushing thru the pink curtains of her room. Diana was the first one to wake up, she opened her eyes and smiled. She was so lucky to have a little child as her owner.

"Chibiusa-san." she greeted her friend with a smile on her face.

"What is it? Is it morning already?" the we child you all know barely opened her eyes, she felt unusually tired, but she didn't take it into consideration.

"Yes, it is. Now rise and shine."

"Hahaha…" her smile was contagious. We all know how happy she was to return back home, although leaving the Usagi back in the past, wasn't easy at all. They had quite a few adventures together. When she returned, she was more mature.

"I love your smile in the morning, little Princess." Diana was pleased to see her so happy.

"Today, I feel like something important is going to happen." she had a premonition.

"Like what?" she asked her curiously.

"I don't know, it is strange…" she grabbed her chest, suddenly for a second, she lacked air.

"What?" Diana saw her terrified move, seriously wondered what was about to happen.

"Nothing, I just…." She couldn't finish what she wanted to say, a knock in the door disturbed her. It was her father, Prince Endymion.

"Good Morning!" He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning…" she said, hiding away her thoughts and what she felt.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her gently.

"Great..although for some reason I feel so tired."

"It will pass I am sure…Hurry up, breakfast is ready."

"What are we having?Pancakes?"

"Again?"

"I just love pancakes!"

"If you wish, I will try and do something about that." the Prince gave her a reassuring wink.

"Good...I would like that!" she jumped up from her bed, full of life as always. She picked out a beautiful, dress, put it down on the bed, so it won't get wrinkled.

"Diana…"

"Yes…"

"After. I finished...washing my teeth, I have to get dressed, we have to go down and have breakfast. After that, we are leaving for the party.

"Can I come?" The white kitty asked with a wide grin.

"Sure. Luna and Artemis are coming too."

"I love royal parties."

"Me too, but sometimes they are boring."

"What should I wear? Asked Diana, walking gracefully in front of the mirror.

"Your pretty white fur."

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh, would you like to wear the collar I gave you with the pink little diamonds?"

"Yeah..that is so lovely…"

"Oh, okay I will go and get it for you." The child finished washing her teeth and face, heading towards the bathroom door, suddenly her leg felt weak, and she fell.

"Chibiusa!?"

"Diana…"

"What happened?" she hurried by her side.

"I feel..Don't worry…"

"What do you feel?"

"I tripped in the rug…" she lied, she knew that something wasn't alright.

Somehow she lifted herself, from the ground, opened up the bathroom door, that was next to her bedroom.

Near her bed, on the drawer there was a glass of water, she quickly took zip. It felt much better now. Finally, after coming to her senses, she took on the lovely dressed and want to her small jewellery box and picked out the collar she promised Diana.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes.."

"We should tell the Prince about what happened."

"No...nothing happened…"

"It did."

"Diana, I forbid you, if you say anything I won't allow you to come to the party."

"Sorry...if you say so."

"Now let's go…What was that? I felt so weak...It was such a familiar feeling…" The girl rushed down the stairs and every step was harder to take, but somehow she got it thru, with a smile. Diana kept on smiling looking at her, the bright pink diamonds were glittering as the light hit them.

"Small Lady!"

"Pu!" She quickly hugged the senshie of time. "When are we leaving?"

"Right after you finished your breakfast. Hurry up now."

"Okay…" The huge dining room was already set up with the goodies. The pancakes had an incredible aroma that washed thru. The butter was dripping on top of it and it the strawberry sauce...was just absolutely delicious. She set down, but only after she greeted her parents with a kiss. They seemed so happy, careless. It seemed the perfect image of the family. But soon catastrophe was about to strike down.

"Chibiusa…"

"We were thinking of…" the Moon Princess wanted to tell her that the party will be off when suddenly, the table moved unexpectedly. Then the Prince took a glimpse of his orange juice its surface was ruffled.

"What was that?" Chibiusa thought she was imagining it a first, but u for it was the beginning of a nightmare.

The ground started to shake, like a crazy, the table was moving as if had life of its own, the silverware started falling down it, the chairs were starting to move ruffly.

"Aaaaa!"

"Grab, Chibiusa...Hurry up!" she started shouting. The Prince took the child into his arms, trying to run for shelter.

"Diana!" her voice full of fear and panic.

"I am here." she rushed I to her arms.

"Quick!"Glasses smashed, the books were falling off shelves and a one of a kind glass mosaic fell off the wall. It was terrifying. They held on tight for the first main shake, curled up in balls under a table until it was over, but then the ceiling started falling to the ground.

"We have to hurry outside!" Pluto ran inside the palace diner and quickly guided them outside.

"But..?"

"Outside it is safe." She said and started running taking the child in her arms.

"Okay…" the senshie of time picked her up. "Mommy…"

"I am coming..go…" there was a problem her feet got stuck under the table.

"Hurry…I will carry you outside." The Prince took her in her arms, running desperately toward the door.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know…" in second the shaking was over. It was terrifying to see what damage was caused in such a short period of time. It lasted five whole minutes. The face of the Princess was bruised all over. Pluto was holding on to Chibiusa who crawled into her arms. She started to notice something awkward.

"Small Lady…?"

"Yeah…?"

"What is going on with you?"

"Chibiusa?" her father turned in her direction.

"What?" she asked nervously as every eye was looking at her.

"She became pale as ghost…"

"Why?"

"Pluto...What is going in?" the Prince grabbed her by the shoulder, demanding a reasonable answer.

"Something is not right!"

"Really? I notice it too...Why is a like that?" his despair took over him.

"I can not answer you, because I don't know." Her deep green eyes looked at him, for the first time in confusion.

"Do something!" he demanded vehemently.

"I don't know what!" she answered with tears in her eyes. What was there to do? Soon everything will become even worse.

"I cannot accept your answer."

"Calm down...Maybe something happened in the past, once again...Could it be chaos?"

"You defeated it once...it cannot be…" Endymion was out of his mind.

"Maybe a new enemy…"

"Maybe...we have to know for sure. Or our home won't be the only thing we are losing."

"Please allow me to find out what is going on…" Pluto bowed.

"Pu, can I come too?"

"No...You are weak, my precious Princess."

"Okay...Promise me that it wo be alright!"

"I promise!" And with that she was gone in the fog left behind by the crashing walls of Crystal Tokyo Palace.


	30. Karaoke

The karaoke party was about to start in two hours. Usually, a holiday should start with happy events, but unfortunately what happened a few hours ago, shocked all of them. Seemingly, everyone was over the fact that some mean guys tried to make their ways with the girls. As I said, seemingly...Seiya was still thinking that something was definitely going on with Atsuki, Yaten was still lost in the sensation that a star was born, and Taiki was somewhat calm, but still, she couldn't find a logical explanation for this. Usagi and the other girls were all relaxed not giving it to much thought.

"I cannot believe what just happened. Lucky that Seiya was there to help you." Usagi said with a grin.

"Yeah, lucky me." Atsuki was still wondering what would have happened if Usagi hadn't been there. She would tell the Starlight so easily who she was. As a child, she was always by her side.

"And Ai-san, wow, you can sure knock a man down of his feet." Makoto laughed so hard at the scene.

"He got what he deserved. No one can mess with us." She answered.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Miyako questioned her.

"You see I, Atsuki and Michiko were taught as children to fight, so when the time comes, we can protect ourselves from the dangers that might haunt us."

"Wow...I wish I could fight like that…"

"We all do." Agreed Ami. "Where is Michiko-san?" she looked around, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"I don't really know, she was here a few minutes ago." Atsuki jumped up on her feet, her eyes were searching all over, but she was nowhere to be found. Michiko was up to something and that something was entering them into the karaoke contests. Before she got in line, she noticed the three Starlights talking whispering around, near a tent that was set up on the beach. She decided to take a peek, see what were they doing and mostly to hear them out. She got close and started listening. She really wasn't the type, but she figured she may hear important things, and boy was she right.

"Seiya! I told you I felt it." Yaten was trying to convince Seiya that she was right, but what was that all about, Michiko wondered"

"It can be, Yaten."

"Why not? I mean...You know my instinct never failed me before. I felt the light of a Star."

"Yaten...That is impossible!" Taiki tried to make her fellow soldiers look at the things with reason, but what Seiya said made her change her mind.

"She may be right, Taiki. Before Atsuki's accident, Odango introduced her to me. When I shook her hand, I felt an energy, it was so similar to Odango's, it was incredible, but she let go and started running away and she was hit by the car."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"The girl had an accident, Odango was crying, I totally forgot about that."

"Who are they?"Taiki wondered.

" I don't know…"

"Since these girls arrived, this new enemy also did."

"Do you think they have something to do with it?" Yaten whispered.

"I don't think so. But we have to be careful about them."

"Maybe they are after Usagi."Yaten always assuming the worst.

"Odango?"

"We should all act naturally and wait...If they have a secret, it will be revealed pretty soon, they cannot keep it away forever." Taiki suggested. Michiko's feet went weak when she hear what they were talking about. She felt nausea, "I should go and warn the girls. We have to be careful with this." The girl turned around, almost knocking a man over. "Sorry…" she whispered slowly. She went to find the girls, who were talking on the beach with the others. Her face was pale, she could barely walk, she was dragging her feet. "**_I have to find them."_** On her way back, she said forgot to register themselves into the karaoke contest. The girl offered their friends to take care of the paperwork, she did too. Luckily she heard the Starlights talk. Michiko started walking absentmindedly down the beach sure when she finally reached the girls. The two noticed that their friend is acting strange, it was not like her to be so distant.

"Michiko? Are you feeling alright?"Atsuki looked at her.

"I...I entered us in the karaoke contest." She held up the entry ticket number.

"Great!" Ai exclaimed, she was overjoyed.

"Guys! We..we...should go and get changed for tonight.'

"Why?" Ai raised an eyebrow."This is a beach karaoke."

"Because I refuse to sing in a bikini. Now let's go!" Michiko turned around, walking away from them.

"What is up with her, I wonder?"

"Let's go and find out. See you guys later." Ai waved goodbye to the girls.

"Michiko wait up!"

"Boy, how the heck can she walk so fast?" Ai was trying to get some air into her lungs.

"Something happened I am sure." Atsuki was right. The girls finally caught up with Michiko.

"Tell us why are you so upset?"Ai was having a hard time breathing. Michiko was walking so fast up in their room, she was almost drowned, her lungs were dry.

"I need water!" Ai started drinking.

"Me first!" Atsuki grabbed the water bottle from her hand, started drinking.

"Hey! I saw it first!"

"Guys...Guys!" Michiko had to raise her voice so the other two would start listening to her.

"Sorry…" they both apologized and started to listen.

"We have a big problem."

"This must be serious…."

"Unfortunately, it is Ai. The three Starlights are suspicious."

"How come?"

"I heard them talking about us when I was at the tent to enter us in the contest, I saw them talking. Curiously, I tiptoed over and started listening. They are not sure why, but they sensed energy, especially Fighter. She thinks your light resembles Usagi-chan's. She just can find an explanation of it."

"Great...I thought I managed to hide my power." Atsuki set down on the edge of the bed.

"Fighter said that they need to keep their eyes on us. The fact that this new enemy appeared for them is way too much of a coincidence."

"What are we going to do now?" Atsuki's eyes started filling up with tears.

"Relax… somehow we can make it.' So sounded positive." And what if they find out?"

"Fighter said they can't, it has to be a choice of free will, "Atsuki said.

" Damn that free will stuff it is the most unbelievably stupid thing I have ever heard. We are free will, our existence is proof that anything is possible." Ai started yelling.

"There is no need to yell. We just have to make sure they will not suspect anything." Michiko tried to calm them down.

"You are right. We are going tonight and sing, and make all three of them see how good we are."

"Yes...we will." All this time back on the beach the three Starlights were heading back to see the others. They had no idea that the Michiko overhead them talk. It was getting dark, the sun was setting, the sky was painted in bright pink and blue colours it was amazing.

"Odango, where are the others?"

"Seiya...the girls went to get ready for tonight's karaoke contest."

"We are singing too…" Yaten bragged about the good news.

"That's not fair. This contest is for amateurs."Minako jumped up, brushing away the sand.

"Well...it is in a way...but...I have to prove to that girl…that we are the best…"

"To Ai, not that girl she has a name you know." Minako jumped in her defence quickly.

"Well, she is annoying…"

"Yaten…" Minako got so upset with the Starlight's attitude she left her behind.

"Mina...Come back!" Yaten rushed after the blonde in order to make peace with her.

"We should be going too. In less than two hours the contest begins and we should change our clothes.

" You are right!" Rei, Ami and Makoto decided to go and change too.

"Taiki...aren't you coming?" Ani smiled.

"Oh…I am…" the four of them left, leaving Usagi and Seiya all alone. There was no one else on the beach, but them. The bluerett set down next to the blonde, she shifted her hand, on to hers.

"Odango…May I…" she leaned in for a kiss. "It was a long time ago."

"We kissed all afternoon in the

garden…"

"That is not enough…" her want a breath ran down Usagi's neck, the blonde always got the shivers.

"Seiya...what would be enough?"

"If I would tell you…"

"Tell me…" she whispered.

"I would…" she started whispering something to her ears that made the blondes face burn up. She felt that her face was about to burst out in a fire.

"Hey…"

"Hahaha…" she turned to the Starlight, looked her in the eyes, smiled at her. Usagi touched her face slowly, then her lips and kissed her slowly, its sweetness took them over the edge. Usagi set in her lap. Seiya was touching her, her hands were running up and down her back."You are amazing, Odango!"

"I told you, that you Seiya Kou make me do things I never thought I would…"

"You're not going to make this easy for me…" she bit down on the blonde's lips.

"No...it is hard for even me."

"One day, I told you I will kidnap you, take you to Kinmoku and make you mine."

"You don't need to kidnap me for that silly….I don't know if I can…"

"Shhhh…." she put her hand over the blond's mouth "Don't...If you say it then I will do it."Usagi pulled her hand away from her lips, slowly pushing it down her neck, her skin was soft l, the Starlight almost melted. The Moon Princess lead her hand down straight to her heart. Seiya felt her accelerated heartbeat. She was glad that she was the one who made her feel like that.

"Can you feel that?" She felt it alright, her chest rising up down.

"I...do...Odango...This is... you. God, I want you! I have never loved anyone like you."

"Seiya, what I wanted to tell you was that...I love you!"

"What? You...um… _I love you. I love you."_ The voice of the blue-eyed Princess was echoing endlessly in her mind, the bluerett thought that this was a dream, her voice was trembling as she spoke. "Did you just say...what I think you did?"

"Yes….I did."

"Odango...You have no idea how happy you make me...Pinch me so I will know that I am not dreaming." she slowly pinched the Starlight's arm.

"Auchh!"

"My gosh, I am sorry, Seiya." She felt sorry for hurting her.

"Just playing with you, Odango, relax…" she was teasing her lover.

"Finally, I could tell you what I feel. I wanted to tell you earlier in the garden...but we were interrupted." her face turned red.

"It doesn't matter, the sunset is the witness of our love, Odango. The end of this day will be the beginning of our story. This will cause chaos."

"I know...but if you are by my side l...can get thru."

"I am the only one who can live in your chaos. And yes, I will be by your side Odango, just like the soldier of the Princess, I would give my last breath to protect you."

"Seiya…" she kissed her with passion and lust, now clearly there was no way back. After a long and deep kiss, they broke away. "We should go and change, the others will be ready soon."

"Ohhh yeah…'

" Let's go! Catch me if you can!" Usagi jumped up quickly and started running away. The Starlight was amazed at how beautiful she was, how innocent and she was hers.

"Be careful, Odango. I am fast." She started chasing her. It was a cat and the nice game they were playing, but this time the mouse was willing to let the cat catch her.

The evening came quickly the girls got ready to show off their talent, but they had to look good. This time they had the possibility to dress up properly. Atsuki chose a blue short overall, with a thumbs up t-shirt. Michiko wanted something cute so she chose a light blue dress. Ai after today she decided to wear something discrete like a jean short with stars embroidery and a black t-shirt with a glittering kissing lip on it.

"Let's show them what we are made of."

"Yeah...Lets!"

**_"Go Stars_**!" They cheered and went downstairs to meet the others.

"The girls are late."

"Typically, the one who can decide what to wear is I bet you a million yen that is Minako."

"Why do you think so, maybe it's your mother Atsuki, who has to decide what to wear to look good."

"Don't start guys!" Michiko interrupted them again.

"Sorry, Mam."

"Oh look here they are." Ai pointed out.

"Sorry for being late. I couldn't decide what to wear." Said Minako smiling.

"That' okay Minako-chan," Atsuki said with a sweet smile, giving Ai the _I told you_ to to look.

"We still have to wait for the guys to arrive," Makoto said.

"Oh, the guys are already there. Seiya told me they will be going to make sure we have nice seats."

"Good idea." Atsuki agreed slowly.

The excitement was written all over their faces, not just because of the contest, but they needed to prove to themselves that they rock. The girls were heading towards the stage which was set up on the beach. People here we're expecting to see people who will make them laugh. Karaoke in its essence is that someone else sings a song instead of the original artist.

"You arrived!"

"It was about time."Yaten was a bit nervous, she just had to make a comment.

"We did." Ai smiled at her.

"So when does this all begin?"

"Who are we going to sing with?"

"We are so singing as the Three Lights."

"That is not fair. You guys aren't exactly amateurs you know."

"Well, neither of us," said Atsuki.

"I have an idea." Everyone's eyes were on Michiko.

"What idea?"Rei was curious to hear what she has to say.

"We should sing separately."

"Separately?"

"Yes. For example...Atsuki and Seiya -kun should sing together. Ai and Yaten-kun together and me together with Taiki-san, this way it we will all have equal chances."

"No way! I am not singing with her." Yaten started protesting.

"Scared that I will out sing you?' Ai gave her a reply.

"Hah...bring it on!" Yaten replied and took the girl and dragged her away to talk their strategy over.

"I guess it's you and me then…"

"Okay...will they accept us singing this way?"

"Sure," Seiya said confidently.

"We will be the first ones to sing." Said Taiki.

"Why?"Michiko asked.

"Because we have to show them who is the best."

"Hahaha...great idea. Let's Go."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today, to listen to the sweet sound of music, to have some laughs and cry from joy. Let the contest begin."_

"I hope Taiki and Michiko win." Ami was super excited.

"Me too. "

"Minako-chan did you and Yaten sort out your differences?" Rei started to investigate.

"We had no differences...I just don't like the way she talks about Ai. She is so stubborn."

"I see."

"Shhhh….it is about to start."

Taiki and Michiko stepped on stage, the music started to play, the lyrics were on screen. It was a duet they had to sing. Both Michiko's and Taiki's voice worked properly in every beat and word. They managed to create an atmosphere of that left everyone surprised.

"I didn't know Michiko could sing like that." Usagi was surprised.

"Me neither." Ami we looking at them and felt awkward. Slowly the song faded slowly way leave g empty nest behind. They received a shower of applause.

"**_Wow that's was awesome. I thought this will be a night of laughter, but as I can see or better hear we have some great talents gathered here tonight. Now a beautiful lady and one of the Three Lights loverboy Yaten will step in stage and sing to us."_**

The song they had to sing was exactly a duet, it was a song about sadness, losing hope. Yaten was always grumpy, but when she stepped on stage the world turned around she gave it all she had to win. Ai was the same, as they stood next to each other and sang the sweet melody of their voices made the song come alive. Ai's voice added warmth to the song and expressiveness by slight and rapid variations in pitch. Minako's heart was moved by every word as the song fade, she thought **_I love you, Yaten!"_** Then she understood that this warm feeling was love. She knew Yaten was kind-hearted, but she was careful in showing it.

"I will be right back!" Minako got up from her seat and she rushed backstage to say congrats to the girls. "You guys were amazing."

"Thanks…"

"I have to admit you can sing," said Yaten slowly admitting that she was wrong.

"I knew that...But thank you for your positive opinion, it means a lot coming from you." Ai bowed and left.

"You guys were awesome."

"Glad you liked it, Mina." She brushed the blonde locks from her eyes.

"I..loved.. it." She said kissing Yaten behind the stage, in secret.

"_Now that was mind-blowing. I was crying, literally. Now another duo. The pretty boy of the Three Lights, Seiya and the lovely Atsuki will sing Nagareboshi He, the famous song that not to long ago brought fame and glory to the boy band. "_

"Are you ready?" Seiya noticed how nervous Atsuki was.

"I am." She nodded, but still, she was excited. She and Fighter sang together before, she knew when she had to step in, but now, the bluerett was not aware who she was so it won't be easy for her.

"Good." She gave her a reassuring wink.

As the music started to play, the world ceased to exist, for both Atsuki and Seiya. Their singing was something out of this world, the lyrics were brought to life as their voices were waving thru the audience who listened with their most open. There was one moment where neither Usagi nor the other two Starlights could tell the difference between Atsuki and Seiya's voice. Atsuki was a bit shorter than Seiya, they were facing each other and the last lines of the song reached the heart of everyone who was listening. The crowd stood up and the waves of applause decided the winners of this competition. They won.

Atsuki's voice reached not only the good but the Oracle, who could finally show her mistress the new Princess Of The Moon.

Dementia was alone, boiling in her rage when the Oracle appeared in front of her.

**_"What are you doing here?" _**

"I know who she is."the Oracle said firmly.

**_"How? Show her to me!'_** Dementia demanded.

"Her voice reached me. The Moon -love, is here. Princess Atsuki."

**_"Let me see you, Princess. Finally!!! hahaha!'_**


	31. Moon and Star

"Stop!"

"What?" Luna stopped in her way.

"I am exhausted."

"How come?" she raised an eyebrow.

"_How come? How come?_ You are running like crazy."

"Not true."

"It is. I am out of breath."

"I have to check it out!"

"Why?"

"Those Stars.l just know they weren't there a few days ago."

"What is so strange about a few stars?'

"Their light, they shine so brightly."

"Look, stars are born, stay fade but when it comes to the end of a romantic evening you can spend it with me." Artemis stood in front of the black cat, whose eyes were high upon the sky. The blackness of the was lightened up by the three stars that appeared. "Luna? Are you even listening to me woman?"

"Huh...sorry, but there is something about them that…"

"That what?" Artemis thought this is serious.

"I don't think I can explain."

"Do you think it means anything?"

"I have no idea."

All this time the celebration for the winners of the karaoke contest was ongoing to a big feast. The prize was a free dinner.

"Wow...are we lucky! All these wonderful goodies." Usagi couldn't decide which food or goodie should she eat.

"Yes, we are."

"Thank you Seiya and Atsuki." Said Michiko.

"Thanks." Atsuki smiled.

"I still think, we did better," Yaten replied.

"We all did. We all deserve this." Seiya said, trying to ease the pain in Yaten's heart.

"I will be right back." Atsuki stood up and just wanted to breathe in the clear air.

"Atsuki -san are you alright?" Am Rei turned to her.

"Sure...I am a bit tired that is all."She got up from her seat and went outside. The night out on the beach was of intense blackness. The sea was rumbling wildly, the light of the Moon was the only one who followed her footsteps, thru the sand. Her midnight blue eyes kept on looking at the bright orb. What she didn't notice was that Seiya was right behind her. For some reason, she wanted to talk to her, without realising how much that meant to Atsuki. All this time the pink haired girl was talking to the Moon.

"Why is this happening? You always said there is a reason we meet people, there is always a reason why things happen. Why does this happen? Am I meant to…." Before she could finish, the heard footstep getting closer. "Who is there?"

"Me…"

"Oh..Fi...Seiya-kun...you startled me."

"I didn't mean to."

"Is there something wrong?" Atsuki was confused about her being there.

"No...Odango asked me to come and see what you are doing."

"I am fine...just...that...uhmm

..sometimes..I...like getting away from it all," she said.

"We all know how that feels. May I sit?"

"Sure." So the Starlight set down next to her unknown daughter.

"What were you looking at?" Seiya started a conversation.

"The Moon. It is so beautiful and enormous, it's light is unbelievable."

"Yes, it is." She was still with the impression that she was talking to Usagi.

"You know what gives the Moon such a bright light?"

"Yeah, the Sun."came the smart scientific answer from Seiya.

"Nah...I mean that too, but the Stars, especially that one." she pointed up at the dark sky.

"Which one? I can't see it."

"Look...the light that shines from it is amazing. No matter how small it is, it never leaves the Moon's side."

"Really?"

"Yeah...You see the Moon is truly a powerful Princess, whose beauty and goodness was never seen before. She fell in love with the Sun, who was a handsome Prince, he loved the Moon in his own way but he had trouble showing it. The Moon felt alone until one day, a shooting Star crossed it's away. She saw how sad the Princess was, and stopped to ask her why was she said. The Moon told the Star about the Sun. The Star remained by her side to try and ease the pain. She made her smile again, she brought back the happiness she was missing for so long. The legend says that the Star fell in love with the Moon, it's light and beauty. She decided to stay by her side, although the other Stars condemned her for it, and at the risk of losing her light. The Sun was a powerful force, and the Star was considered weak. But she didn't care. The Moon slowly fell in life with the light of this Star. Then the Sun came, trying to burn the Star to ash, but the Moon stopped him. The Sun was so angry she torn the sky in two without thinking of the consequences of his act. Unfortunately, for him the Moon and Star were already linked together by their love, ending up both of them at the dark side of the sky. Since then the Sun has been chasing the Moon and Star who get to spend their lives together for eternity, on the endless cover of the night." Atsuki's eyes were filled with tears.

"Wow…"

"Some bedtime story...hah..my parents always used to tell me this story when I was a child. I loved it. Actually, I still do."

"I can understand why...it is a beautiful love story."

"It's not just a story….It is how my parents met. Of course, put down in one beautiful story."

"Are they together?"

"Yes...the Star from the olive scented planet and the Moon…Forever!"

"_What?Olive scented planet?Kinmoku?_ What?"

"It's just a bedtime story." She said giggling. "Thanks, I feel much better now…"

"You are welcome. Come on we should be going now." Seiya suggested

"In a second I will be there. I just wanna pick some seashells I saw down in the sand." Now she was left all alone vulnerable. The enemy took advantage of the fact that she was alone, now that it knew who she was. While walking thru the beach, the water washed her feet, she noticed a white seashell washed on the beach. Atsuki picked up a seashell when the water started to rise above her.

"**_Give me the Crystal!"_**

"Dementia!"

"**_You can run, but you can't hide!"_**

"Aaaa!"

"**_You lack your powers now don't you!"_**

"I don't know what you want!"

"**_Start screaming for help."_**

"Help!" Her voice reached the ears of the Starlight, who was heading back to the others.

"_Fighter Star Power!Make up!"_

She saw Dementia raise above Atsuki. "I don't know what you want."

**_"I know who you are you are!"_**

"_Star Serious Laser!"_ Fighter launched an attack in Dementia's way, that was a direct hit. But it wasn't enough. Dementia grabbed Atsuki her leg with a black cloud, the girl was trying to hold in, it was impossible. The sand started scratching her throat, it stung her eyes.

"**_You are mine!"_** Atsuki's vulnerability made the fight easier.

"Help me!Ahhh!"

"**_Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"_** Sailor Moon shouted out her strongest attack to save the young girl who fainted as she was left almost out of the air, because of the black cloud. Her mother's attack made the enemy weaken and the pink haired girl fell helplessly on the ground.

"Atsuki-san!"

**_"I will be back for the Crystal! Soon, Moon Princess!" _**With that Dementia disappeared, she was referring to Atsuki, but the two senshies did not have a clue.

"Fighter!"

"Sailor Moon! How did you know?"

"I just knew…." She smiled z her eyes were glowing with love. "She is about to come to her senses. We should go!" suggested the Moon senshie.

"Looks like it!" Fighter took one last look at her, to make sure she will be alright. What she wanted is to help her, but she just couldn't do that. The two of them had to leave her behind, lying in the sand. Michiko, Ai was all this time searching for her.

"Where could she be?" Michiko had a bad feeling.

"I don't know...she must be picking up some seashell somewhere on the shore….Michiko?Hello?!" She waved her hand in front of her friend.

"Ai!" She pointed at Atsuki who was lying in the sand, her face bruised.

"Atsuki!"

"Wake up!"Ai quickly lifted her head, to make sure she was still breathing.

"What happened to her?"

"Dementia!" Said Michiko.

"How do you know?"

"I felt her evil presence still lingers in the heavy air."

"Let's try and wake her up!"Ai tried slowly to make her come to her senses.

"Ai, we cannot leave her alone anymore."

"How are we going to do that?"

"She has no powers…" Micho started firmly.

"Of course she does. Fear is what blocks her to turn into whom she really is."

"Still, she needs us."

"What are we going to tell the others now?" Ai needed to find a reasonable expectation.

"Nothing...I will go back and say you two go back to our room."

"Michiko…help me lift her up!"

"Sure!"

"Boy...is she heavy. Did she gain weight?"

"Maybe...but don't tell, her that…"

"You don't need to...I've heard her."Atsuki was coming back to her senses.

"Good!"

"Atsuki, what happened?"

"Dementia…" she could barely talk, she most was full of sand.

"Impossible...how?"

"She knows….who..I am…."

"How did you escape? Did you?"Ai was happy for nothing.

"No...Fighter and Sailor Moon...saved me..they were probably nearby and…"

"Did she tell them?" Ai questioned her.

"No...they think it is another attack so she can feed on Crystals."

"At least that is good news." rolled her eyes.

"Ai help me get back to our room."

Atsuki outstretched her hand.

"Sure."

"Atsuki, I will go and tell them you two are not coming back."

"You go and do that…." Ai and the pink haired Princess were left alone. As soon as Michiko left the Moon Princess broke down in front of her friend. "Why are you crying?" Ai grabbed her friend shoulder.

"I am useless…" as soon as those three words left lips, Ai slapped her to make her come back to Earth.

"You think, you are it one who is afraid? Well, reality check! I am scared and Michiko is scared too...remember that fear is the only thing between life and death. We came this far, don't give up now."

"But…"

"No buts Atsuki! Your powers are lying within your heart. You overcome your fears once, you will do it. Triumph is the only option here!"

"Help me!"

"We will do our best. Can't you see, everything is turning in our favour."

"I know...but our triumph..will bring death..to.."

"To?to who?"

"That girl!"

"Really...you don't even know her."

"But mother does.."

"Listen...could there be any way to save her?"

"Who? You mean…? Ai…"

"If she would ask you, would you do it?"

"Uhmmmm…..seeing her pain...maybe...but why should I? No one cared about us! Not Uranus, Neptune, nor Pluto."

"Pluto...she will eventually see the change…"

"Yes...the winds of change have begun… Can they turn back everything to the way it supposed to be?" Atsuki looked at Ai.

"Things are still uncertain, we still have a long way to reach our goal."

"We do...I need to rest...There is one good thing that happened tonight."

"What is that?"

"Us singing, you and Yaten, Michiko with Taiki. Me and Seiya, then we were all having fun, had our talks…I missed her listening to me...she came, trying to find out what was happening to me. It felt so elevating.

" Yeah….Yaten admitted I was a good singer."

"I heard that too."

"It made my heart melt…."Ai tried to look strong." Sorry, I slapped you!"

"I forgive you, but please don't call me fat anymore."

"I did not!" Ai was denying it.

"You did too."

"Nah...you sure bumped your head…" Ai looked away while supporting her friend.

"I must have…" Atsuki though it would be better to finish this talk. It was the moment she realized how lucky she was to have such unbelievably good friends, whose friendship was a light, that somehow grows inside her soul and shines thru, making everything brighter even when it comes down to total darkness.


	32. I promise

The night was far from over. It has just begun. The silver-haired Starlight was in the mood for some romance. The two of them were just playing under the table all night long. The blonde watched her closely as the shortest Starlight's hand was touching hers.

"So…Are we doing anything else tonight?" Yaten started yawning, pretended to be tired.

"Not tonight...it was exhausting as it is."

"Yes, besides tomorrow, I really want to visit the library."Ami smiled at Taiki.

"Me too." Taiki was excited that finally, they had their plans settled for good.

"Guys!" Usagi ran inside the restaurant she was almost out of breath.

"What happened? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Makoto saw how disturbed Usagi was.

"It was something like that."

"What are you guys talking about here?" Rei raised herself, from the chair.

"The enemy appeared once again…"

"Where?" everyone asked at the same time.

"On the beach, she attacked. Atsuki…I attacked her to stop her…"

"Did she recognize you?"

"No...I changed….so did Odango, but her attack just slowed her down…"

"And how is Atsuki?" Makoto asked them.

"She was left unconscious on the beach...we couldn't just go and…." Usagi started crying.

"Relax...Odango…"

"The girls are looking for her right now, "Taiki said.

" Yeah, they left some while ago." Yaten quickly caught up with what was going on.

"What if she remembered something?" Usagi looked terrified.

"We don't know that we will see."Seiya looked away. 'The 9nly thing that worries me is that she wants the Crystal of the Moon Princess."

"Not again...not here...Now really...couldn't evil just leave us alone once and for all." Rei started huffing and puffing.

"I don't know…" Usagi said.

"Usagi come with me!" Rei stood up and firmly asked Usagi to come outside with her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Just come with me."

"Sure. Excuse us!" She looked at Seiya with her big blue eyes, full of uncertainty, then looked away and followed the senshie of fire. The restaurant had its own unique view of the sea. It was breathtaking. But all this beauty wasn't enough to make their worries go away. Rei was standing on the porch, waiting for her "**_What does she want from me?"_** Usagi had a hunch this will be one of those talks.

"Rei-chan?" She said slowly, in order not to bother her.

"Usagi…"

"You wanted to talk."

"Yes...Actually what I wanted was to ask you something."There it was the moment if truth, Rei knew and she was going to ask her about Seiya. What should she do now? Lie? Tell the truth?

"What?" her voice was trembling.

"What is going on between the two of you?"

"Between who?" She tried to act stupid, she knew very well who she was talking about.

"Usagi...you know who. Seiya!" when the Starlight's name left her mouth, Usagi felt a suffocating pain in her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned away.

"Stop acting stupid. I saw you kissing her."

"When?Where?" Usagi's eyes widened, she thought that she made sure no one noticed anything.

"Back at the shrine, when you were supposed to be happy with your engagement and marriage to Mamoru-san."

"Rei-chan...let me explain…"

"I am listening."

"This happened so fast. Actually, it didn't it did a long time ago. It happened when three of them were here on Earth. I didn't realise it back then, and I thought it will be alright to let Seiya go."

"And...it wasn't?"

"No….it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. When they came back and saw her, I knew right then how much I have been missing her. Not only as a friend…"

"You mean…?"

"I do...and you can go on blaming me how stupid, how irresponsible I am, but my feelings for her, they are so real. The moment she told me they wanted to leave, I thought my heart broke into a million pieces."

"And?"

"And… We kissed. It was the second time that night."

"When was the first time?"

"It was at my house. I had no one with me in the house. I called her at the shrine, she came over and it was raining...it was magical…"

"Baka!"

"There's more."Usagi looked away ashamed.

"What is more?"

"I...I love her…"

"You what?" Rei couldn't hide her surprise.

"There I said it. I love her. Please don't kill me, I messed up big time."

"This is a great mess. What about Mamo-chan?What about Crystal Tokyo? What about Chi…." When she wanted to ask Usagi about Chibiusa, Usagi's attention turned to Michiko, who was walking towards them.

"Where are the others?"

"Well, we were out searching for Atsuki, we found her on the beach, sleeping in the sand."

"Asleep in the sand?"

"Yeah...she didn't really remember how she got there. I think this is due to the accident, she had back in the city. Since then she has been acting strange." From the window, Seiya saw Michiko talking to the blonde.

"So she doesn't remember, hah."

"No...but I think she will come around. This trip will do her good." Michiko had to lie, although she was very much aware that Sailor Moon and Fighter saved Atsuki from Dementia.

"Hey...Did you find Atsuki? Taiki told me that the two of you were searching for her."Seiya greeted her, but as she stepped out in the porch, she felt the heavy tension and Rei's eyes measuring her.

"We did. Ai took her back at to the room. I just came to tell you good night."

"Oh...Are they alright?"

"Sure...just tired you know."Michiko smiled falsely. All this situation was making her feel tired. All the lies, the faking it was a heavy burden.

"I see…It was a big competition.'

"Yes...I will.go and greet the others."

"Alright…"

"Rei-chan, could you join me tomorrow in the visit to the shrine. I need some guidance in finding my spiritual peace."

"Gladly…"

"Odango...let's go inside before you catch a cold."

"Okay…." She was glad Seiya came.

Rei was looking at her intensively, "Usagi what will happen now?"

While Usagi and Rei were having a serious adult conversation Yaten and Minako escaped a bit to be alone. The Starlight couldn't wait to be alone with the blonde. Yaten took her to the nearest park, made her sit on the swing. She loved the way the wind carried her blonde hair thru the air.

"Yaten...weren't we rude leaving everyone behind like that?"

"Nah...can't you see that I wanna be with you right now?"

"Really?" Minako's baby blue eyes were sparkling.

"Yes… and I noticed even Makoto found a guy who invited her to dance."

"I saw it too." Minako smiled, then her eyes turned sad.

"What is it?"

"I..wish this would last forever. But…" her voice choked by the thought of never seeing the short Starlight again.

"Yeah... I know…" Yaten stopped the swing and got closer to the blonde.

"Why does it have to be so difficult? Sometimes I wish, I would be normal, but at the same, being a sailor senshie is the main part of who Minako Aino is."

"Mina...I too am a soldier...but now without you…." She got closer l, she acted daring, grabbing the blond by her waist.

"Yaten…"

"Listen…"

"I am…"Minako was breathing hard, their eyes met, Yaten forgot everything she wanted to say and simply leaned in kissing the blonde lustfully. Her lips could not get enough of the blonde pink lips, everything about her draws her crazy.

" Yaten...promise me you will never leave me...unless…"

"Shhh**_….I promise_**…" Yaten whispered in between kisses. Will it be a promise she will keep. I guess we will have to see.

Further, in the night, everyone was getting ready to sleep.

"Mako-chan's…"

"Yeah…"

"I can see you are happy?"

"Oh...well I enjoyed myself tonight…"

"Was it because of the guys you were dancing with?" Usagi was always in for some gossip.

"What?Oh...no…"

"Confess!"

"Rei-chan...that is not true."

"It is too." The senshie of fire insisted.

"Not as excited as you are about the guys from the shrine, you met yesterday."

"Huh...Did you meet a guy at the shrine? Where was I when all this happened?"

"How should I know?" Rei asked her.

"This trip is getting better and better."Usagi smiled forgetting completely about her conversation with Rei earlier.

"I wouldn't call it good. The enemy is here too."

"We can defeat it together...Hey, where is Minako-chan?"Usagi looked around searching for the blonde.

"Yaten kidnapped her Odango…"

"Oh…"

"Good night!"Rei turned around without looking at Seiya. The Starlight noticed her attitude.

"Good Night guys!"

"Odango...What were you and Rei talking about?"

"She...e here with me…" she took Seiya by the hand, dragged her inside her hotel room."She saw us kissing…"

"When?"surprise was shown on her face.

"At the party…" she was fighting.

"And?" Seiya was afraid to hear the answer.

"I told her how I felt. She thinks I messed up, and this is wrong." She asked me how I felt about Mamo-chan? And my destiny…" the uncertainty was killing her.

"Odango...Do you…?"

"I know I love you..but my destiny…" that wasn't exactly what she expected to hear.

"Odango...I have to go…" She saw how tortured Usagi was, she was the reason for her uncertainties.

"Why?Why?" Usagi was confused, why would Seiya want to leave now.

"Because of this…this is a mess…It was a mistake coming here, actually staying here. I butted into something far greater then…."

Seiya was heading toward the door when Usagi quickly blocked the entrance, shutting the door in front of her.

"Don't...I love you…" she locked her arms around the bluerett's neck, grabbing her by her ponytail, pulling her impossibly close.

"Odango…" she spun the blonde around pushing her to the door, she grabbed her by the tights and her hands were scrolling up and down her body. Usagi locked her legs around her waist, in order to keep herself from not fainting. Seiya started unbuttoning her overall, her lips were moving up and down from her lips to her neck. The blonde was way too tempting, it was way too hard to resist her. In that split second before the Starlight's touch, every nerve in the blondes body and brain was electrified.

"Seiya…" she brought her finger up to the bluerett's full pink lips and kissed her again.

"I want…" she didn't say it but she looked away ashamed by the thought. Her voice was full of desperation as she whispered the name of the Moon Princess over and over again.

"Okay…" the blonde nodded. She went on touching her when there was a knock in the door. "Ignore it!"

"Usagi!"

"It is Rei-chan…"

"Don't…" She continued loving.

"I have to Seiya...quick hide."

"Where?"

"Under the bed. She is pissed off as it is."

"Only because of you."

"Thanks." Now the space under the bed was pretty small, so she had it took at least five minutes to get under it.

"Open up!"

"Jeez... I am coming…." The blonde opened the door but not before she fixed her messed up hair.

"Finally...What took you long?" Rei came inside Usagi's room as if it was her own.

"I was about to get in bed…."

"Okay...I was passing by just to make sure you got my message earlier. I only want what is best for you."

"I know...Rei-chan…"

"Good…" the dark-haired fire senshies was heading outside when she stopped in her way. "And one more thing…." she looked at Usagi seriously, then her lips turned into a sneaky smile.

"What?"Usagi looked at her confused.

"You can tell Seiya, she doesn't need to hide...I saw her coming inside…" Usagi's face fell.

"Hahaha...she is not…"

"Sweet dreams, Usagi!"

"Sweet dreams, Rei-chan….You can come out from under the bed." She took a peek.

"She knew?"

"Yeah…" Seiya crawled out from under the table.

"I should go...before...we do something stupid…"

"Stay with me…." she begged the Starlight not to leave her.

"Are you sure...in the end maybe we…"

"I wouldn't mind...maybe not now. I want it to be special too. "

"It will be. **_I promise_**…" being so close to the Moon Princess a few months ago seemed impossible, now she was almost hers. "It will worth waiting in the end."

"Yes...Now let's get to bed." she smiled.

" Not before… "

" Not before what? "

"This!" the Starlight kissed the tip of the blonde's nose, gently. Then moved down to her lips, and made them hers.

Back in their room Ami and Taiki were tossing around, couldn't close their eyes. The water senshie's thoughts were swirling around this new enemy. She decided to take her coat and go for a walk. Taiki was doing the same thing, what a coincidence it is, they opened the door to their room at the same time. "Taiki!?"

"Ami?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hahaha…." she smiled as the words left their lips at the same time.

"I couldn't sleep.," said Taiki seriously.

"Me neither… I was about to take a walk. Wanna join me?"

"Sure." the tall Starlight outstretched her hand, Ami slowly guided her hand into hers. They were heading to the beach, walking numbly. "You are quiet today."

"I… Am tired would be a better way to put it."

"Why?"

"Because of this constant fight for peace. Sometimes… I

I wish…" Ami was breaking down.

"Tell me."

"I wish… I would be normal. I have my own dreams, desires… But evil makes it difficult to resist…"

"Being a sailor senshie is not easy. But it is satisfying…"

"Yes. I have to agree… Usagi-Chan is my friend, my Princess, I hate to see her struggle with the enemies who want to hurt her." she started crying. "And the uncertainty of losing you makes it even harder."

"You will never lose me."

"What will happen after the wedding?"

"What makes you think that there's going to be a wedding?"

"It was meant to be for Usagi and Mamoru-san to be together. And Crystal Tokyo and all…"

" Destiny is something we decide, we create. I wish to make it so you would be a part of it. Us coming back here was a second chance for us, for your Princess…" she bent down to face the beauty and look her in her big blue eyes

"Taiki, I wish I could believe that."

**_"I promise_** to do everything I can to make it possible…"

"Taiki.."

"Will you allow me to seal my promise with a kiss?" Ami remained numb, without saying anything she closed her eyes waiting to be swept away by the waves of love. Taiki leaned in, kissed her sealing her promise with a kiss.


	33. Illusion

The light of a new day brings hope, smiles, new adventures and light to the truth, which sometimes can hurt to the bones. It can rip lives apart, but it can also save them. I prefer to choose a bitter truth than a few sweet lies of the unfaithful.

"What is?"

"I can't sleep…"

"It's still early, only four AM."

"I know…."

"Then come and lay down next to me…"

"I want to tell you something…"

"What?Right now? I am pretty tired…"

"Please…"

"Alright…."

"It is about something I saw…"

"This is serious."

"It is…But it can wait until we get up in the morning."

"Tell me!"

"I had a vision again. Remember, why we had to make sure that she and our Princess have to be apart?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The two signs are showing, once again and I heard a baby girl cry…"

"No!"

"Unfortunately yes…"

"How?When?Are you sure?"

"I don't know...it was all covered up in a mist."

"We made sure…"

"I cannot be sure...who the child was...Maybe I am scared…"

"You are imagining things."

"Maybe, this wedding is only two months away, besides she won't risk losing Chibiusa for the sake of that."

"Maybe you are right…"

"Sure I am…The love of Princess is the strongest thing I have ever seen.

"Yes… Finally, we are getting a happy end."

"We do… Now come on let's sleep."

"Okay…" Haruka turned her back to her lover, she fell asleep instantly. Michiru had trouble falling asleep. She closed her eyes, but then they popped open. _"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye? Haruka is right our Princess loves Mamoru-san. It would be stupid to risk it all. Especially now… Relax Michiru…"_ with that the senshie of the sea closed her eyes, drifting off to dreamland. After she fell asleep, her mirror started glowing and wanting to show who the child she heard crying was. She did not see. Little did Michiru know that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Mamoru was so disturbed by uncertainty. His thoughts drifted and recalled, again and again, Usagi 's reaction when Seiya told them that they are leaving. He wondered what made them change their minds when they were so determined to leave. Trust? How would you describe the feeling when the voices inside your head say "_Can't you see what is going on? She wants her here? Why?"_ he was having doubts, he felt guilty about those feelings. While trying to concentrate on his studies, his mind was totally off. "_Usako… What is this suffocating feeling in my chest? Jealousy…!Ahh! I can't focus….. It is stupid of me to think that you could love someone else."_ he thought while raising himself from the chair, grabbing the picture of him and Usagi from the edge of his drawer. He recalled that day when the two of them took that picture, oh the sheer happiness which was written on their face. Did they still have it, we may wonder… Mamoru was firmly convinced nothing could be wrong now. Or could it? But they were not the only ones who foresaw the beginning of the end. Or the end of the beginning of an era. Pluto...the eldest and wisest senshie of all was walking and among us. She knew something fell off the track. Her biggest enemy was time...yes time. Time was ticking away...and it wasn't in their favour.

"We have a problem."

**_"What problem, my dear Oracle?"_**

"Change...she felt the change…"

**_"Then this means she will try and prevent it. "_**

"She will succeed…."

**_"No! I can not allow the brightest Star in the Universe not to be born."_**

"She will use her motherly feelings to influence the Moon Princess in going back on the right track."

**_"Unless…"_**

"Unless you are planning on fooling her…" the Oracle guessed why her true intentions were.

**_"Chaos...is powerful thing my dear. I want you to make her she wants to see."_**

"The illusion will not last forever you know. She is a wise and powerful senshie."

**_"I am aware. But...You are an Oracle that works by my side...I will help you."_**

"Make her see what her heart wants to see."

"**_Yes...the birth of her Princess. While she lives in the illusion of a certain future, we will make sure that the new Star will be born for sure."_**

"Alright…" she agreed, but she knew that the illusion will surely fade away. It was almost impossible to make Pluto believe something that is unreal. So the Oracle using the power of Dementia, started casting a spell. She focused hard on her objective and started whispering the words.

**_"That is right. We have to make time for them to become closer, as in closer until there will be no way back. "_** Dementia wanted to make sure Atsuki will be born, so she could get her hands on her crystal. As the Oracle started casting the evil spell, a strange mist started to lift up from the ground, which started shaking and surrounding her.

**"Let the fog carry out the illusion of her future. Show the senshie of time, the future her heart desires. Make her believe that this is real...darkness helps me cover up the plan...Darkness...show me your power. " **The Oracle said those words and the fog started lifting up, in order to get the message delivered. Pluto was guarding the door of time when the fog started lifting and covering her. It felt strange and she quickly jumped to face the evil, but the door opened unexpectedly. "_What?"_ She wondered, of course, what was going on. "_Is there something it needs to show me? Does it have to do it with my fears about the future? I should go inside and take a look? Yes! Just to make sure...that nothing has changed." _

"**_What is she doing?" _**

"She is about to step inside…"

"**_Good...I mean...great…that word gives me the creeps."_** Pluto was the one they had to convince that everything is still the same as it was. She took a small step, age found herself inside the garden of Crystal Tokyo and there she was running around, smiling, happier than ever her pink-haired Princess, her precious. Yes, she loved her and that love for her had to justify any actions they made against any change in it. The heart of the senshie of time felt so tranquil, at ease now that the child was safe. What she didn't realise was this image of the future was a fake one. She stepped through the door of time relieved from the uncertainty, her heart was full of joy.

She needed to share that happiness with him, she felt his uncertain he was so she paid him a visit. A mysterious breeze always surrounding the senshie of time, made her attractive to some. Even tonight, Mamoru will notice that.

We all know how Mamoru was unable to get some shut-eye. He laid on his bed with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, until a knock on the door disturbed him. "_Who could that be at this hour?"_ He wondered, he took a peek on the small hole on the door. His surprise was evident as he saw who was standing in front of the door.

"Setsuna-san!"

"Mamoru-san!"

"What happened?" His surprise was obvious.

"Nothing...I saw something…"

"About Usako?"

"Yes...and Small Lady…"

"What? Please step inside and tell me…"

"Thank you…".she bowed.

"I had trouble sleeping anyway."

"That is why I came to you at this late hour to tell you what I saw."

"Is it bad?"

"Absolutely not…I saw that everything will be just fine." She smiled at him, a smile that warmed Mamoru's heart, a kind of warmth he was missing lately from the blonde. He didn't know what was it exactly, but it was amazing, he found her attractive the way she was standing there smiling, the tone of her voice.

"That is wonderful. I was so jealous…I have to admit I had my doubts about…"

"Don't say that...I mean...I am sorry..but I know she would not risk losing you and your family." she for a closer.

"I know. Setsuna -san...there is something that stuck in your hair." He reached out, he touched her hair accidentally his skin brushed the side of her face. It was a small leaf that was stuck in her black-green hair. Her heart sped up from excitement, her face turned pink.

"Thank you...I have to go now…" she turned around hoping he did not notice how nervous she was.

"So soon?"

"I cannot leave the door unprotected. It is my responsibility to protect it until you fulfil your destiny."

"You are…" he stopped for a second and then continued." We have our destiny…"

"And your precious prize will be your daughter." She said."Good night!" With that, she disappeared.

"Yes...now I can surely rest...now that the future is safe."

There was someone else who was disturbed, the bluerett who was sleeping next to her love. The Princess of the Moon was of smiling, next to her. _"What are you dreaming about?" She caressed her face gently."About me? us? God, you are amazing...Odango, every second spent near you is harder...How will I resist?"_ Usually, she had no problem sleeping, but this time she did. Slowly she raised herself from the bed they were kissing in a few hours ago, walking next to the window. The night sky was like a concert, the Moon was high up, the Stars were surrounding it, they were sparkling and give the impression of a dance of celebration."_What will happen to is now, Odango?"_ She kept in looking outside the window and her thoughts were causing her doubt. All of a sudden a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, hugging her. It was the blonde who noticed her love was missing. She hugged Seiya right from behind.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep…You scared me…"

"Sorry... I just..opened my eyes and you weren't there."

"I have some trouble sleeping.." She touched her hand...it was hot, but Usagi hugging her was just elevating.

"Because of me?" The Starlight remainder silent. "Seiya?" Still nothing. The blue haired girl turned around., Usagi's arms were empty, while Seiya and her were facing each other and then **_Bammm_** like a lightning Seiya kissed her passionately, without explanation. The kiss was wild, she was passionate as usual, the kiss was like a wave washing away every doubt. Usagi gladly participated in her actions.

"I.."

"I love you, Seiya…" the Starlight knelt down in front of the blonde, she was looking up at her, her hand gliding slowly up her tights. She reached the end of Usagi's midnight blue coloured nightgown. What was she going to do now? The blonde closed her eyes, smiling and the bluerett gathered the necessary courage to glide her hand higher. Her skin was soft..And there was nothing to stop them in the middle of the night, their body language said it all, but continuous knocks on the door did.

"**_Usagi-chan's!Seiya_**!"it was Makoto.

"What is it Mako-chan?" she ran to the door starteled, trying to hide away the fact that something was going on.

"A girl was attacked once again...she needs us!"

"At this hour?" Seiya opened the door.

"Yes...Taiki and Ami saw the enemy...It is about to leave with a Crystal."

"Doesn't enemy ever get some sleep…" Usagi started to complain about it.

"It seems it doesn't…" Makoto smiled.

"Then we are off…"


	34. EnemiesLove Enemies

"Watch out!" Shouted Mars at her leader.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Aaaaa!" the phage which was girl turned into some sort of cleaning machine.

"This thing is powerful.."

"It wants to wipe us out," said Jupiter.

"Yeah like literally." Sailor Mars used the fire soul and blasted the phage while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus blasted it, but still, it was alive.

"Don't hurt it…" Sailor Moon stopped d the senshie in their attack."Why would you attack her?"

"Because my mistress needs the Crystals. But it seems I have mistaken this time... I saw the Crystal of Jupiter, but it seems I confused the girls."

"I am Jupiter…" this word confused everyone.

"Hahaha...You are being silly...the Crystals are not yours they belong to…."

"Star Serious Laser!" Before she could finish Fighter launched an attack towards her which was a direct hit. The electrical power from her Crystal shook the body of Dementia's servant.

"You will regret this!" And that she was gone, unfortunately, the phage was still there.

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter shouted "Quick!"

"Yes! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The Eternal Tiare appeared with a flash of pink light, then producing streams of rainbow-coloured light from the crystal at the top of the Tiare. It began to spin fast and she appeared behind it, hands outstretched to guide the spinning Tiare above her head and then in front of herself once more. She then grabbed hold of the Tiare with her right hand and light flashed. She called out the name of the attack as she spun around, holding the Tiare above her head, and on the final word raised it high in the air with both hands. Pink light flared at the top of the Tiare and streamed toward the target in multiple waves; if the target was a phage, a torrent of feathers would also rush thru, then the phage returned to her normal state. The girl fainted, her body being almost torn by this demon.

"Sailor Moon…"

"Fighter.."

"Are you are alright?"

"Of course...I hope this girl will heal soon…"

"Sure, she will thank you."

"This enemy is getting weird…" Mercury stepped forward.

"I have to agree...We saw she attacked this girl out of nowhere claiming the Crystal of Jupiter." Maker was just as confused as the others.

"How did you guys see what happened? we are in the middle of the night, pretty far away from the hotel." Asked Yaten curiously, after transforming back to her civilian form.

"I had some trouble sleeping…"Taiki started explaining, so I decided to take a walk. "On the hallway, I met Am. I mean Mizuno-san so I have decided to invite her in joining me."

'That's right…"Ami nodded she felt uncomfortable.

"Nice way to spend the night…." Yaten started teasing the two of them.

"You are not being funny…" Taiki argued.

"Who said I was trying to be…" Yaten said ironically.

"Stop it. The good thing is we managed to save this girl.' Seiya tried to calm them down.

" Yeah, but the Crystals she wants are in danger," Usagi said, her voice clearly full of sadness.

"Odango, as long as we are here, it will be alright…"

"At least until the wedding, we have to solve this problem." Said Makoto boldly.

"Yeah until the wedding…" Rei looked at Usagi's face and her expression said it all, do Seiya's. She knew what was going on but she was right the wedding was coming along, and she was involved romantically with someone else.

"It is four A.M. We need our beauty sleep," said Minako. They were all heading toward the hotel to rest. Usagi was awfully quiet. She did not say a word. Seiya knew her thoughts were swirling around the wedding with Mamoru.

"Odango…" Usagi knew what the blurett wanted to say.

"Don't say anything…"

"But.."

"No, buts tonight, Seiya…"

"Odango…"

"No...don't you dare say it." She grabbed her face in between her hands."I would too…"

"Before you, I was nothing Odango…'

"Before you I was everything, but with you Seiya I am me."

"We will get thru…" the two girls crawled back in their huge bed cowering up themselves with the white sheets. Their hair was undone and they were mixed up on the sheets. "Close your eyes, rest here with me. I will watch over you."

"I wish we could do more…"

"Me too…"

"Sweet dreams…" she pushed herself up and planted a kiss on the Starlight:s full lips. The blonde got excited every time she was next to her, an unusual heat ran thru her body from her toes to her legs and tights, from her stomach to her chest and throw, from her throat to her brain. It was a complete meltdown…

"Sweet Dreams!"Seiya whispered while her eyes were closed. Every kiss was a miracle. This blonde next was everything she lived for, will she be the one the Starlight will die for?

As we know now the future is theoretically safe. So the next day our heroes continue their journey in exploring the feelings they just bumped into. As promised Ami and Taiki decided to visit a poetry reading session at the local library. Taiki likes to keep her word. Although Mr.Suzuki won't give up that easy in trying to get a date with Ami-chan. While waiting at the reception for Taiki yo arrive, Mr Suzuki saw Ami and decided to take another shot. Taiki was coming down the stairs when she noticed the two of them talking.

" Good Morning, Mizuno-san!"

"Suzuki-san."

"How is your trip coming along?"

"Great actually…"

"I noticed you weren't at the poetry reading yesterday. Your date changed his mind."

"Of course not. Taiki-san is a very important person to me and we will participate today."

"Ohh... I see. If you ever change your mind please do let me know."

"I am sure I wouldn't do that." when Ami said those words Taiki's heartbeat raced up with excitement.

"I see, I hope thing shell work out between you.."

"Me too…", said Ami her head bent down, she felt ashamed to reject him, but her heart was taken, unexpectedly by a girl. Taiki and Ami reunited in the hallway of the hotel and were on their way to the library to finish their poetry reading. A poetry reading is a public oral recitation or performance of poetry. As they arrived do many people were there, the atmosphere was full of so many feelings. The two of them set down next to each other when all of a sudden someone from the public was asked to read out loud her or his favourite poem. Ami urged Taiki to start reading.

" Go on!"

"No..I can not do this."

"Why not?You like poetry now don't you…"

"I don't know if I should..." the tallest Starlight felt out of place when all the attention was drawn all of the sudden to her. Seeing how everyone insisted she decided to finally give in to all the pleading.

"Good luck..." Ami whispered. Taiki took her place in front of the audience and started reading, or better yet

reciting a poem. It felt more like a declaration of love.

_Water falls in drops of liquid pearl Landing on my head first_

_Then down my nose and my shoulders_

_Dripping down my members._

_In thirst I lift my head up to drink_

_The water descends cleansing Taking in its flow all the toxins_

_And leaves a revived sense of being._

_The words You softly whisper in my mind Are like water of the purest kind They take away my fears at night_

_And make me feel so alive._

_For Your love is like a spring of life That ever flows from on high_.

Taiki's voice and the words of the poem were meant to be a declaration of her love for the senshie of water. Her heart almost stopped besting from the excitement, and then it hit her, she was also in love, truly in love for the first and very last time in her life. The recital of the Starlight made almost every girl cry, they wouldn't dare to take a breath, not wanting to interrupt Taiki. Behind Ami"s back she could hear the other girls talking.

_"I want him for me!"_

_"Well, I think he is taken..."_

_"No...why? Is he here with somebody?"_

_"Yeah, with that girl..." _Ami knew the two of them were talking about them. _"I am so jealous..."_

_"Me tooo...Ahhhhh..." _when Taiki finished her recital, she quickly rushed by Ami's side, she grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on them.

"Did you like it?"she bent down to her.

"I didn't..." Ami replied.

"Huh?Ho..How come...?I thou..." but Ami sealed her lips.

"I didn't like it, I Ioved it! Thank you! I feel the same way too..." Taiki remained silent, just smiling down on the senshie of water.

While the two of them were having their little fun enemy was planning to make the Moon Princess come alive. Knowing the fact that Seiya and Usagi, got very close, Dementia knew it was time to awaken the powers of the Moon Princess. Her existence was getting more probable every minute. If she awakens her, the most powerful Crystal will be awaken too.

**_"You have failed to find me the Crystal of Jupiter."_ **she was absolutely furious because of this mistake.

"Forgive me, my mistress!" she bowed down on her hands and knees begging forgiveness.

**_"Forgiveness is for the weak...but this time...I need you to find the real Crystal...Somehow...I have to make sure she has her powers awaken, so in the end I could get my hand on it...Making it entirely mine."_**

"I know where I can find a Crystal.."

**_"Are you sure this time?" _**Dementia grabbed her by the chin.**_"If you are wrong than you will be begging me to kill you..." _**her evil reddish eyes were glowing intensively.

"I understand...Please ...give me a chance...I will arrange everything...it has to be the perfect timing for the truth to come out to light."

**_"Hahaha...I will wait...Meanwhile I need to eat...I will go out and snitch some human Crystals...I've heard they are a delicacy..." _**and with that she was gone...

And so it begins...


	35. Not just any girl

Blonde. What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you say that word or just simply see a blonde girl walking in front of you? Yeah...Blonde jokes...Got you there...But know, I am not referring to that, but to their influence and the story behind it. Since the beginning of time, blonde women were considered more attractive than brunettes, especially when they have baby-blue eyes. It is also believed, that they are more outgoing and can surely have fun. There was one blonde that surely had fun during this wonderful vacation. Yes! The one and only Aino Minako. She was spacey daydreamer, who was in life with idols and the idea of becoming an idol herself.

"Yaten!" she shouted all over the place.

"I am here!" she stepped out."You don't need to shout."

"Hahaha...Sorry."

"What is it? Why did you call me?"

"Nothing…."

"Really?"

"I just…" she looked to the left then to the right, to make sure no one sees them and kissed Yaten in the lips. It was sweet and short, the one who spotted them was Ai. She went for a walk, and she decided to walk up the stairs. When she saw them in the hallway, she decided to take a peek. The lips of the girl turned into a smile. "Great! Finally...I caught you! Atsuki is right there is still hope for our future…" Quickly she rushed inside their room afraid not to interrupt them.

"Mina…"

"Yes?" she broke away.

"Wanna join me for ice cream?'

" I would love to." The two of them were on their way to find the ice cream shop. It was very well hidden. The small town had everything, it seemed so alive. The streets were crowded with people who were trying to sell their merchandise. There was chatter between sellers and buyers, children running up and down, street actors were trying to convince people to join them in their act.

"Come on let's join them," Minako suggested.

"What?No way."

"For me…"

"No, you can't make me." Yaten protested vehemently.

"Pretty please…"

"You go and I will watch you from the audience."

"Okay…" so Minako joined the act. They were playing a scene from Sleeping Beauty.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...it seem that this young lady…" one of the actors pointed at Minako. " Has the necessary courage to follow her dream...She is so fair, she will be Aurora. But we need our

Prince. Remember boys, the Prince gets to kiss the Sleeping Beauty the end to awake her from her sleep. Who is up to it?"

"I am in…." shouted a guy from behind Yaten.

" I wanna kiss that blondie...So I want to be the Prince.'

"Huh...No! I am up for the role…" Yaten jumped out from the crowd.

"Yeah..like she would want you shorty" said another.

"Say that again and I will…"

"Now, now gentlemen there is no need to fight, let the young lady decide…."

"Choose me and I will give you a smooch.."

"No way! I choose...I choose...Yaten-kun…." she smiled.

"Yaten...oh.It looks like we have a celebrity here ...Come here on the stage…."

"No!"

"Then I will choose .."

"No, wait...I will come." she quickly changed her mind and got up on stage. Wild applause followed her way up on the stairs.

"We are so glad you could join us…Aren't you?"

"Nah…"

"Now come on…Smile ...your Princess, the beautiful golden-haired girl awaits her Prince to wake her up…Now let the show begin…" Minako played it cool her part was easy. The hard part was on Yaten, who had to put herself, sorry _himself_ together. So she started making up some corny lines, that was something she called improvising.

**_"Where does the beauty lay? Where can I find her?"_**

"In the basement…" shouted a bypasser and everyone started laughing.

"**_That is not a bad idea...But she is Princess…"_** suddenly another girl stepped up on the stage, taking up the to the role of a fairy godmother.

"**_You can find her in the highest tower...Sleeping..waiting for the kiss to wake her up, from her dreams…"_**

"The fairy-godmother is cute too...Grab her and run!" there was another intelligent advice from the crowd.

**_"I shall be faithful to my love...I am on my way…",_** by the end of the story, Yaten was doing a good job. She pretended to climb the stairs, opened a door, and stepped inside, she was actually enjoying herself and this awkward play. "**_There she is the most beautiful girl in the world, a true goddess of love. " _**Yaten caressed her face gently, while Minako pretended to be asleep, but her heart was beating faster than ever. **_"Let the kiss if true love awake you!_**" so she leaned in and kissed Minako on the lips, gently. Sleeping Beauty opened up her baby-blue eyes and smiled, then she kissed the good-looking Prince. The scene was so realistic, that everyone went wild, some were, of course, crying because they wished for their own Prince to show up and save them.

"You didn't change!"Minako could feel, the chest of the Starlight as she hugged her.

"No...Besides...none can notice thru this shirt."

"Ohh.Yaten-kun...look over here."

"What?" she responded.

"Hold the lady in your arms….I would like to take a photo of you after the kiss." said a reporter.

"Sure...I guess…" the two of them smiled, without knowing that the photo was about to be published in the daily newspaper.

"Thanks!"

" Now let's go get that ice cream."Minako jumped up.

"Finally...and no more funny stuff Mina." she pointed at her. While they were discussing their further plans, one of the street actors approached them.

"Thank you for joining in the act."

"You're welcome! We loved it, didn't we?" she turned her head in Yaten's direction.

"Yeah, yeah ...whatever…" she brushed her hair to make sure it looks good.

" By tomorrow everyone is going to talk about your show." said the guys calmly.

"What do you mean?"Yaten narrowed her eyes in misunderstanding.

"Well...the guy who took the photo is a reporter for the local newspaper."

"What?"

"Yes, he was writing an article about amateur actors and their performance. The fact that one of the Three Lights performed, we will get positive publicity. Thanks, man!" the actor tapped Yaten in his shoulder and went on with the next performer.

"My gosh, we are gonna be in the newspaper tomorrow...We are gonna be famous...Isn't this great…."

"Great? What is so great about it?" Yaten's reaction surprised Minako.

"Well...we are going to be famous…" Minako's happiness was facing a grumpy old lady.

"Maybe for you ...but I don't need this kind of publicity."

"But I thought…" tears started gathering in Minako's eyes.

"I don't want to appear in a newspaper, kissing some girl…" Yaten didn't even notice how bad she made Minako feel.

"Some girl?! I am some girl to you?" Minako was now literally crying that was the moment when reality hit Yaten in the face.

"I am sorry...I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yes, you did."

"Mina, don't be silly, let's just talk this over."

"No...because I am just some girl to you, there is no use talking." her heart was now torn. Minako left Yaten planted. The silver-haired girl rushed after her, but boy, Minako was fast.

"Slow down...wait for me…" Yaten chased Minako right back to the hotel where the three girls were. The only thing yet saw was the beautiful blonde crying, Yaten running after her.

"Mina...What happened?" Ai tried to stop her, but she was way to disturbed to talk and walked past the three."What did you?" Ai took a step forward and blocked the Starlight's way.

"Huh? None of your business."

"What did you tell her? What made her so upset?"

"Ai!" Michiko got next to her.

"No! You are so inconsiderate. You never change, huh?"

"What is it to you? Don't stand in my way!"

"Or else what, shorty?" she was so upset with Yaten.

"Seriously...You have been here for less than a week, don't mess with me…", Yaten left her before she would say something she would regret.

"But...how? I just saw them kissing…" said Ai to Atsuki and Michiko who were witnessing this scene.

"We all know how Yaten is…"

"Yes...stupid!" Ai brushed her silverish hair aside.

"She will make up for her mistake." Atsuki tried to calm her down, but it was almost impossible.

"I hope...Urrrr….she makes me so angry."

By the time Yaten got to the hotel, Minako was already locked inside her room. The silver-haired Starlight was banging desperately on the door.

"Come on, Mina! I said I am sorry!"

"Go away!"

"Please! I know...I can be so stupid sometimes, actually, I am stupid most of the time."

"I didn't say you were stupid."

"Let me in!"

"Why should I?"

"Because...I love you!' there was a heavy silence. "There I said it, I don't care if anyone hears me. I am just scared of showing it..."

The door swung open. There she was standing there with her eyes cried out.

"You love me?"

"Yes…"

"Come inside!" Minako grabbed her by the hand.

"Mina…"

"I love you too."

"I am sorry for being a jerk…"

"You owe me an ice cream…"

"We should be going then, because tomorrow, we are becoming famous...And we won't be able to step outside, only in disguise."

"Hahaha…You are already disguised…"

"I am...I didn't change today, because I am tired of hiding...I am tired of wearing these clothes."

"It's a burden?"Minako saw how tired she was from pretending all the time, and finally, she was showing her sensitive side, one that was hidden under the manly shape.

"Sometimes. I thought, we only came for the wedding, but now I know the real reason I wanted cons here… You...I understand Seiya now…"

"It is not the same situation, I am not getting married...But my future is…"

"Shhhh…."

"Shhhh…" she kissed Yaten on her pink lips. She tasted like the strawberry jam they had for breakfast, delicious.

"Aaaaa!" Atsuski started shouting when something appeared in Ai's forehead.

"What is it?"

"Quick, hide inside…"Michiko and Atsuki dragged the short girl inside the bathroom of a restaurant, putting their hands on her forehead.

"Guys? are you feeling alright?"

"Are you?"

"Why?"

"Look!"Michiko and Atsuki took their hands of her forehead.

"Oh boy…That is me…"

"Yes…"

"Yuhuuu...Way to go Yaten…it is beautiful, my Star symbol…Maybe...We do have a chance…"

"Yes, it is!" they started laughing the symbol disappeared, but hope grew in their heart, hope that will soon be shattered to pieces, by her….


	36. Dress off!

"What are you thinking about?"Usago started questioning Seiya.

"Me?"

"There is no one here but us."

"I was thinking about my surprise…Remember what I said in our way to the hotel?"

"Uhmmm ...well …you...uhm ...Give me a hint."

"I told you that tonight will be a Blue Moon and I wanna take you to see it."

"Oh...I would love to see it."

"I bet…"

"Help me with the zipper, I can't reach behind my back."

"I will help you…" the bluerett was more than happy to help her get dressed. She got right behind her back. Seiya was studying her curves and how her clothes hugged and adorn her body.

"Okay…" she was nervous as hell. The Starlights breath was warm, she got so close to her.

"I should've helped to get this off...not on…"

"Seiya…"

"But for now…" she was focusing hard in her task. She grabbed the zipper, slowly pulling it up, while her hand brushed the white skin of the beautiful blonde. "I have to resist." The zipper was up, the dress covered her back.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I don't…"

"Usagi ...Are you done?" Rei knocked on the door.

"Boy, Rei sure has a seventh sense."

"She usually has bad timing. I am coming." Usagi shouted out.

"See you tonight."

"I can't wait…" she smiled, opened the door. "Hey, Rei-chan…"

"It was about time you got ready. Let's go the others are waiting." Rei simply grabbed her by the hand and was on their way to have some fun.

"Goodbye Seiya." she could barely wave goodbye to her.

"Bye, Odango."

Now the five girls were on their way to have fun. Since the others were busy doing this and that they have decided to have some fun.

"Guys I am so excited for tomorrow." Minako was having a problem keeping a secret, but then she remembered she promised Yaten she would keep their secret.

"Why exactly?"

"Because…My gosh...I forgot what I wanted to say!"

"No way!" said Makoto.

"I did...You know me…Hahaha…"

"Minako-chan…"

"By the way where are our guests? We lost them!"Ami was starting to worry about them. "It is our responsibility to take care of them…"

"I am sure they are alright...They are big girls you know. Right, Usagi-chan?" Makoto noticed how thoughtful she was.

"Yes...but Ami -chan is right too."

"I promise to search for them later." Rei made sure get friend is at ease.

"Thanks."

"Aaaa!" a high pitched voice interrupted them.

"Minako-chan...What is it?"

"Look! A bridal dress shop." she pointed almost jumped out if her whips.

"Soo?" the other raised an eyebrow.

"So? So? in less than a month, there's going to be a wedding." she pointed at Usagi, who looked so surprised and gave them are you talking about look.

"Ohhh..yeah..wedding…."

"Let's go and try on some dresses…" suggested Minako.

"No!"Usagi' s reaction was so natural rejecting the thought of putting on a wedding dress, that would mean accepting your destiny. She wasn't about to do so.

"Why not?" the stopped, eyes all bugged out.

"Because...there will be nothing in there to suit me."

"Don't be silly Usagi-chan...

Minako-chan is right,

besides we need to choose out brides dress.

_"Yeah...we do…"_

"Go along, Usagi…" Rei whispered, slowly.

"Ohh...okay... let's go." The Moon Princess felt trapped, once again her heart filled up with guilt "**_I should be happy! But I am not. A bride should feel joy...but somehow..all I feel is sadness, please help. Seiya."_** her thoughts were at the Starlight and the promise of seeing her again early in the evening.

"Wow!" Minako gasped.

"Look at these beautiful dresses." Makoto felt just excited, the blonde's excitement was contagious. Usagi was wondering, looking at the dresses. This bridal Boutique carried a beautiful array of bridal gowns in all sizes and designs.

"Hello!" a shop assistant was watching Usagi measuring all the incredible dresses.

"Oh...Hello…" she said somewhat startled.

"Can I help you?" she smiled gently.

"Actually I was…."

"Yes, you can...we came to try on some dresses."

"You came?" Usagi asked Minako.

"Well us too. We are the maids of honor."

"Yes…"

"You made the right choice. You see, we take pride in our boutique, all of our dresses have been hand-picked with our bride in mind, sourcing beautiful silk and lace designs so that our 'bride to be' has an ever-lasting memory of how beautiful she felt on her day."

"How impressive...Can you do the same thing for the bride's maids too?"

"Sure…."

"Usagi-chan here is the bride to be." Minako pushed her forward.

"Minako-chan…"

"Let me find you something that makes you shine."

"Why thank you…" said Minako.

"Not you, the bride."

"Ohh...hahaha…" she forced a smile on her face. The other three girls started giggling at her reaction.

"What's so funny?"Minako said giving them a look to kill.

"Nothing ...Now come on...Let's move on…."

"If someday I am getting married, I will forget to invite you guys."

"We are sorry, we're only joking…" Makoto tried to make her forgive them.

"I forgive you…." she forgot all about it.

Lucky for the girls there was no one else in the boutique but them.

"Which one would you like to try on, my dear?"

"I don't really know. I haven't really given it a thought." Usagi said while walking thru the dressed, caressing the slightly. The silky material of the dress was lingering between her fingers.

"This one should be perfect."

"But… I don't li…." she wanted t stop the girls, but there was no use. They dragged her into the private dressing room. Usagi went along with all this charade, although it was hard to keep up with the rhythm. The excitement was all over their faces, except the blonde who was supposed to be happier than the others. The store assistant handed the white dress over to the girl, Usagi was holding on to it, four of her friends were waiting for her to go and try it on. She remained stiff, gazing absentmindedly at the dress.

"Usagi-chan, are you gonna try it on?" Ami saw that something was wrong.

"Usagi?!" a few seconds passed by then she finally said.

"Sure. Please, I wanna be alone…"

"Ohh...sure...tell us when you are ready."

"I will…" she turned around looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was waiting for her, with lovely lace and breathtaking beadwork, sleek crepe lines it was perfect. Mirror was surrounding her, they were framed by a river of clear jewels, this deluxe Silver Crystal Effect. The mirror glistened beautifully as the light fell upon it. This large rectangular mirror was finished to a high-quality with silver edges and sharp corners for a truly exquisite appearance. She did it. She managed to pull the dress up somehow, she felt powerless. Finally. Usagi turned around the mirror was the true reflection of her feelings, the person facing her was a fake.

"Are you ready?" the girls wandered.

"I..I guess...You can come inside."

"Me first!" Of course, Minako had to be the first one."Wow!"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Usagi!"

"You are so...Beautiful in this dress…."

"You think so? Do you think Seiya's gonna like it?"

"Seiya?" Rei repeated after her.

"You mean, Mamoru-san...He will flip when he sees you."

"Who?" she wasn't sure she heard her right.

"Mamoru-san...You said Seiya...but…."

"No..I didn't …" her eyes dipped with tears. The wall she was she was trying to keep up, was crumbling down, one by one. The mask fell, salty drops fell from the blonde chin, dipping the dress.

"Usagi?"Rei wanted to get closer.

"I am sorry guys...I can't do this."

"What happened? You know you can tell us anything." Makoto insisted.

"I...am ...in…love…"

"We know that…" Makoto hoped she just freaked out because of the wedding.

"Not with him…."

"Usagi…"

"Guys...I love her...Seiya.. "she fell on her knees. For some reason, this wasn't a surprise for them. " Why aren't you guys mad?"

"Usagi-chan...We have to be stupid not to see that something is going on between you guys."

"Ami -chan. I am sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. Just be honest with us." Makoto said with a friendly smile on her face.

"You guys...I messed up big time."

"Love is something you cannot control. Believe me, I know. "said Minako smiling.

"We are right by your side.No matter what you decide," said Ami, hugging her friend.

"You are the best...Now can I take this dress off?"

"Sure…" the girls helped her take the dress off. Air, she could finally breathe easier, not just because she got rid of the dress, but also a secret that was eating her from inside.

All this time the girls were busy shopping. Ai decided to have her hair done. She looked like a movie star, with her silverish hair flying thru the wind, her green eyes gaze was mesmerizing.

"Ai…." Michiko tried to bring her back to Earth.

"Yes?"

"You know this kind of attitude got us in trouble the other day…"

"Sorry…"

"Look…"Atsuki pointed out at the Three Lights. Yaten also noticed them coming.

"Oh no…" she took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Those girls again…" she said with a bored attitude as usual.

"Do you have a problem with them?" Taiki looked at her.

"Just with her."

"Which one?" Seiya wandered.

"The grumpy one…"

"Ohh. Ai-san.She is bot grumpy, she is just..uhmmm..well how should I say…"

"Grumpy…"

"Yeah...you should know how that is."

"Hey guys!" the girls greeted them with a wide smile.

"Hey girls. Where are you heading?"Seiya asked them nicely, while Yaten turned away.

"Just...some sightseeing…" Atsuki said almost whispering.

"Great…Let's go!" Yaten wanted to leave.

"Yaten! How about we join the girls?"

"You join them ...I will pass.."

"Why?"

"She knows why!" she vehemently pointed in Ai's direction.

"No, I have no idea why!" she acted all innocent.

"Say you are sorry…"

"I won't!" Ao wasn't gonna apologize.

"Why you!"

"Ai!"

"Yaten! Control yourself."

"I don't want to be next to he...him either."

"Come now Ai…." the two girls wanted to talk some sense into their friend. "This a great chance to spend some time with them."

Taiki and Seiya were doing the same.

"This is a great opportunity. The girls really care about them, we should at least try and get to know them."

"I don't like that girl."

"We know...You usually don't like anyone, but what if she says she is sorry?"

"If she does...maybe then…" Yaten gave a smirk.

"Say you are sorry, Ai…." Atsuki encouraged her.

"Atsuki..don't make me…"

"If you won't say sorry, I will put my audio book about volcanic rocks out loud and you can listen to it all night."

"You convinced me!"

"Here she comes!"Seiya tapped Yaten on the shoulder.

"So?"

"Yaten!" Taiki and Seiya pushed her in front.

"Yaten-kun.."

"Yes, Ai-san?"

"I wanted to say...that I, that I am.." she swallowed hard, looked behind her back, at Michiko and remembered what she said " I wanted to say I am sorry for the way I acted."

"Are you?"

"I just told you I am…"

"Yaten!"

"All right, apology accepted, "Yaten said slowly.

"Thank you." Ai quickly turned around

"Are you guys alright?"

"Guess so!" came the unanimous answer.

"How about we eat some ice cream? I think that would make everyone happy." Atsuki smiled relieved.

"Great idea."

"I want a lemon flavored!" Yaten and Ai once again we're on the same page.

"We can have everything our heart desires," Atsuki said. Seiya looked at her, she seemed so familiar, the idea that she resembled Usagi was still present in her mind.

"Anything…" Seiya looked at how happy the girls seemed "They are not so bad after all!"

"Seiya...come on…"

"I am coming..I have to hurry up you know."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to surprise Tsukino-san…"Taiki told the big secret, the only one who gears her was Atsuki the others were walking way in front.

"Taiki.."

"What's the big surprise?" Atsuki was curious.

"I taking Odango, to see the Blue Moon tonight."

"Wow...the Blue Moon...That's so romantic...but also…"

"What?"

"I heard a story if you look at the Blue Moon, you will be unlucky in your love life."

"That is silly…"

"Well, guess so...I mean Usagi-chan is getting married soon...She can't get unlucky…"

"Yeah...she can't…"

"But maybe it will work differently for you...You will be lucky and something good will happen…"

"Me?" Seiya asked her.

"You need luck in love."

"You think so…?"Seiya asked her.

"I know so." and with that, she rushed to the ice cream stand for pick out her favorite flavored ice cream. She left the Starlight wandering about it.


	37. Awakened

"This is good."

"The best I ever had."

"You said it!"

"I'm gonna get fat!"Ai started complaining.

"Don't worry about it. When we get back home, the tt

raining will get you in shape." Atsuki calmed with a smile.

"Guess so! I miss training. I miss kicking your ass." she said with a smirk.

"Are you crazy?"

"No...I am the best…"

"One of the best…Don't forget my secret move." Michiko also started bragging.

"The secret move…That is a killer." Ai had to agree with that.

"So you guys fight or…?" Seiya was surprised to hear them talk about fights, training and ass kickings.

"We do. I still have to make improvements, but I am on the right track." Atsuki said modestly.

"Nice. But I still can't believe you actually fight."Yaten rolled her eyes.

"Someday maybe Yaten -kun we will get the chance to show you," Michiko said confidently.

"I can't wait."While they were exchanging ideas, Atsuki noticed how distant Seiya was, maybe it was because of what she said.

"Seiya -kun. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I was just thinking."

"Was it something I said that bothered you?"

"Not at all…" she denied her feelings.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Huh?" Seiya was confused.

"Well, honestly you have to be blind, not to see that you like Usagi."

"Is it so obvious?"

"Yes...I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her." Seiya was blushing hard. "But I can not blame you, the light she emits is so strong."

"The light?"

"You know…" she looked up at the clear, blue sky above their heads "Every living soul carries a light within their heart, a light that shines thru like the brightest star, some people's light just lightens up the Universe. Usagi didn't even know me and she received me so kindly in her home, I didn't even have time to think about how homesick I was. We rarely get to meet people like that, so no wonder her light may strike like lightning, unexpectedly, without any warning."

"You are right…"

"I think you do stand a chance. Just...Fight for her...If you let go, you may regret it for the rest of your life."

"I wish it would be that simple…" It felt so natural opening up to Atsuki, like that, sincerely.

"Then do it! You have nothing else to lose then happy future together with u...her. "

"I will see what I can do about it."

"Good. Now let's get back to the others, or they will think we are planning something against them like we always do."Atsuki was trying to give Seiya some hints, but for now, she only managed to plant a seed of doubt in her heart

"_Who is this girl?_ _She talks so weirdly and I am imagining things." _in reality, she was not.

The five girls finally made her way out from the bridal boutique.

"I wanna go back to the hotel."

"No way, Minako-chan, I am hungry." Usagi protested.

"Us too."

"Aham…"Rei agreed.

"My gosh...I can't believe this. How lucky can we get."

"Why? I can't call this luck...We are starving…" Makoto was never the one to complain.

"Look, the Starlights and the girls." Minako pointed at them.

"Oh..Look like they are having fun...Are they eating ice cream?" Usagi could only think of the sweet, tasty, colorful ice cream.

"Yes."

"I want one, too." Usagi started crying like a baby.

"Hey, you guys…"

"Hey...Nice to see you where have you guys been?"

"We went for a walk then we found a shop where…." Minako was put to silence by her friends.

"Where what?" Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing...Right, Minako -chan?"

"Ohhh ...yeah...we did nothing…"

"How about you guys?"Rei asked them curiously.

" We were going sightseeing when we bumped into the boys."

"Oh…" but once again there was wild scream that interrupted them. It was Dementia's servant who decided to get the Crystal of Jupiter for her mistress.

"**Give it to me!" **she shouted at the girl who was selling ice **cream."The Crystal of Jupiter."**

"What?"

"**Handed over!**" the laser beam from her bracelet was a direct hit. What was there to do? All the senshies gathered in one place. What will they do now to make their transformation complete? There was nothing they could do then, just watch as the Crystal, a green Crystal rose above the girls, and she was transforming into a phage that wanted to freeze everyone.

"What is that?" Atsuki had to pretend.

"**_Ice screeammmm_**!" her scream was hideous.

"Aaaaa!"

"Atsuki! Run!"

"Ai!"

"Come on, let's go." she took her by the hand and dragged her.

"**There is no Princess to save you**," she whispered to the Crystal.

"But the Crystal ...I can't lose it!" she stopped in her way.

"You don't possess your powers to save her, remember? Besides, I bet the Sailor senshies will be here soon."Ai explained.

"I am not a coward. Look I brought my brooch maybe, maybe if I try…"

"But not here...we will be revealed."

"Okay…" All this time the Inners decided to hide.

"Usagi we should change."

"You are right."

"Odango…"

"We are ready!" Yaten nodded.

"Us too."

"**_Mars Crystal Power Make up!"_**

**_"Mercury Crystal Power Make up!"_**

**_"Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"_**

**_"Venus Crystal Power Make up!"_**

**_"Moon Eternal! Makeup!"_**

**_"Fighter StarPower Make up!"_**

**_"Healer StarPower Make up!"_**

**_"Maker Starpower Make up!"_**

"Let's go and see what the hell is going on."Fighter urged the

girls to hurry up. They all nodded in agreement. It was time to face since more and find out what the enemy really wanted.

**"_Ice Scream_**!" the page had a mindblowing scream, it was high pitched and it blasted out icy waves.

"I can't stand this."Sailor Moon and the others had to plug their ears with their hands.

"**_Star Sensitive Inferno!" _**This was an offensive attack that cast a blast of lightning at an enemy and harmed them.

"Good job Healer."

**"I don't care about this, phage...I got what I wanted the Pure Crystal of Jupiter."**

"Give it back!"

"**If you want it to come and get it, but if you will break it ...well bye bye future Jupiter."**

"Future?"

"Hurry Princess…." the younger Starlights were already transformed, except Atsuki.

"Healer, Maker ..if I can't…"

"Listen...our friend needs you...I know you can do it." Healer grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I believe it too...We have to fight, remember?"

"Okay…." She held her brooch in her hand it was broken, but there was a glimpse of light that reflected within it "_The Light! That wasn't there before! Could it be?" _Yes, it could! "**_Moonstar Crystal Power! Make up!" _**this was her transformation phrase and she hoped it would work, and it did. Hope is what helped her and the confidence of her friends. Her Sailor fuku was no longer that of a Starlight, it was a combination of the Moon and Star. This wasn't her eternal form, it couldn't have been, but it should be enough to retrieve the Crystal of The Pure Heart Soldier. Her sailor fuku consisted of black leather boots, the skirt was dark blue, the top of her fuku was white with a dark blue ribbon on her chest, with her brooch, her tiara had a crescent moon and a star in the middle. Her energy was overwhelming. The others were about to have the surprise of their life.

"**_Oracle did you feel that?"_**

"Yes...what an amazing power."

"**_Her powers have awakened."_**

"You need to hurry…"

"**_Her energy, they have sensed it too…."_** Dementia knew, that by the awakening of Atsuki's power, The Outer senshies felt it end this meant more than the birth of a new star.

"You are right…"

"**_Then my dear Oracle. Finally, it is going to happen…"_**

"Isn't it too early? It is still not certain, I mean…"

"**_Is the other gate still open?"_**

"Yes...her Crystal is nothing if her existence is uncertain."

"**_Damm it."_**

While her anger was growing, underground, the tension was building up on the surface.

**"Hahaha...You really think you can get this Crystal from me?"**

"We will sure try…." Sailor Moon never had in mind giving up without a fight.

"Forget about it!" came a voice from the top a building.

"**Not again." **this servant was getting angrier than ever. "**Three of you again…"**

"Yes…"

"Now hand the Crystal over."

"**Ohhh...why should I….?"**

"If you won't, I will punish you in the name of the Moon and the Star!

"Of the Moon?" Sailor Moon eyes widened repeating what the senshie just said.

"**Well, well you must be the one Dementia was looking for. Give me your Crystal and I will bring it to her."**

"No way! Now hand it over," she demanded.

"**No**!"

"You see...you can't have it. It will only listen to the sound of my voice. Healer, Maker!"

"We are here to protect you."

"What is going on here?" Fighter was more confused than ever.

"**_When you hear me you better come without delay._**

**_Here me singing right away_**

**_Coooome on surrender to me_**

**_I am waiting here with my arms open wide._**

**_Come to me now…"_**

The trapped Crystal heard the voice of the Moon Princess and something unbelievable happened. The green colored Crystal started glowing, taking the shape of a young woman, with the symbol of Jupiter, glowing on her forehead. The shape of the senshie got down in front of the Princess, she bowed down before her, disappearing into her Crystal.

"Jupiter…"

"**Dam you ...My mistress will make you pay for this."**

"Tell her...I am ready for her…" With that, she disappeared. The young Princess was left almost powerless, the power in her legs failed to sustain her and she fell, her hand was trembling.

"Princess!" the young Starlights rushed next to her, they knew this meant trouble. They had to disappear before she transforms back to her civilian form.

"Sailor Moon, save the innocent…"

"Who are you?"

"We are not the enemy…" with that they were gone. Sailor Moon saved the young girl, with her **_Starlight Honeymoon Therapy K_**iss attack. Shock, confusion ruled among the sailor soldiers who were stunned at the situation.

"Is there another Senshi of the Moon?"

"No..not that I know of...Who was she? I am so confused." Sailor Moon was baffled herself.

"They called her Princess. Did you see that? The Crystal taking the shape of girls, with the sign of Jupiter on it. I have never seen anything like it before."

"Me neither…But we should find the girls, I bet they are scared, hiding somewhere."

"I would be scared, it took my appetite for ice cream away." Venus fully convinced she wanted to miss out on the ice scream

The Starlights took Atsuki into an Allie. They also de-transformed.

"Atsuki?" Ai tried to make her stay awake.

"This took a lot out of me. Don't worry, I only need a few minutes to regain my energy. It worked, my brooch worked."

"You did it, Princess."Michiko was so proud of her friend.

"Yeah… We all knew she could. " then the silver-haired beauty started laughing."Hahaha…"

"What so funny?" Atsuki questioned her.

"Did you see the look on their faces? The shock, the confusion about who you are " **_I will punish you in the name of the Moon and The Star!"_**

"Yeah...Noone dared to move a muscle."Atsuki smiled.

"Yeah...the effect was quite evident. Thank goodness Jupiter is safe. Did you see her bow before you? She knows her Princess."

"I want her to know her friend, not a Princess. I am a weak leader."

"Stop being stupid. You are weak because of this situation, you will gain your full powers back." Ai burst at her.

"Thanks. We should try and find them. I feel much better."

"Perfect. We should be on our way." Michiko helped her up. They started walking down the alley pretending to be searching for the others.

"Usagi-chan!Seiya -kun!" Ai shouted.

"Mako-chan!Rei-chan!"

"Yaten -kun...Taiki-san!Ami-chan!"

"Anyone?"

"Girls…" Usagi rushed to them when she heard their voices."Hurry up!" she waved to the others. " I found them."

"We are so glad to see you. What happened?"

"I don't know...We also ran away…"

"That's one ice cream machine I would like to pass."

"Yeah...but I am still hungry…" she started crying.

"Me too…."

"How about we go back to the hotel. It is getting late anyway."Makoto suggested wisely.

"If we do make it back alive, I am gonna order everything from the menu."Atsuki was firmly convinced.

"Yeah...What a good idea." Usagi grabbed by the arm."Now there is someone who understands me." she smiled.

"Sure she does...after all you are related." when Ai said that, everyone froze.

"What?" Usagi wasn't sure she heard her right. Atsuki's face went pale. Ai realized what she just said and ingeniously, calmly started explaining.

"I mean..I meant like related to your love for food."

"Ohhh...well that makes sense...I think." What the girls didn't know was that Usagi and Atsuki will be keeping their promise. The food their order was disappearing miraculously from the table."

"Oh my god...I am full."

"You don't say…" even Yaten couldn't argue with that performance.

"I need to lay down a bit." Usagi could barely stand up. "Where's Seiya?"

"She is in her room," Taiki explained.

"Okay ...See you guys later on." Usagi got up from her seat and she went straight to the elevator. It arrived when the door opened up, Seiya was right there.

"Need a lift?" she gave her a sexy wink.

"I sure do." she got in, the elevator door closed. They were alone.

"Hey…" she started making a move on the blonde.

"Hey…I missed you today…"

"Me too...Go and have a rest it was a busy day."

"It sure was...Seiya.I am scared…"

"This new enemy is frightening. I will protect you."

"Not because of the enemy...Of losing you…I told the girls told about how I feel."

"You did?And?"

"They are supportive.."

"Odango...You will only lose me if I di…"

"Shhh!" the blonde sealed her lips with her palm, then she put her arms over her neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed the bluerett passionately. Every time they missed it was a miracle, a gift from heaven for both of them. Seiya pushed Usagi to the elevator wall, kissing down on her neck, back to her lips, which tasted like sweet cheesecake. Her hands glided to the blonde's breasts, which were incredibly soft.

"I can't resist anymore," Seiya confessed.

"Then don't…."

"Odango…" But the trip with the elevator was way too short, just when the heat was getting higher it suddenly stopped, making a beep that the door was opening. The two definitely ignored the sign, there were other women and small children standing to wait for the elevator to arrive. The woman covered the child's eyes who was shouting I wanna see what's that, mommy!"

"Oh my gosh we are so sorry…" the two of them ran outside ashamed. "This is so embarrassing."

"You have to control your animalistic instincts Odango."

"Me? You are the one who…." she couldn't continue because Seiya kissed her to silence her. After she broke the kiss she smiled and left her planted in front of the room.

"See you in two hours, Odango!"

"Seiya...Wait ... I am not finished…" guess she was. She didn't really have a choice, because there was no one to argue with anymore.

Back in Tokyo city, the birth of new Star was sensed. Hotaru burst inside Haruka's room, who looking outside the window. The child got closer to her.

"I felt it too," she whispered.

"An unknown energy. Whose is it?"

"I don't know…" she lied. She knew. Suddenly Pluto appeared. Haruka was looking down on her from the balcony. "I thought we did it! There is no way. Unless…"

"Haruka…" Michiru was pale as a ghost.

"I know who the baby crying is…"

"Is it her?"

"Yes…" she looked away, she was holding on to her mirror.

"Dam that Starlight!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Hotaru didn't really understand ...How could they explain this to her? They couldn't even explain it to themselves. Will Atsuki be right? Will the Blue Moon be unlucky?


	38. The date begins

It was the perfect night for sweet confessions of love. The Stars, the Moon, the place was perfect for them to spend a night together, the night that may change everything. While Seiya had a few days to prepare everything carefully. She chose a sight where the Moon was at its highest. The bluerett quickly dressed up, but this time in her room. "_What should I wear? Nothing too girly, because I am a man. This will do."_ While she was getting ready, down the hallway the Moon Princess was just as nervous as Seiya. After taking a shower, making sure that every detail is in its place, she could hardly pick out the dress she was going to wear. it was hard to decide whether to choose something casual or well sexy. The blonde definitely wanted to make an impression, although she knew she didn't have to. "_What should I wear?" _the help came sooner than she thought. Minako dared to bother her.

"Usagi-chan, are you inside?"

"Minako-chan…" the blonde opened the door.

"Can we talk?" she looked serious.

"Sure...Come inside." the blonde invited her inside."What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I have something to confess... I can't hold it in much longer…".

"Minako-chan, what are you talking about?" the blonde's eyes popped out. Minako stopped her eyes filled with tears.

"Maybe...I shouldn't…" she started walking towards the door, but Usagi stopped her.

"Stop! Tell me!"

"I promised, I won't, but I can't hold it in much longer…Especially after your confession today…"

"You are scaring me!"

"Me and Yaten, we are together." she finally said it with her eyes closed waiting for Usagi's reaction.

"Wow!For real!? This is great!"

"It is?" Minako was so glad finally confessed to someone.

"Sure...But when did this happen?How?Tell me I wanna know every small detail!"

"Do you have time?"

"Sure ...I always have time for a good love story…." Usagi grabbed her friend by the hand smiling. The two blondes set down on the edge of the bed and Minako started telling her about their first kiss, and how beautiful Yaten's eyes are. She told her every small secret, and Usagi felt so happy for her friend. The excitement that was written on her face, made her heart warmer. Minako indeed deserved to be happy. There was a kindness in her smile, gentleness that Usagi admired about her. Minako finished her story and she looked so relieved

"Do you think that this will last?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Usagi looked at her friend seriously.

"Well...you know she is truly a girl...So is Seiya...and if something goes wrong with you and Seiya…"

"Nothing can go wrong! Could it? I mean I really love Seiya, Minako-chan."

"Yeah, but...I have a bad feeling if it doesn't work out...They are going to leave."

"Minako-chan I promise ...I won't allow that."

"You promise?"

"I promise!" she said firmly. She was convinced that everything will work out, but she didn't know that someone was on its way to prevent her happiness.

"Thank you!" Minako hugged her tight. While they were hugging from joy and sadness at the same time, Rei and Makoto walked in the room.

"Why are you guys crying?"

"Nothing...Because we are happy…" Usagi started sniffing.

"And because we are sad too."Minako continued. " Oh..you guys come here too." Minako pulled Rei and Makoto into an embrace.

"Did you guys eat something funny?" Rei looked at the two girls who were still at it, in misunderstanding then back at Makoto.

"I am so glad you guys are my friends!"Usagi was crying.

" We are glad too…" said Makoto. The two girls dropped by on them unexpectedly, they decided not to ask many questions, they knew, in the end, they will find out what is really going on.

"So are you going to help me pick out an outfit for tonight? Should I go with the dress or should I wear something less sexy?"

"Don't worry Usagi-chan...I am here to help you." Minako gave her a wink.

"Thanks…"

"We are staying...We all know what kind of dresses Minako -chan likes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said acting all offended.

"Now we were just kidding!" Makoto smiled.

"Ohh. Sorry, it seems I take things way too seriously these days," she said. " Now!"

"What now?"

"Sit down here Usagi-chan relax...I...sorry I mean we...hahaha...are going to take good care of you. Seiya will be blown away."Minako took a chair, placed it in front of the huge mirror."Let us begin…" The three girls helped her get ready for a special date, it was just like when they were preparing for the engagement party, but this time the one waiting for Usagi was her one and only Starlight, who brought light to her life once again. "What will happen tonight, Seiya? It doesn't matter, whatever will that be, I know I will be happiest of all." Just thinking about it made her heartbeat rush.

**_Back in Tokyo City_**

"What are you saying…?That we should just let things happen?"Michiru started arguing that this wasn't a part of the big plan.

"No way! I won't allow it!" the dirty blonde started shouting.

"Haruka! There is no use in getting angry. We all know what we have to do." Michiru stated calmly.

"And what exactly?"

"Get rid of that Starlight for once and for all." she looked serious, her eyes reflecting nothing but determination, the kind that erases everything in its way.

"No!"Pluto was sitting on the couch, just gazing in front.

" What? Don't you want Chibiusa -san to live?" Hotaru got closer, eyes full of tears.

"Sure I do, but at the same time, I wonder…"

"Don't start again!" Haruka said baffled."We talked this over the first time."

"We don't even know her. Technically she is our Princess."

"You have to be joking? That child is an unfortunate accident...she was never supposed to exist...We have to ignore her existence for everyone's sake. Besides if she is here, why didn't she tell who she is? How come you didn't see the change."

"I don't know…When I last took a look at the future everything was perfect. Maybe a way to perfect now that I think of it." Setsuna also gave it a thought, but there was a no reasonable answer, at least for now.

"Good...Then we agree that the Starlights have to go!"Haruka was satisfied that Michiru and Hotaru were by her side. Setsuna wasn't about to give in, maybe violence wasn't the right way to solve the situation.

"Let me try and solve it first."

"How?"Haruka questioned her.

"I have my own way." she got from her spot, heading outside.

"What if it won't work?"Haruka asked her.

"Then you may apply your ways of solving this situation."

"I can't wait!" the anger within those blue eyes were like wildfire, which was about to burn up an entire forest. Hotaru was looking outside the window, Setsuna instantly changed into her senshie form and disappeared into the mist of the night. She had to visit him. He was the only one who could help her. What was she going to tell him, she had an idea, it was risky, but she had to try it. Sending him a message, then her Princess was the one she had to sort things out. Mamoru was familiar with different messages from the future, but this one was something he couldn't even dream off. He had to go to sleep early tonight, he even set the alarm clock to ring in the morning at seven A.M, after he put the clock down, he tugged himself, for some unknown reason he was cold, though it was a hot summer day. His black eyes took a look at the picture in the drawer, it was getting blurred with every passing second, finally, his eyes were closed. It was cold, his entire body was shivering. **_"How can it be so cold? Relax you are only dreaming…This must be a cold nightmare."_** and he was right. He looked up from the ground, everything was covered in snow and ice. "**_Crystal Tokyo Palace? What happened here?"_** He started walking inside then suddenly cold hands touched his hand.

"**_Ahhhh!" i_**t was Chibiusa, her hands were cold..**_"Chibiusa?"_**

"**_Mamo-chan...I feel so cold? Where is Usagi?"_**

"**_What happened here?"_**

**_"It is getting colder, we have lost her warmth…"_**

**_"Why are you saying this?"_**

**_"She is shining by the side of someone else now…"_**

**_A Star took her love away.." _**the small child landed on her knees.

"**_No_**!"

"**_Mamo-chan...Hold me I am so cold!"_** then she passed out.

"**_Chibiusa!" h_**e woke up screaming, jumped up from the bed, he had to wash the sweat from his face. He was no longer cold. "**_This a nightmare!" _**he tried to calm himself except when he was about to turn on the water, he felt his hands cold, with a piece of ice on it, the words of the child kept popping up in bis head, like popcorn in the microwave."A S**_tar took her love away ..." Impossible!" _**that is what he thought when the doorbell interrupted his thoughts.

"You!"

"I know what you saw!"

"Does this mean...that Usako?"Setsuna turned away ashamed. Her silence said it all.

"We still have time...But we need to end it as soon as possible."Pluto was weak when she was near him, she saw the pain in his eyes and she hated it. "Sorry I should have seen this coming…."

"I will put an end to whatever is going on between her and that…'

"We have to be careful, maybe we are mistaken. A direct confrontation would be a bad idea."

"What are you implying?"

"I shall leave the decision in your hand…" she looked him straight in the eyes and she knew he was determined to get Usagi back. Did she trust him to make the best decision? Yes! because he was her Prince and she was absolutely devoted. After the senshie of time left, Mamoru was burning up from rage **_"I have to win your heart back somehow, for our perfect future!"_**

But until then Usagi was ready for her romantic evening. She couldn't remember the last time she had a romantic evening with Mamoru.

"Don't worry, Usagi. Seiya will be blown away."

"You, you think so?"

"We know so!" Makoto assured.

"Okay, here you are! Open your eyes!" Minako encouraged her friend. Usagi's eyelids slowly opened up, revealing the work of her friend. She stopped breathing for a second, turned her head to the right, then to the left.

"Minako-chan this is…"

"Lovely...Now go and get dressed, Seiya probably is waiting for you."

"Okay…" she rushed inside the bathroom, decided to wear something more casual. Minako was kind to her friend, giving Usagi one of her sexy overalls to wear with a small blue top to match her eyes. The strawberry scented perfume was the last puzzle missing, to make her perfect. She was ready for everything, for Seiya and for…

"_Odango_!" Seiya slowly knocked on the door.

"Oh my gosh, she is here!"Usagi almost tripped on her own legs.

"**Ahhh**!"

"Usagi!"Rei and Makoto could barely prevent her from hotting the ground.

"_Odango? Is everything okay in there?"_ for her surprise Minako was the one who opened the door.

"Wait a sec!" and closed it back again.

"_What is going on_?" Seiya thought to herself.

"Did her make-up got ruined?" Minako started examining her.

"Noo...thank goodness…." Makoto confirmed.

"Good! Now go...She is waiting…"

"And stop being so klutz!"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi turned to these show of fire.

"Go!"

"Alright, alright!" The door opened up. "Hello!" she said smiling.

"Hello." Seiya took a peek behind the blonde and the three girls were giving her a wide good luck smile and thumbs up. The Starlight leaned close to Usagi, whispering in her ear slowly "Do I have to worry about...well the girls?"

"No...They were her to help me get ready."

"You look great!"

"Thanks.You too…"

"Are we ready?" she touched her hand with the tip of her fingers, it was earth-shaking the way Seiya's touch made her feel.

"Ready!" Usagi nodded. "Bye guys!" she turned around waving goodbye.

"Have fun you two!" the girls wished them good luck.

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Where are we going?"

"I found the best place to take a good look at the Blue Moon…"

"Where is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? Now that hurt!" the Starlight quickly became dramatic grabbing her heart and turned away.

"Sorry...Just joking…" Usagi quickly tried to make up for her mistake. She slowly wandered in front of the bluerett, trying to catch her gaze. Once Seiya lifted her head, in that split second Usagi caught her face in between her hands, pulling her into the sweetest kiss. The Starlight heart almost melted, giving in to her temptation. In between the heated kissed the blonde whispered: "Will you forgive me? If you do I promise to give you more kisses."

"I would be crazy not to."Seiya pulled her closer.

"We should be going."

"Where?" Seiya completely forgot about the Moon.

"We have a date remember?"

"Oh...oh yeah...sorry I just...Uhm...I was thinking…"

"Dirty stuff, huh?"

"No way, Odango!"Seiya's face turned red as a tomato.

"Yes, you were."

"Maybe just a little. I can't help it. You are way too tempting."

Good…Now let's go!" she smiled her cheeks also turned pink, she felt the blood pumping through her veins. Seiya decided to make her wait, so they took a walk. "Are we there yet?"

"Odango, you asked me that already five minutes ago."

"Come on tell me!"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because...You have to put this blindfold on."

"Why?"

"It is a surprise."

"It will ruin my make-up."

"Who cares about that? You look beautiful anyway." Usagi was surprised at how spontaneous the bluerett was. She always used to do things as planned, follow a schedule, a path. With the Starlight it was different. She like this about her, at the same time it was scary never knowing where they will end up. The two things that she knew for sure was that she trusted Seiya and her love for her growing with each passing second. If she had these two things, the unpredictable became safe.

"Okay..You convinced me."

"You're the best Odango."Seiya carefully took the blindfold and tied it. " Can you see me?" she started waving at her.

"No!"

"Good. Don't be scared! You are always safe with me." she touched the blonde's hands, which were trembling to ease the stress. Her touch instantly calmed the Moon Princess. "Now let me take you to heave, Odango!"

"I trust that you will." That is how an exciting night began.

All this time Atsuki was looking up at the sky. She was all alone in her room. Instinctively she picked up a pen and paper and rushed down to the reception.

"Can I help you miss?" the receptionist noticed how lost the girl was.

"Could you help me?"

"Sure."

"Would you write a letter?"

"A letter?" the receptionist looked confused.

"Yes..it is important...It won't be long, but I am in no state of writing it. Oh, better yet never mind...Sorry to bother you." she was crying, why she didn't know why she just had to.

"I will help you…Let's sit down here."

"Thank you!"

"I am listening…."

"**_Dear Usagi….."_**


	39. Meet her in my dream

She was holding on to it, tears were falling down her cheeks heavily.

"Atsuki?" Ai together with Michiko stepped inside the room, they were surprised to see her like that.

"What happened why are you crying?"

"Because of this…" her hands became pale.

"No..not again…." Ai set down on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor."Then I wasn't the only one who felt weaker today."

"Why is this happening again? Now that all three of them got closer?" Michiko set down narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe because of something that will happen soon…"

"Just when we thought it will be alright…"

"I have a hunch for what happened...Them…"

"Great! It must have been your energy when you changed to make sure Jupiter's Crystal will be ours."

"It must have been. The Shine…"Ai said looking intensively at her friend.

"The Shine of The one whose Crystal is the brightest of them all. You!" she said turned in Atsuki's direction.

"My light is not that bright, yet...I feel caught up in between to worlds. Don't you guys feel the same way?"

"Maybe because we are in between life and death. We are neither dead, but out an existence is uncertain." Atsuko had to agree with her friend, she kept on reminding herself not to get her hopes up, but how could she prevent her soul from not doing that. Seeing Usagi and Seiya getting closer every day she felt it.

"We shall see. I have a hunch we will soon find out what will happen…"

"Your intuition never failed before Ai."

"Of course it didn't. Now, let me get dressed…"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I have a date!"

"What? Ai, we are not supposed to…"

"Relax ...Right, Michiko…You better get dressed too. We are having a girls night out."

"You should get some rest until them Atsuki. It is only barely nine. We agreed to meet them at ten thirty so."

"I don't know if we should."

"Why not?Listen...if I have to die, then let me go down with a smile on my face."

"Ai...Okay...Just let me rest a bit."

"Sure...I need an hour anyways to get ready…"

"We know…" the two girls said with a smile. It seemed nothing could ruin the fun. Atsuki suddenly felt _confident. She y down on her bed "Maybe I will close my eyes for a half an hour. A little rest can't hurt anyone." _The pink-haired Moon Princess closed her eyes and drifted off a world where she was going to meet with someone unexpected.

**_Crystal Tokyo (Chibiusa's future)_**

After this Earthquake, everyone tried to get themselves together. So Suddenly the rumble stopped. Fear was written on the face of the entire family.

"Chibiusa…." her mother ran next to her daughter, holding on to her.

"I am fine…" and she really was. Her appearance was normal again.

"Are you sure?"Diana quickly rushed next to her." What was that all about?"

"It stopped thank goodness."

"Pluto!"

"Your Majesty!" she bowed down in front of her ruler.

"Did you find out anything about that?" he pointed at the palace which almost crumbled down entirely over their heads.

"Unfortunately, no...We are still searching for an answer."

"You'd better.."

"I will. I promise…"

"Pu...I have to rest…"

"Small Lady,.Princess, we checked the house nearby the garden is safe, it wasn't damaged at all. May suggest, that our Small Princess should take a rest there."

"Fantastic idea...You should take her."

"Mother…" she smiled faintly at her mother.

"Go! Take a rest...I shall check out the palace."

"Alright!" Chibiusa joined her soul guardian. The house by the garden was a huge and welcoming, at least from the outside. It was right in the middle build no far away from the palace. It was well hidden by the huge trees and incredible flowers. It was like one of those fairytale houses, we all know from our favorite bedtime stories.

It was almost as if it was natural, it blended into the green garden, by the roses climbing up its side. The child and the senshie of time entered, they looked around like it was the first time that they were here.

"Let me take you to your room."

"No need!" the young girl stopped her.

"Small Lady…."

"Pu…"

"Yes, my Princess."

"I felt something strange this morning...before the earthquake."

"What was that?"

"A sort of weakness. I felt this before…"

"When?"

"Back in the past when I was you know...well dying."

"Impossible...We all know …"

"I know...but it was the exact same feeling…If it helps you...I don't feel it anymore." she said honestly.

"We will find out for sure what happened."

"Hopefully...Now I will go upstairs and take a nap."

"I will be right here when you open your eyes." Chibiusa slowly walked up to her room. The entire room was pink and white with small unicorn-shaped puffs. She was sort of obsessed with unicorns lately. The child finally made to bed, tugged herself in and she was in dreamland in no time.

This dream was the same at first for both girls. Atsuki recalled a memory of her and Pluto playing in the garden, together. She also recalled Uranus and Neptune being there, the rage of the dirty blonde was also felt. The girl remembered giving Uranus a flower. As a child, she sometimes had the impression that Uranus is resentful towards her. She saw herself, she must have been around seven, maybe eight, after training she always used to go down in the park. Someone had to babysit her, this time it was the turn of the dirty blonde. _"I remember this…"_

"**_Look this lovely flower is for you_**!" the child picked up a blue flower and wanted to give it to the toughest Outer.

"**_Huh_**…"

**_"What? Don't you like it?'_**

**_"I don't…"_**

**_"Too bad...I think Neptune will then…"_**

**_"I am sure she won't…"_**

"**_But how can you not like it, when you did even look at it, smell it, touch it? I think you should give it try…"_**

**_"No!"_**

**_"Why did you have to do that?_**"Uranus rudely stepped on the blue flower.

"**_Because…It is a waste of time...Flowers…" "_**

**_Ohhh...alright…I won't insist then..but I think you should smile, sometimes it helps."_**

"**_Help!? I don't need help…."_**

**_"Fighter told me, we all need help at one point ...I need help to learn how to be strong, so you are here to teach me to be that way…"_**

**_"Weak never survive…And you are weak..._**

**_"But I still have all the time in the world to learn…"_**

**_"You are lucky you got the chance…_**"

**_"Uranus_**…" she wanted to get closer for a hug, but the senshie got up avoiding eye contact.

**_"Go and get ready for dinner, Princess."_**

**"_But I .."_** her small arms remained open and empty. She was ready to embrace her mentor, but she refused. Her coldness hurt.

**_"Go...your parents are waiting.."_** She pushed her way. Atsuki seeing this from the outside was stunned by how it still hurt. The two of them quickly said. "**_Where did they go? Huh...Pu? Is that you?" _**Yes, it was her, the senshie of time was walking inside the house."Where are you going?" it was no use calling out to her. "**_This is a dream. I have to follow her. This is only a dream...What could happen?"_** she followed her into the house. It was the house near the garden, where Chibiusa was sleeping, of course, she didn't know that. The only thing she did was follow Pluto inside. "**_Oh, the garden house near the palace. K loves to spend time here. I have such beautiful memories here."_**

**_Chibiusa and Atsuki's dream blend._**

Now the Small Lady after closed her eyes, they popped right open. Her vision was blurred. "_Wow. Everything so ...awkward. Pu? Are...are you here? Diana?" t_here was no answer_ "I must be dreaming. Pu would never leave me alone…Would she?"_ She slowly climbed down from her bed, like dreams everything was blurred, she wanted to touch the door handle, but she couldn't there was no need the door opened all by itself. Pluto vanished, Atsuki couldn't see her anymore. She stepped inside the house, her eyes were searching desperately for something familiar, but there was nothing but the furniture covered with white sheets.

"**Why are these all hidden? Look at these pictures. But why are they all washed up?"** The only one who was clearly visible was their mother, the blonde had a wide smile on her face while she was holding a girl in her arms. The person's face standing next to her was also washed away. As she raised her the photo frame, the creeks on the stairways scared her, making her drop the photo frame. It broke instantly. It was Chibiusa coming down the stairs, who stopped when she heard the sound of the frame hitting the ground and the breaking of the glass.

"**Who's there?" **Atsuki's breath got heavier by the minute. There was no answer. "**Maybe I imagined it!"** she continued her way down the hallway, which seemed unbelievably endless. Somewhere in the middle, there was a mirror "**What is that mirror doing here? It that my reflection in the mirror?"** Atsuki took a deep breath, she started walking down the hallway, in the direction of the mirror. After Chibiusa put herself together, she continued to go down the stairs, this time slowly. She tiptoes until she reached the end of it, meeting directly the door which leads into the hallway. "I wonder what that noise was." She took a step on the hallway, she saw a figure standing at the other end. "**Is that me? Oh..strange what is that mirror doing there? Strange, I look taller in this mirror!"** What they did not know, the mirror showed a different person.

"**That is not me! I don't have Odangos right now, and even if I did…."**

"**Wow...I know I ain't that tall.**" Finally, both girls stood in front of the mirror. "**Who are you?**"Chibiusa was the first one to question Atsuki.

**"I live here...Who are you?" **they both reached out-touched the surface of the glass.

"**My name is Chibiusa!"**

**"What? You are ...The one...the one mother is crying about."**

**"Who are you?**" Chibiusa was clearly confused.

**"I am sorry… "**

**"What's your name?"**

"**No…For…taking away your chance to live, but Mom, love Fighter and there is nothing that anyone could do about it. Not even Pu, nor Uranus….**" Atsuki was crying…"**But I deserve to live too. "**

**"What did Usagi do?"**

**"Her heart belongs to the Star, she is no longer the prisoner of Sun…" with that Atsuki started running away.**

**"Wait…."**

**"Nooo, I don't want to hear you..**" she was running, but she stayed in one place, her feet were moving **"I want out!"**

**"Wait"** Chibiusa was crying.

"**No...I want out of here. Let me out! Let me out!" s**he was screaming so loud Ai rushed out from the bathroom and tries to wake her up. In her dream the floor into the dirt, the walls were crumbling down. Even Chibiusa wanted out.

"Atsuki wake up!" she shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Help!"

"Shhh …" Ai hugged her friend, who was shaking a leaf.

"Help me!" she continued screaming.

"Relax...It was just a dream…"

"No...it was a nightmare. I saw her Ai...she was talking to me."

"Who?"

"Mom's child…."

"You are her child."

"No...the another one…"

"You saw her? How?"

"Did I saw her? I talked to her."

"How?"

"What was that scream?" Michiko interrupted them.

"Atsuki had a bad dream. And by the way. What was she like?"

"She was ..she had like pink hair, her name is Chibiusa. I was in the house near the garden...Everything looked the same, but still…Different. It was our home...but still it felt awkward and out of place."

"Who?"

"She saw that girl."

"How come. But isn't she somewhere in the future?" started thinking about the way to scientifically.

"Yeah, could it be that somehow I got there...but which one…?"

"Maybe the two dreams were like a portal between the two futures. They go parallel until one will crumble down, and seize to exist."

"Maybe...Both sides are fighting for survival…"

"Yes...But she has the advantage of knowing the Moon Princess, she already told her she is her daughter."Ai pointed out one obvious fact." We just scrap, so we'd better make sure our future is the one that makes it in the end."

"But what about her, what about my mother's sadness…?" Atsuki could only think about how she will deprive Chibiusa of her existence and the sadness of her mother.

"You must be joking Atsuki? How come you are giving this a thought?"

"I..I.m"

"Listen .you don't know her, she doesn't know you. This will be a battle against the four Outer senshies."

"But.."

"No buts! now and go and get ready. Stop worrying." Atsuki knew maybe Ai was right, but if she was then why did she feel so miserable for the thing she said.

**_Crystal Tokyo (Chibiusa's future)_**

"Aaaaa!"

Small Lady!" Pluto was just downstairs when she heard Chibiusa shout. She burst inside the room like a hurricane saw the child crying, shaking even.

"Puu!" she outstretched her small hands.

"What happened?"

"I had a bad dream. I saw a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes, she had a Moon shaped tattoo. She told me…"

"What?"

"That the Moon does not belong to the Sun anymore...Her heart is possessed by a Bright Star."

"Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure?" Pluto grabbed Her shoulders.

"Yes...I don't know what she meant… Did Usagi do something?"

"I will soon find out."

"Scared, I will so scared!"

"Don't be I am right here." **_How can this be? How?"_**

"


	40. Blue Moon

"Are we there yet?"

"Just two more minutes."

"I am so nervous. Let me get undressed."

"What do you mean undressed?"

"I have some other clothes on, so I can be myself here, not a man…"

"Ohh, I thought…"

"What?"

"Forget it!"

"Odango...You're being naughty again."

"Promise you will have clothes on." the thought of seeing Seiya without any clothes on, made blood rush to her cheeks.

"I promise…"

"Good…" her voice was shaky.

"Now on count three, I will take the blindfold off and you can open your eyes."

"Okay…" Usagi nodded slowly, her smile was insecure.

"Here I go!" Seiya touched the silky material, which was tied around the eyes of the beautiful Princess, slowly she untied the small bow. "You may open your eyes now."

"Okay…" Usagi opened her eyes she was breathtaking by the view in front of her. "Seiya ..when did you? How?" she was babbling around. No wonder she did, the Starlight made sure that everything was in its place. There was a wooden stairway which was illuminated by small white candles, they were the way to the spot, right in the middle of the sand.

"Wanna go closer?"

"I do.."Usagi nodded.

"Then come on." the bluerett took Usagi by the hand, leading her down the stairs. It was a bit cold, but nevertheless, everything was perfect. Right there in the sand, a small rug with white pillows was waiting for them to sit comfortably, while they enjoy a great night picnic together. The candles were the light they needed to feel safe and to warm up."So you like it?"

"I..dododododododododododododododododon't ...I love it!"

"You got me scared for a second, Odango! Are you hungry?"

"Would be rude to say...That I can hardly wait to eat?"

"Absolutely…not. That is the reason I arranged for us to have food."

"Great!"

"Are you cold? Because of the water, temperature drops. I brought blankets." the Starlight saw how the blonde tried to keep it together, she slowly covered her with the pink bunny printed blanket.

"Thanks…" the blonde leaned in, slowly approaches her face, their blue eyes smiling at each other and their lips engaged in a sweet kiss. It was still a miracle for both of them. After they broke away, they kept on breathing hard. Usagi turned into Seiya's direction, snuggling closer. She opened the blanket, making the Starlight understand that she wants her to bet closer. The bluerett wasn't sure if she should get closer or not, but what the hell, she will risk losing her head over the Moon Princess, the warmth she emits was like a magnet. It was sheer, pure, love, without any obligations, no must love you, it was spontaneous, more like a daring, a rollercoaster ride that made both of them be scared and excited at the same time.

"I can't believe you are here, with me."

"Now you're being silly. Seiya I...When we go back…I will have to talk to Mamo-chan…"

"What if he won't let you? Or they?"

"We have to see...If you are by my side if you support me ...I know I can get thru…"Usagi ran her hand down the Starlights chest, to feel her heartbeat, but she realized she wanted to feel more than that. She got so excited by her figure, that surge of arousal she felt in her stomach, was almost painful to bear with. She wasn't the only one struggling with the feeling. The desire within the midnight blue-eyed Starlight at its highest, she was burning from the inside.

" Odango…" she whispered, her breath scorching down the blonde's neck. She gave in, and her hand ran up down the girl's neck, playing along her cleavage. Her chest was moving up and down, in the rhythm of her heartbeat. They both wanted it. So Seiya started to pull the blanket off, so she could see her better grabbing her face, she wanted so badly to taste her. Slowly Usagi bent down on her back, while they were kissing like crazy, Seiya moved onto her.

"Seiya...I…want you…" she said with all honesty, her face turning pink.

"Me too…" but before they could continue a big wave rumbling interrupted them, giving them maybe a sign.

"Let's go back to my room. it is way too cold."

"Sure…But wait we actually forgot why we came...to see the Blue Moon rise high upon the sky. I will happen just in a few moments."

"Then you promise to take me back to the hotel and…."

"I swear…" she said seriously.

"Okay…" oh yes the legendary Blue Moon Atsuki was talking about was after all lucky. The two girls were so heated up, they didn't care about the cold anymore. Their eyes were turned to the sky and waiting for the Moon to appear. There it was the Moon, shining brightly, differently not only because of its color, but it was also something in the wind. Suddenly Seiya remembered the story Atsuki told her "This can't be bad. This is amazing...No...not this time, I am not losing you.'

" Ohhh..this is so beautiful."

"Yes...it is ...Are you happy that I brought you?"

"Of course..look at that Star shine, next to the Moon.'

" What about it?"

"It shines so bright, it's light makes the Moon even brighter."

"It does…Just like you do it to me."

"Seiya...you is such a bright Star...Yes, you complete my shine."

"Should we go back to the hotel?'

"Let's just stay a little bit longer."

"Okay…"

While the two girls outside admiring the beauty of the Moon, the other girls were going on with their plan. Yaten and Taiki wanted to join them. The two of them met the girls right on the hallway.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Yaten! I mean …nothing….' Minako jumped.

" We are having a girls night out, "Ai explained.

"Can we come?"

"Why are you, two girls?" Ai started arguing.

"Well...No…" Yaten has to deny who they are. "We are not."

"I said..this is a girls night out.."

"We should let them come...Seiya and Usagi -chan is on a date ...And they are alone…"

"Of course they may come."

"But Atsuki…"

"No buts…"

"I guess if she says it is alright, then you may come."

"Oooo.Yaten did you hear that?"

"Yes...So where are we going?"

"Dancing."

"Dance?"

"Yes, you know where people move to the music.'

o" Ohhh...I am not a good dancer."

" Don't worry...I will teach you." Minako volunteered gladly.

"This I have to see." Ai had an ironic attitude, she couldn't help it. She turned around in her heal and started walking away.

"Why I ought to."

"Yaten relax …"

"Mina, that girl is pushing my buttons."

"Well...just focus on me."Minako pointed at herself and smiled sexily.

"That will be nice." she smiled.

So the girl was on their way to the destination unknown. Seiya and Usagi were taking a walk after admiring the color of the Moon.

"I made a wish on that falling star."

"What was it?" the bluerett narrowed her eyes, full of curiosity.

"Well if I tell you it may not come true so I can't."

"Ahhh...Okay...I trust it had something to do with me."

"Maybe…." the blonde let go of the Starlights hand, she could feel the emptiness the warmth of the blonde's skin left behind. Usagi started teasing her. She got further away from the Starlight, slowly removing her garment, one by one. "Catch me if you can."

"Now..be careful what you wish for, Princess."

"Ohhh we will see about that.' Usagi was giggling all the way, she started running, her feet left pretty deep marks in the sand. To tease the Starlight lover more she somehow along the managed to take her blouse off throwing it away. " You like this?" she stopped in front of her.

"Yes...You'd better hurry up or…"

"Or what?" the blonde unexpectedly **_hit the breaks_**, stopping in front of the bluerett.

"I am gonna...eat you all up!"

"What's stopping you?" she smiled, she couldn't stop smiling.

"I have no answer for that."

"Seiya…" she locked her had over the Starlights neck, playing with her silver earrings. They stopped, their waves are getting bigger by the second, as they were standing there, a huge one just washed over them, they were so caught up in kissing, which was more of a prelude, that they didn't even notice until it hit them.",Oh my gosh, now I am soaking wet!"

"One more reason to get rid of these clothes you have on."

"Hey ...Maybe you are right. I know I am right."

"Let's go!"

It was way too late, good girls at this hour are always asleep. But since they arrived, everyone was searching for adventure. Everyone is out in town a stranger arrived late at the hotel.

"Hello.I have a reservation…."said the man, a bit tired from traveling.

" What is your name?"

"Mamoru Chiba…"


	41. Rides, Clown and

The seats were black with yellow seat belts that go around our shoulders. She wasn't feeling confident nor safe, but she was the one who bragged about not being scared.

"Isn't this fun?" Minako smiled.

"Yeah, I love it." Ai was turned on like Duracell rabbit.

"We are so happy we came."

"I wanna leave!" Yaten wanted out.

"Relax…it will soon be over." Minako tried to calm the silver-haired beauty who was afraid of heights and speed.

"I changed my mind...This is not for me." Ai who was sitting in front of them turned to her looking her straight in the eyes.

" Listen...Stop worrying...Look if you are brave enough to brag, then be brave enough to stay put and go all the way."

"She is right...Relax Yaten-kun, see Ai is afraid too, she just has a better way of hiding it," said Atsuki.

"Oh okay…."

"I am here too." Minako grabbed her hand. "You soon hear me shouting."

"Well...you guys are right. Let's get ready." Yaten swallowed hard.

"Mako-chan...I don't think this was such a good idea anymore." Rei has second thoughts too.

"Maybe you are right. But it's way too late."

"If we survive this. I swear…"

"Me too…"

"I am sure glad we didn't get up there."

"Me too. These roller coaster rides are not made for everyone."Taiki nodded. " I don't see how Yaten got up there, but I hope she will be able to make it."

Roller Coasters is a type of thrill rides attraction that utilizes a form of elevated railroad track designed with tight turns, inversions, and steep slopes. It could run up and down and also roll during the working process. This was called The Wild Mouse. It was an eleven loop roller coaster. After the personnel of the park found that everyone is safe, the wagons slowly started moving. They got higher and higher by the second. Yaten looked down on the park, she could see Taiki and Ami waving, but they were getting smaller until they started looking like ants. Her heartbeat raced higher.

"It's moving…." Yaten voice was trembling. It made it even worse that everyone was already shouting at the back at the front.

"It is'' oh my gosh. I knew I should have brought some extra clothes."

"Why is that Ai?" asked Atsuki

"Because I think...I am gonna…." but before she could say anything came the first downfall, and the screaming became louder and louder. Aaaaaa and Help were the most frequently used sounds. The strong wind pushed Yaten's small head against the rubber black seat. Everyone's heads banged into the back of the seats more than once, giving them a headache. They could feel every sharp turn and twist because with each turn their heads would sway along also. It was scary, but at the same time, it was a wonderful feeling. This wasn't so bad after all. "Why was even afraid in the beginning? I'm starting to like this." The silver-haired Starlight got over her fears, opened her green eyes slowly and started enjoying the ride. At one point right on the top, the ride stopped. This stop so unexpected everyone stopped screaming, looked around confused. This was part of the show, but it was crazy. Everyone froze for a second. Then the wagons started moving again, but this time they had time to listen to how the rails were screeching, it became nerve cracking.

"I wish this ride would be over!"

"It will be soon. We are moving again. Ahhhhhh!" Yaten didn't know what to pay attention too, Minako's screaming, screeching or the fact that she is going to be sick. Fortunately for her, the ride was over. Everyone was safe and sound. Taiki went to see how her friend was doing.

"How was it?"

"It was….", Yaten had no words to describe the feeling, her legs were shaking terribly.

" It was awesome!" Atsuki shouted. That was it for Yaten. "Taiki-san, you, Ami-chan and Michiko have no idea what you missed."

"But we do."

"Mako-chan…."

"Yes, Rei-chan…?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Let me help you…."

"Thanks…"

"Ai?Ai?" Atsuki was getting worried about her friend, having her eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Ai replied slowly.

"Are you okay?".

"I am fine...I just...this was the best ride ever."

"Yes, it was...You had me worried for a second."

"Nah ..the one you should be worried about its Yaten-kun…"

"She will be fine. We are leaving now guys," said Minako.

"We are?"

"Yes...Yaten -kun promised me a ride in the tunnel of love."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did...remember?"

"Actually I don't ."

"Come on. Please!?" she gave her a smile, the short Starlight was unable to resist it.

"Yeah...now I remember it."

"Good…" Minako quickly grabbed the girl by her hand and in a split second, they were gone.

"So...guess we should be on our way."

"Ohh I saw a stage with clown and performers over there."

"Let's go and see."

Oh yeah, the tunnel of love, one of the most romantic rides of all. Minako was so excited, finally an opportunity to cuddle. Yaten wasn't really the type, who would express her feelings when others were around them. That is why she agreed to go inside the tunnel with Minako. There was no one in line this time. They paid for their ride, got in a boat which started floating slowly towards the heart-shaped tunnel entrance. It was dark, slightly illuminated by some lanterns. Minako slowly glided next to the Starlight. The silver-haired girl opened her arms wide, hugging the blonde.

"So...Did you enjoy the ride?"

"Yes…" Minako answered pretty shyly.

"I was scared. Thanks for not laughing at me."

"I would never do that…"

"Mina…" the short girl touched the blonde's face slowly, caressing the side of her cheeks, which turned redder than red hot chili pepper. "Let me…" she couldn't finish because of the blonde covered up her lips, with her's. The Starlight made her move, her hand gliding up the tights of the blonde.

"Ya. Yaten…" she grabbed her hand quickly before she would let her do something stupid.

"I love you!" her green eyes were mesmerizing.

"Me too," Mina responded to her touch, letting her hand go, so it could continue its way.

While they were doing naughty stuff, others split up. The three girls found a stage where the actors were searching for brave volunteers, singers actually to help them out.

"Ohhhh…." Ai raised her hand.

"Ai...stop...Maybe this is not a good idea."

"Sure it is. We want to be Stars"

"We do?" Michiko was having second thoughts.

"How else are we going to find the other Crystals? You have yo make your voice heard."

"You are right!"

"Of course!" she turned around waving her silver-hair in the air."As I said we are here to sing."

"Great!Ladies and gentlemen...Let's hear it for our second group of singers."

"What?"

"This a contest my dear." said the clown. By looking at him, he gave Ai the creeps.

"Get out of my face."

"Ai..it is just a clown…"

"Atsuki-san…?"

"Oh...Mako-chan, Rei-chan…"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to save a clown from Ai. But besides that, we are entering a contest."

"Can we watch?"

"Sure ...Atsuki helps me with Ai." Michiko tried to hold her friend.

"Ai!"

"Sorry, clowns just creep me out!"

"Are we ready?"Michiko asked her.

"Yes…" Ai was still looking at the clown.

"Ai...leave the clown alone."

"What are we going to sing?"

"Well...How about our first song?"

"Are you guys ready?" shouted the clown.

"You'd better shut up!" she shouted at the poor fellow, who retrieved as soon as possible.

"Ai…"

"Ohhh...our first song was a hit back home remember."

"Okay…"

"You talk to that thing.."

"Ai…"Michiko rolled her eyes, but she didn't really have any choice.

" We are ready…"

"Okay. Now the girls are ready to sing to us. Remember the group that gets the most applause is the winner. " We saw you liked the other group. Now let's see, these beautiful ladies." The three girls stepped on the stage.

"Hey everyone!" Atsuki made a mic check."We are The Shining Stars and this is our very first song "Silver Light."

The girls started singing their song and the lyrics caught on like wildfire.

"**_Feel me, baby,_**

**_Fill me with love,_**

**_Feel my heartbeat_**

**_Fill me with heat_**

**_In the darkest hours_**

**_I won't be a coward._**

**_Oh please let my light shine thru_**

**_Let me be the only truth._**

**_I am your Silver Light._**

**_That shines ever so Bright._**

**_For too long_**

**_I have searched the world for you_**

**_For too long_**

**_I have lived This life without you_**

**_For too long_**

**_We've lived a life with others._**

**_For too long has been destiny against us._**

**_Oh please let my light shine thru_**

**_Let me be the only truth._**

**_I am your Silver Light._**

**_That shines ever so Bright._**

The song was a huge success. Eyes were searching for something a sign, finding it right in the crowd. Oh yes, the sign of Neptune was shown for a second. And unfortunately for Ai, she was hiding in one pure heart, in the soul of the clown.

" Thanks, everyone for your applause."

"They are awesome, right Mako-chan?"

"Yes ...Every time they sing I feel so strange."

"Why?"

"Somehow, I feel drawn to it."

"Drawn?"

"Especially when Atsuki is singing, but maybe it's just that I really enjoy listening to them sing."

"Now the winners are The Shining Stars. Congratulations girls you guys one Vip seats for tonight's show, in the **_Court of illusions."_**

"Awesome.Thank you." The three girls never took their eyes of the clown. "How are we going to do this?"

"Easy...we make up some stupid excuse like we have to go to the bathroom, transform, get the Crystal, transform back and we are done." said Ai apparently carelessly."Watch out they are coming." Rei and Makoto were on their way to congratulate the girls.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to sing. It is somehow mesmerizing, especially when you sing Atsuki-san."

"Oh…"

"Mako-chan's feel so drawn to your voice."

"Excuse me, ladies. Here are your tickets for tonight's show." came the manager hanging over the Vip tickets.

"Great...Thank you ever so much." Ai took them away.

"You may bring as many persons you like."

"We appreciate your generosity. Guys, I have an idea. Rei-chan, may I ask you something."

"Of course."

"Here are the tickets for tonight. Try and find the others, we have to go to find a bathroom. We will meet you there in half an hour or so."

"Yes.."Makoto and Rei agreed to find the others, while the girls were searching for a bathroom.

"Where do you think that clown is?"Ai started the search for him.

"I saw him going into that dressing room."Michiko pointed out.

"That's a trailer."

"Whatever...He is inside."

"Alright...Let's hide and transform."

While the the girls were transforming, Rei and Makoto passed by the same trailer the clown was in and the only thing they heard was a big scream from inside.

"Ahhhh…."

"_Give the Pure Heart Crystal of Neptune."_

"What? I am just a clown…"

"_You will be more than a clown soon enough.' _the two girls took a peek inside and saw the clown being attacked by Dementia's servent.

"Not here, not now."

"Why us?**_J_****_upiter Crystal Power. Make -Up!"_**

"**_Mars Crystal Power Make-Up!"_**

The servant was about to leave just when the two inners came.

"You give that back!"

"Hahaha, you can't do anything."

"They can't, but I can't." stepped out the Moon Princess looking amazing.

"Every time."

"_Yes…Now let the Crystal of Neptune be mine."_

"No!"

"But yes. Handed over willingly, or I will take it away."

"Ask my clown Phage if he is alright with it."

"Clown phage?Off. Clowns just creep me out."

"What did you say?" Rei turned to young Healer.

"I said…" but before she could repeat herself the clown launched an attack.

"Balloon stack!"

"That's it, I am gonna kick his ass this time." The healer was heading towards it, but he disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"I am right here."

"Where?" A small clown car shows up the lane, the good open up a big ladder."Oh boy!"

"Healer watch it!" The clown thru another set, she hated water balloons.

"That is why I hate clowns!"

"Princess…"Maker turned to her."Go and get the Crystal."

"Okay...Mars Jupiter, please help the girls. Where is Sailor Moon?"

"Well, she is kind of caught up!"

"Caught up?! Never mind trying to catch that phage…"

The Princess rushed after the servant, who locked up the Crystal in the medal.

_"It doesn't belong to you!"_

"It is the Crystal of one of my soldiers, but above all my friends."

"_Hahaha...Friend...You goodie good soldiers. You have to break the medal to set her free!_" Suddenly a shocking attack was released.

"**_Death Scream!" _**It was Pluto. Her attack launched, hit the servant on to the wall of the tunnel of love.

"Yaten..did you hear that?"

"Yes...Let's check it out!" The trip was over way too soon. "Look, Mina!"

"Pluto? why is she here? If she is here then…"

"Then?"

"**_World Shaking!"_** stepped outside Uranus.

"This is bad. Very bad."

"Nooo…!"

"The medal quick break it!"

"Why should I?"

"If you won't then I will." But as soon as the Princess reached out to grab it, a rose scratched her hand.

"Ouch! _Why is he here?" _Atsuki grabbed the top of if her hand.

"What do you want with it?"

"Put it a safe place."

"Let her do it Uranus."

"Venus...You showed up!"

"She means no harm…"

"Okay…" she put the medal down and stepped in it. it broke instantly and the Crystal was confused. Uranus knew it was familiar. Then the Moon Princess started talking.

"_Neptune_…."

"What?" Uranus wanted to get closer.

"Stop! Let her calm down."

"**_When you hear me you better come without delay._**

**_Hear me singing right away_**

**_Come on surrender to me_**

**_I am waiting here with my arms open wide._**

**_Come to me now…"_**

Her voice calmed the soldier down, just like before the Crystal turned into the form of a girl, shining in the color of the sea, disappearing right into the pink Crystal which was on the chest of the Princess. Tuxedo Mask as the resemblance with someone he knew."**_Chibiusa?No...she is different."_**

"Who are you?"

"I am…"

"Princess..the youngest Starlight...jumped out."

"We need you to heal the innocent."

"Only Sailor Moon can do that!"

"You are the Moon Princess…you can do it, you have to do it."

"But…"

"Come hurry!"

This was way too hard, Mars and Jupiter together, with the young Maker were struggling to keep the phage locked up in the trailer.

"Let it out!"

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"Impossible…don't forget who you are."

"Okay...She never tried healing before, but she was confident she. She raised her brooch up a shouted out " **_Sparkling SilverMoon Beam!" _**The pink light emerged from her Crystal with small sparkling star-shaped forms heading toward the phage, blinding it completely. "**_Sparkling_**!" It shouted after being covered up by it, at it returned to the simple man behind the clown costume."Is he alive?"

"Guess so."

"Let leave.."

"No, you don't."Uranus jumped in front of the Princess.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"I…"

"Yes, you?"

"She is your Princess. You should now before her."Healer grabbed Uranus by the hand.

"My Princess? Don't make me laugh."

"Does it look like I am joking. Like I said the New Moon Princess is here."

"What do you mean?"Pluto got closer.

"It is time for us to disappear."

"Great idea."

"**_StarDust...take us away." _**The girls grabbed on tight to each other's hand and vanished.

"Urrr…"

"Where is Sailor Moon?"Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"Well, she is…"

"We don't know…" Mars answered covering for her friend.

"What happened?"Jupiter asked firmly

"What makes you think something happened?"Pluto asked a serious question.

"It surprises us that you are all here. "

"We are…on vacation...We have good reasons to think Sailor Moon is in danger."

"She is not."

"Where are the other Starlights?"

"How should we know? We are no babysitters."

"Healer…"

"I suggest we should go back to the hotel. I am in the same hotel as you. I can't wait to see Usako."

"She doesn't know you are here?" Rei asked him.

"No, she is in for a big surprise…"

"Yeah..big surprise…" the four girls looked at each other, then back at Yaten.

"What?"

"Do you know where Seiya took Usagi-chan?"

"Well...I did help her arrange stuff so…"

"Then come on we have to warn them before they meet."

"Ohh...this is all Seiya's fault." Yaten was angry, but she knew this meant big trouble.

While the others were searching, the girls appeared back in their room. Atsuki collapsed.

"Why are they here?" Ai was all shooked up.

"They know ...Pluto saw the change...Girls, I don't think we can hide it for too long…"

"If your Fighter and Sailor Moon get busted, we are done for."

"I know...I know…"

"What are you planning on doing?'

"I have no idea," Atsuki said it honestly, looking at herself in the mirror.

**_IF YOU LIKE IT GIVE IT Review._**

,


	42. Surprise!

"So..." Usagi went on teasing the Starlight.

"So..."Seiya just followed her like a puppy.

"I can't wait to get back at the hotel."

"Unbelievable...Why?"

"Seiya...You know why?"she laughed.

" I don't want to get you in trouble..."

"Seiya..You didn't do anything wrong... My feelings for you...are..well strong...We have to face this somehow..."

"But still...I.."

"Let's just not talk about this, not tonight..."

"Okay..as you wish..." Seiya knew yhat at ine point they had to talk about it, but there was no use reasoning with Usagi.

"Odango. Aren't you cold?" she was afraid that the blonde will catch a nasty cold.

"Nah...I am all warmed up from this walk. Hey Seiya..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...What is Kinmoku like?"

"Kinmoku is amazing, once again thanks to you. We have been working hard to restore it's beauty. Slowly we managed to save the fauna and vegetation. The Princess and her powers made, the olive scented planet come back to life. It has three Moons, that circle around the planet. I used to look outside my window and gaze up on them, always thinking about..."

"Who?"

"You!" came the firm answer.

"Is it far away from Earth?"

"It is...but you know something."

"What?"

"It is said that love, is so powerful that when you think of Kinmoku, or someone who lives there , your heart will show you the way."

"That is nice. Is it true?"

"Why do you ask?" the Starlight was searching to meet her beautiful eyes.Yes, she just wanted to get lost in them.

"Just curious. You know me."

"Why are you sad again?"

"I suddenly had a feeling." The chills, she felt the chills runnig doen her spine. It was wierd, but tried not to pay to much attention to it.

"A feeling?"she narrowed her eyes.

"Forget it. It must be the wet clothes I am wearing."

"Odango..."

"Hey..." Seiya lifted Usagi up, putting her down on the edge of a bridge.She felt elevated by her presence.

"I want to give you something."she said seriously. Seiya reached inside her pocket, she kept her surprise well hidden all along.It was a small surprise, a gitft she wanted to hand over Usagi since they arrived. Initially as gift_ for a friend,_ never expecting to ever be so close to her, to be _more than friends. _Still this seemd like a dream, but in reality it was more than real, a reality that was about to change everyones life. This _dream _the two of them were living in was about to turn in to something else.

"Me?" she said, as if there was someone else around them.

"Yes...Before everything..."

"What is it?"

"This..."she took it out.

"A box?" Yes it was a small ted box with a little pink ribbon on the top. Usagi was lloking at it confused, but excited at the same time.

"Open it, Odango!"she encouraged her.

"Oh, yeah.."Usagi's hands were trembling. " Seiya...This is beautiful."

"This a rare Kinmokian rock, I wanted to give it to you as a wedding gift..."

"It's beautiful...No better yet, amazing."

"It resembles your eyes...Would you like me to put it on?"

"Yes.." The blonde answered firmly.

"Alright..." the Starlight stretched herself up a little bit, she put the silver-colored necklace in the blondes neck.

"I will cherish it forever."

"Hope so. I had to climb a big mountain top, to find it."she said confidently, with a bit of drama, trying to make a big deal out of it.

"Nah...your just making this up."Usagi could she theu her story, she liked to teas the beautiful alien.

"No, I swear, Odango. I travelled three days to reach it."

"Really?"

"Actually it was one...And the mountain wasn't that big...It was more of a hill actually."

"Oh why..you...you liar..." Usagi tapped her in the shoulder harder in order to punish her, but she was actually smiling, at the same time, she found it flattering that someone would do that for her.

"Now come on the hotel awaits."

"Wait!"Usagi stopped her grabbing ger by the hand,smiling and giggling all the way. Without saying anything, she pushed herself up to try and meet her level, to reach out and kiss her full pink lips that she became addicted to. Yes...this was like her medicine, a drug that she needed to have. It controled every inch of her, her body, soul and mind. She had to have it a few times a day, otherwise she feared he would go insane. A little bit more every time. After their first kiss there was no turning back, the blonde crawed for more excitement.

"Yes...it does..."Joy was written all over their face, a joy that will be wiped off soon by an ancounter they did not expect. The others meanwhile they were searching for them, in order to warn them, but it would be way to late.

"Yaten, where are you taking us?"

"To the beach. Seiya asked me to help her set up a picnic. But I am surprised they are here. Do you think they suspect something?"

"How could we know?" Rei said."Usagi!"

"We have to warn Usagi and Seiya..."

"Look we are here..." Ysten pointed at the very same spot the two were just a few minutes ago.

"Maybe they are already back at the hotel." Minako said confidently.

"Well if they are, that means ..."Yaten

"What...?" Rei, Minako and Makoto formed a curcle around the Starlight, questioning her.

"You know...Seiya told me that they...you know..."she rolled her eyes.

"She would never do _that_?"

"Wanna bet. Seiya and her are so aroused, you can feel the sexual tension growing and almost exploding ."

"But if Mamoru -san catches them..." Makoto's face went serious.

"Then it won't be pretty!"

"My suggestion is we should hurry back, and try and at least warn them, preventing them from doing anything stupid."

"They already did, guys. They sre in love and nothing else will change that, at least not from Seiya's side."

"We have to see..Now let's go!"

The hotel was near, just a few

more steps away from total happiness. The blondes laughter echoed all over the place. Mamoru and the others were getting comfortable , waiting maybe the Moon Princess will donthe honor of showing up. While they were on their way Mamoru found out which was Usagi's room. He scrolled down the hallway _"Maybe Usako is back in her room." _Lifting his hand he slowly started tapping on the door. At first the knocks were small, gentle but then he got carried away, making a sound that was heard by the neighbor rooms. He finally, gave up. Usagi eas clearly unavailable. Haruka was coming down the hallway.

"Is she in her room?" Haruka stopped and started chatting, so she would find out something.

"No!" he answered, staring simply motionless in front of him.

"Where could she be?I mean that's one thing that she is not here nor with her friends, but when there's an attack of the enemy, she won't show up." Haruka was baffled.

"True. She is acting strange."

"And now that new Princess.. "

"That girl wasn't Chibiusa..."Mamoru said.

"Definitely not!"

"You are not hidding anything from me?"he questioned the dirty blonde who gave him a cold reaction.

" We wouldn't do that!There is nothing to hide."

"Good..." he left her without even saying goodbye. Haruka kept on looking after him, thinking about bis question_"We are!But for your sake and for our futures sake!"_

"

"

"Shh...or the other guests will be upset." Usagi sealed her lips with her index finger.

"So.?"

"So...what if they throw us out or something?"

"Nah...why would they do that Odango?"

"You never know..."

"You are right." they were right outside the hallway, when somewhere in the backround, Mamoru was walking doen the stairs and saw the two of them. They weren't kissing nor holding hands, but they looked happy, they were wet and then his mind wrnt dark from jealousy. Yaten and the girls were right behind them.

"Look there they are!"

"Seiya!Usagi!" Rei started shouting.

"Seiya!" they were still pretty far away from them

"Look! There is Yaten...and the girls...they are waving at us."

"Now...boy they sure can make an appearance."

"Seiya!"

"What are they shouting?"

"Obviously, _Hello_! Let's wait for then here!"

"But Odango..."

"Please...I wanna show Rei -chan my gift.Over here!"

"I cant't breath!" The girls ran out of breath.

"What happened to to you guys?Why are you running?"Seiya raised an eyebrow.

" We...Huh..."

"You what...?"

"Mako-chan what is it?"

"Usagi-chan..."Minako was also grabbing for air.

",Usagi we have to tell you...that..."But before they could finish what they said.

"Usako!" the voice of her fiancee shocked her. She was trying to remember how to breathe, she was unable to speak, totally stunned as the voice bounces around inside her head. Seiya felt the same way. What was he doing here?Why was he even here?Why now?

"Ma..mo..Mamo-chan?" she said trembling, her hands were shaking.

"Yes. Are you surprised?"

"Wha...How?" she could barely put two words together.

"Surprise! I wanted it to be a surprise!Are you surprised?"he asked with a fake smile. He saw something, a spark between the two, but tried to avoid being discovered or he was just in denial.

"Aham..."

"Come here my love...I have missed you!Guess what...Haruka -san and the others are here too."

"Why?Is that a surprise too?"

"Just on vacation and to protect you."

"Me..?From what?" she said still remained stiff as a statue.

"From...anything!" he hugged her tight,when he realized the blondes clothes were all wet."Why are your clothes wet?"

"Well ...I...we ..."

"I took Odango to see the Blue Moon and a waves ceushed over out heads."

"Oh...That's where you were?Looking at the Moon while the enemy attacks."

"What?"

"There was an attack..but we managed to deal with it."

"You?" Yaten couldn't hold her anger.

"Us!together...Now come on,my love...Let's get you in bed."

"But...Mamo-chan.."

"No, buts..." he kissed her passionately, it was unexpected. "A kiss to warm you up!"

"But I am not tired at all..."

"Usako...come now we need to talk..."

"About what?"

"Everything!" He locked his arms around the blondes neck who was shocked, and went along with the sharade. For a few seconds she looked behind and saw Seiya who stood as if paralysed from the neck up. Her lips were parted, eyes widened in surprise. When they were nowhere inside a gasp of air left her mouth.

"I am sorry, Seiya!"Yaten said.

"We tried to arrive sooner and warn you." Minako assured.

"Why are they here?"she kept on thinking about what Usagi and Mamoru were doing.

"We don't know that,but this means trouble. This is getting dangerous!"Re said firmly.

"I have to get some sleep! I am tired."she left the girls behind , wandering back in her room,ike dog who was beaten up by its owner.

"Seiya..."

"Leave her Yaten!" Minako grabbed her.

"But Mina...I..._Seiya..._"

Seiya went back.to her room, disappointed and desperate. Why is this happening? They were so close...Why?

"**_No!"_** Dementia was out of her mind.

"It seems the Prince has messed up our plans!"

**_Why is it that when I am this close of reaching my goal someone messes with me? Don't they know who I am?"_**

"Actually..."

**_"I only managed to get my hsnd on one dammm Crystal...Mars. ..When what I want is ..."_**

"Use the Crystal a bait."

**_"A bait!? Yeah...a bait...I am going to fish up the Crystal Of the Moon Princess with the help of this small one..."_**

"It may work..."

**_"Oracle...What would I do without you...Just kidding..."_**

**_"_**We must hurry, the fog is making the future unclear..."


	43. Hiding

"**_What is this?"_**"

"**_Atsuki are you inside?"_****_"_**

**_Oh no! Quick I have to hide."_**

"**_Sweetheart..." _**the Starlight noticed the girl hiding behind the curtains, her feet were clearly visible, but she didn't want to ruin her perfect hideout.

"_She can't see me here!" _the small girl was proud of herself for such a quick hideout.

**_"I wonder where could my daughter be...Well, I guess then all this delicious candy is for me."_****_"_**

**_Did she say candy?"_****_"_**

**_"Well...this a chocolate-covered strawberry flavored praline. It sure looks mouth-watering. Too bad I can't share it with Atsuki."_**

**_"Why not?"_** the girl quickly pulled out of the curtain, then realizing her mistake of giving herself away.

"**_There you are!"_****_"_**

**_Oops..."_****_"_**

**_Why were you hiding?"_****_"_**

**_I wasn't..."_** she was playing with her fingers, looking down on her feet then back at the Starlight. She was about nine years old, quite small in stature.

"**_Really_**?"

"**_Well..actually I was...afraid you would be angry about finding me here."_**

**_"Angry?_****_"_**

**_"I am sorry..." _**Atsuki bowed her head feeling ashamed for the way she acted towards the Starlight.

"**_It is okay, I have some candy."_****_"_**

**_I am gonna get fat."_**

**_"Uff...just like your mother." she smiled._**

**_"You are too..."_** she smiled.

**_"I wasn't talking about me."_****_"_**

**_Hahaha...I know...By the way, why is she away?"_****_"_**

**_You know she has some duties to fulfill."_****_"_**

**_I Know...But every year on this same day, she leaves the place, she goes away then she comes back, she is sad. I can't help it..."_**

**_"Hey..listen...maybe one day. You will be old enough to understand."_**

**_"I wanna understand now...Not tomorrow..."_** she huffing and puffing just like Usagi does when she is angry.

**_"I know...It is way too late. Go back to your room ...I promise one day...you will be told everything you need to know.."_** the Starlight tried with everything you she could to stop her daughter from being suspicious of the Moon Princess. She despited the fact that she had to lie, but there was no use to torture her with the things from the past.

**_"If you say so... Would you come with me sing to me..."_** her voice was small, she was tired, all the worries consumed up her energies. Although she was still at a young age, Atsuki was very intuitive.

"**_As you wish..." _**she took the child in her arms, seeing how exhausted she was. While walking down the hallway, the child fell asleep. Before she could take the girl inside her room, she noticed the Moon Princess standing in front of her daughter's room.

"**_Where were you? I was worried..."_**

"**_She was in our room...Searching for you...or for some answers." _**said the Starlight looking at the beautiful Princess she loved so much. Her voice was more serious than ever.

"**_Answers? What do you mean by that?"_****_"Shhhh...I don't want to wake her up..."_****_"Ohhh...right ...let me open the door for you..." t_**he blonde pushed down the handle. The bluerett carried the child to her room. The white, fluffy cows were waiting to give her a hug, so her dreams would be pleasant.

"**_Sweet dream, kido!" Seiya kissed her goodbye._****_"Sweet dreams." _**the blonde was looking at her, not wanting to leave the child's side.

"**_Come with me. She is fine."_****_"Okay..." _**The Moon Princess turned around, followed the Starlight back to their room, where she came from. She was way too serious blonde knew something wasn't right, knowing that the Starlight will surely tell her, she remained silent, waiting. Their bedroom was warm and welcoming, the air was filled with love, but now shivers ran down back of the Moon Princess.

"**_You have to stop this!"_**

**_"What do you mean?"_****_"_**

**_She noticed how sad you are...she is asking questions. She was snooping around in our bedroom..._**"

**_"Did she...find anything?"_**

**_"No...Odango..."_**

**_Seiya...You know ...that my heart aches because of her."_**

**_"I know...I am also aware that ...you gave up something very important for to you...but Atsuki...she ...She is our miracle..."_**

**_"This is not your fault, Seiya..."_**

**_"Listen...I believe that you should let go...for you, for me, but especially for Atsuki..."_**

**_"I will try...You are right, there is no use in things about the past."_**

**_"Odango...she will. live inside your heart forever..."_** the bluerett got close.

"**_Believe I never intended to cause you so much pain."_**

"**_No..."_** she touched the Starlights trembling lips**_."I love you and Love our daughter...She is our miracle baby..."_****_"_**

**_"Then will you try?"_**

**_"I_****_ will try." _**she nodded.

"**_Alright...Oh ...I can see you are wearing the necklace, I gave you ..."_**

**_"I am...I wanted to ask you tomorrow is Atsuki's birthday...I know she likes the necklace ...May I give it to her...Or will you travel three days, then climb up a big mountain to get another Kinmokian rock?_**" she said smiling.

"**_Nah I guess I won't have time to do that..."_** she laughed and the blonde's eyes from sadness lightened up in happiness.

"**_I thought so too. Now...How about you and me get down on some serious..." _**she approached the ears of the Starlight, whose eyes widened from excitement, from the sweet words her lover whispered."**_What do you say are you in?"_****_"You know me...I am always up for an adventure."_** said the Starlight, planting a passionate kiss on the blonde's lips.

The two continued having their little fun until morning came. The bluerett was exhausted from al that workout last night, the blonde was up easier the usuals. Why wouldn't she be, this was her daughter's birthday, she was going to be the first one to hand over the present. She sneaked out from the matrimonial bedroom and went straight inside her child's room, slowly not wanting to startle her. Her eyes were examining her "_My gosh you have grown so much! Our miracle. Seiya is right...I have to let go of your happiness..."_

"**_Atsuki ...sweety wake up!"_****_"_**

**_What?"_****_"_**

**_Happy Birthday, my beautiful baby!"_**

**_"Mom!Your back!"_**

**_"Of course I am..."_**

**_"I totally forgot it was my birthday today."_**

**_"I have a surprise for you."_**

**_"What it is?"_**

**_"This!"_**

**_"A box? What's inside?"_**

**_"_****_Open it_**." the blonde encouraged the girl.

**"_Thank you! Can I open it?"__"_**

**_Sure...I hope you like it!"_**

**_"__I will love it because you gave it to me..." _**the girl's little hands were shaking, she could barely open the box, but when she finally managed to do so, her heart almost stopped. "**_This is ..."_**

**_"Yes ...I know how much you like it."_**

**_"But she gave this to you..."_**

**_"That is why I am giving it to you..."_**

**_"But this...Thank you..._**

**_'_****_" You want me to put it on..."_**

**_"_****_Yes...I do..."_** the blonde moved over her hair, she took the blue stoned necklace and put it in her neck.

**_"A perfect fit!" s_**he hugged her tight.

"**_Mom...can I wish for something..."_**

**_"Whatever you like."_**

**_"I would like for you to smile, be happy, I hate that you always go away and when you come back you are sad. Every single year...On the same day..the day before my birthday..."_** beads of water started falling down one after another.

_"**Shh**..." _the blonde knew that was the moment she had to let go, for Atsuki's sake for her happiness was above everything, **"I promise...I will never leave, never be sad again..._"_**

**"****Really?"**

**"Yeah...really..." **she wiped down the tears from her little cheeks.

"**_Happy Birthday!"_** the Starlight burst inside the room with a smile, with birthday cone on her head, holding a plate with a muffin, decorated with one single candle. She spotted Atsuki and her love crying, but she quickly noticed that those weren't tears for sadness, they were tears of joy."**_Odango..you beat me again! I wanted to be the first one this year."_**

**_"She always does!_**" Atsuki smiled.

"**_Oh well, maybe next year..." _**Slowly the memory faded away. Atsuki was now back at the hotel.

"Atsuki?" Ai touched her shoulder.

"Yeah..?"

"Is that the neckless you are wearing tomorrow?"

"Yes...Mom gave it to me."

"But how are they going to get close if he is here?" Michiko did have a point.

"I still don't know..."

"Let's go to bed it is way too late."

"I will put the necklace away and be right there." She opened the small, box. It was the very same box her mother gave to her, the very same one Seiya gave Usagi tonight. Little did she know that one jewelry will cause so much trouble later on.

Everyone tried to get some sleep, except for Usagi and Seiya. Both of them were tossing and turning around in their beds. "_Seiya...we were so close...Why is Mamo-chan really here? Why are all of them here? I know ...I have to talk to Pluto...But first somehow...I have to make it to Seiya's room. But how?What if I get caught? My goodness things are getting way complicated."_

Back at her room, Seiya was thinking the same."_Why are they here? Maybe they suspect something? Even the thought of him kissing her makes my blood boil...What if they kissed again? I should have been the one to kiss her goodnight, to hold her in my arms. I was so close. I just have to know somehow. But how?"_

Downstairs Minako, Yaten, Rei, and Makoto were in the dining room. Finally, Taiki and Amin arrived all pumped laughing and smiling. Their good mood quickly was blown down by the other gloomy faces.

"What happened?"Taiki asked calmly, but Yaten's reaction was

"What happened? What happened? Where were you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Taiki asked her.

"Yaten calm down. Please, it is late."

"Minako-chan is right."

"The Outers senshies are here together, with that guy."

"Mamoru-san?"Ami' s eyes widened up in surprise.

"Why are they here?"Taiki sounded truly worried." Did they...you know?"

"Thankfully not. It was close call though."Rei said looking at Ami.

"This bomb is ticking and when it explodes nothing good will come out of it," Makoto said.

"Let's just see and wait what happens next..." said Minako.

"We don't really have a choice now do we." Yaten had to agree. "Besides that...where were you all this time. The enemy attacked someone and you guys were nowhere in sight." she looked at the tall Starlight.

"Well that's not important right now is it."

"Yes it is...to me..." said Yaten.

"Don't be so curious about everything."

"Why not?"

"Guys!" Ami said trying to warn them.

"Yes?"

"I just saw Seiya-kun..."

"Where?"

"There. She was heading to the elevator."

"She can't be that stupid," said Taiki.

"Oh, she can be..."

"Let's follow her," said Minako.

"I bet she is going to Usagi's room."

"Bet you are right, Mako-chan..."

They were right the Starlight was going towards Usagi's room. Usagi was heading towards Seiya's room. She opened the door to her room looked to left and then to the right. "_The coast is clear." _She finally made it to the elevator, which now was heading upstairs."Who could that be?

She decided to hide. The door opened up and Seiya stepped out. "_Why is she here?"_

"Seiya..." she whispered, but the Starlight didn't see her.

"_Here I am in front of her room."_ she started knocking, there was no answer. "_Is she asleep? Or maybe she isn't in her room. Is she with him? Stupid." _Meanwhile, the blonde snuck behind her.

"Seiya!"

"_Aaaaa_!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Odango...dododon'tdon't scare me like that."

"Sorry. .I didn't have the intention...we have to be quiet. Haruka's room in down the hallway." As soon as she said that, the handle started moving in their door. "Quick hide in my room."

"But the handle is stuck! I can't get it open."

"Ufff.Then here...Shhhh!"

"Haruka...you are hearing things," said Michiru, when the door to their room popped open.

"I swear..I heard a scream."

"Yeah...I bet you did..."

"Relax...come near me."

"Alright." she closed the door. Luckily, the hotel personal left a big cart of laundry at the end of the hallway, they quickly jumped inside.

"I can't breath."

"It was your idea, o hide inside dirty laundry, Odango."

"Well...that is not the point. I was heading to see ..uhhmm...you..."

"Me too..I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither...Oh, Seiya..."

"Odango..I..." she was like kryptonite, she made her senses weak, she got closer her until their lips touched together. When they broke away, they both had their eyes closed." I wanted to do so much more tonight. Did he tell you why he came?"

"He told me to protect me. There was nothing strange in his behavior, but I had to take the necklace off.

" I understand..."

"I am scared...I am not ready for this..."

"Maybe the best way is to tell him the truth."

"Yes..you are right. He deserves to know..."

"Odango..."

"Pssst!Usagi!"

"Rei-chan.Mako-chan.Minako-chan...Ami-chan..."

"Yaten ..Taiki..."

"Yes we are all here...What are you doing?"

"I had to see her."

"In the middle of the night? When her boyfriend is here?"

"This way too risky ..."

"Shhhh!Did you hear that?"

"Yea the elevator..."

"Gosh... Quick everyone hides in there."

"The laundry cart..."

"No way I ain't getting in..." Yaten refused.

"If you don't get in I will kick your ass."

"Okay...You don't need to be so violent."

Usagi couldn't get in. The elevator door opened it was Mamoru.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan..."

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Well ...I wanted a snack...And locked me out of my room..."

"How did you manage that?"

"Where's the key?"

"Inside, the handle got blocked."

"No problem come to my room..."

"What?" Seiya flipped.

"What for?"Usagi smiled nervously.

" To sleep..."

"I better not...I have to get in..."

"Why?"

"My stuff is inside."

"Stuff?"

"You know..girl stuff...it just that period of the month."

"Ohhhh...I see..."

"Let me help you get it open." Mamoru offered to help.

"Impossible I have tried it before..."

"Look!" he pushed the handle down at it opened up.

"How?"

"It was open the whole time."

"We tried to open it..."

"We?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I tried me and my angry self...Hahaha..."

"Usako...have a good night, My love!" he kissed her. Seiya's heart was being stabbed, by the sound of their lips touching, she needed all her willpower to stay calm. It hurt, but she had no choice...she was the third party...she had to stay quiet, at least for now.

"I will ..."

"This makes me sick!" Yaten was getting impatient and seriously disturbed by the smell. After Usagi pretended to go inside, she came out and gave them a sign. The coast is clear. All of her friends jumped out to catch some air.

"That was close. We should get going."

"See you tomorrow."

"I can't wait for tomorrow..." Minako was overexcited by the party and because she knew tomorrow she will be star...next to Yaten ...The surprises won't stop here for sure.


	44. Dementia arrived

**_"No…."_** Dementia was slowly going crazy in her future. Being so weak in the past made it impossible for her to even act in the future.

"The four Outers have arrived."

"**_I am still weak…One! I have managed to get my hands on only one Crystal. The rest of the Pure Hearts are safely locked up in her Crystal."_**

"This future is...crumbling down. Unless.If the Outers prevent the truth to come out...Fog...rules the land."

**_"Unless...I have an idea. Yeah, how come, I didn't realize this earlier, Oracle. I know how to survive. Oh my...I just had the greatest revelation...Hahaha….Oh…"_**

"What is that you have in mind?"

"**_Why stay here and wait for when I can go and take away the Crystal of the Moon Princess myself...If she traveled back, I can do that too."_**

"Yes...but how?"

**_"I have to make sure I get the door open, and even if this future fails I will make the other mine."_**

"The other child's Crystal isn't that strong you know."

"**_I know.. Princess Atsuki is Way too special...I linger to have her Crystal…Ahhhh…"_**

"First things first, how are you going to get the key?"

**_"You are going to help me!"_**

"Me?"

**_"Yes, you...The Queen is so soft-hearted she will help an old lady in distress."_**

"What makes you think she will help me? My appearance is not exactly something that I would call inviting."

"**_Well, then if you won't do it then how will I get back to the past and get that Crystal myself. The past me is so weak...One Crystal? Tell me what will I do with it?"_**

"Perhaps use it as bait."

"**_Bait...Yes... Princess Atsuki is just as softhearted, like her mother...Her weakness is her friends and loved ones. _****_Yes...I will give it a chance...If not I shall attack the palace once again.. I do not wish to perish together with this future."_**

**_"_** Something will happen soon."

"**_The Princess was taught not to say anything, free will is the main reason why this future exists. If not this one, I will make the other one mine…"_**

"We will find out soon…There is a small line between the two worlds...The two children have met...But only one knows who the other is."

"**_How could they meet?"_**

"Dreams ...are mirrors of our greatest desires and fears."

"**_Mirror...That'sit! Oracle...I know how to make it back to the past, so I can survive the future...Hahaha…Oh...how sweet!"_**

"Yes…Sweet…" the gaze of the Oracle went black. "I am still searching, but still I cannot see this nor that future...Why?" Dementia went back to her chamber of death, on her bed of black roses, the spines we're getting sharper, but she loved to be tortured. "Oh sweet, dark dreams do come to me and let me reunite with my younger self. **_Allow me to find a way through…_**" The black-haired beauty closed her eyes in sweet, dark slumber. The nightmare she lived in, continued on in her dreams. It used to begin the same as always, the Palace of Crystal Tokyo brought to nothing. Dark clouds we're everywhere, not one small ray of the Sun, could get thru. It was the perfect Utopia for her, she was going to make it. Soon she will reach her goal. In the past there she was, with the Princess, who's Crystal she wanted. All she had to do is get there is time, this future was shaking, something will happen, the Oracle never again with its predictions. Both her future and her past self were having the same dream.

"**_Why are you here?"_**

**_"You have managed to get only one Crystal, while the brightest Crystal is still in her possession."_**

**_"She is hard to reach. The Oracle showed her to me. In time she will…."_**

**_"She will be gone…"_**

**_"The Outers…"_**

**_"_**

**_Yes…The Oracle said they will manage to prevent her from happening."_**

**_"What are we going to do?" her past self panicked.'_**

**_"We...hahaha...I one what I am going to do…"_**

**_"But you are me…."_**

"**_Oh...well yes...but a weaker version of me...Unfortunately.I am impatient."_**

**_"What are you saying…?"_**

**_"I am saying...that I want to be there…"_**

**_"Where?"_**

**_"In the present." _**It began. Past and future melting down, to one.

"**_Aaaaa_**." The hideous scream, the pain of them forging into one. Chaos was a great force that wasn't easy to handle, her fragile body had enough time thought to adjust to its destructive power. Her mind, her body, and soul was like the perfect host, it was consumed slowly but surely. Dementia was strong and resistant, she somehow managed to give up her body entirely in the service of the dark force of chaos, eating up the last light of hope from her soul. The dream was shaking and the screams we're unbelievable. She did it! Dementia managed to forge with her past self and take over. Here she was back in the past. The same bed of black roses wrapped her around in the sharp spines of the roses.

The Oracle knew…"You arrived."

"**_Oracle_**!"

"Yes?"

**_"I told you I will make it!"_**

"Yes, you did."

**_"Now let's get down to business. I want the Crystal of Princess Atsuki."_**

"If she will live to see the third light of day…."

"**_The Outers...Why do they always mess with me? Don't they realize I am the infinite power, the end and the beginning of a dead Utopia."_**

It was breakfast time all this time back at the hotel. Everyone woke up grumpier as usual, except the three girls. They at least tried to have a positive attitude. One picture in the newspaper today was about to cause some heavy arguments between the senshies. Before everything, everyone got up from their beds. I was a night, pretty rough actually. Usagi had to fake it, Seiya had to fake it, actually, everyone had to pretend that everything is just fine. Ai, Michiko and Atsuki went downstairs, to have breakfast.

"Do you think that they will join us for breakfast?" Ai turned to Atsuki.

"I am convinced they will," she replied.

"Shhh. Look. They are here." Michiko warned them.

"Good morning!"

"Seiya-kun! You are up early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Good morning!" Came down with a rather tensed voice Taiki and Yaten.

"Good morning to you too."

"Where are the others?"

"I think they might be asleep…." Said Michiko, when Usagi, Ami, and Minako interrupted her.

"Morning!"

"Odango…" Seiya jumped up to greet her not before making Mamoru wasn't around.

"Hey."

"Hey…" she reached out to touch her face when behind the blonde was the elevator door opening up. It was Mamoru."He is here." she said, letting her hand down.

"Oh...I…"

"Usako!" Usagi swallowed hard, Atsuki's good froze in her veins.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Good morning." he turned to everyone and looking at them.

" Morning…" Seiya's voice was trembling, she was trying to keep it together.

"Mamoru-san….How was your night?" Rei tried to make him pay less attention to Usagi.

"It was good. I am still tired a bit."

"I can imagine…"Atsuki started mumbling.

"Oh my gosh!"Ai exclaimed, while she was reading the local newspaper and spotted the picture of her parents kissing. She started giggling.

"What is it?" Minako got curious.

"Hahaha...well hmmm…..would you come here."

"Oh…sure..what is it...Ohh, my gosh!"

"When did this happen?"

"Well...I...we…" Minako knew this would happen.

"What is it Minako-chan?"

"Mina?"

"This a photo of you two kissing…" Ai opened the newspaper to show the picture of them kissing. Excitement took over her. "Yaten-kun...you sure are something."

"Wow! now that's a surprise."

"What does the title say?" Seiya leaned it and started reading out loud. "_Yaten, the former idol, member of The Three Lights, boy band was found accompanied by a beautiful blonde, during a play in the city. If that wasn't enough, he kissed her passionately ..."_

"Seiya!Give me that!"

"No ...You **_loverboy_**." Seiya started teasing. And running around the table. The others were cracking up, by their little game.

"Wow, Minako-chan...You sure surprised us." Makoto could barely find the words. "I mean I never thought you…"

"Well me neither."Minako interrupted, making a sign that the three girls have no idea about.

"Seiya...you should stop teasing."

"Okay...only because you asked." She stopped leaned closer to the blonde looking her straight in the eyes, wanting to kiss her right there, but Mamoru was there who was boiling.

"Stop fooling around. Come and eat."

"Usako...I don't understand how you can live with them."

"What do you mean? They are funny."

"I wouldn't call that funny."

"But...they…" There he was a serious man, the one who reminded her constantly of the serious things in life, like going to be early, or to brush her teeth, or to give up the pleasure of eating sweets. All she ever wanted is a smile. He used to smile a lot when they were together. she remembered even then he was sometimes distant. But she loved him, what did she really love about him.

"Usagi" Atsuki interrupted her mother's thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You will be at tonight's party."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Minako hugging her friend from behind.

"Party? You wanna party when…" Mamoru was nervous about this.

"Mamo-chan…"Usagi stopped him making a sign, to stop.

"When what?" Atsuki acted as if she didn't know.

"Nothing…"

"Good...I can not wait to be there. I love to dance." Atsuki smiled at his response.

"Me too." Ai got up from her chair and started dancing.

"I can see that." Taiki's like turned into a smile.

"Is breakfast over?" Haruka and the others came down the stairs looking seriously at the bunch.

"No...We are about to begin…Do sit!" Atsuki invited them.

"Wow...we sure gathered up."

"Yes… "

"Let us sit down ...I am starving." Hotaru was sure excited.

"You can sit next to me." Atsuki offered her the empty seat next to her.

"Okay…We met at the wedding rehearsal, haven't we?"

"Yes...we were there too.'

"What was all the commotion about?"

"Minako-chan and Yaten -kun kissed."

"What?Ven...I...mean…Aino-san…" Hotaru was baffled.

"Why are you so surprised? " Ai couldn't be happier for her parents getting together.

"Well, it's no big deal." Minako was getting uncomfortable.

"No big deal?" Haruka was getting all pumped up.

"Are you jealous?" Ai asked bravely, standing at the other end of the table.

"What?"

"Do you have a problem with your hearing? I asked you a question."

"None of your damn business. Who do you think your girls are? You have no idea what is going on here."

"We do, actually." Said Atsuki calmly.

"Atsuki?" Michiko looked at her straight in the eyes, is she really confessing.

"Although we have spent just a few days here, the girls became friends. They granted us the possibility to live in their home, to know their life and feelings. Minako-chan and the others have the right to decide who they want to be with. It is something called free will."

"What do you know?"

"More than you might think…"

"Guys... let's not argue over this."Minako was nervous, but Atsuki's words touched her soul.

"Mina is right. This is our business. You can't tell her nor me, who can we kiss."Yaten took Minako by the hand.

"Where are you going?" Now the one who reacted to this statement was Michiru.

"Away...to kiss some more."

"What?! Aino-san you come back here!" Haruka demanded. But she didn't.

"Wow…"Seiya was obviously amazed by the news

"Wow what? You guys always mess things up."

"Like what?"

"Like.Like…"

"Haruka-san this is enough!" Usagi stopped her.

"Excuse us! We have to go."

"Seiya…Taiki.-san…"Usagi tried to stop them.

"Odango we won't tolerate this hostile attitude."

"But, but…"

"See you tonight at the party…"

"But Seiya…" her heart ached, she knew how proud the Starlight was, and Haruka offended them. Her thoughts were at what just happened. If they reacted so bad, on finding out about Minako and Yaten, if they learn about her and Seiya, they are able to start a new world war.

"Usagi...We have to go…"Atsuki together with the others, they witnessed enough.

"Girls not you too…"

"We are sorry if we dared to express our opinion. Our intention was only to protect Minako-chan."

"I know...we all know..please stay," Usagi begged, there was no use, the three girls left without touching their food.

"Usako..you don't seriously approve."

"What? Do you mean the relationship between Minako-chan and Yaten? Why not?"

"We all know what they really are, I mean...come on it would be absurd."

"You are their Princess...Reason with your soldiers."

"I may be their Princess, but not the owner of their hearts."

"She is right!" Am I agreed?

"These Starlights don't belong here."

"Stop it! They are our friends...I am not going to tell them who they should love."

"Of course not, but they don't belong here."

"Now...listen..I want to go."

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To apologize…"Usagi rushed out from the dining room.

"I am coming with you!" Memory jumped up, but Usagi raised her hand so he would stop right there. He stopped, his gaze met hers, those brown eyes looked at her intensively.

"No...I wish to be alone." Usagi turned around, Mamoru was looking at her while she was getting further away, literally, he could feel the way they were drifting apart. Or were they close? He returned to the table.

"Go after her!"Haruka suggested.

"No…Where are the other girls?"

"They left too. it seems this friendship with these Starlights took their mind away.

" This has to end!" He said seriously.

"There will be only one end to this!" said Michiru.

"Yes...only one." He took his mug filled with his morning coffee, which he carefully prepared, one spoon of sugar and a pinch of milk. He took a gulp, swallowed it and put the mug down.

While the others split up, Usagi was walking with tears in her eyes down the hallway, when someone grabbed her behind.

"Aaaa…"

"Shhhh….It's me!"

"Seiya…"

"Now that is one way to start the morning."

"I am sorry…" the Starlight grabbed the blonde and kissed her, that kiss she wanted to give her this morning. The blonde melted into her arms, like butter. Seiya pinned her to the wall, touching her all over, claiming her. Their skin was burning up from the adrenaline. " I…"

"I forgive you. There is no need to apologize."

"I am gonna talk to Mamo-chan tonight, at the party…"

"You serious?"

"I can't stand this situation anymore."

"I can't wait to be with you. My dream come true.."

"Seiya…"


	45. Few hours before (09-30 16:33:40)

"Did you see the way they acted?"

"Yes...I heard it in their voice, they had a hostile reaction."

"What will happen now? I have to admit I was also surprised that Minako-chan and Yaten-kun were that close."

"This explains a lot of things. '

"Like what?"

"Yaten's vehement reaction when someone got close to Aino-san."

"I wonder how will they react to us…"

"Just as bad, I can assure you."

" This is getting out of control. I am afraid." Am I set down on the chair. She was scared by the thought of losing Taiki, now that they have gotten so close to each other. The brunette was also terrified by the fact of leaving the blue-haired beauty. She was not only smart, but she was beautiful. The talks they had about the smallest issues made her happy. Sometimes they had their differences, but it is worth it. No one she ever met before could argue with her about the meaning of love or the stars. Or better yet I wouldn't call it arguing, just a change of ideas.

She slowly for a bit closer, the blue-haired senshie did not notice her, she was crying. The brunette lifted her head, grabbing her by the chin, slowly, touching her like she usually touches a delicate flower. Because Ami was truly a delicate flower which desired to be loved and there she was, offering her love and protection.

"I will be there...a lot depends on her decision."

"What if, she…" Amy looked away, tears in her eyes were gathering up.

"Then at least we could have a taste of this beautiful feeling, we shall live without regrets."

"Yes, at least we could." Taiki after gazing intensively in her eyes leaned in teasing her shaky lips and kissed her. While they were comforting each other, Yaten and Minako tried to escape from the judgment.

"Yaten...wait...I can't breath."

"Mina…." She stopped."Did we really messed up?"

"No...No...Not at all...are you having doubts."

"Not at all. That is why I took you away."

"Yaten…" she got close, touching her lips. "Then let's do what you said we are about to, let's not waste one minute on talking about them."

"Let's…" Yaten pushed the blonde slowly to the wall, she touched her face. Her blonde bangs were blurring her vision, so the silver-haired girl swept them away. "I love getting lost in your eyes."

"Me too…."Yaten was so eager to kiss her she the blonde couldn't finish what she wants, but she didn't want to.

" Did you hear that?"Ai was so angry.

"I did...Calm down…"

" How can I? They are ruining everything ..."

"Yes…"

"They are?"Michiko saw Atsuki looking at her hands.

"Look…" her hand was pail.

"Atsuki...I thought…."

"Me too...something is about to happen soon I can feel it. I know it…"

"Tonight at the party...or..when…?" Ali set down on the chair, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked pale.

"There is no use in guessing...We have to participate tonight at...remember...Maybe that is when it will happen…"

"We will see about that…"

"Why are you looking at the mirror?"

"Nothing, I just hope I can see still see her…This is how she must have felt weak…"

"Yeah…Told you not to think about her…" Ai went inside the bathroom and started her preparing for tonight. "Don't wait up for me...I am getting ready…"

"But it is barely twelve o'clock."Michiko smiled.

"I know…But My makeup will be done by mom."

"Your mom?"Atsuki was surprised to hear that she wasn't the one who is doing her own makeup.

"Yes...she is the best ...The only one who is better than me."

"But..but…"

"No buts...I want to spend some time with her…" she opened the bathroom door. She had her hair tied up in a bun before she went to take a shower. A green face mask to prepare her skin, for all the makeup, taking a peek outside. As always trying to hide away her feelings, the mask was doing a good job, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Who is going to do our makeup?"

"Me of course…."

"Okay…"

"Relax...we are going down with style," said Ai.

" Hopefully not." Michiko grabbed her book full of love poems and decided to have a nice lemonade and read it. Atsuki was alone in her room, put her head down to rest, she closes her eyes and she was off. Usually, when her head met the soft fabric of the pillow.

All this time Michiko was busy finding a piece of silence. The hotel they were in had a big outdoor space, where someone who wanted to get away from it all, could spend find some peace and tranquility. She got the lemonade she was needed so bad, to cool down, set down to the corner table, where it was quiet. "Finally…" She opened the book of poems and started reading it when, right next to her, she spotted the tall Starlight. It was Taiki also reading. The brunette spotted the girl, who suddenly felt uncomfortable. "_What should I do? Wave..?Nah. She is waving at me ...Okay_

_breath.._.Hey ..."Taiki raised herself from the chair and decided to join Michiko.

"May I join you…?"

"Sure…I was only trying to relax a bit."

"Where are the other two Musketeers?"

"Hahaha...They are getting some rest and Ai well she is preparing for her perfect look."

"You seem really relaxed about it."

"I am actually…They are the ones who have to prepare for ages to get ready. I am used to them, this has been going on since we were children." Taiki noticed the nostalgia in her eyes and voice. "Is am afraid of losing it."

"What?"

"Everything… The uncertainty bothers me...but those are silly things to think about."

"You have to think positive."

"It is hard though...maybe, in the end, you are right...positive thinking may help and let's add a bit of love poetry to go with it and we are done."

"Poetry?"

"Yea this is my favorite poetry book. one of my parents wrote it."

"May I take a peek…?"

"I don't know…" she took the book and hugged it to her chest.

"I understand...it is personal…" said Taiki, seeing how protective she was.

"No...I mean it is…but...you can look at it...I am not used to giving it to anyone." she outstretched her hand over the book.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you…"Taiki was about to open the book. It seemed old but still well taken care of. No wonder, Michiko was meticulous when it came down to take care of her personal belongings. Bound in red leather, the Starlight felt that this book was familiar to her, but when she wanted to open it Seiya called out for her.

"Taiki…"

"Seiya?!" she let go of the book.

"We need to talk?"

"Is there something wrong, Seiya-kun?"

"Actually, there is."

"I apologize, I have to go…" said Taiki feeling sorry for the girl.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go anyway, you know to get ready for the party."Michiko shyly jumped up from her seat, grabbed the book of poems, turned around and left.

"What is so important?"Taiki looked at her, in misunderstanding.

"Odango is going to talk to him tonight."

"Is she?"

"Yes..she will…"

"I have my doubts Seiya. What if everything backfires? What will happen then?"

"It won't…"

"Then..we will stay and protect our love."

"If we leave now, we could avoid the pain."

"Taiki...the only way I am leaving will be if Odango asks me to do so."

"I see...Just to let you know, we are by your side." Taiki tapped her shoulder reassuring her of her unconditional support.

"Thank you…"

The Outers and Mamoru all this time they were trying to find out where Usagi could be. The blonde was hiding in her room. She needed to rest. This situation wore her out. "**_How am going to do this?" She tried to practice her speech, a painful one. "I can't…"_**

"Usako!Are you here?" she was seriously considering not to answer him.

"Yes…Just a second."

"Open up…"

"Okay..okay…" she turned the key, the door opened. "I was getting ready to take a shower. The girls are about to arrive."

"I will only stay for a minute. Usako…"

"Yes?" She was still pretending to be busy. The blonde searched through the closet, taking out all the gowns she bought.

"Usako, stop for a minute."

"What?"

"Let me look at you."

"Mamo-chan I really need to get ready. Tell me what is it?"

"I want you…"

"What?"

"Come here!" Mamoru grabbed Usagi by the waist, trying to force her to a kiss.

"Wait...Mamo-cha.." He kissed her, but it was an unusually brutal kiss. The blonde tied to escape, she struggled to get out from his grip.

"I want you!"

"The girls will be here any minute...Don't do this…"

"Okay.." He stopped. "But tonight…"

"Tonight what?"

"You will see Usako…" he turned around frustrated and left. Ami and Makoto were on their way to Usagi's room. Mamoru passed them by without saying hello.

"Hey there Mamoru-san…" Makoto looked cheerful, but he ignored both of them.

"What is wrong with him?" Ami was outraged.

"I don't know..I saw him coming out from Usagi-chan's room."

The two girls rushed to their friend, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying.

"What happened?" Ami set down next to her, while Makoto closed the door behind her.

"He just wanted to...umm.I can't do this…I will talk to him tonight at the party."

"Will you confess your relationship with Seiya?"

"I will…I have too...he doesn't deserve this…"

"We are right behind you…"

"I know...I know…" the blonde sights, she knew that there was no use in hiding, it would only hurt him more.

Mamoru was angry at himself **_" Why did I do this? I am only making it worse." _**Seiya was also walking down the hallway when the two of them met. His jealousy was blinding him. Seiya was transformed into her true self. She wanted to avoid confrontation, but Mamoru was way too angry.

"You stop there!" He yelled. Seiya stopped, there was no one else there. She remained still though. "You hear me?"

"I do have a name you know." Now she wasn't going to let him talk to her like that.

"This your fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Usako...is…" he raised his fists, ready to hit her

"She is what?" She just stood there.

"Nothing...You will never get her…"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She tried to act stupid.

"You know very well...but want to know something...I and Her are linked together by more than destiny. She will never go against that, she is not that strong."

"I told you I don't know what you are talking about." Seiya wanted so badly to ignore him, it was hard. The Starlight tried to ignore the nervousness which slowly rose to her head, but for her she had to hold back. "Odango is.."

"Don't call her like that...Why if you weren't really…."she grabbed her hand.

"Let go!"

"You will fall on your face...Leave Usako alone, or else…"

"Or else what?Are you threatening me?" Seiya said proudly.

"No...just saying…"he smiled, it was a wicked smile and she left her standing in the middle of the hallway. Seiya started breathing once again. This confrontation was a tough one, but she had to keep it together, for her own sake and for Usagi's sake. The first thing that came into her mind was the beautiful blonde. "_Gosh if she knew about this...Somehow I have to warn her."_

Atsuki was still fast asleep dreaming about her beauty childhood once again. The image of the perfect Utopia, children smiling, friends being together in peace and harmony. Suddenly, she found herself all alone in the middle of the rose garden. The roses started dripping their red color on the ground. She could hear the drops hit grown, one by one they fell down.

"**_Princess….."_**

**_"Who said that? Your voice is so familiar."_**

**_"I came to get you, Moon Princess. "_**

**_"Dementia?"_**

**_"Remember the last time we've met…I told you I will come an get you!"_**

**_"Impossible...How did you? This is only a dream…."_**

"**_Yes...Welcome to my nightmare."_** Atsuki started running, she fell and her arms got bruised from the fall. "**_There is no use Princess ...I am here to get you…" _**in her dream Dementia got closer, to her, she lifted her hand and scratched the face of the beautiful pink haired girl.

**_"No…_**"


	46. The end begins

"Atsuki wake up!"

"Help…."

"Wake up!" Ai rushed out from the bathroom as she heard the desperate scream of her friend. The short girl. started shaking her friend to somehow make her come to her senses, as she was literally trapped in this nightmare.

"_Aaaaa_!" Her midnight blue eyes popped open, the cold clear was rolling down of her forehead, she was shaking.

"What is it?"

"She is here…She came here."

"Who?"

"Dementia…"

"What do you mean?"

"She came here from a future that is dying…"

"No...way...How?"

"I don't know...but look…"

"What the heck?"

"She grabbed me...it hurts…"

"Let me see…" she gently touched her arms, which was bruised by Dementia's tight grip."Breath!Just breath! I don't understand how she got here, but somehow we will get rid of her."

"We should be getting ready for the party...Where is Michiko?"

"I don't know ...I think she is…" Ai was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey…" she saw Atsuki and Ai looking desperately at each other, then back at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No...worse…"

"Worse?"

"It's not you worse...it is Dementia...she came here...from the future…"

"What?"

"She found Atsuki in her dream…"

"Where have you been? Have you been crying?" This was Atsuki always worrying about others, instead of her. She gets that from her mother, I guess.

"Don't mind me. How are you?"

"I will...for now… She said she came to get my Crystal...from a dying future…."

"Dying future ...? You mean…"Michiko was all agitated as it is.

"Yes...probably…" Ai said, with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"I made a decision." The two snapped their heads when she said that. Her voice had an unusual determination and seriousness.

"What kind of a decision?"

"I am telling her who we are…"

"Are you sick? I mean seriously?" Ai's reaction was understandable, she has been the one who has been telling her to do so, but she refused. She wondered what made her change her mind. She wasn't the only one.

"Why now?" Michiko set down next to her friend, trying to process what she just said.

"I have to admit, this meeting with Dementia, scared the wits out of me. I am scared for our future...I can see no other way out of this...I made a promise to Fighter...I despise breaking the promises I made."

"This is what is best for all of us...Maybe this the way we should have proceeded in the first place."

"Maybe...I will tell her tonight.I my own way…" Atsuki mumbled.

"Sure...now l let us get ready."Ai stood up. " This is the best thing you could do. Tell her who you are…"

"I will ...Now let's get ready."

Atsuki and the two girls slowly, but surely made their way through the preparations. Seiya was still under a great deal of shock, but she had to tell Usagi why happened. The blonde and her joyful friends were together preparing for the big event. Usagi's room looked like a dressing room. Everyone brought over their stuff.

"Are we missing something?"Minako couldn't find her make-up kit.

"Something like what?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know...Ohhh here it is…" Minako was so happy.

"What?"

"My favorite eyeliner…" she pointed out.

"Minako-chan…" Ami started giggling.

"Ami-chan...can I do your makeup for tonight?

"I don't want anything special."

"I can do something Taiki would like."

"Really? I mean…"

"Wow. I knew it...you and Taiki have something going on." Minako pointed at her, the girl felt embarrassed, her cheeks turned red as a tomato.

"You and Taiki?You to Ami-chan?" Rei was stunned to learn about the shyest girlfriend and the tallest Starlight were having an affair. She always thought of Ami as someone who was into like you know man.

"Are you guys having an affair?"Makoto asked her curiosity obviously got to her too.

"This is not an affair!" she was offended by the simple term the blonde used.

"Wow...this sounds serious...We didn't mean it that way Ami-chan. we are just worried...You saw how others reacted to Minako-chan and Yaten."

"I saw it too, but this is not an affair. This a relationship. I know it sounds crazy. Just talking about makes my heart pound faster."

"I completely understand," Usagi said from behind this how I feel when Seiya is near me...just…" but the knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Who could that be?"

"Maybe it's Mamoru-san...he may want to apologize."

"Tell him that I don't care."

"Are you sure..?"

"Absolute, "Usagi stated. Makoto opened the door.

" Seiya-kun…."

"Seiya?" she was surprised to hear her coming as they initially agreed to meet at the party.

"Usagi-chan's it is Sei…"

"I heard...Hey…"

"Hey there girls, Odango…," she said admiring her from the distance. The blonde was wearing a simple silky bathrobe.

"Why are you here?"

"What?" She was under a spell, the hormones were doing a good job in wiping out her brain totally, but she had to snap out of it. "Ohh...sorry...I…" she got closer to her and whispered into her ear, she met Mamoru down the hallway a few minutes ago.

" Oh...no…"

" Usagi…"

"Listen, Odango, I am worried about you ...maybe I shouldn't have told you…"

" No…no...you did the right thing. Did he hurt you?"

"No…he just told me he is sure you will never break up with him. I tried to act stupid like I had no idea what he is talking about. Honestly, I don't think he believed me."

"We just have to get through this night. I will talk to him. It won't be easy though."

"If you want, I could go with you.".

"No, I have to do this alone…"

"Sure...Now I should leave, you girls seem busy." The Starlight held back and kissed her slowly, on the cheeks.

"Yeah, you should do that too. By the way what you're wearing to tonight?"

"Not a girly dress for sure, that would look awkward on Seiya Kou."

"Oh right." She started smiling. Seiya always made her smile even in the most difficult times. She looked down on the girls who were smiling, from excitement or maybe shyness if seeing them actually in love with each other. The happiness that Usagi merited through her eyes when her thoughts turned to Seiya was shining throughout the room.

"Come on Usagi! Let's not waste any time."

"Rei-chan is right, these dresses we got are simply begging for us to wear them."

"This beautiful green dress I chose too, will help me find my knight in shining armor." Makoto hugged her dressed, spun around once, twice.

"I am sure someday everyone will find that person, Mako-chan."

The preparations were on their way. Ai and the girls decided to join the girls in their room. They were all done, the hair, the dress the only thing missing was their makeup. Atsuki decided to go with a white dress. It had an open back with long sleeves. The short white cocktail dress made her look like an angel. Her hair was tied up into heart-shaped odangos. It was growing back slowly again. Ai's decision was a light blue-colored dress, which made accentuated her figure, and well Michiko chose something not daring floral cocktail dress features a lightweight floral print which gathers at the waist for a flattering silhouette.

"You girls look lovely," Usagi said with a smile.

"Thanks, but our makeup is nowhere," said Ai. "We need Minako-chan's magical hand to make us look good."

"Oh ...I will help you!"

"Thanks."

"I will let the girls go first."Ai set down looking at her nails.

"Oh, I have to leave I forgot my necklace."

"You can put on later...first your makeup."

"Okay…." Atsuki set down and Minako started taking care of her makeup. She was an experienced make-up artist she was ready in no time both with Atsuki and Michiko. The next one up was Ai.

"Ai...we are leaving…"

"Why?"

"To get my necklace…"

"Alright…."

"Wait we are leaving too." said the girls who had to get their accessories too. Usagi left them alone too.

"Usagi-chan's where are you going?"

"I have something to do. You can stay and get the makeup done."

"Okay…" now that everyone left, Ai and Minako were all alone. At first, Ai remained stiff until Minako-noticed her being a way to silent."Ai..is there something wrong?"

"No...I mean...there is nothing really wrong... I was only thinking about what happened this morning. May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why is it that those girls were angry at you for being with Yaten-kun?" I mean you seem like a beautiful couple to me...How can someone bud in like that in your decisions?"

"Ai, this is not that easy...there are things here that are way too complicated."

"It is your decision who you love… Don't they have any respect for the term of_ free will_?"

"You are sweet for worrying, but you don't have to. I promise…"

"Okay...and sorry for being such a nosy.."

"I appreciate the concern you have."

"Okay... I should be going…the girls are waiting. By the way, you look nice in this dress. I think Yaten will be blown away."

"Thank you.." Minako felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

The party was just about to begin. Atsuki, as promised, had a plan in revealing to Usagi her real identity. The three girls new that the girls will leave earlier, there was no risk of getting caught. The only thing they didn't know was that Haruka had to return, for her car keys. She heard some noise in the hallway and decided to take a look. Wondering what the girls were talking about she got closer, without being noticed.

"This is your great plan? A letter?You are telling her in a letter." Ai started rumbling.

"Well...yeah...why?"

"You said you are telling her personally."

"This personal."

"No it ain't...Besides how are going to give her the letter. The door is locked."

"Just slip it in and ...when she opens it...she will find it..read...it...and…"

"And what?you expect her to run to you and take you into her arms."

"No...maybe...yes…"

"Well, then do it!"

"Here I go!" Atsuki knelt down she kissed the letter, for good luck, pushed it inside, underneath the door." There this is far as I can push it."

"Okay...let's go…."

"Our future depends on that letter." Michiko looked at it.

"It does."

The three girls left without unsuspecting that the dirty blonde was listening all the time. She waited until the girls left with the elevator then went in front of door._" I have to reach it somehow, my keys..." _Unfortunately, the message Atsuki left for her mother was about to get in the wrong hands.


	47. Letter to Mother

**_I couldn't decide on how to continue the story. The next chapters will be important hope you guys won't hate me for doing what I will...I am sorry for the late update...it was a pretty messed up period ...please leave a feedback."_**

"_I remember her face when I left...it was death written all over it. I felt the heart of my Princess dying...But what was there to do? Absolutely nothing. After her love is gone there will be nothing more than the endless pain."_

It was supposed to work out for them. Happiness, Joy, Love.Laughter and all not a single care in the world. This was not going to happen tonight. The party was held in the hotel's ballroom. As soon as they entered the sight before them was breathtaking. The Ballroom was the perfect location to spend an incredibly magical night. It's simple elegance and an inviting ambiance, with sophisticated and comfortable interior space, was just right to make anyone feel like they were living a fairytale dream.

"I don't think this ball will be anything different than the other we've been to."

"This will be great. Don't be so negative Ai."

"I am not."

"Let's just go inside, "Atsuki suggested smiling at her friend.

"Wow!"Ai who always had something to comment upon, was now speechless as they entered the huge room.

"This is amazing…"

"It is. Now let's get down to the party."

"Yeah ...Did you see the other girls?"

"Look there but your Mom is not with them, "Michiko said with a small voice.

"I've noticed." her eyes were scattering the place, but Usagi was nowhere to be found. She went out to the restroom to freshen up. What she really did was practice her smile, to put on a mask…"_Come on! It will be over soon...My smile will be true once I will be with her. Seiya…Maybe tonight we can .._.Oh hello!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Michiru who was actually still waiting for Haruka to come and bring down her car keys.

"Michiru-san…."

"Why hello...What are you doing?"

"Just getting refreshed a bit…"

"Already? The party barely started."

"Well, you know...I would like to look to be beautiful when...you know.."

"I know...for Mamoru-san…"

"Yes, yes for Mamo-chan…" she said with a slight, forced smile on her face.

"I hope Haruka comes back quickly."

"Why is that?"

"We are leaving tonight."

"You are not staying at the party?"

"No...just because...you know..those Starlights."

"They are our friends to…"

"Yours maybe, not ours."

"I see ...I should be going, the others are waiting." Usagi smiled closed the door behind her grabbed her stomach, it ached from the stress. "Calm down Usagi. Ohh…" Someone grabbed her from behind, two strong arms...It Mamoru. "Mamo-chan…."

"Usako ... Why are you so surprised, were you expecting someone else?"

"No...who else would I be expecting...Yes, Seiya…We should be going the girls are waiting for us."

"Come…" he outstretched his hand, slowly grabbing hers. Usagi felt uncomfortable.

"Alright...my gosh what if Seiya sees us like this?" She knew how hurt the Starlight will be, somehow she had to keep it together. Usagi was right. The three Starlights walked inside the ballroom all dressed up as manly as they could. The bluerett eyes quickly noticed the blonde and Mamoru walking hand in hand. Usagi was smiling, actually faking a smile, Seiya had a hunch, but still, it hurts seeing his hand wrapped around the blonde's beautiful delicate hands.

"Seiya…" Yaten saw her hypnotic state.

"Yes, Yaten?"

"Snap out of it…."

"I will relax, Yaten…"

"We have to go and salute them...you think you can do that?" Taiki tried to bring her back to reality.

"Sure...We talked this over already."

"When is she telling him?"

"Tonight…"

"So her decision will influence our future too. "

"Believe me she knows."

"Listen...if something goes wrong we are right behind you...No matter what."

"Nothing can go wrong," Seiya said with sheer determination." Now let's go and say hey ..." That is what they did. Yaten proudly stepped next to Minako, but she held her by the hand.

"Hello everyone."

"Usagi-chan's...Mamoru-san…"

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten…"

"Good to see you, Odango…"

"Yeah.."

"Well, we should get down to the party. By the way where are our three guests?" Ami looked around.

"I think I saw them...Look!" Makoto started wearing them.

"Look...there's your mom and him."

"I know...He scares me.."

"We are here Atsuki doesn't be silly."

"Let's go then." The girls approach slowly the bunch gathered together over Usagi and Mamoru. Atsuki saw the pain in Seiya's eyes."This must be so hard."

"Wow you girls look amazing," said Minako giving them a wink, making a slight reference to their make up.

" Thank you," Ai said with sheer confidence in her voice.

"Usagi-chan's...wanna join me at the sweet stand. The candy bar looks full of delicious stuff."

"Yummm…"Atsuki pulled Usagi away slightly, urging her to join her.

"Usako…"

"Mamo-chan please."

"Please do let her, I promise to bring her back safe and sound."

"Okay…" This was the opportunity Seiya was waiting for. All this time Michiru was on the hotel hallway, waiting and waiting for Haruka to arrive. Setsuna and Hotaru arrived as well.

"Michiru-mama we are ready."

"Hotaru-san is right…"Setsuna nodded.

"I am glad, but Haruka went up to get her car keys and she I am still waiting for her."

"Maybe she couldn't find them…"

What she didn't know was that she did, but she also found out something else, a secret Atsuki was hiding. She was still undecided I still can't believe this...She was here all along...and out Princess...but we will make sure none of this happens." She grabbed the letter, put in the pocket of her jacket and headed downstairs. "Here she is!" Hotaru cheered.

"Finally ...Let's go."

"We are not going anywhere! We are staying at the party."

"Why? What happened?"

"This happened!" She pulled the letter out of her pocket.

"A letter...really?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"This is catastrophic. We need someplace to go and talk and make a plan to capture the enemy, which is inside the ballroom."

"What? Who is it? How do you know?"

"Come with me." The four of them went back to her room and made plans to finish this. It won't be violent, but it will be well elaborated. Every one of them will have a role in making sure Atsuki will never happen.

While the party was happening, they were making sure Mamoru will never find out. Hotaru was going to be innocent. Her part was to make sure Mamoru-san will not find out about the letter. Her heart ached, but she knew it was for Chibiusa-s sake. Now back to Seiya who sneaked next for the two girls.

"Hey girls."

"Seiya -kun…"

"Seiya what are you doing?"

"Just, joining you for some delicious candy, Odango. Better watch it with the candy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Atsuki got defensive.

"You know…"

"No, we don't…."

"Cady is sugar and forget it…"

"No Seiya...we won't…"

"Maybe you should help Usagi, get rid of the candy she ate by taking her to dance."

"No way!"Usagi protested.

"Great idea. Odango, may I have this dance."

"You don't understand...I can't dance…"

"Sure you can, Odango...Just follow me and it will be alright."

"No… I am a klutz...I would only step on your foot and you will end up in the hospital."

"Not with me you won't."

"Go on Usagi! There is nothing like a dance at the ball."

"But..but…."

"No buts now come on." Seiya grabbed by the hand and took her to the dance floor.

"Hihihi…"Atsuki's eyes were smiling just by looking at the two of them argue.

"What the hell?" Mamoru noticed Seiya pulling Usagi by the hand. "Usako!"

"Mamoru-san...relax...they are just dancing." Reid noticed the fire of jealousy burning him up.

"There is no need to make a scene Haruka came from behind.

"We thought you wouldn't attend." Asked, Makoto by looking at her doubtful.

"It was a sudden change in plans."

"Ohh...I see…" Haruka spotted Atsuki and the two other girls talking by the candy bar. She sneaked over and started to listen to what they were talking about. The three of them were looking at Seiya and Usagi dancing or at least trying to dance.

"This is tragic." Ai grabbed her hand to her face.

"Your mom is klutz.."

"Wait for it…."

"Why what will she do? Learn how to dance in three minutes?"

"Nah...she will never learn to dance...But wait for it."

Usagi felt bad. She stepped on Seiya's feet so many times she stopped moving.

"There is no use, Seiya…"

"I have an idea…"

"What idea?your need new feet by the time the dance is over."

"Stop being silly., Odango. Take your shoes off."

"What?"

"Take them off..Trust me! You do trust me?"

"I do! Okay…" Usagi slowly took her shoes off, put them to the side.

"What is she doing?"

"They always dance like this… Mom takes her shoes off slowly, carefully steps on her feet and then they start dancing while they are staring into each other's eyes...and you can feel the love they have for each other. I admit them so much...I would hate to lose all off that."

"Wow...you are right...I can feel the love...But so does he…"Ai pointed out the fact that Mamoru was cracking up.

" This thing will soon explode lie huge bubblegum bubble and make a big mess."

"Ai you sure found the proper way to make it out the situation."Michiko smiled.

"I know…" Haruka thought "We cleaned up the mess once, we can do it again."

"Aren't I too heavy?" The blonde was embarrassed.

"No way...sorry about the candy joke."

"It is okay...I have never danced like this before…"Usagi's cheek was burning up.

"We could dance like this forever."

"**_Forever..._**that sounds great…." She slowly put her head on to the Starlight's chest, listening to her heart beating.

"This is enough."

"Mamoru-san…"Michiru stopped him. " Please come with me."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing at all, we just need to talk…"

"But...I have too...Usako is…"

"Please…" Mamoru had to give in and went along with Michiru, his eyes barely left the sight in front of him. Setsuna was the one who showed up and now the girls were starting to worry about their star he behavior.

"Setsuna -san…"

"I need to talk to her."

"She is dancing right now," Ami said with a small voice.

"After she is finished."

"Why is everyone so serious tonight?"Yaten added.

"I have a bad feeling…."Taiki joined her.

"Trouble in paradise?"Yaten argued.

"This might not be a paradise, my friend."

Usagi and Seiya finished their dance. She put on her shoes and bowed to thank the Starlight for the dance. She wanted to kiss her, she should have done it, so she wouldn't regret not doing it later. Usagi's and Setsuna's eyes met for a brief second and Usago knew she wanted to talk to her. The green-haired girl turned around and left.

"Wait Setsuna-san….here she comes…" but she was gone."What the?"

"How was your dance?"

"Amazing…"Usagi took a deep breath." I have to freshen up."

"Alright."

Usagi decided to go on her own, she didn't really want to freshen up, she followed Setsuna. Her eyes took a pick behind to make sure she no one is following her.

"Seiya-kun now it is my turn for a dance."

"Sure!" she took Atsuki by hand.

"Wait... my necklace got stuck in my hair."

"Wait I will help you untangle it."

"That would be nice." Seiya lifeted Atsuki's hair up and when she saw the necklace she froze and quickly started questioning the girl.

"Where is this from?"

"This necklace...well...this is..."

"Answer me!"

"Hey relax...this is my mother's gift...it was gift for my birthday. Why what is to you?"

"Your mother?"

"Yeah...my morher...she got it from..."

"Atsuki-san!Atsuki-san!" Hotaru was shouting for her. The purple haird girl had a job to make sure the girls were alone, in a safe place far away from the others. The senshie acted as sweet as possible.

"Atsuki-san...please find Michiko-san Ai-san…"

"Oh, Hotaru-san…" her interruption was convenient, while Seiya's mind was swirling around what the girls said. Finally she wanted to go after her, but she lost her in the crowed.

"I wanted to show you guys something, it is right in the room next to the ballroom…"

"What is it?"

"I saw some stuff related to music. I am sure you will like it."

"Anything that has to do with music, believe will always be interesting to us." Ai smiled. The girls naively followed the girl into the darkroom.

"Wait Hotaru-san...we should find a light."

"Follow me. "

"I am not sure." but she had no choice she saw Seiya searching for her in the crowed."Let's go!" It was unfortunately a trap. They entered the darkroom and...Suddenly they heard a loud clicking noise behind them. The girls turned back to see that the door was closed.

"Hotaru-san?" There was no answer. Ai tried to open the door, her bare hands pushing against the rough surface of the door. It was all in vain, it was locked. Suddenly, the lights went up and Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were standing there.

"What is this?" Atsuki asked them to narrow her eyes.

"The real question is what is this?" Haruka took the letter out from the side of her jacket.

"How did you?"

"Shut up! We know everything …"

**_Dear Usagi-chan,_**

**_I have traveled together with Ai and Michiko from probably impossible future, to meet you. We have never met before as a friend, we met as mother and daughter. Yes...you are my mother… I am your child and my other parent is a Starlight...the one you said makes the Moonlight shine brighter ...The Fighter who gave up everything for you…You never knew I existed another future...it happened when she stepped on this planet. Not only you but Ai and Michiko are special. The senshie of Love and Water also found love in the arms of the other two Starlights. I know your heart is broken for your other daughter, I never knew her. It is just not fair. We deserve to live too, don't we? Mother, please forgive me for lying... I could save her ...somehow.. Dementia is after my Crystal ...and she wants the eight Crystals of the soldiers, my protectors, Their existence also depends on whether you choose the Sun or to live together with the Star ever shining brightly upon the dark sky…with all the love a daughter can have, Atsuki ...the proud Moon Princess…."_**


	48. The painful thruth

**_Has it come already? The moment we are all waiting for…Okay not all of us ...but...this moment will change our future._**

Usagi attempted to get lost from the crowd, so her conversation with Setsuna would be a calm one. Somehow she felt that this was serious because they were supposed to leave...and they stayed "**_Why are they here?"_**

"What did you want to talk about?Setsuna-san…?" The senshie of time remained silent.

"How could you?" Usagi was stunned by this simple question, her stomach dropped, her lips trembled and went pale.

"I..do...don't...don't understand…" but she did.

"You...betrayed us…."

"Betrayed? No...How?What do you mean?" she wanted to hear what she meant, although she had a hunch she was referring to her relationship with Seiya.

"I mean...we know about you and that Starlight...you ruined everything."

"Setsuna -san please listen I can explain...I…"

"Explain? You are not even denying it." the green-haired senshie was shocked and outraged by the careless attitude of her Princess.

"There is no use...anymore...I wanted to confess sooner…" she said and tears were choking her. Mamoru was watching all along, he saw her stand there with her gaze full of pain. The pain eating him up from inside blinded his heart. His brain knew maybe it would be better to let go, but his heart full of resentment dictated something else. He stepped out from the shadows.

"Usako…" his gloomy voice startled her.

"Mamo-chan…" she jumped."What is going on?"

"Do you realize Usako? Did you even think?"

"Please I wanted to tell you, I swear…" her big blue eyes were looking up him, she felt ashamed.

"When did this happen Usako?" he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I didn't realize it until she left until she was out of my life…And when she came back."

"I will forgive you Usako…"

"Forgive me? You don't understand Mamo-chan...I love.."

"I know you love me…"

"Wait...I wanted to say, that I…"

"You wanted to say that, you will forget this little romance of yours and that you really love me…."

"Wait for me…"

"You are going to end this...with him or her...This is crazy...it is not normal…"

"But my feelings…"

"Your feelings are cleared up...You will tell her, you love me and this was a mistake."

"I couldn't…." Her entire body was trembling.

"Oh, sure you can my love…" he started caressing her face, leaning in so he could whisper something to her ear. In that very second reality sunk in.

"No!!!!" The pain that stroke her heart, splitting in two, left her feeling numb, she couldn't move. "What have I done? I never thought…"

"See...why do you have to end this…"

The three of them were nearby and heard Usagi screaming.

"Mom...let me out!"

"You're not going anywhere…"

"You can't take hold of us, prisoners, here…"Ai protested." If you want to fight then lets…" she grabbed her transformation wand.

"Hahaha…Fight you?"

"Yes...we shall protect the Princess…"

"The only real Princess is Chibiusa-san…"Hotaru stepped out.

"Stop!" Atsuki hated all this fighting…"I am a true Moon Princess too. How can you live with yourself knowing that you deliberately destroy us?"

"You were never meant to be..you are an unfortunate mistake…" Michiru just stood there, with a cold look upon her face.

"You don't even know me…us...the beautiful future we have…"

"We are happy with what was supposed to happen...Soon you will be over…."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know what they mean…." Ai raised her hands and they were translucent. The silver-haired girl felt weak. Being the first one who was born, she was the first one who shall fade away.

"No...impossible…"

"Oh...it seems our plan is working…"

"Mom! She is choosing him...you..you told her about...her...and...why are you forcing her to be with him…?"

"Because of the future…" Atsuki could feel her heartbeat… every single pound in her chest was slower...But Ai and Michiko felt the same way.

The inevitable has begun. Usagi realized the mistake she made, but how can she ignore this feeling in her heart. She was walking around bubbles like a zombie, searching for Seiya, who noticed the blonde and immediately saw the state she was in. She thought maybe because of the argument she had with Mamoru, the boy was she wrong.

"Odango...what happened?"

"Seiya…"

"Why are you crying did he hurt you? Did you tell him?"

"Seiya...I…" the scene was unfolding in front of everyone in the room.

"Yaten look…"Taiki interrupted her snuggling with Minako.

"Not now Taiki...I am in the middle of something here." she protested.

"Seiya and Tsukino-san…" she pointed at them.

"What?" Judging by the way they looked Yaten realized this is not good." Oh boy.Mina..call the others…"

"Why?"

"I think it is is happening…."

"My gosh...why is she crying?"

"Exactly...she was supposed to be happy…."

"My friend...I don't think this is **_happy_**." Taiki touched her shoulder.

"Me neither…."Yaten saw the light in Usagi's eyes dead.

Seiya knew that something went wrong, but she never expected this to happen.

"Odango...tell me… was it this bad? How did he react? I am sorry...but at least now...we can be together...and this will ease your pain…"

"Seiya…" her pain was increasing in waves, by every spoken word. "I can't do this...I didn't mean..."

"Tell her Usako…" Mamoru came from behind, behind her with Setsuna.

"Odango ...tell me what?"

"Seiya...we...this…I swear I didn't mean to hurt you...I understood my mistake…." she whispered slowly…

"Odango…."

"Tell her Usako…tell her whatshe wants to know.. tell her about what you will never have if you stay together."

"I...we...him and I….we are linked by…"

"More than destiny, right Usako?She won't give that up for you for sure…tell her about our child, the one who will stop existing if you two go on with this charade."

"What? You have a child?"

"Not yet...she came here…"

"The child is dying because of you."

"No!it is only because of me. Seiya didn't know…." The Starlight's hand was slowly slipping from the blonde's hand, who was still holding on. The Princess turned to the Starlight grabbing her face. "I am sorry…."

"I…" she couldn't speak, the pain she felt was something she had never experienced before the pain has an unpleasant warmth to it, eating at her stomach. There was nausea too, just enough to make her hold onto the table for support and breath slow.

"Seiya...what happened?" Taiki and Yaten saw their friend crushed.

"Usagi…?"Rei and the girls ran next to her right after Minako called for them.

"Nothing...we cleared up some things.."

"Usagi…"

"Rei-chan I messed up ...I put Chibiusa in danger.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Small Lady is disappearing thanks to this romance."

"But I...Rei-chan...I love..her...I want to have both of them…"

"Usagi...I…" Rei was surprised she didn't know how to react to this situation. Seiya had to get a grip and knew that this was over. Her beautiful dream has turned into a tormenting nightmare, together with hers, both Yaten's and Taiki were falling apart.

"Odango…"

"Seiya...Don't be mad at me...We will figure out something...I just know… " the blonde was desperately searching for her hand.

"Odango…" she pulled away.

"Don't...don't...I." She broke down and cried.

"Shhh... This is more than we can handle...If I had known...maybe then...I won't ask you to give up your daughter for me. This is something I could never give you...we should have left that day…"

"Don't leave me…" she begged.

"They should leave now...it would be better for all of us, "Setsuna stated firmly.

"No ...they must not.." Minako.

"She is right." Ami agreed.

"You are solar senshies. You must put your duties as a soldier is above everything…"

"I will leave," Seiya said. "Yaten and Taiki can stay."

"But...we can't leave you…"

"Yaten...what are you saying?"Minako realized what she was trying to say.

"Mina ... I.cannot leave her...She...we need to return together... Our Princess…"

"Yaten please…."

"Sorry...for leaving like this…"

"Don't go Seiya!" Usagi was shouting, but there was no use. Seiya tries to ignore the voice of the blonde or was way too hard. The blonde gave up and fell on her knees. The Starlight transformed and for the last time Fighter knelt down in front of her love, both of them have been defeated by the cruel destiny.

"Promise me you will be happy?"

"No...no...no..I can't…"

"Princess….I…" she wanted a kiss a sweet one, but she just couldn't.

"Fighter if you want,us to go…we are ready." Healer called out to her.

"Healer...please...don't…"

"Mina...I am glad I was an idiot." One last confession that may ease the pain of goodbye.

"Healer...please...I…"

"Don't! I know..I do too!" She wanted to bad to kiss her but held back. While the two manifested their saying goodbye so openly, Ami and Maker were looking intensively at each other, sadness and pain reflected in their eyes. The silent goodbye was tearing them apart from the inside, their souls we're shredded to millions of small pieces. It was sad, just like when a book is put into a shredder and its pages are slowly swallowed and torn.

"Fighter...please…"

"Usagi…" there was more than one heartbroken at this moment. Fighter got up from her, she swallowed hard. The Three Starlights looked behind once again and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Seiya...come back!" She was shouting in vain, her voice choked more than once, then she stopped, realizing there was no use, she was gone.

"Princess...this for the best. Just think, now you can live out your destiny and Small Lady is safe."

"Yeah…" her voice was small.

"Her well being is the most important thing. You love her and the perfect future awaits."

"The perfect future…"she couldn't get up from the floor, she was powerless, the reality was cruel, way to cruel.

"Usagi..let me help you…" Rei knelt down next to her friend, there was no answer.

"Usagi-chan…"Minako acted as a good friend and soldier, ignoring the pain she felt for losing the person she loved.

" What?"

"Usagi...let me take you to your room come on." Both of them grabbed the blonde by the arm lifting her up. Mamoru tried to get closer, but when he reached out to touch her face the blonde, quickly grabbed her head away. The hand of the man that once made her heart beat faster, was the hand which she was most afraid off. He stopped right there, his eyes following the small steps which one could barely make.

"She will be fine...She needs time...It is over…" Setsuna said.

"Yes...it is over…." He said not firmly convinced that it was.

All along the other senshies were inside the room with the three girls waiting for them to just disappear. They just watched as life fades away from their fragile bodies. So being the one who was born first she was the one who disappeared slowly, than Michiko. Small star-shaped light surrounded them.

"Ai, Michiko ...don't...do.. don't do this…" Atsuki hushed away the tears in from her that were blinding her.

"Princess…."

"Stop saying that…"

"You..are a true Princess…I am proud that...we met...or something ...I am sorry...for…" she vanished before she could say anything else.

"No...no…" she grabbed after the stardust her friends presence left.

"Atsuki...remember we are the Three Musketeers."

"Michiko...I am sorry…" And now, the last one to fade was Atsuki."You made it.They will notice we are missing…"

"So…?"

"How will you explain this to them?" Her breathing became uneven.

"We won't…Things will just…"

"Just follow the course of destiny.." She then closed her eyes, one last tear drop fell on the ground and with that she disappeared, leaving behind small stardust.

"Are we done?" Hotaru was almost impressed."Do you think we did the right thing?"

"We are done. I told you she would never give up her daughter."

"Yeah...but she never knew about her…"

"What doesn't know won't hurt her." Haruka took the key of the room,opened the door and left together with Michiru. Hotaru remained in the room "**_What have we done?"_**


	49. Missing

Sorry for the late updates. I have been very busy...

"**_Can You feel it too? I can't breathe, I am suffocating…This pain inside my soul feels unbearable. How can I live together with this? I did it once, but this was all before there was Us. Us there was slight hope of Us forever. I almost had you...Almost! Damn it! This is crazy! He is gonna give you a child...just the thought of him touching you...This hurts to the bones...it burns my skin. My mind is going blank. My body still feels numb...I am dead!"_**

How was she supposed to know this will happen? The image of the heartbroken Moon Princess was constantly in her head, in her heart, those beautiful blue eyes full of tears that begged her to stay, it was haunting her during their way back home. Her soul was torn once more. The Starlight experienced this aspect previously, it was hard to leave her for the first time, but back then it was way easier, because she left with the thought that her Odango, will surely be happy with the one she loved, but now it was different from the last time. This time she was the one whom she loved. Yes! She loved her, not him… those kisses they have shared, those secret forbidden touches, the way her hands explored her body was something out of a dream. A dream! Now she regrets she refused to have her. She had so many opportunities to show her how much she loved her, but she missed it, she wanted to give her the respect she deserved. After all, it was better this way, she would never dare to hurt the one she loved, the one who made her blood boil from desire, the one who made her happy and unhappy at the same time. Actually, her unhappiness was caused by cruel faith. "**_Why did you have to come across my way? Odango..."_**

While the Three Starlights were traveling with the speed of light heading home earlier as planned, the Inner senshies were trying to get their leader back to together. Usagi has fallen into a million small pieces. The way she looked was the reflection of how she felt inside. Empty, lifeless, something died. Her soul was cold, Seiya ripped her heart out and took it away, with her. The girls tried talking to her, to make contact but there was no use. She was staring in front of her, the girls were calling out her name, trying to get her attention.

"Usagi-chan...please.." Makoto knelt down in front of her. The blonde's head was clinging to the pillow, her eyes were swallowed up from all that crying, her vision was blurred."You have to put yourself together, for everyone's sake."

"Mako-chan is right. We had worse than this…"

"Worst? Wo..worst than this…? How?When?" Usagi asked her friends, her voice almost chuckled from the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Guys...Leave us alone…" Rei turned to the girls seriously. The girls knew if anyone can reason with Usagi, was the senshie of fire.

"Of course...Good luck…"Minako tried to stay positive, although she had trouble keeping it together too, her duty was to be by her side, no matter what. Before she closed the door behind her, she took one last look at her leader, who was now defeated, sad and tormented by the pain of cruel separation.

" Usagi…" she walked over the edge of the bed, set down next to her friend, who laid on the white sheets bed, drowned in her sadness. Her mascara was all messed up, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks, her lips trembling.

"I know...I wasn't really thinking about her...i was so selfish…." She was walking up and down the room, nervously scratching her hands.

"Usagi...listen…"

"No...Mamo-chan was right...I have to get rid of this…somehow…"

"Get rid of what exactly?" Rei raised an eyebrow, suspiciously and now terrified, the girl standing in front of her was totally a different person.

"Get rid of my love...My love for..Seiya...Because it is crazy, maybe even...like Mamo-chan said, sick.Bu..bu..but it sure did not feel wrong...Wanna know how it felt?"Usagi looked at her friend and Rei wanted did she really wanted to know. Talking about her will make things even worse, but she was somehow unstoppable.

"Tell me…" her usual harsh voice, was softened by her friend suffering.

"It was pure magic. I tried to deny it firmly, but when she was near me, my heart speeds up. At first, I tried to cope with the idea that she is a girl, that wasn't too difficult, then she would approach me playfully, without any bad intention. I saw it in her eyes...I felt it...I wanted to ignore it so badly, until...that stormy day...When I was alone at home, Atsuki was in the hospital, I was scared she came and she was standing right there, the rain washed through her as she rushed to be by my side. I jumped in her arms, we both were shocking wet, but somehow that didn't matter. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe, in her arms. Our eyes met..and I gave in...I let her kiss me, then I pushed her away."

"Is that why they wanted to leave?" Rei asked.

"Yes! A..and I froze when I heard her say they want to leave again. The simple thought of losing her again was killing me."

"Usagi…"

"But now...Why wasn't I thinking? I mean I should have done it...let her leave to spare her from the pain. I am a monster…"

"No, you do not don't be silly..this is...well…" Rei was out of words.

"Yeah, it is...a situation without no escape.." Usagi lifted herself up from the bed, she got closer to the window at her balcony door. The Moon was all covered up in a dark cloud-like her soul was full of pain.

"You need to get some sleep, "Rei suggested. The senshie of fire was about to let her get some sleep.

"Don't leave...I beg you..not you too…" the blonde fell helplessly on the ground, defeated by destiny itself.

"Okay, I will stay…" Rei got closer, and embraced her friend, trying to calm her."Cry as much as you like. I am her…"

"Uhmm...Seiya…" the tears broke thru like a wild river.

"Shhhh…" her voice was calm, she hated the situation, but the only thing she could do now is to stay there, hold her and try to make it thru. Well, Usagi wasn't the only one who was in pain. Ami and Minako were suffering in silence. The sense of love was now tasting the bitter side of the love story she engaged in with Yaten. In her room, there was a newspaper article they appeared in. By looking at that picture, she recalled that wonderful kiss they shared on stage, mostly how daring Yaten behaved. "**_I miss you so much...Why is this happening? I just found real love in you...Yaten...I miss your light already...How will I live without it?" _**Ami locked herself in the room, and fell on her bed, crying out her pain on an old book full of love poems. The Stars collision was huge, the departure of the Starlight left nothing but a huge black hole in her soul.

Usagi finally fell asleep from all that crying, she got tired, not physically, but mentally. Maybe her dreams would bring some joy to her existence. Rei decided to go back to her room to grab some pajamas. As she opened the door Makoto crossed her way.

"Rei-chan…"

"Shhh! She just fell asleep."

"How is she?"

"Not too good. Honestly, I have never seen her so devastated before."

"I can't imagine what she is going through. This romance was with Seiya was..overwhelming."

"Yeah…By the way, where are you heading? Isn't your room downstairs?"

"It is, but I haven't seen the girl since the incident, they are the guest of Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, and Amo-chan. We have to look after them."

"Yeah...now that you mention it, haven't seen them either. Let's go check up in them."

"Sure…" the two girls were heading towards the room down the hallway, as soon they saw the open door, they entered and what they saw was shocking. The maids were cleaning out the room.

"This can't be right!"

"I am sure this is the right room," Makoto said firmly convinced that she was not mistaken.

"I know. Excuse me miss…"Rei tried to investigate what was going on.

" Yes."

"Where are the three girls and their stuff from this room?"

"What girls?"

"Three girls were living in this room for three days."

"You must be mistaken, miss..this room has been closed for almost a month...We are preparing it because tomorrow we have to get it ready."

"No...listen.There were three girls even today in this room...on this floor…"

"I can assure you...this room has been locked, miss."

"I saw it too.," Makoto confirmed.

"I can assure you, that there was no one here." The maid turned away looking suspiciously at the two girls.

"But…" Rei wanted to insist, Makoto grabbed her shoulder.

"Rei-chan, forget it. Come on."

"How can she say that there was no one here?"

"I don't understand...there was nothing in that room...None of their stuff."

"That's strange…Maybe Minako-chan knows something?"

"Do you think we should bother them?"

"We should because they are responsible for them…" Rei was so upset She had to deal with Usagi and now this.

"Okay…" they were heading toward Minako's room, they were about to knock when the door slammed open."

"Aaaa!"Minako screamed.

"What!?"

"What, what? You guys scared me!"

"Sorry, we didn't mean too."

"Minako-chan's have a problem!" Makoto looked at as if somehow just died, we'll actually someone has, they just didn't know.

"What could be worse than this?"

"The girls are missing..Ai, Atsuki and Michiko."

"How...maybe they are out someplace having fun."

"No...we were in their room and their stuff is gone.."

"Gone? Are you serious?"

"That's not all." Makoto raises tension.

"There is more?" Minako thought she couldn't handle

"Yes! The maid said that the room they were in, has been closed for a month, no one has been there ever since. They don't remember any girls staying there."

"This is crazy...we have to find them…"

"Minako-chan's it is almost midnight. "

"Who cares?"

"Alright.."Rei agreed to try and find them. All this fussing around woke Usagi up. She heard their whispering and went outside.

"Usagi-chan's…"

"What is going on?" She asked with a small voice.

"Nothing...go back to sleep…" Rei tried to avoid another worry.

"Then why are you here?"

"The girls are missing...Ai, Atsuki, Michiko…"

"Missing?"

"Their room is empty…"

"Empty…." Usagi rushed to the room where the maid were getting it ready for the guest. She stood numbly…"What is going on?"

Meanwhile, the senshies were standing before this situation confused, Dementia, the evil self-proclaimed Queen of Darkness was boiling with rage.

"**_Oracle_**…."

"This is bad?"

"**_Bad?Bad.Aaaaaa…..I give the Moon Princess soon something to think about."_**

"Those Outers...made this all happen…"

"**_Then they will be ones to suffer."_**


End file.
